


Dysfunctional Ties

by FireStorm1991



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 160,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireStorm1991/pseuds/FireStorm1991
Summary: Kakarot and Bulma are siblings, separated at a young age when their parents go through a divorce. They are reunited in college, but Bulma is not very responsive to her brother and refuses to talk to him. The only one she opens up to is his best friend.Original FFN Run: February 29, 2012 - July 4, 2016
Relationships: Android 17 (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Kakarot/Chi-Chi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.
> 
> What you need to know: Bulma and Goku (or Kakarot in this story) are siblings and their parents, Bunny and Bardock (yes, very strange) find little in common with each other and after ten years of marriage decide to get a divorce, but there’s a catch: Bulma is going to live with Bunny and Goku with Bardock, thus separating the two. Years later, they meet again in college and Goku finds that Bulma is not the same girl he knew when they were kids. She refuses to talk to him about anything regarding life with their mother and he becomes really worried about her. Surprisingly, the only one who can get through to her is his anti-social best friend, Vegeta.
> 
> And there you have it. That’s pretty much all you need to know as the story progresses.

“Kids, we have something to tell you,” Bardock said sadly. He and his wife had not been getting along. She was a spoiled brat, but he had loved her and hoped as time went on that she would grow as a person and they could work things out. To his dismay, things did not turn out as he had planned and now his kids were going to have to pay the price along with him.

“What is it, daddy?” Bulma asked innocently. She was about ten years old, a little over year older than her brother, Kakarot.

Bardock was about to tell the kids to sit down because he knew the news would affect them greatly, but again, things went awry.

“Your father and I are getting a divorce,” Bunny stated.

“Wh-what?” both children asked, shock displayed on their young faces.

Bardock looked over to Bunny and glared at her.

“But…that’s not fair,” Bulma said.

“Well, you’re just going to have to deal with it. We’ve been talking about it for a while.”

The look of hurt and betrayal could not be wiped out of Bardock’s memory. He hadn’t even wanted this. She had been talking about it for a while. At first, she had decided she was going to live on her own, with no responsibility and be single again and leave the kids with him, but at the apartment complex she wanted, you needed to have two people on the lease. Strangely enough, they told his wife that she could bring one of the children along and they’d count it.

Bardock didn’t want to be the one to tell his little girl whom he loved so much that they probably wouldn’t see each other again, but seeing how delicate his wife was being, he suggested that his wife go to the spa or something. Her face lit up and she left and then Bardock explained the rest of the situation to his children. By the end of the night, he had a son who wouldn’t come out of his room and a daughter who locked herself in hers crying because she thought he didn’t want her. And all he could do was think about how he really didn’t want this to happen.

* * *

“I can’t believe I’m finally eighteen and joining you in college, Vegeta,” Kakarot said excitedly. Vegeta was his best friend in high school, more so because the younger teen would never leave him alone. He never talked to anyone, so when the cheerful Kakarot saw him sitting alone at lunch, he made it his new lunch spot.

Vegeta was one year his senior and had been going to the university already. “Yes, Kakarot, and now you’ll be able to annoy me here, too,” Vegeta growled.

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Kakarot replied. “Besides, I can tell that this is going to be a really great year.”

“Whatever,” Vegeta mumbled. “I’m leaving.”

Vegeta grabbed his key and stormed out of his apartment. It’s not that he minded having Kakarot there with him. It would certainly make things less boring, but right now he was going through some stuff and he didn’t want to deal with anyone.

He ended up at a pub down the street and ordered a soda at the bar. He was a regular there and the bartended winked at him, letting him know it was spiked. Vegeta nodded his thanks, raising his glass, and went to a table as he waited for the waitress to show up.

“Good afternoon, is there anything I can get you?” a girl around his age asked.

“Hn, you’re new,” he said to the blue-haired girl.

The girl scowled at him. “Yeah, and?”

“Nothing,” he responded. “I’ll just have two cheeseburgers, medium well.” He handed the girl the menu and before she went into the back, the bartender called out to her.

“Bulma, what are you still doing here?” he asked. “I thought you had to get over to school to pick up stuff for your first day tomorrow.”

“Last order of the day, Rick,” she said. “I’ll go soon, but I needed the extra hour.”

The bartender nodded and went back to dealing with his customers. Vegeta just stared at the girl in confusion. _Bulma,_ he thought, _where the hell have I heard that name before?_ And then it hit him that Kakarot used to tell stories and show him pictures of his sister all the time, but according to him, he hadn’t seen her since he was about nine years old when their parents separated.

When Bulma came out with his food, he lightly grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. She scowled at him. “Look buddy, I don’t do man-handlers so let go of me or I swear I’ll kick your ass.”

Vegeta smirked. For a second, he actually felt amused by her feisty attitude, but he went back to the task at hand.

“Bulma Son,” he said causing the girl to pale.

“N-n-no, you must have me confused with someone else,” she lied. “My name is Bulma Briefs.”

“That’s your mother’s last name, I believe. But your father’s and brother’s is Son,” Vegeta stated.

She had a mixture of both hate and sadness shining in her eyes. “I don’t know who the hell you are,” she started, “but I don’t have a family anymore so just leave it alone and stay the hell away from me.”

Bulma stormed out of the restaurant and Vegeta laid down some money before following her. He followed her to the park where he found her crying by a fountain and walked over to her.

“Go away,” she ordered through her tears.

Vegeta studied her. At first, he really didn’t care. He just wanted to know if she was Kakarot’s sister or not, but now he was a little concerned. Maybe it was that brother’s best friend’s protectiveness thing.

“Here,” he said handing her a small paper with a phone number on it. “Kakarot is a friend of mine and he’s also going to the college here. He’s staying with me. That’s the house number, if you want to talk to him.” And with that, Vegeta left.

Bulma looked down at the number and then back up at the figure who was now walking away. In her mind there was no way that any of what happened could happen within one week of being here. She had run away from home after high school. She couldn’t take being around her mother anymore. And now, the one place out of the whole country that she chose, she was faced with her brother and possibly her father. _What else could go wrong?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Vegeta got home and found Kakarot sleeping on the couch. He glared at the sleeping figure, seeing as he was supposed to be unpacked by the time Vegeta got back and Vegeta had taken longer since he ran into the boy's sister. Vegeta smirked. If Kakarot was going to let his guard down, then as his senior, he had the responsibility to teach him the error of his ways.

He walked over to the opened closet door and slammed it shut as hard as he could. Kakarot woke up and yelped at the sound. He saw Vegeta standing by the door with his arms crossed, smirking.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" Vegeta asked in a teasing tone.

Kakarot frowned. "You didn't have to slam the door, though." Vegeta couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Tell me, Kakarot. Did one year away from me make you weak? I thought I taught you better than that."

It was Kakarot's turn to laugh. Then he looked at the clock. "Hey, where'd you go? I thought you were just going to pick something up and then come right back. It's like two hours later since you left."

Vegeta frowned remembering Bulma.

_I don't have a family anymore._

He didn't know why that bothered him. He knew that while in school with Kakarot, the younger boy always talked about how he would try to send her letters and such, yet he never got a response. Clearly the girl was upset when he mentioned her brother and father. Something else had to have happened over the years.

"Vegeta?" Vegeta's attention went back to Kakarot. All of a sudden, the phone rang and Vegeta took it as a reprieve.

"Hello?" There was no response. "Look, I'm in no mood for games, so either speak now or-"

"Are you the one I met earlier?" he heard Bulma's voice on the other line.

"Yes," Vegeta replied. "Would you like me to go get Kakarot?"

"NO!" Bulma shouted in alarm. "I mean, no, thank you. I wanted to talk to you."

"Me?" Vegeta couldn't hide the shock in his voice.

"I just had question about my…I mean, Kakarot," Bulma said. "Does he remember me?"

Vegeta's eyes widened. "What kind of question was that? Of course he remembers you. How do you think I knew who you were?"

Bulma hesitated and Vegeta could tell she was scared about something and his yelling wasn't helping. "Then why haven't I heard from him or dad? Why didn't they try to contact me?" She was starting to have a breakdown; Vegeta could hear it.

"They did," Vegeta told her, but at that moment Kakarot chose to make an entrance.

"Um, Vegeta, help…"

Vegeta muttered a curse under his breath. "Excuse me for a moment," he said setting the phone down. "Kakarot, how the hell did you get caught in a bear trap?"

"I don't know. Why do you even have a bear trap?" Kakarot retorted. "And why was it in my closet?"

Vegeta faltered for a minute. "I don't have a bear trap. Must have been my old roommate's before I kicked him out."

"He had a bear trap?" Kakarot shouted

"Apparently."

Bulma was listening in on the conversation. At first, she had tears in her eyes, hearing her brother's voice. He sounded so much older, but hey, it had been nearly a decade. Eventually, she just started chuckling quietly at the situation. She wasn't surprised. When they were younger, Kakarot got his foot stuck in a bike wheel, on their neighbor's bike.

"There, now just stop getting yourself into trouble," Vegeta grumbled.

"But where's the fun in that?" she heard her brother ask. She smiled. _Same old Kakarot._

Vegeta came back on the phone. "Where were we?" he asked.

That was it. Bulma just started cracking up and Vegeta smirked. It was much better than hearing her crying. When she stopped laughing she said, "You told me that my brother had tried to contact me."

"Right," Vegeta stated. "Look, I don't know why you wouldn't have gotten anything, but he sent you letters at least once every few weeks."

"He did?" Bulma asked.

"Yes."

Bulma was shocked. She always asked her mother where they were and she always said that she had no idea. Then Bulma looked over to a box of stuff she stole from her mother's room. "Hold on a minute."

Bulma set the phone down and went over to the box. When she opened it, she almost started crying again. There were tons of cards and such for her from them. She had always thought that they had forgotten about her and just didn't care, that her father truly didn't want her and that's why she was sent away to live with her selfish mother. There were even some outdated checks and savings bonds in the cards. Only the cards were opened, not the letters. _That bitch,_ Bulma said to herself realizing that not only had her mother been keeping this stuff from her, but that she possibly took whatever money her father sent for her for herself. _She had no right to do that._

Bulma got back on the phone. "I want to see him," she demanded. "Now."

Vegeta smirked. He would be happy to see her again and finally Kakarot would be reunited with his sister and he would stop whining about it all the time. "How about the park from earlier, at the fountain?"

"Sounds good," Bulma agreed. "Twenty minutes."

Vegeta hung up the phone and went to Kakarot's room. He found him tied up in his blankets somehow. "I'm not even going to ask," Vegeta said, detangling his friend from the mess. After Kakarot was freed Vegeta said, "We're going out."

"Where?" Kakarot asked in an innocent voice. Vegeta frowned remembering how naïve and child-like this guy was.

"The park."

"Why?"

"We're meeting someone," Vegeta answered.

"Was it the person you were on the phone with?"

Vegeta growled. "Yes."

"Who were you on the phone with?"

"Kakarot, enough questions and just come on. We only have twenty minutes to get there. Fifteen considering I had to get you out of your little death trap."

Kakarot grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. I don't know how I get caught in that stuff."

_Neither do I…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay, now Bulma and Kakarot are going to be reunited and be all happy rainbows and sunshine, or are they? You'll just have to read and find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.

Bulma stood waiting and looked at her watch. She had only been there ten minutes, but she was incredibly nervous about this whole thing. What if Kakarot hated her for not responding to his letters? Would he listen to what she had to say? Did he still love her? Did her dad still love her? She had to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall as she thought these things.

_Please forgive me, little brother._

“I said no, Kakarot,” she heard Vegeta’s voice from the other side of the fountain.

“But Vegeta, I’m hungry. Why are we going to meet someone now, anyway?” Kakarot asked.

“Will you stop asking questions and just wait?” Vegeta grumbled.

Bulma giggled as she listened to the two. She moved her head around the fountain slightly so that she could see them and gasped at what she saw.

Kakarot had gotten so tall, obviously taking on her father’s genes. He wasn’t the little boy she used to know anymore. He was a man now and it was making Bulma think crashing into his life like this was a huge mistake. As soon as she thought that, she heard her brother sigh.

“What is it now?” Vegeta asked.

Kakarot looked around the park. “It’s nothing, just…Well, my dad used to take my sister and me to a park just like this one. We used to go on picnics and stuff, just the three of us. I really miss her.”

Bulma felt her heart break at causing her brother so much pain, even if it wasn’t her fault. She did reason that she should have known what her mother was doing.

Vegeta managed to hear her soft sobs and so did Kakarot. They walked around the fountain and found Bulma sitting curled up and sobbing.

“Bulma?” Kakarot asked, making Bulma’s head shoot up in shock. She looked at him with fear and sadness in her eyes. “Oh my God, Bulma.”

Kakarot smiled and ran up to his older sister. He was a lot stronger than when they were kids and picked her up to force her into a big bear hug. “I’ve missed you so much!” he exclaimed happily.

Bulma still continued to let tears fall as she hugged her brother back, but out of happiness. She smiled over to the smirking Vegeta who nodded to her. Kakarot set her back down. “Where have you been? Dad and I thought you fell of the face of the Earth,” he joked. He grew confused when Bulma’s face grew serious.

“I didn’t know you had been trying to contact me,” Bulma replied. “Mom’s been keeping it from me all this time.”

Kakarot looked shocked, but then smiled again. “Doesn’t matter. The important thing is that you’re here. Where are you staying, anyway?”

“Well, I kind of just took a bunch of my stuff from home and kind of drove as far east as I could get and just kind of ended up here. I just got an apartment last week and started my new job today where I met your friend.”

Kakarot looked over to Vegeta. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“When? While you were sleeping or caught in a bear trap?” Vegeta retorted.

“Good point…”

Bulma couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “I still can’t get over that. Seriously, Kakarot, do you still not look before you leap?”

“Huh?” Kakarot asked. “But I didn’t leap into the closet. I walked into it.”

“Um, okay?” Bulma responded still not getting her brother’s actions.

“You know,” Vegeta spoke up, “we have an extra room in our apartment if you’re interested.”

Bulma’s eyes widened at the offer she was receiving, not understanding why this guy was being so nice to her. She understood he was her brother’s friend, but he didn’t owe her anything, so why would he be offering up his apartment to her.

“I don’t know,” she said, unsure of what she should do.

“Aw, come on, it’ll be fun,” Kakarot replied enthusiastically. “We could pick up where we left off when we were kids. What do you say?”

Bulma thought it over for a minute. She had missed her brother and father terribly over the years. Maybe her finding Kakarot again was a sign. Her relationship with her mother was ruined, but she could mend the relationship she had with the only other family she had ever truly known. She looked over at Vegeta who had a calm expression, almost unreadable, but part of her felt like he was thinking the same thing she was. He was offering her a chance to have a family again and she could not pass up the opportunity.

“I think maybe I will,” she said with finality. It was settled. Bulma was going to being living under the same roof as her brother and his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

Bulma moved her stuff into Vegeta’s and Kakarot’s apartment. Everything was happening so fast and Bulma felt very out of place. She didn’t even notice Vegeta standing in the doorway as she looked around the room.

“I hope everything is to your liking,” he stated making Bulma jump.

She turned to face him and smiled slightly, nodding the affirmative to him. He nodded to her as well and then left the room. It made Bulma feel strange that he didn’t say anything else. She shook it off and started unpacking her things. She sighed in frustration. It’s not that she had a lot of stuff with her, but she had been moving around a lot since she stormed out of her home. Actually, she couldn’t really call it a home. That place was nothing but a lie and she would be happy if she never saw that town or her mother again.

But now, where was she exactly? Sure, she knew her location, but where was she going with her life? What would happen in the future? Things were far from easy right now, and Bulma had no idea who her brother was, what her father was like, nothing. How would she fit into their lives now? Could she ever fit into their lives without ruining them?

After unpacking her few boxes, she set her books up at the desk. She didn’t know how many roommates Vegeta had had before, but she was thankful to have a fully furnished room. It’s not like she ever had a room of her own like this until she got out of her, well her mother’s and stepfamily’s, house.

“Bulma?” She turned to her open door and saw Kakarot looking at her with a huge smile. “You’ve been in here all day. Want to come get something to eat with Vegeta and me?”

“Sure,” Bulma replied cautiously. She loved her brother, but she was still very cautious. It seemed like the only person she seemed to trust was, in fact, Vegeta. Maybe it was because he was a stranger to her and she had no connections to him other than her brother who may as well be a stranger. Part of her felt like he understood the situation in a different way, as if he went through something with his own family. Bulma left the room and her thoughts behind. Now wasn’t the time to think about those things.

* * *

“Do you still like pizza?” Kakarot asked as they walked around the development of restaurants down the street.

“Yeah, but I haven’t had it in years,” Bulma admitted.

“Why?” Kakarot asked, genuinely confused. Vegeta also looked to her, though his face was still void of emotions.

“Mom hates it,” Bulma told him. That part was true, but it actually went deeper than that. For years, Bulma had to give in to everything her mother and her mother’s new family wanted. No one really considered her. Bulma now realized that her mother really only kept her around for money from her father. Who did stuff like that?

“Oh,” Kakarot replied. There was then an awkward silence between the three as they entered the pizza place. They ate in silence because no one knew what to say that wouldn’t upset the other. Bulma and Kakarot sheepishly watched each other every so often as they ate their pizza. Vegeta shook his head at the ridiculousness of the situation. He wanted to know what exactly had happened and how similar Bulma’s situation was to his.

Kakarot excused himself to order more food, which didn’t really surprise the other two. When he left the table, Bulma finally spoke up. “I don’t want to tell him anything,” Bulma admitted. “The stuff that happened would really upset him. I’m upset enough for the both of us.”

“I understand,” Vegeta replied monotonously. “What did happen?”

“Why are you so curious?” Bulma asked him.

Vegeta shrugged. “I want to compare notes of irritating family members.”

“Your mother gives you problems too?” Bulma inquired.

“That would be really difficult considering she passed away nearly ten years ago from childbirth,” Vegeta replied.

Bulma frowned. “I’m sorry; I didn’t-“

“It’s fine,” Vegeta told her. They sat in silence a little longer.

“So you have a little brother?” Bulma spoke up cautiously to try to further the conversation.

“No,” Vegeta answered. “My father didn’t want to raise the both of us so he gave my brother away.”

“That’s terrible!” Bulma nearly shouted. Kakarot looked back over to his friend and sister with a raised eyebrow. Bulma attempted to hide herself behind her menu and then whispered, “That’s terrible. Why would he-?”

“Don’t ask questions. That’s as much as Kakarot and others know and I really don’t want to talk about it,” Vegeta muttered. “So, what’s your story?”

Bulma scoffed. “My mother got remarried like a month after the divorce went through to this rich jerk. He had two daughters and my mother recently had another daughter. I’ve actually been the one taking care of the kid because she was placed in my room so that she wouldn’t wake anyone else up. I swear, they’re all selfish.”

Vegeta nodded in agreement. “Tell me about it.” They both got lost in thought before looking to one another again. “I won’t say anything.”

“Thanks,” Bulma whispered.

“Hey, everything okay, you two?” Kakarot asked as he set down their second pizza.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Bulma replied unconvincingly. “I’m ready for another slice.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

Tension in the apartment was thick ever since Bulma moved in. Kakarot always tried to talk to her about high school and life with their father. He also tried to learn more about Bulma, but she just wouldn’t talk. He had thought about letting his father know she was there, but since Bulma was so closed off to him, he didn’t know if it was a good idea. His dad still blamed himself for pushing Bulma away, and because of that, he always had some lingering depression. Seeing Bulma so distant could bring about more harm than good, so Kakarot did what he thought was best and kept quiet.

He was also getting jealous of Vegeta. He seemed to be the only one Bulma talked to about her past. It was really hurtful, but he didn’t want to push his sister further away, especially after what he had heard.

_“It’s going to be strange having my own room for once and not getting woken up at three in the morning to a baby,” Bulma said one night after Kakarot had gone off to bed. He didn’t mean to hear her, but she said it while he was on his way to the kitchen for some water._

_“So, what? You were like a personal nanny for this woman?” Vegeta said venomously. “How were you able to focus on school?”_

_Bulma shook her head. “Don’t tell my brother, but I kind of failed my senior year,” Bulma admitted. “I actually had to stay back and try again. That’s why I only got away now. I’m a first year.”_

_“It’s not your fault,” Vegeta said in attempts to comfort her. “Your mother obviously didn’t care about your grades.”_

_Bulma scoffed. “She didn’t care about me either, only her new family. I…honestly thought my father and Kakarot didn’t care either?” Bulma scowled. “I can’t believe she did that. I mean, I don’t care if he had never sent me money and just sent me cards, but her taking it…I mean, I don’t know. I don’t even know how Kakarot and I are related to her.”_

_“Just being blood related doesn’t mean you are anything like a parent,” Vegeta told her._

_“You’re talking about you and your father now, aren’t you?” Vegeta grunted. “Look, I know what it’s like to be separated from your younger brother. Maybe you will find him one day. I did.”_

_Vegeta shook his head. “I don’t know his name, who adopted him, if he’s even in the same city I grew up in, or what he would look like,” Vegeta revealed. “I have no information to go by.”_

_Bulma put her hand on his. “I have a feeling it will work out. Don’t ask me how I know, but I do, okay?”_

_“Are you sure you don’t want to try talking to Kakarot about any of this?” Vegeta asked. “He worries about you.”_

_“I know, it’s just…” Bulma took a deep breath. “I don’t want him to know about mom. It will hurt him to know how much she screwed me up.”_

_“You aren’t any more screwed up than I am,” Vegeta joked with a smirk._

_“Why does that not make me feel any better?” Bulma asked. Vegeta shot her a glare, but she playfully ruffled his hair. “Anyway, I guess I should go to bed. First day of college tomorrow, you know. See you in the morning.”_

_Vegeta waved at her and she moved to leave the room. She stopped at the doorway. “And thanks, for everything.”_

Kakarot wanted his sister to be open with him like that. He would understand her. From what he was hearing about his mother, she treated Bulma more like an unwanted houseguest than a daughter. It was obvious his sister had self-esteem issues. He shook the thoughts out of his head. No, he did not like his sister hurting. He just wanted him and her and their father to be a family again. They were messed up, he knew, but he loved her and he wanted her to start healing. How could she do that if she were stuck in the past?

The kitchen is where he found her, rushing to make breakfast for everyone. He knew she had an exam that day. Shouldn’t she be studying? “Um, B, I can handle breakfast,” Kakarot stated.

She looked at him, her eyes glossed over with worry. Bulma stopped dead in her tracks. She didn’t even realize how she got into the kitchen. This was just her usual thing. Get up, feed everyone, and then make sure everyone was getting ready and feed the baby before she herself could get ready for school.

“Oh, thanks, Kakarot,” she said, though the shock was evident in her voice. “I have to go study.”

Bulma put down the mixing bowl and spoon and was about to run out of the room when Kakarot blocked her path. “You don’t have to cook for us,” he told her, “especially when you have to study for anything.”

She flashed him a thankful smile, but looked back into the kitchen, still trying to figure out how she ended up in there. Even though she had finally escaped her prison, she couldn’t help but feel like her mother’s presence in her life was still evident. She would never truly escape memories of being treated like their slave.

* * *

Bulma finished her first test of the semester. She felt like she did okay, all things considered. The stress of her life kept attacking her while she studied. She didn’t know why she was bothered by it now. On the bus ride home, since she didn’t want to drive in her emotional state, she thought about her old “home” life.

_“Oh, I want this,” Jessie said while going through Bulma’s stuff. She turned to Bulma and smirked. “It’s mine now.”_

_Bulma rolled her eyes. “Whatever, I don’t care.”_

_“Oo, this necklace is really amazing. I want it,” Kaylee demanded._

_Bulma faltered at that. The necklace had been a gift from her father when she was five. “No.”_

_“Did you tell me no?” Kaylee asked while glaring at Bulma._

_“My father gave it to me,” Bulma told her. “It’s mine and you can’t have it.”_

_Bulma received a slap in the face. “I don’t want that piece of junk anyway,” Kaylee said pretentiously. “Just know that if you ever tell me ‘no’ again, I will take what I want by force.”_

_The two of them left her room, taking the majority of her stuff. She held her cheek that had been slapped and cried. She knew they’d be back and that she had to take matters into her own hands. She needed to hide everything that reminded her of her brother and father so that nothing could be taken from her. There was a box in her closet that she used to put any pictures, documents, presents, or stuffed animals her father gave her. She hid the box in a secret door she had discovered by accident in her room. This was the first day of her new life and she knew it would last for a long time._

Bulma teared up remembering all of what she had been put through and nearly missed her stop. She came back to reality when someone who had seen her on the bus earlier snapped her out of it.

“I didn’t want you to miss your stop,” the dark-haired girl said.

“Thanks,” Bulma replied. “Um, I’m sorry; I don’t know your name.”

The girl smiled at her. “That’s okay. I haven’t told you. My name is Chi Chi.”

“Bulma.”

“Well, Bulma, it’s nice to meet you. Now, I suggest we get off so we don’t piss the driver off.”

“Sounds good.”

Bulma and Chi Chi got off the bus and Chi Chi revealed that she was also a student at the university. “I saw you get on this morning here too, so I knew you’d probably have to get off. You were pretty deep in thought.”

Bulma nodded. “Yeah. Anyway, it was nice meeting you, but I have to get back to my brother and his friend.”

“I understand,” Chi Chi said. “Maybe we can hang out sometime. You would be the first girl/person I’ve made friends with here.”

“Yeah,” Bulma replied. “Well, see you.”

* * *

When Bulma returned home, she was met by Vegeta who had been waiting for her. “Don’t go in there,” he ordered.

“Wha-?” Vegeta pointed towards the window and motioned for her to be quiet. Bulma was shocked to see her mother inside with her husband talking to her brother. She turned to Vegeta and whispered, “How did she-?”

“She’s apparently been tracking your card usage and phone,” Vegeta told her. “She stumbled across us by accident. We’re telling her we haven’t seen you. Turn your phone off.” Bulma didn’t need to be told twice. There were no pictures or numbers in her phone worth keeping, anyway. “I’m taking you to the bank tomorrow after class so that you can open a new account elsewhere. Kakarot is going to talk to your dad about you being here and what’s going on. He’ll probably put you on their phone plan. She won’t be able to track you anymore.”

“Does Kakarot know?”

Vegeta nodded. “He overheard us talking last week.”

Bulma shook her head. She was already causing problems in her brother’s life. “I didn’t mean for her to find me.”

Vegeta put his hand on her shoulder. “Not your fault. I could tell as soon as she spoke how much of a bitch she was. She was sprouting crap about how she couldn’t understand why her little girl would run away. That maybe you were sick in the head and it’s important they find you to get you help.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Bulma muttered.

“Anyway, let’s go. Kakarot doesn’t want you here while they’re here, obviously. Once they leave, he’ll let me know and then we can come back.”

“Thanks,” Bulma said sheepishly.

Vegeta smirked. “You have GOT to stop thanking me, woman.”

Bulma flashed him an incredulous look. “Run that by me again.”

“Oh, you heard what I said… _woman_.”

Bulma smacked his shoulder playfully and let him take her to her car that had been hidden among the cars of the parking lot. “Where to?” Bulma asked.

Vegeta shrugged. “Anywhere but here.”

Bulma agreed and turned on the ignition. It was time for her to get the heck away from her old life and this was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so come on, who really thought their mother would truly give up her little money mill/slave? Anyways, that’s not the only drama that will be had in this story. If anyone picked out the foreshadowing, Vegeta has some coming up too. Some people were wondering if Vegeta’s going to be nice like this the whole story. Well, what do you think? Everyone knows what stress does to a person. Just a thought…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.

Bulma couldn’t help but stare out over the river. She and Vegeta were standing on the balcony of an Italian restaurant. They had stopped there to eat about an hour after they left the apartment. They hadn’t really said anything since they escaped, but just sat in a comfortable silence as they continuously stared at one another. Both seemed to be waiting for the other to say something, but neither would. Now, they were standing outside, still waiting for Kakarot to inform them that it was time to come home.

“You look cold,” Vegeta stated taking off his jacket. “Here.”

Bulma hesitated in taking it, but he gave her a look that made her not want to fight him on something so small. The jacket felt warm and she smiled. “Thanks, Vegeta.”

Vegeta just shrugged and placed his arms on the balcony. Bulma stared at him from the side and saw the serious expression on his face. It made her wonder what he was thinking about. Did it have anything to do with her, or was he thinking about his own family problems?

Vegeta’s phone went off not even five minutes after she asked herself that question. It was close to eight at night. Her mother and step-father had been in the apartment for over two hours. Bulma shook her head at that. Why couldn’t they just let her go? She knew the truth and she was done taking orders from them. What more could they do to her to get her to submit? Beat her? Bulma shivered. Scratch that idea…

“We can go back now,” Vegeta told her. “The harpy and her spineless lapdog are gone now.”

“Thank God,” Bulma replied rolling her eyes. Part of her didn’t want Vegeta to know how affected she had been by her mother’s visit and her own thoughts. Vegeta gave her a strange look. “What?”

“Kakarot told me about this morning,” Vegeta told her, making Bulma shrink under his intense gaze. “Whatever the hell you were doing this morning needs to stop, Bulma. We’re all capable of taking care of ourselves. It’s not your responsibility to mother us.”

“I…it was out of instinct,” Bulma whispered. “I didn’t even know what I was doing.”

Vegeta’s face softened and he pulled her into a half hug. “Don’t make me tie you to your bed at night,” he teased. “For the rest of the week, I want you to focus on yourself for once.”

“Doesn’t that sound kind of spoiled?” Bulma joked, hoping he’d drop it.

He shook his head. “No.”

Bulma frowned and she realized she really couldn’t talk back to him. “Fine, I’ll focus on myself for the rest of the week.”

Vegeta smirked at her. “I’ll hold you to that. Now let’s get out of here.” Bulma nodded in agreement and allowed Vegeta to take her hand and lead her to her car.

* * *

When Bulma and Vegeta got back, Kakarot looked very sad and very apologetic. “I can’t believe we left you with that,” Kakarot stated, head in his hands. Bulma let go of Vegeta’s hand and went over to her brother.

“I didn’t want you to know what she was like,” Bulma told him. “I didn’t want to see you hurt.”

Kakarot let out an upset chuckle. “Me hurt…Bulma, you were hurt. You should stop putting everyone else before you. I could have handled it. Why couldn’t you just talk to me?”

Bulma looked over to Vegeta and gave him a sign to leave them alone for a bit. She then turned back to Kakarot after Vegeta left them. “It’s been difficult, Kakarot. I gave up a lot to keep mom, her husband, and his two daughters happy. The girls took a lot of my stuff when they moved in and when I would say ‘no,’ they’d hit me and mom and the guy would take their side, telling me I was being selfish. Then the baby was born, and because they didn’t want to get woken up in the middle of the night for sake of their jobs or their complexions or whatever, they thought that I had nothing going for me anyway, and stuck her in my room. I was more of a servant than a daughter. I learned in my psychology class that usually slaves don’t know what to do when they’re free. That’s kind of how I feel right now. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you anything about it. I was embarrassed.”

Kakarot just shook his head more. He could believe what Bulma was telling him, especially after hearing how his mother talked about Bulma and the things her husband said.

_“Hey, Vegeta, I’m going to go get some more breakfast stuff,” Kakarot said while they were in the grocery store._

_“Fine, Kakarot,” Vegeta replied. “We’ll meet at the register.”_

_After the two got more groceries for the house, they met up at the register and paid for the groceries. Kakarot nearly froze when he saw his mother and some guy observing the cashiers. “Um, Vegeta…”_

_“What now?” Vegeta muttered._

_Kakarot pointed to his blonde mother and Vegeta had no idea what he was trying to say. Well, not until…_

_“Oh my gosh, Kakarot is that you?” the woman exclaimed with a fake cheery voice. “Aw, my little boy is all grown up!”_

_Vegeta looked at the woman in shock and then glared at her knowing she was the one who hurt Bulma._ Damn, she even sounds like a bitch, _he thought as he and Kakarot reluctantly walked over to her._

_“What are you doing here?” Kakarot asked, trying to sound calm._

_His mother scoffed in derision and the man who was with her looked angry and shook his head. “Your sister is gallivanting around the country, using our money, and we tracked her cell and card usage to this town. We figured she’d try to get a job, but she’s a little failure when it comes to school, she could probably only get a job as a cashier somewhere.”_

_Vegeta nearly growled at the woman. He knew damn well that the money Bulma had was her own that she raised from working. Besides, her mother stole so much money from her that she truly owed the girl money. Not to mention Bulma also cashed in the savings bonds that were left untouched in her cards. That money did not belong to them._

_“Well, we haven’t seen her around anywhere,” Vegeta lied convincingly._

_“Oh, and who are you?” Bunny asked._

_“Mom, this is Vegeta. He’s my best friend.”_

_“Oh, that’s so nice. I get to meet one of Kakarot’s friends. Anyway, can we come to wherever you’re staying? We need to contemplate our next move. I’m really worried about your sister.”_

_“You are?” Kakarot asked in surprise._

_“Of course we are,” the man spoke up. “Allow me to introduce myself. I’m you’re stepfather, Michael. Nice to meet you, boy.” He held his hand out._

_Kakarot shook it and mumbled, “Right.”_

_“Anyway, your sister told her counselor a while ago a bunch of lies, and we nearly lost her. She said we were treating her poorly, but it was decided that she had some type of mental condition. She was actually convinced that we were mistreating her. Right now, we just want to get her the help she needs.”_

_Both Vegeta’s and Kakarot’s fists clenched. Bulma was a mentally sound person despite her self-esteem issues that they caused. It only made the boys wonder, how far were they willing to go to get Bulma back and what would they do to her if they did?_

_Well, they reluctantly let them come to the apartment, knowing that they couldn’t call attention to the fact that Bulma was staying there. Vegeta made sure to close the door of her room and explained that his girlfriend was living with them and kept her room a mess. Bunny laughed lightheartedly and left it well enough alone. Vegeta rolled his eyes when she wasn’t looking._

_Kakarot and Vegeta knew what time Bulma would be getting back, so Vegeta lied and said he had a date with his girlfriend and had to leave. After saying his goodbyes, he met Bulma outside and warned her about her “family.”_

_Kakarot, however, stayed inside with his mother and stepfather. He left the room to do something and then waited outside the kitchen as he overheard them talking about Bulma._

_“I can’t believe that little bitch thinks that she can just drop her responsibilities like this,” their stepfather growled. “I knew we should have installed that GPS device in her car. Then we would have an exact location.”_

_“I know dear, but look at it this way. If we found her brother, she’ll find her brother. We’ll come back at some point and have her ‘committed.’ Then once she’s ‘better,’ we’ll bring her home and just deal with her then.”_

_“Oh, I’ll deal with her alright,” he snapped. “She’s been getting off easy for her disobedience lately. This crossed a line.”_

_Bunny sighed. “Well, we need to get back home now, anyway. Those girls don’t know how to take care of the brat like Bulma did.”_

_“Whatever. Say goodbye to your brat and let’s get out of this hellhole.”_

_Kakarot didn’t say goodbye and locked himself in his room. When they couldn’t find him, they just left and he texted Vegeta. He couldn’t believe what his sister had gone through, and he didn’t like the idea of her being hurt for trying to live her life._

“It’s okay, B,” Kakarot stated. “I already called dad and he said he really wants to see you. He said that he’ll come over tomorrow. He doesn’t live too far away. We’ll cut all ties to our mother, and, for the stupid ‘mental health’ thing they were lying about, I think you really should talk to someone. If they want to know if you’re making it up or not…well, I think I overheard enough to know they’re lying.”

Bulma smiled slightly and buried herself in her brother to hide her tears. He could feel her shaking, though, and gently rocked her like she used to do for him when they were kids.

“I just feel bad for that baby,” Bulma whimpered. “I mean, it’s not her fault that her parents and sisters are cruel. I wish I could have taken her with me, but then it would have been kidnapping and then I would have been on the run from the cops in addition to mom.”

“You can’t worry about that now,” Kakarot told her. “Once we get dad to claim you and all that, then there is nothing that they can do to you and then you can worry about helping our little sister.”

Bulma smiled and hugged Kakarot tighter. He really had grown up. He could honestly become a lawyer if he thought about all this stuff ahead of time.

“Did anyone ever tell you that you’d make a good lawyer?” Bulma asked.

“Well, not really, but I’ll keep that in mind while I decide on my major,” Kakarot laughed.

Bulma sighed and then decided to go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. She was very thankful that none of her teachers would be there the next day. They had to go on some retreat for professors, what luck.

As Bulma lied down on her bed, she let out a deep sigh of relief. It wasn’t luck or coincidence that she ran into her brother’s best friend on her first day in this town. It was a miracle for her. Now, she had to make sure she upheld her part of their bargain. She needed to start focusing on herself for once. And what better way than to turn off all of her alarms on her phone and unplug her alarm clock. She did need her rest after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, a slightly longer chapter, and everyone got to see what Vegeta and Kakarot saw while Bulma was taking her exam and meeting Chi Chi. Next chapter, Bulma and Vegeta will be going everywhere to cut those ties to her mother and step-family and Bulma will come across a little surprise for Vegeta. Bet no one can guess what that will be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

Bulma had had a very long day. It started out with going to her bank and taking out all of her money. Then she went to Vegeta’s and Kakarot’s bank and opened an account. The three of them opened a joint account too so that they could put in money for rent and things like that. After that, Vegeta took her to a psychologist’s office. She was just going to set up an appointment, but they had an opening so she went in to talk. Vegeta went in with her just in case the therapist would think Bulma was making things up. Thankfully, the therapist knew the signs of the type of abuse Bulma went through and there was no question as to what happened. Now Bulma had weekly appointments to go to.

Now Bulma was waiting in line at the government center. She was legally changing her last name to Son, like her father and brother. She still didn’t know how to react to seeing her dad again. It was definitely going to be interesting.

After waiting about an hour standing in line while her brother and Vegeta were in school, Bulma finally got her name legally changed. She was about to leave the building when something caught her eye.

“Mom, I’m hungry,” a little boy whined. Bulma studied him. He looked so much like Vegeta that it was scary.

“In a moment, Tarble,” the woman said. “We need to get your adoption records for the school.”

“Why?” Tarble asked innocently. “I mean, you guys are my parents. Why do they need documentation?”

The woman sighed and just continued walking. When she saw the line, she grew frustrated. It would be hell to bring a hungry nine year old on a line for an hour or longer.

Bulma was curious about Tarble’s resemblance to Vegeta. She didn’t know if it was possible for Vegeta’s long lost brother to appear out of thin air, but there was only one way to find out. “Um ma’am, if you want, I could wait on line for you so you can get your son some food.”

The woman turned to face Bulma and smiled. “Well, that is very nice of you…”

“Bulma,” she stated, “Bulma Br- I mean Bulma Son.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Bulma, and thank you.”

“No problem,” Bulma said with a forced smile.

The woman took Tarble to get a sandwich from the cafeteria while Bulma waited on the line again. She stayed on line chatting with the woman until they got to the front and the woman got her file. Bulma “accidently” tripped and dropped the folder.

“I’m so sorry,” Bulma said while kneeling down to pick up the papers. All she needed to see was the name “Vegeta” as a signature to know that the little boy in front of her was her friend’s little brother.

“It’s all right, Bulma,” the woman replied. “Thank you for waiting in line for us, and then for keeping us company.”

“No problem at all,” Bulma replied. She then felt Tarble tugging on her pants. “Yes, Tarble?”

“You’re really nice,” Tarble told her. “Will we see you again?”

Bulma flashed a nervous look over to the mother who just smiled at her. “Well, we have been looking for a new babysitter for him. Would you be interested?”

 _Hell yeah, I would,_ Bulma thought excitedly. “Yes, I would like that,” she said calmly.

“Great,” the woman said. She took out a notepad and pen. “Just write your name and number. My husband and I are planning to go out some time this weekend. We’ll give you a call.”

Bulma gave her the number to the apartment since she was waiting on a new cell phone. Bulma said goodbye to the woman and Tarble and started to walk back to her car. When she got inside, she let out a breath she didn’t even know she had been holding. “What just happened?” she whispered to herself.

* * *

When Vegeta and Kakarot got back from the school, they found Bulma asleep on the couch. Both boys felt relieved that she was finally taking time to rest; God knew she needed it. Kakarot went to grab a blanket from her room to cover her so she could rest comfortably.

Vegeta couldn’t help but watch her as Kakarot went to go start on lunch. She looked so disturbed, even in sleep, as if she would be woken up at any moment. It wouldn’t matter if he woke her up now if it meant that she wouldn’t have that pained look on her face, so Vegeta stroked her hair. Bulma stirred a little, but she didn’t wake up, so Vegeta continued. Eventually, her expression relaxed, and Vegeta sighed a breath of relief.

He went to go check on Kakarot and found the teenager covered in food with a mess surrounding him. A look of disbelief flashed across Vegeta’s face. Instead of screaming, like he wanted to, he forced himself to leave the kitchen shaking his head on the way back to the living room.

This time, Bulma was awake and checking her surroundings in a panic. “You all right?” Vegeta asked her.

When she saw him, she relaxed, all tenseness gone. “Yeah, I’m all right, Vegeta.” Then a look of remembrance flashed on her features. “You are never going to believe what happened at the government center.”

“What?” Vegeta asked in interest.

Bulma was about to tell him when the two of them heard a knock on the door. Vegeta raised his hand, silently telling her the conversation was being put on hold. He went to answer the door and Bulma felt herself growing nervous. She didn’t know if she was ready to face her dad yet, but she hoped that he would be as accepting as her brother was.

Vegeta led Bardock to the living room and the man looked crushed when he saw his daughter. “You…you’ve really grown up,” was the first thing he could think to say.

Bulma couldn’t help but smile as tears formed in her eyes. Her dad really did care; she could hear it in his warm and welcoming voice. She ripped the blanket from her and ran over to him as he opened his arms to hug her.

“I missed you, daddy,” Bulma whispered.

“I missed you too, princess,” Bardock replied. “I’m so sorry I left you with her.”

“It’s okay,” Bulma said starting to whimper.

“Why didn’t you call me and tell me what was going on?” Bardock asked.

“I just always thought you didn’t want me back,” Bulma answered, shocking her father.

He pulled her back a bit to look into her eyes. “Where did you get an idea like that?”

Bulma took her right pointer finger and wiped away a few tears. “Mom and Michael.”

Before Bardock could say anything, Kakarot interrupted the moment. “Um, guys…I kind of burnt lunch…”

Vegeta sighed in frustration. “I’ll get the take-out menus.”

“Can we get Chinese?” Bulma asked.

Vegeta nodded and went off to find the Chinese menus.

“I guess you remember dad liked Chinese, huh?” Kakarot said with a smile. Bulma nodded and hugged her father again. The three were joined by Vegeta in the dining room where they chatted and played catch up while waiting for their lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Bulma found out that Bardock didn't live too far from them. She wished she had known about the cards so many years prior. She would have run away across country if she could, but then her mother could have always said that her dad kidnapped her. And with CPS thinking she was a compulsive liar, they wouldn't have believed her if she said she was there on her own free will.

"So what are you majoring in?" Bardock asked in interest. Bulma smiled. It was nice to have a parent taking interest in her life.

"Well, I'm really good at science, but I enjoy creative writing, so I'm majoring in engineering and minoring in creative writing," Bulma answered. Despite her performance senior year, she really was a knowledgeable student and she prided herself in that.

Bardock smiled at her. "I remember how we used to make up stories together."

Bulma nodded. "Yeah. That's actually why I enjoy it so much."

Then Bardock frowned. "I still can't believe I left you with her," he said sadly. "I knew she was selfish, but I had hoped that the woman I fell in love with was still in there and would take care of her own daughter."

"It's not your fault," Bulma stated. "At first, it was great. Mom and I got along when it was just the two of us. She was still keeping you contacting me a secret, but she was nicer to me. Then she met Michael and his kids and it was like my only existence was to serve them. I meant nothing to her."

Bardock took his daughter's hand in his and rubbed in comfortingly. "You are everything to me, you and your brother," he told her. "Don't ever forget that."

Bulma couldn't help but cry and hug her father. "I thought you didn't want me. I told mom once that I wanted to go live with you, but she said that you said you didn't love me. She said that if you cared, you would have stayed in contact with me, but you didn't. And I just found out that that was all a lie a few weeks ago."

Bardock was so angry that his ex-wife would tell their daughter such lies. He put his arms around her and just let her cry as he rubbed her back. "Don't think about that anymore, Bulma," Bardock ordered gently. "I do love you and I am so sorry that I didn't come check on you. I should have. I was wrong. You shouldn't have had to go through that."

Bulma nodded against his chest. "I love you, daddy," she said through her tears.

"I love you too. Don't worry; we'll make this work." There was no way he was letting his daughter go back with that woman. She would never be able to hurt her again.

* * *

Bardock stayed over and Vegeta took the couch. It was finally the weekend and they could actually relax. The phone rang, so Vegeta went to answer it. He was hoping that it wouldn't wake up Bulma. She needed all the rest she could get. "Hello?"

" _Yes, hi_ ," a woman's voice said. " _Is Bulma there? We met the other day at the government center and she offered to babysit my son this weekend."_

Vegeta was stunned. He told Bulma that she was to relax and focus on herself, not go out and get a babysitting job for a stranger. "She's asleep right now, but I can take a message."

" _Alright then_ ," the woman responded. " _Okay, my name is Ronda Swift and I need Bulma to watch Tarble tomorrow night from six to nine. Thank you."_

Vegeta wrote down the message and phone number and grimaced. "No problem," he said in a forced voice before hanging up the phone. He looked at the message and shook his head. Bulma was never going to get better if she didn't stop giving herself so much responsibility.

Just then, Bulma came into the living room yawning and stretching. "Oh, good morning, Vegeta," she said in a sleepy, yet happy voice. When she saw the frown on his face, her cheeriness dissipated. "What's wrong?"

"You got a babysitting job?" Vegeta asked her, his shock evident to her.

"Oh that," Bulma said looking away from him. "That's what I was trying to tell you last night. You might wanna sit down."

Instead, Vegeta walked over to her. "You are supposed to be relaxing, not getting a job where you have to do what you did at that woman's house."

Bulma sighed, but then smiled. Vegeta was really adamant about her mental health. "It's not like that, Vegeta. Just hear me out."

Vegeta sighed in frustration, but nodded. "Fine," he said walking over to the couch. He took a seat and motioned for Bulma to join him.

When Bulma sat down, she took his hand. He was a little hesitant about this show of affection and cleared his throat signaling her to continue.

"When I was at the government center, I saw a kid that looked a lot like you," Bulma started. "I heard his mother saying that they had to get his adoption records for the school. He looked to be about nine years old. I was curious, so I did the woman a favor and held her place in line so she could get the kid some food. I kept them company and when she got the file, I 'accidently' knocked them to the ground. I went to pick them up…Vegeta, you never told me that you were named after your father."

"How could you possibly know…" Vegeta started to ask staring at Bulma incredulously. Then the gears clicked. "Y-you found my…"

Bulma nodded. "Yeah, funny how that works, isn't it? Meeting in a government center while I'm getting my last name changed and all. Anyway, Tarble didn't want me to leave, so his mom asked if I would babysit and I said 'yes.' I was going to tell you last night and ask if you wanted to come with me."

Vegeta didn't answer. He seemed to be staring into space. He didn't expect finding his brother to be that easy, but it was and now he had the opportunity to meet him…to see that he was all right. But if the parents ever found out about him going around Tarble, would they take it out on Bulma? Vegeta felt himself being selfish as he pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

He hadn't said anything after five minutes, so Bulma just kissed his cheek innocently. "I'll let you think about it, okay? I know it's a lot to take in. Just let me know and I'll just ask them if I can bring a friend."

Bulma left the room, leaving Vegeta shocked. After she was out of his field of vision, he moved his hand to his cheek. Vegeta wasn't one to feel many emotions, nor did he let too many people get close to him. He never dated, nor did he let himself have any feelings for a woman. So why, with that one simple gesture, did Vegeta feel like he just broke all of those rules?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.

Vegeta locked himself in his room for the rest of the day. He didn’t even come out when Bardock was saying his goodbyes. He wasn’t going far, Vegeta reasoned with himself. He knew that, with both his kids being there, he would be seeing the elder man more recently. Right now he just needed and wanted to be alone.

Things had been tough for him since his mother had died. Vegeta had never gotten along with his father, but that was because his father always worked and never paid much attention to him. Taking care of him after his mother passed was a chore. Vegeta would be dropped on relative’s doorsteps for months at a time. The only reason they accepted was for the large allowances his father sent for him. They were never used on him; however, there were plenty of donations for the family beach house Vegeta hated.

Needless to say, Vegeta was very close with his mother. She had lost her family when she was his current age, but she managed to make a life for herself. She had truly loved his father, but he just saw her as a “trophy wife.” His father had never been a family man, and everyone on the planet knew it.

When his wife became pregnant again, he ordered her to hide it from everyone except their eldest son. That also meant that she didn’t go to doctor’s appointments often. Honestly, Vegeta blamed his father for his mother’s death.

He remembered when she was in the hospital after his brother was born. She asked him to look out for the boy she had yet to name. After he agreed, her life left her, leaving Vegeta alone with a man who could care less about him and a baby brother he would have to raise.

Vegeta went to go find his baby brother, but he couldn’t find him. He asked his father where the baby was, and his father just insensitively told him that he sold his brother to a couple who he had promised him to. Yes, Vegeta blamed his father for his mother’s death, but he also blamed him for the fact that he could not keep his only promise to her.

Because of his failure, Vegeta felt that let his mother down. It was hard for him, not having her in his life, especially when his father became stricter with him. He never let Vegeta go out, except to prep school and study groups. He wanted to breed Vegeta to be a businessman. Vegeta was never allowed to date, not that he wanted to. He felt that if he ever did, he would end up like his bastard of a father and treat a woman like dirt or that he would end up losing that person like he had his mother.

All Kakarot knew was that his father put his brother up for adoption and his mother died from giving birth. He didn’t want to taint his innocent mind with such details which is why he understood how Bulma felt before this whole ordeal. Even now his father was still in control, though he barely had to deal with him anymore. His father mandated everything in his life, like where he was to go to school, but Vegeta was still rebellious deep down. His father wanted him to study business; however, he could not declare Vegeta’s major. Vegeta decided to major in psychology which angered his father greatly, but Vegeta knew how to handle himself. It would suck for the press to find out that such a prestigious businessman had a dropout son. Vegeta didn’t need to worry about being cut off after he told his father that.

His past shaped him to be hardened and closed off to the world, but ever since he ran into his best friend’s sister, everything changed. He opened up a little more, if only to let the girl know she wasn’t alone. Seeing her hurt made his chest tighten. Knowing that she was emotionally scarred angered him. He was feeling emotions he had thought he had buried after his mother’s funeral. And now she did something so wonderful for him; she found his brother.

He didn’t know what to do about that either. Tarble…that’s what the couple named him. The only thing Vegeta knew about him other than that was that he would be ten in a few weeks, the anniversary of their mother’s death, and the kid didn’t even know.

Vegeta wanted to see him, even if it was just for a minute, just long enough to see that he was okay, happy, and healthy. Then he could rest peacefully knowing that he kept his promise to his mother. But by that logic, he would need to be with him as much as he can. But now he had to deal with the boy’s parents, and he still had his own father breathing down his neck about his private business.

“Vegeta?” he heard from the other side of his door after a soft knock. “I brought food.”

Vegeta sighed knowing that he couldn’t just avoid Bulma forever and leave her waiting out there for him. Even though she was starting to recover from her years of “enslavement” as he saw it, she still had the habit of making sure he and Kakarot were well taken care of. He got out of bed and went to open his door.

Bulma was shocked that he looked so exhausted. She had just given him the news that morning and he was already a mess. “Oh Vegeta,” she sighed. Then she took his hand and started dragging him towards the kitchen. He tried to pull away, but she just said, “Come on; let’s go.”

Vegeta grunted and crossed his arms, but didn’t fight her. She forced him to sit down as she placed the dish down in front of him. He looked at her, keeping a flat expression, but she just kept piling food on his plate and got him some water.

“Eat that,” she told him. “I’ll be in the living room. When you’re done, come inside and we’ll talk. I’m not going to bed until you do, so if you want me to get any sleep tonight, don’t even think about hightailing it to your room.”

Vegeta glared at her, but started to eat without taking his eyes off of her. She definitely knew how to get him to listen, that was for sure. Bulma smirked knowing that she had gotten through to him and left him to go wait in the living room.

* * *

When Vegeta finished eating, he silently moved to sit on the couch next to Bulma. “What,” he bit out coldly.

Bulma sighed. “Vegeta, you shouldn’t hold yourself up in your room all day,” she said softly. “It’s not healthy.”

“So what?” he replied crossing his arms and looking away from her.

Bulma shook her head. “You’ve been so good to me, Vegeta. I just don’t want to see you hurting. You can talk to me. I swear; I won’t judge you for anything you say.”

Vegeta cast Bulma a sideways glance. He could tell that she was worried, but shrugged it off. “I have nothing to say…at least not now.”

“You don’t have to come with me tomorrow,” Bulma said bluntly. Vegeta looked taken aback by her words. “If it hurts you too much, I could go alone tomorrow and you can come some other time. I just wanted to help.”

Bulma got up and started to walk away with tears in her eyes. She thought she had been helping him, but he was so torn that maybe her gesture had hurt him instead. Vegeta stopped her by grabbing her wrist and she almost felt back on him. She turned to face him as he sat her down. “You aren’t the cause of my hurt,” he told her as he wiped the tears from her eyes. “If anyone, it’s my father that causes me pain.”

“I’m sorry,” Bulma said quietly as if she still believed she were at fault.

Vegeta sighed in defeat and relented. “I will go with you tomorrow.” Bulma looked over to Vegeta with worry shining in her eyes. He shook his head and stood up. “Get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.”

“Yeah…” Bulma muttered as Vegeta left the living room.

He returned to his room and threw himself back on the bed, head resting on his hands. He closed his eyes and sighed. He would take things one step at a time. First he would meet his brother, and then he would focus on whatever his feelings for Bulma were. It was a win-win, as long as he stayed rational about it. Hopefully all those psych classes would pay off.

Bulma had gotten permission from Tarble’s parents to bring a friend with her since it was so late and they worried that she’d be bored when Tarble was in bed. She had been nervous the entire day, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Kakarot. She was even more convinced that he could become a lawyer, especially because he could read people so well.

When Vegeta woke up, they had to assure him that nothing was going on that he needed to worry about. Bulma hadn’t been contacted in any way by her mother, who, most likely, could no longer trace her. It didn’t stop him from asking questions, though, which ended up causing more stress for Vegeta. When it was time to go, Vegeta bolted out of the house with Bulma chasing after him and apologizing for her brother’s line of questioning. He didn’t respond as Bulma drove off to the Swifts’ home.

“Good evening, Bulma,” Mrs. Swift said. “Where’s your friend?”

“He’s in the car,” Bulma replied. She looked back with slight worry. “He’s just making sure he didn’t drop anything on the floor.” It was the best lie she could come up with on short notice, but the woman bought it.

“Oh, alright,” Mrs. Swift responded. Before she could let Bulma in, Tarble shot out the door and grabbed onto her leg.

“Hi, Bulma,” he greeted happily.

Bulma smiled and ruffled his hair. “Hey, kid. How’ve you been?”

“Good,” Tarble cooed.

“Hun, are we ready to go?” Mr. Swift asked as he came out of the house. When he saw Bulma, he smiled. “Oh, hello there. You must be Bulma.”

“Um yeah.” Bulma saw him looking around and said. “My friend’s still in the car. His name is-“

“Vegeta?” Mrs. Swift asked in horror. She remembered the man who sold Tarble to them and panicked. What was he doing there? They had done everything he asked, and he had left them alone for years. All of a sudden, she became angry and pushed Tarble in the house. She and her husband came outside and closed the door. Curious, Tarble went to the window and stared outside as he watched his mother and father yell at his babysitter’s friend. He looked sad as they yelled at him before running away from the house completely. Then Bulma ran after him, shouting his name.

“You have some nerve showing up here after all these years!” Mrs. Swift shouted angrily. Vegeta jumped back at the force of her words. “You are the one who gave us your kid! How dare you send some girl to spy on us and take him back?”

“What?” Vegeta asked in shock. “But I’m not-”

“You better get your ass off of our property before we call the police,” Mr. Swift said calmly yet darkly. “Leave us and OUR son alone.”

Vegeta shook his head in shock. He didn’t expect Tarble’s parents to be so…bitter. It didn’t help much that he looked exactly like his father minus a beard and mustache. Vegeta cast one glance to his little brother before taking of in a sprint. Bulma called after him but he didn’t stop. He just needed to get away from the hate. He couldn’t bear it.

Bulma looked back to the two in front of her. They were glaring at her, but her glare held more power. “How could you be so cruel?” she snapped. “That wasn’t Tarble’s father. It was his brother. He just wanted to meet the little boy his father gave away after their mother died. How could you be so insensitive?”

Before either could respond, Bulma took off after Vegeta on foot. She’d come back for her car later. The Swifts watched as she ran off. Mrs. Swift looked up at her husband with guilt plastered on her face. He too felt guilty. They never thought that they could hurt someone so much, and now that they couldn’t take their words back, they regretted it. They looked back into the house and saw Tarble staring out the window.

Mr. Swift sighed. “We better talk to him,” he said. His wife could only nod as she mentally berated herself for going off on a teenager.

* * *

Bulma found Vegeta on a nearby park bench. He was gasping for air, obviously trying not to cry. Something horrible had to have happened with this whole situation or else those people wouldn’t have been so mean to him. She sighed when she saw the first few tears fall down his face. She walked over to the bench and sat down next to him, forcing him into a hug as she pat his back. “It’s okay, Vegeta,” she whispered. She knew it wasn’t okay, but she just wanted to calm him down.

“I hate him,” Vegeta growled out as more tears fell. “I absolutely hate him.”

“Who, Vegeta?” Bulma asked softly as she gently rocked him.

“My bastard of a father,” Vegeta replied. “You heard what they said…they hate him too. And I look so much like him. They just assume I’m like that heartless monster.”

“Well,” Bulma started, “I know you’re not.”

Vegeta pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. She gasped at the lost and hurt look he gave her. In response, she placed her hand against his cheek stroking his jawline with her thumb. He put his hand on hers to stop her, but continued to stare at her as if her eyes held all of life’s answers.

“You don’t even know what my father has done,” Vegeta finally said. “You can’t tell me that I’m not like him.”

“I don’t have to meet him or know what he’s done to be able to tell you that,” Bulma replied. “From what I’ve already seen, he’s done something unforgivable, and you’ve suffered because of it. Yet when you randomly saw me working in a bar, you turned your life upside-down just to reunite me with my family. If you were like your father, would you have done that?”

Vegeta shook his head. “No,” Vegeta agreed. “I would have either let you pass by, or I would have blackmailed you or threatened you into staying away.” He looked down to the ground and sighed. “My mother loved him with every fiber of her being, but he didn’t love her at all. He saw me as an inconvenience. He saw the baby…Tarble…as an inconvenience, so much so that he convinced my mother not to tell anyone about the pregnancy. Because he was so well-known, doctors were out of the question. There were…complications.” Vegeta started to shake a little bit in anger, but relaxed when he felt Bulma’s hand on his arm.

“You don’t have to tell me the rest right now,” she cooed while rubbing his arm. “But I am here whenever you feel strong enough to tell me the rest. Right now…I think we should get back home.”

“I don’t want to go home,” Vegeta whispered.

Bulma flashed him a half-smile and said, “Then we’ll just drive for a while. That’ll help us both clear our heads, okay?” Vegeta nodded in response. “Alright, let’s go back.”

* * *

“I have a brother?” Tarble asked. He looked back out the window. “He was my brother?”

“Yeah, son,” Mr. Swift said.

Tarble frowned and looked back to his parents angrily. “Then why did you yell at him? What did he ever do?”

“Nothing sweetie,” Mrs. Swift said. “I was just afraid…he looks so much like you father did. We were afraid he was coming to take you away from us.”

Tarble just looked confused. “Why?” he asked. “You adopted me, so that means he can’t take me away.”

Mrs. Swift looked over to her husband with a worried expression. There was a lot of stuff about this situation that they had to worry about. But first things first, they had to apologize to Vegeta for how they treated him. He was just a boy looking to meet his brother, to hold onto whatever family he had left. They couldn’t fault them for that. They honestly hadn’t expected the son of Vegeta Sr. to show up.

When they saw Bulma and Vegeta walking back hand in hand to her car, Mrs. Swift bolted to the door. “Wait!” she cried out effectively stopping Bulma and Vegeta from getting in. Bulma glared at the woman, but Vegeta just looked to the floor of the car, refusing to meet the woman’s gaze. “Please,” she said desperately. “Why don’t you come inside?”

Vegeta looked hesitant to accept her invitation, but Tarble pushed his way out of the house, ran to Vegeta, and hugged his leg. The elder brother was shocked, eyes wide, when he felt his little brother’s arms around him. He didn’t really know how to respond, so he put one of his hands on Tarble’s shoulder to return the hug. Tarble looked up at Vegeta with a bright smile on his face. “Hi,” he said in a cheery voice.

His cheery mood was contagious because it made Vegeta smile. “Hey,” he replied.

“So your name is Veggie?” Tarble asked tilting his head to the side.

“Well, Vegeta, but close enough,” he answered back.

“And you’re my big brother?”

Vegeta hesitated and looked over to his parents. Mrs. Swift nodded at him, as did her husband. He responded by picking Tarble up and giving him a bear hug. “Yeah, I’m your big brother.”

Bulma looked to the two parents skeptically as they started walking over to their car. Vegeta cast them a worried glance, but relaxed when they spoke up.

“We’ll be back by nine,” Mr. Swift said calmly. “Make sure Tarble is in bed by eight. Have fun, son.”

Tarble smiled and used Vegeta’s shoulders to leverage him so he could see his parents. “I will. Bye, mama. Bye, dad. See you in the morning.”

* * *

Tension was high after Vegeta and Bulma went into the house with Tarble. The little boy didn’t seem to notice as he brought a ton of games and toys down into the living room. His jovial and naturally friendly disposition distracted Vegeta and Bulma from the whole situation. It was clear that Tarble didn’t grasp the situation too well because he was treating Vegeta as if he had known him all his life. Vegeta didn’t know how to react to the acceptance, especially when it was clear there was some animosity between him and the Swifts.

Eight o’clock came quicker than anyone realized. “Okay,” Bulma said in a cheery, “you heard your parents. Bed by eight.”

“Aw,” Tarble slightly whined before going over to hug Vegeta. “Good night, Veggie.”

Vegeta returned the hug. “Good night, Tarble.”

“When will I see you again?” Tarble whispered.

“I don’t know, yet,” Vegeta told him. “But I’ll try to get back here soon.”

“Okay,” Tarble said excitedly. 

Bulma smiled and held her hand out for Tarble. “Let’s get you into bed, okay?”

“Okay, Bulma,” Tarble agreed smiling back at her.

Vegeta followed them up the stairs and watched as Bulma took care of changing Tarble and getting him into bed. His heart felt light as he saw Tarble hug Bulma and Bulma responding by giving the little boy a kiss. “Good night, sweetie.”

“Night, Bulma. See you soon?”

“Yeah, kid. I’ll be back.” She looked over to Vegeta and smiled. “We’ll both be back.” Tarble nodded before he released a small yawn and curled into his blankets. Bulma walked over to Vegeta and turned off the lights. She quietly and gently pushed him out of the room. After closing the door noiselessly, Bulma sighed and hugged Vegeta close to her. “How are you holding up?”

“Fine,” Vegeta said with a shrug. They both knew he wasn’t fine, but he didn’t want to talk about anymore at that moment.

After the two of them picked up all of the toys, they sat watching the TV for another hour until the Swifts came home. No one said anything, but Mr. Swift did try to give Bulma money. She refused to take it, and she and Vegeta started to leave.

“We’ll…call you again sometime,” Mrs. Swift said as they were leaving the house. “We’d really like it if you both came back again.”

Bulma said, “Okay,” quietly and Vegeta just nodded before they left and made their way to her car. As soon as they were inside and driving away, they both let out a breath of relief they had been holding in all night. Bulma turned on the radio to drown out the silence, but still neither she nor Vegeta said anything. They only casted the occasional glance to one another, and when they got home they went into their respective rooms and threw themselves down on their beds. They fell asleep instantly after such an emotionally trying day, but they both knew that they were going to have to deal with both of their repressed feelings the next day or else things would get a lot more hectic.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.

A few weeks had passed since Bulma’s and Vegeta’s first day of babysitting Tarble. Thankfully it hadn’t been their last. Vegeta was getting more comfortable around his younger brother, and the Swifts were getting used to their son’s brother. It was amazing that this had all happened so suddenly and was already resolving itself.

Vegeta sighed contently as he lied down on his bed. After a long day at school, he just wanted to relax and take a short catnap before going over to his brother’s for dinner. He wished Bulma was going with him this time, but she had her own family night to go to, and he knew Bardock would be going all out for it. It wouldn’t surprise him if the house would remain empty that night. He didn’t mind so much as he would be able to type up his report without Kakarot managing to get stuck…in his computer. Sometimes Vegeta felt that the guy was doing it on purpose.

As Vegeta started to drift off, his phone rang. He didn’t want to answer it, but reluctantly picked it up to stop the annoying ringtone and grimaced once he saw the name. Wishing the phone would disintegrate under his glare, he answered it. “What do you want, old man?” he said nonchalantly. “You’re calling early this month.”

 _“Nothing,”_ his father stated. _“Just checking up on you. Rumor has it that you have a new girlfriend.”_

Vegeta rolled his eyes. If this was the reason his father was calling him, he had some serious issues he needed to work out. “Hm, guess the paparazzi are doing a good job of keeping hidden,” Vegeta sneered. “But she’s not my girlfriend, not that it’s really any of your business.”

 _“Actually, it is my business,”_ his father retorted. _“We made a deal.”_

“No, you made a deal,” Vegeta muttered. “I just have chosen not to date. It has nothing to do with your deal.”

 _“Then who is she?”_ his father asked skeptically.

“Kakarot’s sister,” Vegeta replied. “Again, not that it’s any of your business.”

 _“Watch it,”_ his father growled.

After a little more interrogation, and Vegeta denying that he had any type of feelings for Bulma, the conversation was pretty minor. Vegeta just gave a brief update about his classes and test scores and his father pretended to care about his discussions of his projects while truly caring that his grades were impeccable and wouldn’t ruin the business’ name.

Vegeta nearly threw his phone across the room when the conversation was over. He didn’t know what was worse, the fact that his father knew about Bulma or the fact that people were following him around and digging into his private life. Who knew what else they knew? What if they knew about Tarble, or that he would take Bulma to a psychiatrist? They didn’t deserve to be dragged into the crazy world that was business. And who knew what his father would do if he found out he even had any contact with Tarble? It would surely end in disaster any way he looked at it. He would have to talk to Tarble’s parents later that day about their options. If he had to disappear out of his brother’s life to keep him safe, he would…he just didn’t want to.

* * *

“Bulma, if you don’t go and sit down, I’m going to have your brother tie you down,” Bardock said strictly.

“But dad, I want to help,” she replied with a frown. “You all have to stop thinking I’m doing this because I think I have to. Maybe at first I was having issues with that, but I’m good now.”

Bardock sighed and walked over to her as she poured the few bags of popcorn into a large bowl. “I know, princess; I just worry.”

“Well, don’t,” Bulma said, now smiling. “Let’s just enjoy tonight…and make sure Kakarot didn’t get stuck in the tent.”

“Yeah, he seems to do that a lot…” Bardock said with a chuckle.

Tonight was a special night for all of them, and to celebrate, they were reliving one of their old traditions. When Bulma and Kakarot were younger, their mother would go on weekend shopping trips with her mother and they got the whole house to themselves. They would put up a tent in the living room and pretty much camp out all night watching movies. It was silly, definitely strange, but it was their thing. Bulma was actually quite surprised when she found out from her brother that he and their dad hadn’t had another indoor movie campout since they were all separated. It was still completely their thing.

Bulma and her father gathered food and drinks on a couple of trays and carried it into the living room surprisingly finding a perfectly intact tent put up by Kakarot. They both placed the trays on the floor in front of the tent as Kakarot threw a ton of pillows and blankets inside. The three of them took turns crawling into the tent. Bulma ended up wedged between the two and laughed. “Is it me, or did this tent get a heck of a lot smaller?”

“Well, seeing as you were both children the last time we were in this, I would say you both just got a lot bigger,” Bardock teased.

“Eh-hem,” Kakarot retorted, “you definitely didn’t get any smaller, _dad_.”

The three of them laughed as they curled up together under the blankets, looking at all of the TV channels for some decent movies. As they watched, the three of them munched on the popcorn and plethora of snacks. Bulma was taken by surprise when Kakarot pulled her into a hug. “I missed you, sis,” he whispered. “I missed doing all of this.”

“I did too, Kakarot,” Bulma responded, hugging her little brother back, trying to stop the tears forming in her eyes from falling.

Bardock looked over to his two kids, feeling both sadness and joy. He looked back to the screen and turned off the emotion evoking movie before pulling both of his children to him. They didn’t protest as they all embraced in a group hug. Moments like these had been greatly missed by all of them, and they were happy that they’d be having many more.

* * *

Vegeta felt a little anxious about going to dinner now that he knew there was a possibility of being followed. He looked around, just in case, but as usual he saw no one, which didn’t really mean anything anymore. Sighing, he knocked on the door and when it opened, he was met by his happy and energetic brother.

“Veggie!” the little boy exclaimed, hugging his legs. It made Vegeta chuckled and he moved to pick the boy up for a better hug.

“How have you been?” Vegeta whispered in his brother’s ear. Tarble smiled mischievously. That meant he must have done something that he knew he’d be scolded for. Vegeta smirked and shook his head. “Did I not tell you to behave?”

“Well, people keep making fun of me ‘cause I’m adopted,” Tarble said with a frown. “And it was just a prank and no one got hurt.”

Vegeta wasn’t even going to ask. “Let’s go inside,” he suggested. That distracted Tarble from his day at school, and he went back to being a happy little kid.

When Vegeta got into the kitchen and set Tarble down, Mrs. Swift turned to him and smiled. “Good to see you, Vegeta,” she said kindly. When she talked like that, she almost reminded Vegeta of his mother, and he was happy that there weren’t any hard feelings from that first day.

“Likewise,” he said before sitting down at the table. Tarble ran upstairs to go get something, and Vegeta and Mrs. Swift were left alone.

“So, what happened?” she asked the teen.

“I’m sorry?” he asked in shocked.

“Come on,” she laughed. “You think you’re good at hiding stuff, but you always seem quieter when something bad has happened. So, I ask again; what did happen?”

“My father,” Vegeta growled. Mrs. Swift stopped stirring whatever she was cooking and looked over to him. “Apparently I’ve been stalked by the paparazzi and they are saying Bulma is my girlfriend. My father mandated a long time ago that I wasn’t to date until I got my degree, so of course he found out and was harassing me all afternoon about it.”

Mrs. Swift’s eyes filled with sympathy at the life this young boy had to live with such a cruel parental figure. It wasn’t fair that he had to give up so much freedom to appease a man who never wanted to be a father in the first place. And then, of course, there was the problem of him being stalked without knowing it. “If you don’t want me to come here anymore for Tarble’s safety, I will agree.” Her heart nearly broke when he said that.

“I would never ask that of you,” she told him. “You seem happy when you come here, and I would never tell you to leave just because your father might find out.”

“It will cause problems for all of you,” Vegeta argued.

“And we can deal with them.” Vegeta and Mrs. Swift turned to see Mr. Swift entering the kitchen. “Look, if your father found out, he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it or his reputation would be tarnished. The truth, and I think you’re old enough to hear this, is that your father pretty much sold Tarble to us. It was done under wraps because he didn’t want it getting out that he had a kid. It may seem, because he forged documents, that it was a legal adoption, but it wasn’t. The paperwork might have gone to the government center, for example, but the truth is that the documents my wife picked up that day were the first legal documents we have regarding Tarble’s adoption.”

Vegeta shook his head. His father was angering him even more, and this he was supposedly never to find out. “I’m sorry,” Vegeta replied. He honestly didn’t know what else to say at this point.

Mrs. Swift walked over to him and took his hand in hers. “It’s not your fault,” she whispered. “Look, my husband is right. If your father does find out you’ve been coming here, what can he do? We now have a legal document in the system, so if he ever came out with the truth, we can say he is lying, and then he will just have to deal with the fallout. He can’t hurt us, and we have always taken precautions in case he had decided to come after us. The reason we acted so frightened that day you came was because the document hadn’t been processed yet and we thought you were your father coming to take Tarble away. He had always threatened that if we ever let what happened slip, he would come and find us and say we kidnapped his child.”

“I can’t stand him,” Vegeta stated. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Mr. Swift responded. “Just don’t let this situation get to you so much. Everything is fine now, and we are protected.”

Vegeta still couldn’t bring himself to say anything. When he was about to give his thanks, Tarble came back into the room and the conversation was immediately ended. “Veggie, look,” he said as he held out a small packet. “I got a hundred on my math test.”

Vegeta smiled and took the test from his little brother to review it. He had to admit that he was impressed with his little brother’s potential, especially in calculating rates and finances. The math he was doing at such a young age was astounding; and in thinking that way, Vegeta began to think about what would happen if his father found out about Tarble, and what would happen if he found out that Tarble was better suited for his business that Vegeta was…

* * *

Vegeta was right in assuming Bulma and Kakarot would be gone all night, which was good for him, especially because he needed to concentrate for what he was about to do. For the rest of the night, Vegeta looked into what it would take to double major in psychology and business. He wasn’t doing this to appease his father. No, he wanted to make sure he understood how business worked so that if his father ever did find out about Tarble and what he could do, Vegeta could argue that he knew how to do all of that too. He would never let his little brother be dragged into that kind of world, not his father’s world.

It was about five in the morning when Vegeta finally got all of the information he needed. Later, after he got some sleep, he would need to go to the registrar’s and declare his second major. He had a list of all the classes he needed to take for a business degree, so when registration for the next semester’s schedule came around, he knew what classes he needed to take. The only thing that meant was that he would have no choice but to take the maximum amount of credit hours the school allowed, if not request special permission to take more. That would be the most challenging part.

It was seven when Vegeta was roused by the smell of food. As he opened his eyes, he realized that he hadn’t eaten much the night before because of his soured mood and worry. He decided to leave the comfort his bed was offering him for food. At least if he got up early, he’d be able to get more done that he planned.

When he got to the kitchen doorway, he saw Bulma cooking with a smile on her face. It was so surreal seeing her so happy doing something that used to upset her or have her running around like she had a time limit. Vegeta smirked as he looked her up and down. She looked breathtakingly beautiful, and Vegeta could picture himself wrapping his arms around her waist as she continued to cook. Being as exhausted as he was, he couldn’t really think rationally, and was unaware that his body was moving on its own accord.

Bulma paused in stirring the eggs as she felt arms move around her. She assumed it was Vegeta and smiled before she resumed her cooking. She felt him slightly nuzzle against her neck and sighed in contentment. When the eggs were finished, she turned off the heat and turned to go get a dish, but she was pretty much pinned against the stove. Her cheeks flushed red as her eyes met Vegeta’s, but then she became concerned. He looked awful, as if he hadn’t gotten any sleep at all the night before.

“Are you okay?” she asked him softly. “What happened?”

Vegeta quickly snapped out of his haziness and let go of her, crossing his arms as a means of defense. “I’m fine,” he said looking away from her.

Bulma shook her head. Even his voice was laced with exhaustion. “Come on,” Bulma said in concern. “You need to go back to sleep.”

Vegeta flashed her a glare and growled out, “I told you I’m fine.”

“Yeah,” Bulma agreed, “but you clearly aren’t. Now do as I say and get back into bed. I’ll bring you something to eat in a bit, but you need to rest. You look like you’ve been through the war.”

Vegeta’s expression softened and he sighed in defeat. “Whatever,” he grumbled out. He walked back to his room without another word. It didn’t make sense to him why his behavior was so off and why he was being so compliant, but he was attributing it to only getting two hours of sleep. Bulma followed closely behind him with breakfast on a tray. She set it down on his night stand and watched as he got into bed. He refused to make eye contact with her and she sighed.

“Vegeta, what happened yesterday?” she asked again.

“Nothing,” he lied in response.

“Vegeta…it’s obviously not nothing,” Bulma gently chided him. “You know you can talk to me. You shouldn’t keep it bottled up.”

“Like you did,” Vegeta scoffed. He instantly regretted his insensitivity and turned over in his bed to avoid seeing her.

Bulma smiled weakly, feeling a little bit of the jab. “That’s why I’m telling you to talk to me,” Bulma explained, side-stepping his comment. “When you convinced me to talk, it really helped. If I had kept it in any longer, I really would have driven myself insane. You helped me and now I want to help you, so please…please just talk to me.”

Vegeta sighed in defeat and turned back around to face her using his arm to steady himself. “As I said before…” he started, “my father is a well-known businessman, so with fame, there is always paparazzi. I just found out yesterday that I was being followed, because my father called to ask about you. He thought you were my girlfriend.”

Bulma looked confused and asked, “What would it matter if I was?”

Vegeta looked down at the floor as he continued his story. “I’m not allowed to date. My father made that perfectly clear all of my life. It’s just study and learn how the company works.”

“But that isn’t fair,” Bulma responded. “How can he mandate something like that?”

“Well, he’s paying for my education for one thing,” Vegeta grumbled. “Besides, I never wanted to date before anyway. I wouldn’t subject someone to my father’s judgment.” Bulma frowned, but Vegeta didn’t notice. “Anyway, I’m concerned about my father finding out about me finding Tarble. And then of course, I found out that Tarble is good with tax calculations. You know how elementary schools teach how to calculate rate of change and profit and all of that?”

Bulma nodded. “Yeah…I could never get the hang of it. Why?”

“Same here,” Vegeta replied, “but Tarble can do it perfectly. When I chose my major, I did it to spite my father, because he wanted me to be a businessman. I threatened to drop out and he gave in, but a psychology major really won’t help in terms of business. Last night I was looking up everything I could about double majoring, so that if my father finds out about Tarble, I can at least show that I am learning and willing to take over the business.”

Vegeta still wasn’t looking at Bulma as she moved to sit on his bed. She pulled him into a hug and rocked him gently. “You are a good brother, Vegeta,” she whispered in his ear, “and so brave to stand up to him alone. If I were you, I wouldn’t be able to do it. You see how terrible I was at defending myself from my mother. If it weren’t for you and my brother and father, I would have given in right away if she had found me. You all helped me, and now it’s our turn to help you. You’re going to get through all of this, Vegeta; I promise.”

Vegeta closed his eyes and leaned closer to Bulma, his hand curling around her wrist. He hadn’t wanted to tell her about everything his father had done, but she was right about talking making him feel better. Or maybe it was the exhaustion talking. As he hugged her back and started drifting off to sleep, he smiled. _Yes, just the exhaustion._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.

Things started to get hectic over the next few weeks. Vegeta had officially doubled up on majors, to the surprise of the woman working in the registrar’s office that day. She had irritated him greatly, asking him if he was sure he wanted to do something like that. He was already going into his second semester of his sophomore year, and he had a lot of credit for only one of the majors which was completely unrelated to the one he was adding. The woman didn’t understand and never would, so why was she harassing him with questions? He had to force himself not to flip out on her before he stormed out of the office to start his next task.

He had to study for placement exams. He wanted to take whatever placements he could so that he could reduce the number of classes he needed to take for business, but that meant something more than just taking these tests. He had to learn everything about business and take the placement exams before registration for classes ever took place in the month to come. How he’d be able to pull it off, he had no clue, but he knew he had to in case his father found out about Tarble in the near future.

Bulma was growing increasingly worried about Vegeta. He had been locking himself in his room again, and wouldn’t come out (except for classes), even for meals, which was very unlike him. It frustrated the girl that she couldn’t get through to him. She would help him, if he only let her.

“Vegeta, I’m about to leave to go babysit Tarble,” Bulma called into his room. She received no response. She decided to try the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. Vegeta, drained as he was, was passed out on the bed.

Bulma sighed and went to go grab him something to eat and drink. She would leave it for him, now that she had access to him room. When she came back in, she noticed his pained expression in his sleep.

“No…don’t go,” he whispered in his sleep. “Please, don’t leave me.”

Bulma’s expression filled with worry and sadness. She decided to sit with him for a minute, stroking his hair until his expression softened. “You’re working yourself too hard,” she told his sleeping form. “You need to take care of yourself. You’ll worry everyone.”

She placed a kiss on his cheek before rubbing his arm comfortingly and getting up to leave. No matter how much she wanted to say, she knew she was already going to be a little late getting to the Swifts. Grabbing her keys, she headed for her car, ready to spend the afternoon with her friend’s little brother. _Friend…right._

* * *

Kakarot had also been one to worry as of late. He was starting to understand why his best friend and sister kept so much from him. It was so…sad…to think about either of them in any kind of pain. They were his family, and he didn’t want to see them hurting. Bulma had been doing better, what with the therapy and all. Still, he did worry about her. Their mother had planned on coming back; she had said it, yet she had not shown up again. What was she planning? It was obviously something.

And if that wasn’t enough to worry about, his best friend was shutting everyone out…literally. His door was always closed, most of the time locked. It seemed like he was barely eating anything, only minimal food missing in the morning. He was not coming to meals. Bulma would call to him, but he wouldn’t respond or come, though there was the occasional grunt. What could he be doing in his room for all of that time?

Kakarot was not paying attention, completely lost in thought. Of course, he managed to crash into someone and knocked the person down.

“Ow,” a feminine voice said. She rubbed her side gently and winced before glaring up at the person who knocked her down. “What was that for?” she asked in frustration.

Kakarot frowned, guilt taking over. “I’m really sorry, miss. Let me help you up.” He offered the black-haired girl his hand.

Her expression softened as the person who had rammed into her was acting like a gentleman. She took his hand and allowed him to help her up. The girl saw how shaken up he was and then placed her free hand on his shoulder. “Are you all right?” she asked him.

“I should be asking you that, miss,” Kakarot responded rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. “I should have been paying more attention.”

“It’s all right,” she told him. “You obviously have a lot on your mind. I’m Chi Chi, by the way.”

“Kakarot,” he responded awkwardly. “I really am sorry…I-” He stopped midsentence and gasped.

“What’s wrong?” Chi Chi questioned. Before she knew it, the man who had just helped her was pushing her into an alley and had a hand over her mouth. He looked frightened, though, so she didn’t try to fight him. Then two voices caught her attention.

“When I find that damn house, I’m going to maim those boys,” a shrill woman shrieked. “How dare they lie?”

A male voice grunted in derision. “It’s obvious the brat told them her stupid sob story. Of course they wouldn’t give her up.”

“When I get my hands on my son and daughter, I swear…” The rest remained unspoken.

“Bunny, calm down,” the man said. “Now that we know for sure that she is there, they can’t stop us from taking her back with us.”

“I hope you right,” the woman sighed before they continued walking. “I just wish that all these damn houses didn’t look the same.”

When the two presences were gone, Kakarot let her go. “What was that about?” Chi Chi nearly yelled.

Kakarot froze and looked at her shyly. “I’m sorry…but that was my…mother.” When he said that, he hesitated, not wanting it to be true.

Chi Chi frowned at him. “What did you and your sister do?” she asked, slightly worried that this man was involved in something potentially dangerous with how the two had been talking.

“Nothing,” Kakarot responded defensively. “My sister is a good person, and they just want to use her like a slave. Our father is trying to help her. It’s all really messed up…”

Chi Chi was about to respond when Kakarot’s hands were in his hair tugging the strands in worry and frustration. “She knows…SHE KNOWS!” he exclaimed. “How did she find out about it? We were all so careful. I mean…she can’t force her out of her home, but she’s still recovering…”

“Kakarot,” Chi Chi tried to get his attention.

“And poor Bulma…she’s been doing so well being away from them. What if she has a setback or something?”

“Kakarot,” she tried again, this time a little louder.

“It’s all my fault…I should have never even showed her where I lived. Even if I was trying to mislead her, I could have just said we were fumigating or something and-”

“KAKAROT!” Chi Chi exclaimed. The boy stopped in his tirade and looked to the girl in shock. Chi Chi cleared her throat and said very calmly, “Now that I have your attention…it is clear to me that that woman, your mother, was not a pleasant person. Furthermore, I don’t think you and your sister have anything to worry about. If they go anywhere near either of you, you can threaten to have them arrested for trespassing or file harassment charges. There are ways of handling it that don’t involve panicking.” Then a thought hit her. “Wait, did you say Bulma?”

Kakarot quirked his brow in confusion. “Yeah…why?” he asked nervously.

Chi Chi thought back to the friend she had made on the bus. They chatted whenever they saw each other. The elder girl noted her change in attitude from the first time she had seen her. She always seemed so sad and guarded, and it made Chi Chi’s heart clench thinking of what could have happened to her. But then, out of nowhere, Bulma, whom had never been one to instigate conversation and was always hesitant during small talk, actually went out of her way to start a conversation with her.

“I know your sister,” she said with a faint smile. “She is a very nice person.”

Kakarot’s expression softened, but then it grew panicked again. “Oh no, I have to warn her.”

“I’ll go with you,” Chi Chi said. Kakarot looked shocked at her declaration. “I want to make sure she’s okay.”

Kakarot nodded and took Chi Chi’s hand. The two of them ran behind all of the buildings, taking every shortcut to get to the apartment. Hopefully Bulma wouldn’t be there.

* * *

Vegeta grimaced as he was woken up by an annoying banging sound coming from the front door. He groaned as he rolled out of bed. Forcing himself into the living roomed he snarled out a, “I’m coming, impatient whelp.” When he opened the door, he was shocked, now fully awake and alert. “Can I help you?” he asked disrespectfully, not hiding his yawn.

Bunny’s eyes narrowed dangerously at the boy. “How dare you lie to us?” Bunny shrieked. Vegeta winced, not being THAT awake to deal with being yelled at.

“What’s your damage?” he growled, tapping his ear. “What are you talking about?”

Before Vegeta knew it, a magazine had been shoved in his face. When he saw the picture, he became panicked, though he didn’t let it show. It was a picture from the first night Bulma’s and Kakarot’s mother and stepfather came in search of her. It was a picture from when they were talking at the restaurant and Vegeta gave Bulma his jacket. It was just a picture of the back of their heads, but for them, the blue hair was a dead giveaway. Vegeta couldn’t believe that he had been followed since back then. It was ridiculous.

“What about it?” Vegeta asked nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders. “I told you my girlfriend was living here. What part of that was a lie?”

“Don’t toy with us, boy,” Michael ordered threateningly. “You know this is Bulma.”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at them. “I have not met your daughter. I swear; if you don’t leave, I’ll-”

“Vegeta!” Vegeta stopped his threat and looked around the two adults. He saw Kakarot and some girl there. He was confused to who she was. Kakarot’s mother and stepfather turned to see the boy and girl running up to them.

“Kakarot…wha-?” he started to ask, but was interrupted by the girl.

“Oh, Veggie, you’ve finally come out of your room,” she said with feigned worry. Vegeta looked at her, trying to figure out what she was doing. When she took the magazine out of his hands and saw the picture, she frowned and glared at him. “You told me no one was following us that night,” she growled. “I told you I didn’t want anyone to know about my hair screw up.” Fake tears started to fill her eyes. “That’s it! I’m going to my room. I can’t even look at this picture.” She shoved the magazine back into his hands and ran off to Bulma’s room, slamming the door.

Vegeta looked to Kakarot who nodded at him, then back to the trespassers. “As you can see, this,” he said motioning towards the picture, “is a picture of my girlfriend, and she really doesn’t like it. Thank you so much for jumping to conclusions. I’ve been trying to hide this from her. Now I have to go deal with her.”

Vegeta threw the magazine back at the two shocked individuals and stormed off to Bulma’s room. Kakarot looked to his parents, his innocent expression putting the two off. “Um, what happened here?” he asked. “I haven’t seen Vegeta this angry since…well, never, really…” Kakarot knew it was a lie, but his mother and stepfather did not.

“We’re sorry,” Michael told him. “We just assumed that it was a picture of Bulma and that you two were lying to us.”

Kakarot looked both confused and hurt. “So wait…you came all the way across the country, just to yell at us for lying about Bulma?” he asked.

“We are very worried,” Michael responded. “And we don’t like being lied to. Anyways, do you think we could stay here for a few days? We want to look around for her a bit.”

Kakarot paled. “I’m sorry, but I can’t allow you guys to stay. We have no room, and Vegeta and his girlfriend are not your biggest fans right now. I don’t want to put him out. Vegeta let me move in with him, and I will not be the one to cause problems.”

“We understand,” Bunny replied with a sigh. “Looks like we’ll be staying at a hotel.” She turned to Kakarot and pulled him in for a hug. He reluctantly returned it, wanting to push her away. “We should do dinner one night, the five of us… you, me, Michael, Vegeta, and that girl.”

“I can’t make any promises,” Kakarot stated. “We’re very busy with school. The end of the semester is coming up.”

“Well, whatever we can do,” she said cheerily. “Tell your friends we’re sorry, and that we hope to get together.”

Kakarot nodded and let the two out. He shut the door and locked it, letting out a breath of relief as he pressed his back to the door. He saw Vegeta and Chi Chi come out of Bulma’s room, both looking worried. They would really have to do more to keep Bulma safe.

* * *

Bulma returned home a few hours later. Tarble hadn’t wanted her to leave. They had had a great day, and the little boy wanted to get to know Bulma more. She was so thankful that his parents got back when the he started asking her about her parents and home life. She didn’t even want to tell his parents, let alone him.

When Bulma returned home, she was surprised by a few things. One, her friend from the shuttle was in the living room with her brother and Vegeta; two, they all looked upset about something; and three, Vegeta was actually out of his room.

“Hey…what’s going on?” she asked nervously.

Vegeta closed his eyes, seemingly more upset than the other two. He got up and stormed out of the room, once again shutting himself off to the others. Bulma looked over to her brother with a questioning glance before looking over to Chi Chi. “What are you doing here?” she asked curiously. “I don’t remember telling you where I lived.”

“Bulma…” Kakarot started. He swallowed before continuing. “We have a problem. Vegeta told us about the paparazzi following him. Turns out, our mother saw a picture. It didn’t show your face, but she came here today looking for you. She’s staying at some sort of hotel.”

Bulma looked shocked but she relaxed looking at Chi Chi. “Where do you come in?”

Chi Chi gave her a small smile. “Your brother and I ran into each other. We were talking when we overheard your mother talking. I wanted to come make sure that you were okay. We told them that I was Vegeta’s girlfriend and that it was me in the picture, having a hair mishap. They bought it, we think.”

“You have no idea how much that means to me,” Bulma told her.

Chi Chi nodded. “Actually, I do. Kakarot and Vegeta have been explaining everything to me over the last hour. I am so sorry you came from that.”

Bulma shrugged. “It is what it is. Anyway, I’m going to go talk to Vegeta. He seems to be taking this very hard.” Bulma didn’t give either of them a chance to respond before she scurried off to Vegeta’s room. Her brother and friend just watched her leave.

* * *

Bulma got to Vegeta’s room and was able to open the door again. She was happy that he was starting to leave it unlocked. When she found him, he was lying on his stomach, face buried in his pillows. She looked all around the room and saw books strewn everywhere on the floor, desk, and furniture. He must have been studying nonstop the last couple of weeks.

Vegeta gasped when he felt her hands on his shoulder and turned to see her sitting down on his bed. “Bulma…” he started, “I am so, so sorry.”

She shook her head. “Not your fault, Vegeta. And don’t apologize; it doesn’t suit you very well.”

When she smiled, Vegeta managed a small smirk before frowning again. “She wouldn’t have found out if it hadn’t been for me.”

“No…she would have,” Bulma told him. “Remember, she knew I was in the area. It was a matter of time before she came back and demanded someone locate me. But it doesn’t matter. She can never take me away again. She can’t force me to leave my home.”

“Your…home?” Vegeta questioned. He looked at her in confusion. Had she really begun to see this place, dysfunctional as it was, as her home?

Bulma smiled and nodded. “I am happy here,” she told him. “I love being here with you, my brother, and my father. You all make me feel so much better about myself, and you all helped me when I wasn’t able to help myself. I love you guys.”

Vegeta saw all of the honesty in her eyes. He figured it must be a Son thing, because he could never see any of them lying, except to protect their loved ones. He reached up and gently touched her chin with his hand, using his thumb to trace her jaw. Bulma’s eyes met his, questioning his action, but Vegeta didn’t answer her wonderings with words. Instead, he gently pulled her down to his level and pressed his lips to hers. Both of them closed their eyes, savoring the feeling of their first kiss. It was slow, yet questioning and slightly awkward, but neither cared.

Vegeta pulled away to gage Bulma’s reaction to his impulse and found her blushing, looking at him with her slightly shy, innocent expression. He couldn’t help but smile before pulling her to him and resting his head on top of hers. His grip was a little tight, as if he were afraid the moment would be taken away from him, but it wasn’t. For him, it was the most peace he had felt for weeks.

Bulma looked up to examine Vegeta’s face. His eyes were closed and he looked completely at ease. It made her smile, knowing that she caused that. She allowed herself to enjoy the moment, feeling a sense of protection from being in another person’s arms. She had never felt better. Bulma curled up into him, his arms readjusting to make her more comfortable, though his grip on her was still tight. The two of them began to drift off with no stress consuming them.

It was how Kakarot had found them an hour later. Chi Chi was about to leave and he was concerned that neither of them had come out of them room. He went to check on them only to find his best friend and sister asleep in each other’s arms with smiles on their faces. It was contagious as Kakarot smiled too. It had been a while since he saw either of them at peace. He went back out to explain to Chi Chi that they were both resting and saw the girl out. He thanked her for everything she helped them with that day and invited her over again in the future.

After Chi Chi left, he went to Bulma’s room and got a blanket. He returned to Vegeta’s room and placed the blanket over them, grinning like an idiot at the thought of his best friend and sister as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Who thought they’d never see Chi Chi again? X3 Well, she had to meet Kakarot eventually, right? What better way than by him crashing into her? I hope you enjoyed it. More drama to ensue soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

Now that Bulma was helping Vegeta study in her spare time, as well as forcing him to eat, he was making much more progress. Her tender love and care was what he had needed during the weeks he was killing himself. Even at night, Bulma didn’t leave his side. Lately she had been staying with him. Her presence made Vegeta feel at peace and he was able to sleep better than he had in a long time. He barely dreamt now, and when he did, they were happy dreams of him and Bulma together.

Their relationship was a secret, of course, though they were certain Kakarot knew about it. He wouldn’t say anything, but any time he saw the two of them together, he would just grin and leave the room. Their thoughts were confirmed one day when each of them had a conversation with him.

“You make each other happy,” he told Vegeta one morning when Bulma was still asleep.

“Hn, aren’t their rules about dating your friend’s sister?” Vegeta joked.

“Only if the brother has a problem with it,” Kakarot replied, “which I don’t. Come on, Vegeta. You’ve never shown interest in anyone, and the first girl you’re willing to do anything for just happens to be my sister. I know you won’t hurt her.”

Vegeta just leaned back in the kitchen chair. He was about to respond when Bulma came into the room while rubbing the exhaustion from her eyes. “Good morning, you two,” she greeted with a yawn. They watched as she made her way to the cabinets and got a bowl and some cereal.

Vegeta couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he watched her. Every time she did something as mundane as setting the table, Vegeta would catch himself grinning. It seemed she had gotten over her old life. Even with the threat of her mother and stepfather in town, she was fine and always happy. You couldn’t fake that kind of happiness. Vegeta knew that.

Still, Bulma was a tiny bit nervous. She knew her mother couldn’t take her away. She was a grown woman, mentally sound in contrast to her mother’s lies, and she was protected by her true family. Thanks to her father, she had no connections to her mother anymore. Kakarot, getting more into law by the day for his own peace of mind in dealing with their selfish relatives, looked into the argument their mother and stepfather had given. They had no argument.

Kakarot had also been looking into something else, about their little sister and what they would have to do to get her away from their mother. Turns out they had a sound argument for abuse. The only problem would be where the child would go. No court would ever take the child away from a blood relative only to give to two teenagers both in college and primarily broke. If they acted now, the baby would end up in the system.

“So, what’s everyone doing today?” Bulma asked as she sat down at the table.

Kakarot smiled at her. “Chi Chi and I are going to a movie later,” he informed her.

Bulma just grinned at him and poked him lightly in the shoulder with her spoon. “You like her,” she stated as fact.

Kakarot blushed slightly. “Well yeah,” he admitted. “What’s not to like. She’s really nice and funny and she helped us out with mom when she didn’t even know everything. Who could ask for a better friend?”

Vegeta started choking on his drink. Bulma looked over to him curiously before looking back to her brother. “Friend or girlfriend?” she asked him.

Kakarot thought about it for a minute. “Well, when you put it that was, I guess we’ve been dating. We went out to dinner last week and then to the park. Is that a date?”

Vegeta shook his head at the boy’s naivety. “For crying out loud, Kakarot. Yes, that’s a date.”

“Oh,” Kakarot said in shock. Then he looked between the two of them. “Wait, when mom showed up the first time, you took Bulma out to dinner, right? Is that a date?”

It was Bulma’s turn to nearly choke on her water. When she got ahold of herself, she said, “That was a different circumstance, Kakarot. We were hiding out somewhere.” She flashed her eyes towards Vegeta who looked slightly hurt by her denial and smiled, “but that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t be interested. I wouldn’t mind going on a date with you, Vegeta.”

Vegeta relaxed and smirked at her. He was thinking of how to respond, but Kakarot spoke up again. “Great, then you two can join me and Chi Chi tonight. It’ll be one of those double date thingies,” Kakarot suggested.

Vegeta was about to scold Kakarot. He didn’t want his first date with Bulma to be tagging along on someone else’s. With the whole paparazzi issue, he wanted to take her somewhere low profile, somewhere they could just be together without the pressures of their daily lives. He was about to voice his opinion, in a not so nice or discrete manner, but Bulma beat him to it.

“No, that’s okay, Kakarot,” she said sweetly. “You and Chi Chi should spend some time together. Don’t worry about us, okay.”

“Okay,” Kakarot exclaimed happily as he stood up from the table. “I need to go get ready for class. I’ll see you two later.” Then he raced out of the kitchen.

Bulma looked back over to Vegeta who still looked irritated. “Come on, Vegeta, don’t get all irritable on me now,” she teased. “You know he means well.”

Vegeta sighed and nodded, releasing his tension. He then looked over to Bulma. “Did you mean it?” he asked.

“What? That I wanted to go on a date with you?” Vegeta nodded. “Of course I meant it. You’ve been working so hard, you deserve a night out.”

“But the paparazzi,” Vegeta tried.

“I don’t care about them,” Bulma said grimacing to express her annoyance with the paparazzi. She looked into Vegeta’s eyes and grinned at him. “Let them take pictures. I don’t care if mom knows I’m here.” Bulma took Vegeta’s hand in her, and he just stared stoically at their entwined fingers. “She cannot take me away from you.”

“It’s not your mother I’m worried about,” Vegeta grumbled. “My father.”

Bulma frowned slightly. “He can’t do anything either,” she assured him. “I mean, seriously, he tells you not to date. What can he possibly do if he finds out you are dating?”

“For one, he might want to meet you, and I will NOT allow that to happen,” Vegeta growled.

“Why would it be such a problem?” Bulma asked him.

Vegeta flashed her a look full of worry. “Believe me, Bulma; you do not want to meet him if you can help it.”

Bulma squeezed his hand slightly in reassurance causing his eyes to widen. “I’m not afraid of your father, Vegeta, and if I do have to meet him to be with you, I don’t care. As long as we’re together, everything will be alright.”

“Hn, let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that,” Vegeta replied, returning her squeeze. “So, um, where would you like to go?”

Bulma smiled and got up from the table. She kissed his temple and whispered in his ear. “You pick and surprise me. I’ll see you after class.”

Vegeta grinned to himself as he watched Bulma’s retreating form. He couldn’t believe how much he could be affected just by watching her leave a room. She truly was an amazing woman.

After she was out of view, the next matter he needed to think about was what to do for their date. Dinner and a movie was too public, and if he was being followed, he wanted to be somewhere where he’d be able to hear someone else. At least that way, if he heard a footstep or a click of a camera, he would know. Then he thought about it. Maybe dinner and a movie was a decent first date, but who said they needed to go out for it. Vegeta smirked as he retreated to his room. He had some phone calls to make.

* * *

Bulma got home from her classes a few hours later. She struggled to get her keys, but eventually found them and unlocked the door. She threw her school bag and purse on the ground, something she wasn’t used to doing since she would always be verbally berated and sometimes slightly smacked for it. The girl quickly shook her head in attempts to rid herself of such thoughts. She would occasional think of those times, flashing back, but she could at least return to reality now.

Something she noticed about the apartment was that it was dark and quiet. She wasn’t used to that. “Guys?” she called out questioningly before she remembered her brother had a date. “Vegeta?” No answer.

Sighing, Bulma left her stuff and made her way to her room. Something wasn’t right when she entered. Her box of pictures she had always kept hidden at her mother’s home was out on her bed, and she knew she hadn’t left it there. Someone had decided to go through it, but she couldn’t really figure out who. Maybe Kakarot had gone through it to find a picture or something. Since he knew of the box, it was her best guess.

Bulma gathered the pictures and put them back gently into the box, smiling as she thought longer on certain pictures. Chuckling quietly, she turned to put the box back into her closet. As she stretched up, she felt arms snake around her. At first she tensed, but then she realized it was Vegeta and relaxed. She felt Vegeta’s vibrating chuckles and sighed in contentment. Then Vegeta handed her something that shocked her. “I believe this belongs to you,” he told her handing her back her diary.

She took the book and turned to look at him, completely offended. Vegeta just smirked. “Don’t worry,” he told her. “I only looked at the first page so I could figure out your favorites. I had hoped to have it done before you got home, but someone came home a little earlier than I’d planned.”

“Huh…what?” Bulma reacted. She really didn’t know how to respond to such a caring, yet totally an invasion of privacy, gesture.

Vegeta just laughed and took her hand. “Come on,” he ordered. “The food is at least ready. I had looked into that earlier.”

“Vegeta, what are you talking about?” Bulma asked.

Vegeta just grinned and shook his head. “Bulma, did you forget we had a date tonight?”

Bulma’s face just blanked before she realized that he was right. She decided to save her questions and let Vegeta lead her to the kitchen.

“Okay, you have won me over,” Bulma told him as if he hadn’t known that already. “I can’t believe you studied my diary just to find out that my favorite food happens to be chicken fingers with honey mustard. Only Kakarot and my dad know that, and that’s only because I ordered it everywhere as a child.”

Vegeta chuckled. “Yes, and I also read that you haven’t had them in so long because of your mother’s and sisters’ crazy vegan craze, and I know that we haven’t had them since you’ve been here. Plus, you find your favorites childish sometimes.”

“Aren’t they?” Bulma asked. “I mean seriously, I love s’mores, but even they are childish and messy. Wouldn’t anyone see it that way?”

“It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks,” Vegeta assured her. “All that matters is what you think, and the people that care about you. I for one do not think your favorites to be childish. In all honesty, the last time I had a s’more was when my family decided to go on a camping trip before my mother died. She made one for me and it was the best thing I had ever tasted. After that, camping with my father’s family just became tedious. They only went so they could have the trailer or some stupid nonsense.”

“That’s pretty low,” Bulma said with a sour face. “Your family doesn’t seem all that loving.”

“You’re right,” Vegeta admitted. “Only my mother was.”

“And you,” Bulma pointed out making him look at her strangely. “What? We’ve been over this already. If you were like the rest of your family, you wouldn’t have taken me in, and definitely wouldn’t have gone through so much trouble to help me, and now bring my favorites back into my life. You have a loving soul, but you just can’t grasp that fact yet.”

Vegeta slightly smiled at her words, thinking about it from her point of view. She was right, after all. He wouldn’t have done all of this for her if he hadn’t cared, but he wasn’t sure if it was love. He hadn’t felt love, given or received, in so many years. He honestly thought he was incapable of loving anyone else aside from his mother. Bulma was starting to change his view a little bit, but he didn’t want to say anything to her unless he knew it for certain. He refused to be another source of hurt for her in her already complicated and painful life.

“Come now,” he said. “S’mores are waiting.” He felt a warm feeling in his chest as Bulma’s face lit up like a kid in a candy store. That sweet innocence he loved about her always shone through anything, and could lighten his mood on a day where he was upset or angered. He wished she could see the effect she had on him, but he would let her know all in due time.

For the movie, he refused to tell her what they were watching. The only hints he gave her when she asked were “it’s long” and “you’ll see when I put the damn thing in.” Bulma tried to hide her amusement.

Vegeta sat down next to her at the end of the couch. He took her by surprise as he pulled her into his lap and covered them with a warm blanket. He moved so they were both lying down on the couch comfortably and could both see the movie. Bulma was instructed to close her eyes so he could get to the menu and play the movie, still allowing for her to be surprised as it started.

As the opening scene played out, Bulma gasped and she finally opened her eyes, looking up at Vegeta to see him smirking. “How did you get this?” she asked him.

“A lot of phone calls,” he told her, still smirking. He wanted her to know just how far he’d go for her, even for something meager.

“I didn’t think they even made DVD copies of the Princess Bride anymore,” she said in awe, tears forming in her eyes.

Vegeta nodded before his face became more serious. “I didn’t mean to read that part in your journal, but I’m glad I did,” he told her. “Your mother was stupid to rid you of your favorite movie just because it made you ‘delusional and rebellious.’ You are not delusional, and your rebellious nature arose because of her. I want to make sure, that even if it is something you deem small that was taken from you, I will do everything I can to help give it back. You deserve that and so much more.”

Vegeta couldn’t eve process what happened next. Suddenly, instead of being next to him, Bulma was on top of him, kissing him with so much passion. His shock dissipated and he closed his eyes, kissing her back. When she broke away, he smirked wiping the tears from her eyes before moving her back to her original spot.

Bulma was so happy, especially when Vegeta pulled her close to him and gently rubbed her stomach through her clothes. She could tell he was doing it to comfort her, knowing that even though she was happy, watching the movie brought back many painful memories from dealing with her mother. He just wanted to make sure that she would have a good memory associated with the film too, one with him. Any time she laughed, he couldn’t help but chuckle. When she cried or grew worried for the characters, he’d whisper words of comfort into her ear while giving her a reassuring squeeze. With the parts that frightened her, he’d take her hand and lace their fingers together, silently reminding her that he was there for her to lean on.

Everything seemed perfect, and when the movie ended, he turned the television off. He was about to ask Bulma how she was doing, but he found her to be asleep, breathing lightly with a smile on her face. It caused him to smile in return and he gently nuzzled his nose against her neck. Not wanting to wake her, he just readjusted his arms and allowed himself to fall asleep with his now official girlfriend. The only thought he had on his mind before he drifted off, _Best first date ever._

* * *

Kakarot came home pretty late and found his sister’s stuff near the door. He smiled and picked it up, planning to return it to her room. As he walked into the house, he saw his sister and friend asleep on the couch. Vegeta sleeping on his left side, arms around his sister who was curled into his friend. The two of them were breathing lightly with a slight snore in their breaths, both having been exhausted from the last few weeks. Kakarot just bit back a yelp of joy and ran to put Bulma’s stuff in her room before returning to his own. He had to admit it as he closed his light and got into bed. Bulma and Vegeta were perfect for each other and would help the other heal from their painful pasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, I hope the date was fluffy enough for everyone. The only reason I used the Princess Bride movie is that my grandmother cleaned my nineteen year old cousin’s room (very old AN, we're in our late 20s now) XDDDD and found it on the floor and I remember watching it with my cousin all the time :) It just felt like the perfect time to use it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.

It had been a long couple of weeks for the college students after Bulma’s and Vegeta’s first date. All of them had exams, but they were able to help each other through it taking turns doing the housework and cooking while quizzing each other constantly. Now it was the weekend and it was time for them to relax, for the most part.

“I can’t believe the two of you are babysitting,” Kakarot nearly groaned. “I mean, I get that they need a babysitter, but dad’s been looking forward to seeing us all week. Can’t you just apologize and say you can’t make it. It was last minute after all.”

Bulma and Vegeta looked to each other, Bulma’s eyes pleading for Vegeta to say something. Ever since they had found out about Tarble, they still hadn’t explained the situation to her brother. Vegeta had never fully told him what his father had done when he was a child, so they couldn’t blame him for being so quick to write the “job” off.

Vegeta sighed in frustration before looking over to his friend. “There’s something we need to tell you about that,” Vegeta muttered reluctantly. “The kid is my brother.”

First, shock appeared on Kakarot’s face, then a smile before he frowned again. “Your brother? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s complicated,” Vegeta grumbled. “My father, not much unlike your mother, could have cared less for his wife, and even less for his sons. If my mother hadn’t passed away, we would still have had Tarble, but he arranged to have these two innocent people adopt him, no questions asked. Bulma came across them at the government center a while back when she was changing her last name.”

“Wow,” Kakarot breathed out in astonishment. “Wait, that was more than a month ago. Why haven’t you said anything since?”

“Like Vegeta said,” Bulma spoke up, “it’s complicated. Besides, with everything going on with our mother, it would have been too much.”

“I’m not a kid, you know,” Kakarot said monotonously. “Why do you two seem to think I can’t handle it?”

“Kakarot, enough,” Vegeta nearly growled. “Your sister wanted to tell you, but I wasn’t ready to. It had nothing to do with you. Talking about my father and my childhood is not something I like to do, and you know that. I only told Bulma when I was trying to coax her into talking about hers. We both used it as an excuse; her to protect you from your mother’s actions, me to avoid talking about it.”

“Oh,” Kakarot replied. “Well, I guess I can understand that, but since I always unloaded on you, I don’t know…I figured you’d want to talk if something was bothering you. You still can, you know.”

“Another day, Kakarot,” Vegeta sighed. “Anyways, I haven’t seen Tarble in a couple weeks because of all of these exams, so I do want to go, and he asked to see Bulma, but I understand if she wants to go with you to dinner.”

“Hey, why not bring Tarble?” Bulma asked. “I mean, if we explain to his parents that we had plans originally, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind. I mean, my dad is great with kids. He could even stay over.”

“Bulma,” Vegeta said, attempting to hind his shock at the idea, “I don’t even know if they’d consider let me taking him anywhere.”

“Why?” she asked. “They like you. You could always ask.”

“It’s…not a bad idea,” Vegeta stated calmly, although he was excited at the thought of being able to have his brother stay over. “I’ll call them.”

After Vegeta walked out of the room to make the call, Bulma looked over to Kakarot who still looked hurt about all the secret keeping. “Kakarot,” she sighed, “I did what I thought was best for both of us. I always hated seeing you unhappy, and telling you before would have hurt you, and seeing as back then I felt like everything was my fault…I didn’t want to be the reason you were upset, and I definitely did not want you hating me.”

Kakarot looked shocked at Bulma’s confession. “How could you ever think I would hate you?” he asked her. “You’re my sister, Bulma. I love you. Nothing was your fault, and even if it had been, there would have been nothing you could have ever told me that would make me hate you.”

“Well, for all you knew I was taking dad’s gifts and ignoring you,” Bulma whispered. “Even if I had said mom had done that, how would you have known I wasn’t lying? Everyone else seemed to think so in that damn town.”

“Bulma,” Kakarot said softly while taking her hand, “I know that’s what you thought and that you’re handling everything better now, but I just want you to know, I would have believed you no matter what. Even if I didn’t want to believe mom was that kind of person…Bulma, I know more than you do. I know about mom and dad and why they split up. He told me when I got older. I know all of the problems she caused. We were too little to understand mom’s actions, but I do know. So, if you had told me then, I would have believed everything from the first moment, because I know how bad she could be.”

“What do you know?” Bulma asked hesitantly. She knew a lot too. It was hard not to figure it out after living with her mother for so long.

“I know she cheated on him years before the break up,” Kakarot said, “but I also know she did it in retaliation because he kind of cheated first. She was neglecting all of us, so I get it. It’s wrong what both of them did, but I get it. Then he tried to make it up to her, but she didn’t care and kept dating to get back at him. He gave her an ultimatum. He said he’d been faithful to her after that one woman, but he knew she was continuing to see others, barely spending time with us. All those weekends we spent with him playing games and doing stuff while she went out with these guys.”

“I…I actually didn’t know that,” Bulma stated. “I knew she cheated, but she never mentioned dad. I get it too…I mean, she’s horrible. If she treated me like a slave, I can’t even imagine what she treated dad like.”

“Yeah,” Kakarot agreed. “Anyways, that last day we were all together before the divorce, well…it was a breaking point. She told dad she found someone else, but she wanted to stay married to dad for the benefits and whatever. He flat out refused, because he wanted a family again. He’s regretted his mistake every day, but mom didn’t care that he was trying to make up for it. She didn’t even care what it would do to us. She gave him a warning and said if he refused, then she was taking you and that the guy she was dating was a lawyer and would make sure he’d have no rights.”

“Yeah, I knew that…” Bulma replied bitterly. “She told me that one day…that she didn’t truly want me there, but it was a way to get back at father. That was actually what she said to me a few months before I left. That’s when I started planning on escaping from the house. I know this sounds stupid, but I left in the dead of night after a party they all went to because I knew they’d most likely be passed out drunk. It was better that way too, or I would have never made it out.

“After she had told me, I had started looking around the house. I don’t know why. I guess I was looking for the court documents that stated I was stuck there. I found them and that’s when I found the box of cards and gifts, though I hadn’t truly looked in it. I just took it. Reading the agreement…that was my breaking point. She had told me when I was younger that dad didn’t want me, and then told me to hurt me that she didn’t want me, but that dad did and she was trying to get back at him. I never understood it, but I didn’t know the truth until I found those cards you two sent me. I spent days reading them once I got here and found them all opened, with checks and bonds still there but some cards empty so I assumed it was all cash she had taken. I just wish I had known.”

Bulma started crying, not able to hold the tears back anymore, so Kakarot got up to sit next to her and hugged her. “I wish you had known, too,” he whispered in attempts to comfort her. “But everything is fine now, and you know the truth.”

“Yeah, thanks to Vegeta,” she replied through her tears. “If he hadn’t recognized my name and found me the day I started working at that bar, I would have never found you.”

Kakarot smiled. “Hey, never is kind of a strong word,” he told her. “I mean, if mom found me in the grocery store, you could have too. But I am glad that you met Vegeta. And now look, the two of you are dating. Things worked out.”

Bulma nodded in agreement. “I know, Kakarot, I know. I just worry sometimes. No, mom can’t take me away. I’m nearly twenty years old, and she has no say in what I do as an adult, but that doesn’t mean she won’t make things extremely difficult for us. She always said she knew powerful people…I don’t really know what that meant, but that always kept me in line as a kid. Probably from one of her escapades. Ugh, I can’t believe her. At least dad felt bad for what he did and owned up to it.”

“Yeah, well…don’t tell him I told you,” Kakarot pleaded. “I’m sure he wants to tell you himself at some point. He’s not one for lying about the things he did wrong.”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t make me love him any less,” Bulma admitted. “I hope he tells me soon. Maybe that’s why things feel so awkward between us. He’s holding back.”

“In his defense, you have been too,” Kakarot pointed out. “Maybe, not tonight if Tarble comes with us, but maybe you can talk to him about it soon. He still thinks you’re struggling with everything, and that’s probably why he’s not saying anything.”

“I think you’re right,” Bulma responded. “Maybe tomorrow he and I can go out for lunch or something. Then we can talk.” Then Bulma smiled. “When did you get to be so smart, little brother?”

Kakarot just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t know,” he told her. “Maybe you rubbed off on me when we were kids.”

Bulma giggled a bit, covering her mouth with her hand. “Maybe, just maybe.”

Vegeta came back into the room with a smirk as wide as anything. “We should go pick Tarble up now. He’s staying with us the whole weekend.”

“That’s awesome!” Kakarot exclaimed. “We should totally do the camping thing tonight. I’ll go get the other tent.”

Kakarot ran out of the room to his own leaving a confused Vegeta and a chuckling Bulma. “Camping thing?” Vegeta asked her.

“Trust me; you’ll love it,” Bulma told him. “It’s just camping indoors and watching movies. We used to do it all the time when mom left for her weekend getaways.”

“Ah,” Vegeta said while nodding in understanding. “Yes, Kakarot mentioned something like that. He didn’t give specifics or anything, but I do know. I thought it was just something you three did.”

Bulma just smiled and reached up to stroke Vegeta’s face. “Well, we want to include you, Vegeta,” she whispered lovingly. “You are part of our family too, you know. You deserve this stuff anyway with the creep you had as a parent.”

Vegeta sat down next to her and pulled her close to him placing a kiss on her cheek, forehead, and lips. He leaned his forehead against hers, the two of them staying in that moment while they waited for Kakarot.

“Um, guys?” the man in question called out.

“What?” Vegeta called out in a grunt.

“I may need some help,” they heard him say.

“Oh don’t tell me,” Vegeta muttered before he and Bulma went to check out the scene.

When they got to his room, they nearly face-palmed. Kakarot, yet again, had managed to get stuck over his desk chair. “Um, hey,” he greeted awkwardly.

“I’m not going to ask,” Vegeta grumbled. “I’m not even going to freaking ask.” Instead he just walked over to his friend and helped him escape his chair’s surprising vice grip. Bulma laughed at the scene, smiling at the fact that there was never a dull moment, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

“Did you seriously believe that story they gave?” Michael asked Bunny. “It was obviously a lie.”

Bunny scoffed. “Of course I didn’t believe it,” she spat out bitterly. “I know they were lying to protect that girl. I swear, she’s more trouble than she’s worth.”

“Hn,” Michael grunted. “She’s not worth anything. Just a little glorified babysitter. Makes me wonder why anyone would take her picture.”

Bunny just smiled. “You have no idea who that boy is, do you?” she asked smugly.

Michael glared at her, silently demanding an explanation. Bunny just grinned in amusement. “Well, you better tell me.”

“That boy,” she started, “is the son of a wealthy business owner, the man who happened to help me with getting her in the first place.”

“I thought you told me it was a lawyer,” Michael grumbled.

“I told everyone it was a lawyer so as not to draw attention to Vegeta or his company,” Bunny replied. “He already has his hands in enough illegal business.”

“Illegal?” Michael asked in shock before glaring at his wife. “Just when were you going to tell me you got custody of your daughter using illegal means. I would have thrown her ass out on the street if I had known.”

“Oh, don’t make a big deal out of it,” Bunny said nonchalantly. “It wasn’t a big deal. My ex-husband doesn’t know this, but I had a fake DNA test run saying that Bulma wasn’t his daughter. That’s how I got full custody. Ingenious, no?”

“Genius is not the word I would use,” Michael growled. He then calmed himself and said, “So what now?”

Bunny grinned again. “Well, I put a little call in with my old friend, and he’s not too happy about his son dating my daughter. We just need to wait and let the pieces fall where they may.”

“Whatever,” Michael muttered. “The sooner we get this shit done, the better.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

* * *

Tarble was thrilled to be going with his brother for the weekend. When Vegeta, Bulma, and Kakarot had gotten there, he was already packed and ready to launch out the door. The Swifts gave Vegeta a bunch of information on things he could and couldn’t eat, as well as his weekend bedtime, but for the most part told them they didn’t have to enforce it much since this was a new experience for the two brothers. Vegeta thanked them again for allowing Tarble to go with him for the weekend. It meant that they truly trusted him with their son.

“Well, I guess that’s everything,” Mrs. Swift said before giving Tarble a hug. “You have a good time, sweetie. We’ll see you Sunday night.”

“Okay, mommy,” Tarble replied hugging her back. “Love you.”

“We love you too, son,” Mr. Swift returned. “Now, behave yourself this weekend for your brother and his friends, okay?”

“Okay,” Tarble said giving his father a salute.

“Alright, we should head out,” Bulma said picking Tarble up. The little boy laughed when she started tickling him as the others watched with smiles on their faces. Even the Swifts could tell that Bulma had a lighter spirit now than the first time they had met her.

“Shall we?” Vegeta asked motioning over to the door.

Everyone got into the car before Bulma drove off for her father’s house. Tarble seemed to win Kakarot over in seconds, and Bulma, from the corner of her eye saw Vegeta fighting a smile. This weekend was definitely something they all needed. She couldn’t wait for Vegeta to feel that joy and comfort, and it seemed like just being in the presence of his brother, friend, and girlfriend calmed his raging emotions.

* * *

The ride was peaceful, not incredibly silent with Tarble excitedly talking with Kakarot in the back, but it was a very soothing ride. When they were halfway there, Vegeta secretly slipped his hand to hold the one Bulma had off the wheel. She flashed him a small smile causing him to squeeze her hand. Neither of them said anything, but they were both feeling a happiness words could not express.

Bardock was very happy to see his children and he welcomed Vegeta and Tarble in with as much understanding and kindness as he could offer. “I hope you are all hungry,” he said. “I made a lot of taco stuff.”

“I love tacos!” Bulma exclaimed as if she hadn’t had them is a while. Vegeta looked at her questioningly, him being the only one who knew that Bulma never got her choice of food in that prison she lived in (home was not the correct word to use).

“I remember,” Bardock said with a chuckle. “You liked anything messy, you and your brother.”

Bulma grinned at her father before following him into the kitchen to help get food ready. He still tried to get her to sit back, but, as Vegeta and Kakarot got Tarble set up at the dining room table, she assured him that she was fine and she was again helping because she wanted to and not because she felt she had to. Bardock let it go, seeing his daughter’s smiling face. He couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of relief that washed over him. Part of him wanted to stop worrying, but as a concerned parent he just couldn’t. He would always be worried about his children and their happiness.

Dinner went smoothly as the family discussed all of the things going on in their life, as well as talking to Tarble about his time at school. This was the type of environment that they all needed. After dinner, Bulma and Kakarot helped set up the tents. After the last camping night the family had had, Kakarot suggested that Bulma join Vegeta and Tarble in their tent. Bardock was a little skeptical about the arrangement but Tarble was excited to have Bulma in their tent and Vegeta seemed to act very caring towards his daughter. It was almost as if something was going on between the two. He would have to ask her about that at some point.

They watched a cartoon action movie taking into account that Tarble was with them. Both Bardock and Kakarot fell asleep after the first hour. Bulma chuckled at her father and brother. They both had to be incredibly exhausted to pass out like that. Tarble fell asleep right before the movie ended, curling into Vegeta who covered the boy with a blanket. Bulma got up to turn the television and DVD player off and then returned to the tent.

Vegeta smirked at Bulma when she joined him and Tarble under the blanket. He moved his arm to pull her and Tarble into him, gently brushing his lips against hers before lying down. Bulma just smiled as she took his hand in hers rubbing it comfortingly as the two of them joined the rest in slumber. In their moment’s peace, none of them could have expected the troubles that would befall them in the weeks to come.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

Bulma awoke the next morning earlier than both Vegeta and Tarble. She slid out of Vegeta’s hold and watched as Vegeta rearranged his arms so that he was holding his brother protectively. She smiled at the two brothers before subtly exiting the tent. She quietly tiptoed into the kitchen so as not to wake anyone up and found her father already awake and sitting at the table. He smiled warmly at her and patted the seat next to him. Bulma smiled and nodded accepting his invitation.

The two of them sat in silence, both of them wanting to speak and repair what was left of their broken bond. Things needed to be said, and questions needed to be asked and answered, but neither knew what to say first. Bardock decided to be the one to speak up knowing that his daughter had enough to worry about than making the first move.

“I know I’ve said this before,” he started awkwardly, “but I should have never left you.”

“Dad, you didn’t leave me,” Bulma said to assure him. “If I blame anyone, it’s the dam…darn,” she said correcting herself, “court.”

Bardock chuckled at his passionate daughter, still trying to remain the little girl in his eyes. She would always be his little girl. “I just wish I had known the things she had been telling you. I would have found a way to make sure you knew that I loved you and your brother both more than anything in this world.”

“Is that why you haven’t been dating?” Bulma asked impulsively. When her father frowned she became nervous again. “Sorry if I overstepped. I just kind of assumed because Kakarot hadn’t said anything.”

Bardock sighed and took his daughter’s hand. “You didn’t overstep. You have the right to know. I haven’t been with anyone since your mother,” he admitted. “For the most part, I had Kakarot to look after and, though I had offers, I just couldn’t. I had made the mistake before of cheating on you mother when she had started acting distant.” He paused for a moment to gage Bulma’s reaction. “I know I should have talked to her directly about it, but I just wasn’t thinking. She never forgave me for that.”

Bulma nodded and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Mom is not the most forgiving person, and definitely not easy to get along with. Dad, I understand, really I do. And mom isn’t a saint or a victim. I mean, I know she was dating many men. Who’s to say she wasn’t already doing that?”

Bardock sighed again and then said, “Your brother asked me the same thing when I told him. I don’t know, Bulma. I’d like to believe that me betraying her trust is what caused her to run into the arms of others. I can’t entertain the idea that the woman I loved so deeply would have betrayed me first.”

Bulma raised her eyebrow at this. “So…you actually want to believe you’re at fault?” she asked in disbelief. “Dad, you shouldn’t be so down on yourself.”

“I’m not,” he said with a chuckle. “I’ve own up to it and I can live with it. I just have no desire to date anyone else. Just being able to watch my two beautiful children grow up is enough for me. Speaking of…what was with you and Vegeta last night?”

“Me and Vegeta?” Bulma repeated nervously. “What do you mean?”

Bardock smiled at his daughter. “Oh, nothing much. He just seemed to be watching you a lot last night, more intently than I’ve ever seen him looking at a woman. Why do you suppose he’s so interested in you?”

Bulma blushed at being caught be her father, and wondered what it would have been like had he been around her in high school and if she had had a boyfriend. “Daddy…” she started as she looked away from her father, “it’s just…it’s just that…”

“Bulma, don’t be nervous,” he said soothingly gently nudging her to look at him. “I am your father and I love you and I will never judge you or do anything to make you unhappy. Vegeta is a good kid. I don’t mind him at all.”

Bulma smiled slightly and nodded. “Okay,” she replied calmly. “Vegeta and I are dating now. We’ve only just made it official, but I’ve had feelings for him for a while. He was the one that found me after all and reunited me and Kakarot. I don’t know…the two of us, we just connect, you know? I think…I think I might actually be in love with him, daddy.”

Bardock grinned at Bulma and stood up to give her a hug. “You really have grown up, but you will always be my little girl. Do whatever makes you happy, and don’t let anyone stand in your way.”

“Thank you, daddy,” Bulma whispered while hugging her father back.

“Anytime, princess,” he whispered back while rocking her in his arms. When he pulled back, he stretched a bit and said, “I’m going to go get dressed. When the others wake up, we’ll get ready to go out for breakfast. You kids deserve it for all your hard work.”

“Alright, I’m going to go check on them.”

Bardock nodded to her and left the kitchen leaving Bulma to do a little exploring. She walked over the refrigerator and looked at the pictures of her father and Kakarot over the years. Part of her was sad that she couldn’t share in those memories, but another part of her looked forward to making new memories with them.

She crossed her arms and held them at her shoulders. Out of nowhere, she felt arms slide around her waist and leaned back knowing it was Vegeta. “Good morning,” she said softly.

“Morning,” he mumbled into her hair. He started placing butterfly kisses on top of her head and then down to her neck. His warm breath tickled her neck and caused her to giggle slightly at the feeling.

Bulma turned swiftly in his grasp to look into his eyes and found her staring at her with both a serious and loving expression. “I…” he tried to say. “I think I feel the same.”

Bulma smiled at him and kissed his lips. He must have overheard her and her father talking about him. It didn’t even bother her that he wasn’t sure and that he didn’t use the word “love.” As long as he continued to cherish her as he had been, than she was happy.

Vegeta couldn’t believe the thing he had heard Bulma telling her father this morning. He too felt the connection that she had mentioned. It was hard not to when the woman in his arms was the only thing keeping him centered and calm the last few weeks. Her presence was soothing to him, and at nights he was reluctant to let her go resulting in them spending the night together more often than not. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers looking into her eyes with a longing expression. The desire he felt to just be with her was amazing. It was so different than anything he could ever expect his father to feel for women. To him, they were nothing but a prize or conquest. Vegeta mentally shook the thoughts away. Bulma was right; he was nothing like that man.

Vegeta did not want to pull away from her. He just wanted to hold her longer. He knew that what he was feeling had to be something at least close to love, but he was not willing to put it into words yet. It could have been for the fact that he had hardly said those words his entire life save childhood. At least he knew he could feel that way for someone and that he wasn’t cruel and heartless. Both Bulma and Tarble were serving as constant reminders of that fact.

“Vegeta,” Bulma breathed out, completely relaxed, “I think we need to wake up our brothers.”

“Must we?” he asked in a deep voice, nuzzling his nose against her cheek. “Just a few more minutes.”

Bulma noiselessly chuckled. “Man, you can be as bad as a little kid sometimes, can’t you?”

Vegeta flashed her a half-hearted glare before running his hand through her hair. Bulma blushed, though she was smiling, wondering what he was thinking at that very moment. “You are beautiful,” he stated sincerely.

Her face flushed crimson at his kind, yet bold compliment. It caused him to smirk, and he kissed her forehead before sliding his hand down her arm to take her hand. The two of them walked together into the living room, and each went into one of the tents to wake up their brothers.

* * *

“It feels really nice to go out,” Bulma said when they were sitting in the restaurant. She was sitting next to Vegeta and rubbing circles on is hand under the table.

Bardock chuckled. “Well, you three have been studying nonstop for weeks. I think going anywhere where there is no textbooks would be a welcome feeling.”

“True that, dad,” Kakarot said as he was eyeing the menu. “So how much can we get?”

“Kakarot!” Bulma laughed. “That was kind of rude, not gonna lie.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m hungry!” he defended.

“Me too,” Tarble said from next to Vegeta. “Hey Veggie, can I get pancakes?”

Vegeta was about to respond when Bardock said, “You can get whatever you like, son. It’s my treat.”

Vegeta felt an unknown feeling when Bardock referred to Tarble as “son.” Anytime his friend’s father would call him that, Vegeta would feel so much closer to him. It was the brief moments it felt like his father had no meaning. Bulma was right, as always. They were already a family.

“Cool,” the little boy said interrupting Vegeta’s inner monologue. He looked to the kid and smiled while squeezing Bulma’s hand. Yes, this was his family and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“Okay, what can I get for you today?” the waitress came. Bulma, Vegeta, and Kakarot were shocked that they already knew her.

“Chi Chi?” they all asked.

Chi Chi, hearing her name, glanced up from her notepad. “Oh my gosh, you guys,” she said excitedly. “I didn’t even realize you were here. That is what comes from not paying attention.”

Bulma laughed a bit. “Yeah, I know. It’s good to see you after all the exams.”

“I know, right?” Chi Chi agreed. She then looked around the Table and saw two others. “Oh, hello. My name is Chi Chi. What about you guys?”

“This is my dad, Chi,” Kakarot said placing his hand on Bardock’s should. He nudged his head over to Tarble. “That’s Vegeta’s little brother.”

Tarble’s face beamed at being introduced. “Hi, I’m Tarble.”

“Aw, well aren’t you a cutie,” she said to him. “It’s nice to meet both of you.”

“Likewise,” Bardock said, “but I have to ask, how do you know my kids?”

“Well, I met Bulma on the shuttle bus, and I ran into Kakarot on the day…” she paused not knowing if Bardock had known about the situation.

Bulma sighed. “They ran into each other the day mom found out about the picture of me and Vegeta from when we were hiding out. I was babysitting Tarble and they ended up going to the apartment to flip out on Vegeta and Kakarot. She pretended that she was Vegeta’s girlfriend and that it was her in the picture.”

Bardock’s expression softened as he detected his daughter’s sadness and worry. He looked over to Chi Chi and said, “Thank you, for looking out for her.”

“Anytime,” Chi Chi told him. “Kakarot’s told me a lot about you, sir. You’re as kind as he said you were.”

Bardock blushed a little bit, him not able to handle praise just like his daughter. “You can call me Bardock. And it’s funny that I haven’t heard anything about you, Kakarot.”

Kakarot chuckled nervously and looked down to his spot on the table. “Well, you see…Chi and I have been dating for a while and I didn’t want to jinx it.”

Bardock chuckled at his son getting flustered, as well as Bulma giggling and Vegeta smirking. Chi Chi just smiled at all of them. “It’s really nice to see you all together as a family,” she said.

“Yes, it is,” another voice said, one that they weren’t prepared to hear.

Bulma froze before turning to see her mother and Michael standing next to Chi Chi looking far from happy. “Mom,” she nearly choked out.

Vegeta glared at her mother and stepfather and looked between Tarble and Chi Chi signaling for their friend to take his brother away from the verbal fight that was no doubt going to happen. Chi Chi was happy to remove the little boy and asked him if he wanted to go play in the mini arcade. Tarble, oblivious to tension, was happy to go with his brother’s friend.

Now the four of them were left with Bunny and Michael and none were happy about it.

“You have some nerve dragging us all the way across country,” Bunny berated Bulma.

Bulma scoffed. “I have nerve?” she asked in irritation. “Please, at least I was able to get away from you. You’re the one who lied to me about dad and Kakarot. You knew they wanted me all these years and still told me they didn’t. What, did you do it so that I would have to serve you the rest of my life?”

“You listen here, bitch,” Michael growled. “I don’t care if you’ve grown a backbone in these last few months. You will remember your place.”

“Her place his here, and don’t you ever call _MY_ daughter that again,” Bardock said in her defense. “I don’t even know how you got custody of her with the way you treat her.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Bunny said with a smirk. “Which reminds me.” She turned to look at Vegeta with a smug look. He was kind of surprised that her smugness was being directed towards him. What did she know that he didn’t? “Your father sends his regards, and he wants to talk to you about your girlfriend. He didn’t sound to entirely thrilled that you were dating my daughter.”

Vegeta’s expression darkened as worry began to overtake him. “How do you know my father?” he asked in a panicked voice.

“Let’s just say he was one of my first affairs,” she said flashing her husband a hurtful smile. “He helped me get custody of Bulma.”

“But you said you got custody of me way before the divorce,” Bulma pointed out. “That means you would have had to been with him for a while.”

“Oh no,” she assured them. “I wasn’t with him in the beginning. He was married, but we had always been close friends back in college. We weren’t together until after his bitch died.”

Vegeta stood up in anger, really wanting to hit the woman who had just insulted his mother. “You…will not…say that again,” Vegeta growled out.

“I believe I just did,” Bunny sighed. “Look kid, I hold nothing against you accept for the fact that you lied to me on more than one occasion. Why don’t you run along and let me deal with my family?”

“They are my family too,” Vegeta responded with clenched fists. “I don’t care what you or my father say. I will not let you hurt Bulma again. Now leave us alone.”

“It doesn’t work that way,” Michael said. “We’re taking Bulma back with us.”

“The hell you are,” Kakarot snapped. Everyone looked to him, surprised that the innocent boy they knew would use such language. “You do not get the right to decide where Bulma lives. You have nothing on her. Her legal last name is Son, she lives and goes to school here, and for that mental health shit you tried to pull on us, she’s gone to a therapist, and the therapist said her story of your treatment of her checked out. She’s nineteen years old, and can fight to become independent if she has to and she would win, whether you’re our mother or not. I know; I checked.”

“Excuse me?” Michael sneered. “What do you mean you checked?”

“I’m pre-law now,” Kakarot informed them. “I’ve been studying cases like this in class, and have even asked my teacher hypotheticals. No matter what, you wouldn’t win, even if you had the fanciest lawyer money could buy.”

“It doesn’t matter if she shares your last name,” Bunny said nonchalantly, “because in the system, it says that you’re not her father.”

Bardock looked shocked, as did everyone else at the table. “I’m not even going to ask how you managed to pull that off, because frankly I could care less. I was wrong to believe the woman I fell in love with would still be there. You better be sure that I will get it on record that Bulma is my daughter. Kakarot is right; you will not be taking my daughter anywhere ever again.”

“Hey!” the manager of the restaurant called out coming over to the scene. She looked at Bunny and Michael and said, “One of my employees has reported the two of you causing trouble and I’ve gotten enough complaints from the staff and customers. Either you two leave or I’m calling the cops and they can deal with you.”

“If anyone is causing trouble, it’s her,” Michael said pointing to Bulma. “She always does.”

Bulma started to feel a little weaker and looked down when he said that, but Vegeta squeezed her hand in reassurance making her look up at him. He shook his head slowly, letting her know that they were wrong and she had caused no trouble at all.

“I don’t care,” the manager said. “The complaints were about you two. I will call the cops if you refuse to leave.”

“Fine!” Bunny shouted. “You just lost two good paying customers. Let’s go, Michael.”

Everyone in the restaurant, it seemed, were happy to see them leave and get back to enjoying their meals. Occasionally, some of the people would flash the four a glance of understanding or pity for having to deal with such horrible people. Chi Chi was happy when they left as well and brought Tarble back to the table. Unfortunately, the little boy heard some of what was going on. Where he didn’t understand it, the fact that his brother and Bulma were getting screamed at by the couple did not make him like them at all.

“Are the mean people going to stay gone?” Tarble asked Vegeta, slightly trembling.

Vegeta momentarily let go of Bulma’s hand to pick up Tarble and sit him on his lap before taking her hand again and hugging Tarble with his other arm. “Probably not, but they are gone for now.”

“Why were they yelling at you?” Tarble asked fearfully.

“Because they’re just what you said,” Kakarot grumbled, “mean people.”

“Guys, I’m sorry,” Bulma whispered, placing her head in her free hand.

“Bulma, there is nothing for you to be sorry for,” Bardock assured her as Vegeta squeezed her hand in agreement. “You heard what she said. She did stuff she shouldn’t to get custody of you. We have so much that we can just take to a courthouse and file you for independence so you can be free of all of this. Besides, in two years you would have been considered independent anyway. We can work this out.”

“Yeah, Bulma,” Kakarot assured her. “I meant what I said. My teachers who all used to be lawyers said it could work. If you want, we can even talk with some of them. They are all still licensed, and I’m sure they’d be willing to help their own students.”

“We should look into every option,” Vegeta agreed. “Anything that can get them to go away. Maybe even a restraining order once all of the other stuff is dealt with.”

Bulma smiled sadly, tears forming in her eyes. Tarble was the first to notice and squirmed so that he could get onto her lap. When Vegeta let him go, he hugged Bulma tightly. “Don’t worry,” he told her. “We still love you.”

Bulma laughed a little bit at that while she started sniffling and tears rolled down her face. She let go of Vegeta’s hand to return Tarble’s hug. “I love you all too,” she said holding him tightly as she continued to cry. Vegeta couldn’t stand seeing the sight of Bulma crying when he could do nothing. He pulled both Bulma and his brother to him and rocked them both. It angered him that their good morning turned sour, but at least he knew he could protect Bulma and comfort her as her cries started to subside.

While they were cuddled together, Chi Chi came back and was saddened when she saw her friend this upset. Tears starting forming in her eyes too, and Kakarot motioned for her to go over to him. He sat her down between him and his father and whispered his thanks to her for complaining to her boss. While this was going on, Bardock just started thinking about what he could do as he watched his little girl being comforted by Vegeta and Tarble. Bulma eventually stopped crying, only sniffling slightly while looking up at Vegeta with loving eyes. Vegeta smirked at her and kissed her forehead, whispering something in her ear that made her smile. It made Bardock’s heart feel lighter knowing that when he wasn’t around, Bulma had someone to lean on.

“Well, now that that’s over, I guess we should order and let Chi Chi get back to work,” Bulma said, a new wave of confidence in her voice.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Chi Chi said with a laugh. She kissed Kakarot’s cheek and stood up taking her place at the front of the table. “So, what would you like to order?”

* * *

Later, Bulma, Kakarot, and Vegeta returned to the apartment after dropping Tarble off at home. The Swifts instantly noticed that something was bothering their son, and Vegeta explained what happened at the restaurant and why. Neither of the couple could believe it, nor could they believe that this was the reason Mrs. Swift and Bulma had stumbled across each other at the courthouse months before. They were very understanding, and they assured them that they would keep an eye on Tarble. They also said that they would love it if Vegeta and Bulma would come over more often or take Tarble out when it wasn’t their job to babysit. They agreed instantly.

“So, I’m going to go out and rent a movie,” Kakarot said awkwardly. “Anyone have a preference?”

“Not really,” Vegeta mumbled while taking off his coat.

“Comedy,” Bulma requested. “Nothing emotional right now, okay?”

“Yeah, I get ya,” Kakarot replied. “I’ll be back.”

Bulma simply nodded, and Vegeta grunted his acknowledgement. When Kakarot was out the door, Bulma turned to Vegeta and just buried her face in his chest. “This is such a mess,” she muttered against him.

Vegeta nodded and moved them over to the couch so that Bulma could lie down. “Yes, but remember that you are not the cause of it.”

“I know, but…Vegeta, I don’t even know how she knows your father. I mean, I get the college thing and all, but I mean, she was just so insensitive. I don’t understand any of this.”

“Neither do I,” Vegeta said before placing a kiss on her temple. “What I do know is that at some point my father is going to want to meet you and he will do everything in his power to break us up. You can see that lying and breaking the law doesn’t matter to him.”

Bulma laughed with a scoff. “Yeah, well my mother is no saint either. I can’t believe she lied about my paternity to get custody.”

Vegeta shook his head. Yeah, that was just messed up. “At least tomorrow you get to correct that. While you and your father are at the hospital getting a DNA test, I’ll talk to my father and see what wants. I won’t agree to anything with him until I talk to you first.”

“Okay,” Bulma replied. “But I meant what I said earlier this morning. I love you, Vegeta, and I’m not going to give you up.”

Vegeta pulled Bulma to him and started kissing her as gently yet still as passionately as he could. He changed their positions so that he was on top of her stroking her long, blue hair. Bulma too ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp as they continued to kiss each other in desperation. The two of them broke apart and took the time to catch their breath. Vegeta mouthed the words she had spoken to him back to her, but he still didn’t have the voice to say it. Bulma smiled at him and pulled him close to her as she started to drift off. She knew her brother would be back with the movie in a short while, but after the day they all had, she was exhausted.

Vegeta again changed their positions so that she was on top of him. He didn’t want to crush her with his weight, especially when she was starting to fall asleep. He was sitting up, using the couch as leverage acting like a pillow for his girlfriend. It seemed so strange to him that he actually had a girlfriend, and one he could feel so strongly for. His only concern now was his father and what he had to say about his relationship. Frankly, Vegeta didn’t care, but he knew that if his father didn’t want him with Bulma, he would do anything he could to make the girl’s life hell. He didn’t want to think about it in that moment, though. Right now he just wanted to rest with Bulma and forget the day ever happened, though he would have a few choice words for his father the next day about the affair that he had so soon after his mother’s death.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.

The next couple of days were a little tense for the three teenagers. Bulma’s and Kakarot’s mother’s announcement threw them all off. The day after, Bulma skipped a few of her classes so that she and her father could get a paternity test. They knew the truth; they just needed to get it on file for the courts. That was the easy part.

No one understood how Vegeta’s father played into this mess. Vegeta, as promised, spoke with his father the next day, and he really wished he hadn’t.

 _“I’ve been expecting your call,”_ his father’s voice greeted with a smug amusement. Then his voice instantly grew dark and serious. _“Now explain to me why you’ve been lying to me, brat. I know Colleen raised you better than that.”_

Vegeta snorted at his father’s “observation.” “Like you would know,” he snapped. “You were barely around. Maybe it was because of your ‘friendship’ with Bulma’s mother.”

 _“Ah, so Bunny couldn’t keep quiet about that,”_ Vegeta Sr. replied, acting nonchalant about the whole thing. Vegeta shook his head in disgust. His father didn’t seem to care at all about his actions and how he betrayed his mother. He should have expected no less from him, but part of Vegeta actually hoped his father wasn’t a total jerk. _“Well, in any event, let’s talk about this girl, shall we?”_

Vegeta bit back a defensive growl and retort and stayed as calm as he could. “What is there to talk about?”

 _“Why did you lie to me?”_ his father asked angrily. _“Did I not confront you about your relationship months ago?”_

“We didn’t have a relationship then,” Vegeta replied. “It is not my fault that you can’t be bothered to call me more often. Even so, no, I would not have told you because of your conditions.”

 _“Those conditions are in place so that you don’t embarrass the company,”_ Vegeta Sr. remarked. _“A girl can bring your grades down. I speak from experience.”_

“First of all,” Vegeta said sternly, “you do not have to worry about your precious company. Not only am I double majoring in psychology and business, but the only reason I’m getting straight A’s is because I have a girlfriend who actually pushes me to study. Second, any relationship you had was probably a one-night stand after some wild party. I do not get involved with that, so you can stop lecturing me.”

 _“You better watch how you speak to me,”_ his father growled. _“If you want me to make this easier on her, you will be respectful. I don’t care if it’s forced.”_

Vegeta’s grip tightened around his phone. He attempted to keep the hatred out of his voice as he demanded, “Leave her out of this. Haven’t you put her through enough?”

When he heard his father chuckle, Vegeta wished he was standing in front of him if only to punch him in the face for how he was acting. _“I can make it much worse, especially because you and she will be joining me and the family at the beach house for a week during your winter break. You know how welcoming the family is to outsiders.”_

“I’m not forcing her to put up with them,” Vegeta stated.

_“No, but I am, and if you want me to be accepting and leave her alone, you’ll agree.”_

Vegeta thought about it for a moment. He had told Bulma that he hated that beach house and that he couldn’t stand his family. All they cared about was money. He felt bad that his mother’s family had passed way before he was born. With how she treated people, Vegeta knew he would have liked that side of his family. His father’s side was greedy, selfish, arrogant, judgmental, careless, things Vegeta tried to keep out of his personality for the most part. He didn’t want to expose Bulma to that when she was already dealing with her mother who Vegeta decided would have fit in well with the members of his family. She was just like them.

“I’ll have to ask her,” Vegeta replied after a minute. He had promised Bulma he wouldn’t make any decisions without her even if it was presented as the only decision.

_“You better, or I will do everything in my power to make both your lives a living hell.”_

Vegeta hung up the phone without replying, throwing his phone across the room and knocking the battery out of it. It fell to the ground as his bedroom door opened revealing Bulma. Vegeta’s bad mood instantly faded when he saw her.

She picked up the pieces of his phone and put it back together before closing the door, walking over to his desk, and setting it down. “I take it that it didn’t go well,” she said softly as she sat down on the bed.

Vegeta joined her and pulled her close to him, putting his chin atop her head. “Not particularly,” he told her. “He wants you to meet the whole family.”

“Is that really so bad?” Bulma asked him.

“It’s hell,” was Vegeta’s simple reply as he laid them both down. “I don’t want to put you through it.”

“I already told you that I don’t mind meeting your family,” Bulma sighed. “I know you do, but I can handle myself, Vegeta. Besides, I’d rather go with you. You always stress out so much when talking about them, and I want to be there for you.”

Vegeta let out a deep sigh and started absentmindedly stroking Bulma’s hair. “You don’t get it. They will do everything to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“Vegeta, in the past few months, not even a year, I’ve been accused of having a mental illness, run away from my hell, gotten my world turned upside-down, found my brother and father after years of thinking they didn’t care about me, been found by my mother and step-father, and then told that she got custody over because of a faked DNA test. I’m sure, even if your father played any hand in it, I can handle anything he says. So what do you say?”

Vegeta gazed into Bulma’s hopeful eyes and saw that she was not budging on her decision. He knew from experience how bad his family could be to others and was still hesitant, but what Bulma was saying was true. The two of them would be together, so it wouldn’t be all bad. Still, there was something that needed to be said for her to understand what she was undertaking. “I apologize for my family’s behavior ahead of time. Be prepared for the worst.”

Bulma smiled, but she nodded her understanding before wrapping her arms around Vegeta and laying her head against his chest. “We’re going to be okay,” she whispered, feeling his arms embrace her.

“I think you’re right,” Vegeta replied quietly. For the first time in a long time, he actually believed that things would be fine. It was a strange feeling, but definitely one he could get used to. At least they still had a few weeks left of school before dealing with his family. For now, they just needed to focus on themselves, school, and their true family.

* * *

“I just can’t believe she was willing to put us all through this,” Kakarot said in frustration as he closed his textbook. He had gone over to Chi Chi’s, hoping to take his mind off of everything and study, but everything he read in his textbook or saw on the television reminded him of all the horrible things his mother and stepfather had done and said.

Kakarot was not an angry person, in general, always going out of his way to make others laugh or smile, just being the friendly person his father raised him to be. And there it was again; his father was the one to raise him. His mother, she was too busy scheming to take control of Bulma’s life, lying to all of them and to the court system. If he picked up the phone right now and placed a call to the right people, his mother would be arrested in an instant and out of their lives for good. The problem was that he couldn’t bring himself to betray her, no matter what she had done.

When he felt hands gently rubbing his tensed shoulders, he relaxed slightly, leaned his head back against Chi Chi’s stomach, and closed his eyes. “It’s okay, Kakarot,” Chi Chi cooed. “It’s perfectly understandable to be upset right now. What your mother did was unforgivable, and you have the right to be angry.”

“But I don’t like feeling this way,” Kakarot admitted. He really didn’t like being mad at anyone, nor did he like the thoughts he had towards his mother or Michael. “I just want them to give up and go away and let me and my family live in peace. They don’t even want Bulma because they care about her. They just want to use her to do everything they’re too lazy to do. It just makes me wonder…what if she hadn’t run away, and what if Vegeta hadn’t found her?”

“You don’t have to think like that, Kakarot,” Chi Chi said softly, “because she did run away and Vegeta did find her. Don’t question it. It was something that was meant to be. She was meant to find you and your father again, and you were meant to be there for her. Eventually your mother will see she can’t win this one and she will leave, but until then, we all just have to focus on the here and now. We’ll help each other get through it.”

Kakarot sighed in contentment as Chi Chi continued to massage him. “Yeah, you’re right,” he replied. “What’s done is done, and we can only go forward.”

“Right, and going forward means passing your test tomorrow,” Chi Chi teased before stopping her ministrations and patting Kakarot’s head once. “You study. I’m going to go make us something to eat.”

“Okay. Thanks, Chi,” Kakarot said as he watched Chi Chi walk into her kitchen. He was really glad he had come to see her today. It was amazing how he could go from enraged to peaceful in just a few moments. He had been so lucky to have run into her that day his mother came back to town. Now that he was done wallowing in self-pity and what-ifs, Kakarot finally opened his textbook back up and began to review for his exam.

* * *

The few weeks passed by way too quickly, with Kakarot and Chi Chi spending more time together, and Bulma and Vegeta visiting Tarble in their spare time when they weren’t studying. A few times, the two couples went out on a couple of double dates, being stalked by the paparazzi of course, which Vegeta was not happy about. There were times where Bulma would have to talk him down to prevent him from beating the life out of some of the guys that were tailing them. Usually it ended with Bulma playing the innocent damsel with family problems to convince the guys to hand over their cameras or delete the pictures.

Now that it was the end of the semester and finals week had come and gone, the college students simply had to wait patiently for their grades and celebrate their newfound freedom. Bulma and Vegeta spent some time packing for their beach trip now that school was over. They still hadn’t told anyone that they were leaving for the week. Vegeta really didn’t want them to make a big deal about it. He was still trying to deal with it himself. Thankfully, he had Bulma, who had been his one constant over the last few months.

A few days before they had to leave, Vegeta got a call from the Swifts asking for all of them to come over for the weekend to spend some time with Tarble. Of course, Vegeta agreed instantly, wanting to see his brother before he took off for the week. Somehow, Bardock had gotten the invite as well, and he became the official driver the next day. He had even picked up Chi Chi before coming to the apartment which made Kakarot smile. He had been planning to invite her, but was surprised to find out that she too had already been invited. Neither Kakarot, Bulma, nor Vegeta knew how Tarble’s parents got in contact with their friend or their father.

As soon as Bardock pulled into the driveway, Tarble was already running out the door to the car. Vegeta was the first to get out and picked up his little brother, carrying him with one arm as he offered his hand to help Bulma out of the car.

“Hi Bulma,” Tarble greeted happily as he hugged his older brother. “I missed you guys.”

“We missed you too, Tarble,” Bulma said as she ruffled his hair, “but we did see a few days ago.”

“I know, but I like spending time with you,” the little boy replied. “And now we get to have a party.”

“Party?” Vegeta asked. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, I guess it couldn’t stay a surprise forever,” Bardock said with a chuckle. “I contacted the Swifts and we decided to give you guys a small end of the semester party before vacation started.”

“Really? That’s awesome!” Kakarot exclaimed. “But wait, how did you invite Chi Chi?”

“Well, he did meet me where I work,” his girlfriend replied.

“So you were in on the secret, huh?” Bulma teased. “How were you able to keep quiet about it?”

“The thought of your faces was all I needed to remind myself not to blab to any of you.”

“Well, now that we’re all here,” Mrs. Swift started, “I think we should get inside to move the food to the backyard.”

“That sounds good,” Vegeta said nonchalantly, but really this little gesture made him feel over the moon. The last time he had a party, he couldn’t even remember it. All he remembered was it was when his mother was still alive, and it was just the two of them doing something special for his birthday. Parties like this were something he had heard his of only from his other classmates and their experiences. They were family occasions, which reminded Vegeta that this was his family. It made the anxiety of the next day’s travels to his father’s family’s beach house lessen.

“So, what are yours and Bulma’s plans for the break?” Mrs. Swift asked him after he released Tarble into the backyard.

“Well,” Vegeta said hesitantly. They hadn’t told anyone about the trip. In all honesty, they were planning on slipping out that night, simply leaving a note explaining their absence. It was nothing against the others, but Vegeta did not want to talk about his father or family with anyone. The only conversations about the trip that Bulma and Vegeta had were who was packing what and what they needed for the beach. Anything else was not discussed. He was actually very thankful that she hadn’t forced him to talk about it. “We have to do something at the beginning before we can truly be on break.”

“Let me guess. Your father?”

“Mrs. Swift,” Vegeta nearly gasped in shock. “How do you do that?”

“Vegeta, you know you can call my husband and me by our first names, right?” she asked. “No need to be so formal. We are family after all.”

“Yes, I know,” Vegeta replied, “Ronda. But still, how do you know when I’m talking about my father?”

“You always get so intense and distant anytime you’re thinking about him,” she replied. “Robert and I notice it each and every time you talk about school and those business classes you’ve been taking. What’s going on?”

“He wants to meet Bulma,” Vegeta admitted. “He wants us to go to the family beach house for a week to have her meet the entire family. I’m not happy about it.”

“I’m sure,” Ronda agreed with and understanding attitude. “I never met any of his family, but if they are anything like him, I wouldn’t want to be around them.”

“They are worse than him,” Vegeta growled, clenching his fists, his earlier anxiety resurfacing. “If there was any way to get around it, I would do it, but he will make her life miserable whether or not I bring her, worse if I don’t. He’s already done enough to her.”

“Yes, Bardock told us about it when we spoke with him. That’s why we decided to give you guys this party. You’ve all been through a lot this semester, and we wanted to remind you that you will always have all of us. Just think of it this way, Vegeta. You have to spend a week with your father, but then you still have three weeks after that to spend time together and with Tarble. That doesn’t even include Christmas and New Year’s, so there is a lot to look forward to when you get back, a lot of positives to focus on.”

Vegeta chuckled slightly, shaking his head with a smile on his face. “That’s something my mother would say,” he told her. “She said it every time we had to go and play nice with the relatives. She lost her family when she was younger, but she still always had a positive attitude when dealing with these people. I can’t even call them my family, but she always treated them like they were family, even if they didn’t like her.”

“So that’s why you think they won’t like Bulma,” Ronda stated. “Because they didn’t accept your mother?”

Vegeta groaned slightly. He kind of walked right into Ronda’s trap to get him to talk. It wasn’t a bad thing, him discussing his past, but he didn’t like going to anyone for advice. Well, at least he was talking to someone who reminded him so much of his mother. That was a positive. “My father barely accepted her,” Vegeta muttered. “She was just a trophy wife to him, but she was so much more than that. He barely knew her, and he spent more time with her than I did. How can I expect him and his family to treat Bulma with respect if they didn’t for his own wife that was raising his child?”

“That’s a lot for someone to hold on to,” Ronda said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder, “but the thing is, their opinions don’t matter. Let them talk; let them fling their insults around. If Bulma loves you, she isn’t going to be chased away by petty words, just like you haven’t been chased away by her mother. Love is stronger than all of that.”

Vegeta blushed slightly, now feeling a little awkward talking about his love life. “Yeah,” he whispered. “You’re right.”

Ronda smiled at him, sensing his discomfort, and stood up. “Alright, I’m going to finish up in the kitchen. You head outside with your friends.”

“Sure,” Vegeta replied. “And, um…thanks.”

“Anytime,” Ronda said with a smile. “If you ever need to talk again, my door is always open.”

Vegeta nodded to her and then headed outside. He shook his head when he saw his brother laughing as Kakarot managed to get stuck in the swing set. “How does he do that?” he overheard Chi Chi ask Bulma.

Bulma and Bardock just started laughing. “Get used to it, Chi,” Bulma told her. “He always gets stuck in something. At least this makes a lot more sense. This at least had chains for him to get tangled up in.”

“I’m not even going to ask,” Chi Chi laughed.

“Hey, that’s what Vegeta always says,” Bardock told her. At that point, Vegeta walked up to the table. “Well, speak of the devil. I was wondering where you went.”

“I was just talking to Mrs.-” he stopped himself as he sat down next to Bulma, “I mean Ronda about some stuff.”

Bulma smiled at Vegeta’s slip before taking another sandwich from the plate in front of her. She and Vegeta took to watching Kakarot and Tarble fooling around while Bardock was asking Chi Chi questions to try to get to know his son’s girlfriend better. He already had a good relationship with Vegeta, and he wanted to make sure that Chi Chi felt the same familial bonds with them as he did.

Vegeta shook his head at his friend’s childish behavior. He leaned over to whisper in Bulma’s ear to ask, “How the heck does he go from childish to serious then back to perpetually childish like nothing bad is going on?”

Bulma covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing before whispering back, “Don’t tell him this, but he was kind of dropped on his head as a baby. No brain damage, thank goodness, but he still has his childish naivety. Kind of wish I did.”

“Can’t be a child forever,” Vegeta replied looking over to Tarble. Vegeta never had the chance to experience that carefree nature of a child, but he was thankful Tarble had had that opportunity. Things did turn out for the better in that sense. If Vegeta had been left to raise Tarble, he would have suffered as Bulma had trying to raise her sister, and she was much older than he would have been. No, the Swifts, Ronda and Robert, were what was best for Tarble, and even though he hated the fact that their mother didn’t get the chance to raise him, he could accept the fact that they were the best parents for him.

“Hey, where are you right now?” Bulma’s voice spoke up, snapping Vegeta out of his inner monologue. He blinked a few times before looking at her. “You okay?”

“Just thinking,” he answered before the conversation was dropped. The tension rose between the two of them after that, and if anyone else could sense it, they kept quiet about it, attempting to keep everyone’s spirits raised. Occasionally, Ronda or her husband would look to either Vegeta or Bulma and then frown to each other. The two adults were worried about them, and the agreed in silence that they would be there for the two of them whenever they needed to be.

* * *

Later, Bardock had taken the teens back to the apartment and they said their goodbyes. Chi Chi decided to stay over for the night, borrowing some of Bulma’s pajamas and clothes for the next day. Both Vegeta and Bulma felt incredibly relieved when no one suggested watching a movie because they were going to be leaving just as soon as Kakarot and Chi Chi were asleep.

Once the two were in Kakarot’s room and the lights went out, Bulma brought her bags out to her car and then went to Vegeta’s room. He was lying on his bed while staring up at the ceiling, a position she found him in quite often. “Hey, you ready to go?” she asked quietly.

Vegeta looked over to her and nodded before forcing himself up. He grabbed his suitcase and a duffle bag and followed Bulma out to her car. After he put his bags in the trunk, he walked over to her and held his hands out for the keys. She looked at him questioningly before he said, “I know where we’re going, and you’re exhausted, so I’ll drive.”

Bulma nodded and handed her keys to him and then got into the car. He followed suit and turned the vehicle on. “Did you leave a note?” he questioned.

“Yeah,” Bulma answered. “I just told them we were going on a last minute trip and not to worry about us.”

Vegeta smirked as he pulled the car from the driveway. “So a little white lie,” he stated in amusement. “Well, that’s better than what I would have written.”

“Oh, and what’s that?” Bulma teased, having the feeling that she knew what he was going to say.

“‘We hit the road. Deal with it. See you in a week,’” Vegeta joked. “I like to keep it simple.”

Bulma shook her head with a grin on her face. “Always have to be direct, huh?”

“Yes,” Vegeta agreed. “Yes, I do.” Bulma then yawned loudly, but refused to lay her head back. “Get some sleep, Bulma. It’ll be difficult to once we’re there.”

“What about you?” she asked. “We don’t have to be there until tomorrow. We could always start driving and then get a room somewhere.”

“I would rather just get there so that I don’t have to hear it tomorrow if we’re late,” Vegeta explained.

“What’s tomorrow exactly?” Bulma asked, thoroughly confused by what Vegeta was telling her.

“Oh, nothing special,” he said casually. “Just my birthday.”

The exhaustion left Bulma as she nearly shot up in her seat. She stared at him like he had grown another head, making him feel a little tense. “Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday tomorrow? I would have wanted to get you something.”

“You coming on this trip is enough,” Vegeta told her truthfully. “Besides, you would have found out tomorrow when we got there.”

Bulma crossed her arms and pouted slightly. “Still, I would have liked to know when my boyfriend’s birthday was.”

Vegeta just smiled as he pulled onto the highway. “Well, now you know,” he said quietly. “And now you can go to sleep. I’ll wake you up if I get tired.”

“Fine,” she replied before curling up in the seat. Vegeta sighed when he finally heard her soft snores. He continued to stare at the road in front of him knowing that in a few hours he’d be in his own personal hell, but he still wore that smile on his face as he thought of Ronda’s words and Bulma’s presence. For the first time in his life, he was going to visit his family knowing that when it was over everything was going to be the same, and he and Bulma would come out of it stronger than ever.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.

Bulma was completely at ease, as if she were floating on a cloud. She had not felt this peaceful in a long time, especially with her mother running around. Still, she shouldn’t have felt this calm. It wasn’t until she felt gentle flutters against her body that she realized she was sleeping. The teen cracked her eyes opened, barely making out a smirking Vegeta who was placing gentle kisses on her cheek and temple to coax her awake. Sitting up, she looked out the window and saw that they were parked by the beach, although she saw no house.

“Vegeta, where are we?” she asked with exhaustion lacing her usually chipper voice. “I don’t see the house.”

“That’s because we haven’t arrived yet,” he told her. “I made good time in getting us here. There’s still about a half hour before I told him we’d be arriving. I wanted you to see the beach before we got there.”

Bulma smiled, using her hand to guide his face to hers. She pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss on his lips and then pulled back. “I would love to see the beach,” she replied.

Vegeta flashed her a cocky grin before pocketing her keys. “Then let’s go.”

Vegeta had never had many friends, nor had he ever had a girlfriend. He had never considered letting anyone meet his family. To this day, Kakarot still hadn’t met his father. It was his goal to keep his father individually, his father’s family, and his father’s influence separate from his daily life. His father had never been to his school, had never been there for events, and never even showed up to parent/teacher conferences, and that was how Vegeta liked it.

Unfortunately, today that would all end, and his father would have access to one of the most important people in his life. He still didn’t know how he truly felt about it, other than it was the last thing he ever wanted to do. But now, as he was watching Bulma, his confidence was starting to increase.

Bulma was not afraid of his father or his family. Having dealt with enough insults, she had mentally prepared herself and even him for the worst of it. She was a spitfire, which he loved completely and was thrilled that she was able to regain that part that her mother had stolen, but he knew that his father would detest that quality. He was the type of man to want a wallflower, something he could command and give the impression that he owned. Vegeta did not want to own Bulma, but he did want to own her heart. He was sure as she turned to him with a child-like grin, from her excitement over this new experience, that she felt the same.

She had left her shoes over by him and went to the water’s edge to get her feet wet. The sparkle in her eyes made him melt. He knew this was her first time at the beach. Kakarot had told him that neither of them had been to one and, with Bulma being left behind by her mother at times, he knew she never was able to indulge in this freedom.

He removed his shoes and joined her at the water’s edge, placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing her skin covered in goose bumps. The air at this beach was always chilling this early in the morning, but it was when it was the most refreshing. Vegeta would escape here on occasion when he stayed at the accursed beach house. His family was never looking for him, and when he returned, if they asked where he went, he replied simply with, “Out.”

Bulma leaned back against Vegeta as if seeking his warmth. The way her hair flowed with the wind and eyes danced with curiosity and joy mesmerized him as he gently snaked his arms around her. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, letting his lips linger against the soft tendrils. When Bulma released a sigh of contentment, Vegeta smirked against her hair, tightening his embrace. This trip had been something he dreaded, but if he had to bear it, he was glad that he was with her.

Bulma was amazed by the vastness of the ocean. You could see it in movies and such, but being there was all so surreal. Being with Vegeta made it even better. The only concern she did have was for Vegeta. He had driven all night without rest, except for maybe a small break here and there. She had been unconscious through all of it. Why hadn’t he woken her up sooner? She had slept long enough. And then the way he had woken her up, he was so sweet and gentle. It was as if he was purposefully spoiling her for no other reason than to see a smile on her face. She was not far off from the truth.

Through the corner of her eye, she could see how difficult it was for Vegeta to keep his eyes open, no matter how at ease he seemed to be in this moment. He was tired, and she didn’t know how good that was, especially when he had to face his father soon. No matter what, though, she would stand by his side.

“We need to go,” they both said at the same time before facing each other. Vegeta’s arms were still wrapped around Bulma’s waist, and her arms were pressed up against his chest.

“I wanted to show you,” Vegeta stated, “so that if you feel the need for escape, you will know the way.”

Bulma chuckled and shook her head. “You’re sweet, Vegeta, and this means a lot, but I won’t be the one needing to escape. Anytime you feel the need, just let me know and we’ll come here and get away, just you and me.”

“That does sound appealing,” Vegeta mumbled before sighing. “I just want you to be prepared. My family has a lot of issues.”

“And mine doesn’t?” Bulma questioned sarcastically. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

Vegeta responded with a nod and then took Bulma’s hand in his, gently tugging signaling that it was time to go. The two of them walked back to the car slowly as the wind continued to blow. Storm clouds passed by occasionally over them as if coinciding with their calm before the storm.

* * *

When Vegeta pulled into the driveway, he was happy to only see his father’s car. That meant they just had to deal with him at first. He was thankful for the slight break, but when they got inside, he knew it was two good to be true.

“Oh, Vegeta,” a tall woman with dark blue hair greeted. She stood up and smiled warmly at the boy. “Your father stepped out with your uncle for a spell. How was the trip?” Bulma was taken aback by the woman’s welcoming nature. Vegeta wasn’t one to lie or exaggerate, so this was far from what she was expecting. “Oh, and where are my manners? You must be Bulma. I’m Launch, Vegeta’s aunt.”

Bulma shot Vegeta a look of disbelief. When Launch stepped into the kitchen, he whispered, “Wait for it.”

All of a sudden a sneeze was heard from the kitchen and then Launch came out of the kitchen, but now she had blonde hair. “Hey, brat, who said you could just stand there all day gawkin’ at me, huh? Get busy unpacking.” And then she left the room again.

Vegeta coaxed his stunned girlfriend up the stairs to his usual room and closed the door. Once the door was shut, Bulma asked, “What just happened?”

“Well, Launch is my father’s younger sister. She’s sort of bipolar.”

“Sort of?” Bulma clarified. “And so she can apparently change hair color too?”

Vegeta nodded. “Yes and no,” he told her. “She has a wing. When she’s in one of her bitchy moods, she wears that. She changes moods every time she sneezes.”

“That’s…different,” Bulma replied. “Is she, you know, with someone?” She normally wouldn’t ask something so forward, but she had mentioned an uncle.

Vegeta nodded again. “A man named Tien Shinhan, and they have a son, Chiaotzu. He’s only eight, but he can be a brat for attention.”

“Well, that’s not so bad,” Bulma assured him. “Anyway, I’ll unpack, you rest, okay?”

“Fine,” Vegeta agreed reluctantly, though part of him was happy to be able to rest. He didn’t want to bother Bulma with anything which included his state of rest.

His bed was softer than he remembered; however, since he never felt any enjoyment in being here, he never had the chance to admire his room. He watched Bulma as he lied on his side, his eyes drooping with sleep. It was how she carried herself with these everyday tasks that he enjoyed watching so much. Every time he saw her nurturing side, some desire he couldn’t explain would well up inside of him.

When he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer, he closed them and allowed himself to drift off with thoughts of Bulma on his mind. Bulma looked over to him and smiled when she saw his chest rise and fall with sleep. So far, things were going okay for them, though Bulma wasn’t expecting it to stay that way, especially when his father showed up. She knew he’d give her the third degree, which she didn’t mind as long as he didn’t threaten to make Vegeta’s life miserable.

Bulma finished unpacking both of their suitcases and overnight bags into the empty drawers of his dresser. Right after, she lied down next to him on the bed, watching him sleep with a smile on her face. She then turned over to lie on her back and stared at the ceiling, just thinking about all the things that were going on with her own family. Right now, Kakarot and Chi Chi would be waking up and finding the note that would explain them missing. They’d let her father know, and then he’d wonder why she hadn’t said anything. She would have to call them later to check up on them. With her mother in town, they would need reassurance that she was doing fine with it. Honestly, despite the stressful situation she and Vegeta found themselves in, it would definitely be a nice break from her mother.

She turned back on her side to keep watch over Vegeta when she saw him cringing in his sleep. Her hand gently touched his face, causing a slight relaxation in his expression before his breathing quickened a bit. He must have been having a nightmare, Bulma reasoned. Vegeta wasn’t really one to have many nightmares, so the fact that he was reacting to one now concerned her. It was when he reached out to her side of the bed that she scooted closer to him, and when he had his arm draped over her his breathing returned to normal.

There was a knock on the door which woke Vegeta up instantly. Bulma saw him tense and knew it had to be his father. She sat up as Vegeta got up before Vegeta opened the door. Bulma had to force her mouth not to drop open when she saw how similar Vegeta looked to his father. The only physical differences were that Vegeta’s father was slightly taller and wore a beard and mustache. It now made sense to her why Ronda and Robert had panicked when they saw Vegeta. If they weren’t father and son, they could be twins, except for their attitudes which greatly differed as well.

“Your aunt said you arrived,” Vegeta Sr. said in a sickeningly sweet voice. “I wish I had been here to greet you.”

Bulma had never seen Vegeta looking so cold and angry, even when he told her about his father. Hurt and angry, yes, but the coldness shocked her. “I _arrived_ when I said I’d arrive,” Vegeta sneered. “You were out.”

“Yes, I suppose I was,” his father replied before shoving an envelope in his face. “The others will be here for lunch shortly to celebrate _your_ birthday.” He then shot a glance towards Bulma and grinned at the girl. “Then we’ll talk.”

He walked away, not missing a step as he left the hall and descended the stairs. Vegeta glared at his retreating figure before shutting the door with more force than he intended. When he turned to face Bulma, his cold expression faltered, especially when he saw how shocked she looked.

Bulma wasn’t surprised that he said nothing as he returned to the bed. He sat down and patted the spot next to him. She moved into the spot and just sat next to him, waiting for him to speak.

“Another reason I didn’t want to expose you to this,” he told her. “I still haven’t learned to deal with any of them without losing my temper.”

“It’s okay, Vegeta,” she said sincerely, “honest.”

Vegeta nodded and took her hand. “We should go down. Last thing I need is to hear my father griping at me for not being ready for the other buffoons.”

The two of them stood up and left the room, descending down the stairs like Vegeta’s father before them. When they made it downstairs, Bulma saw a man sitting with a blue-haired Launch and a little boy who was whining about not being able to eat sweets yet. Bulma assumed them to be Tien and Chiaotzu. Vegeta continued to hold her hand as they entered this gathering room. All eyes were on them, including Vegeta’s father and another man with long, dark hair that she hadn’t seen before. She noticed Vegeta rolling eyes from her side before announcing, “Bulma, this is Yamcha, my father’s cousin.”

Bulma smiled over to him and said, “Nice to meet you,” in attempts to be polite. Yamcha blushed and looked away making Vegeta Sr. chuckle. “Um, Vegeta, was it something I said?” she whispered to her boyfriend.

“No,” Vegeta sighed. “Yamcha just has a fear of women. The only ones he can talk to are family and that’s pretty much it. Selective mutism is what they called it.”

“You have got to be kidding,” Bulma said quietly so that only Vegeta could hear. Vegeta simply shrugged and lead her to a black leather loveseat. His father was watching them the entire time, he could tell, which only made his grip on Bulma’s hand tighten. She tried rubbing comforting circles against his clenched hand, but he just became tenser, so she stopped.

“Oh, hello again,” Launch greeted warmly. “I take it you and Vegeta are unpacked now.”

Bulma and Vegeta both realized that Bulma was being engaged in conversation. Vegeta hadn’t expected that to happen right away, but Bulma seemed fine with it.

“Yes, we are,” Bulma told his aunt. “This is a lovely place, by the way.”

“Yes, we like it,” Vegeta Sr. spoke up. “So I imagine this is the first time you’re in a house like this.”

Vegeta shot his father a glare. He could get the fact that he was trying to make the subtle implication that she was a gold-digger to his relatives.

“Actually, no,” Bulma admitted. “My mother’s house is much bigger than this. I got lost a few times.”

Vegeta chuckled at Bulma’s response. It was somewhat true, after all, since her mother was fairly wealthy. His humor was then soured again when Tien asked, “So you come from money as well.”

Bulma frowned slightly, but continued to answer honestly. “Somewhat. I’m more connected to my father now than I am my mother. She’s not an easy woman to deal with.”

“I hear that!” a new voice shouted. "No woman is." They looked over to the den opening and saw five more people standing there. One of the men was old and tall. There was another tall yet younger man with long, black, and spiky hair standing next to a young woman with long blue hair that matched her own. The last two were teenagers, either slightly younger or about hers and Vegeta’s age. The girl had blonde hair and the boy had black hair. He was the one who had made the comment.

“Nappa, good to see you,” Vegeta Sr. said as he stood up from his chair near Yamcha.

The older man pushed passed the blue-haired woman who gave him a dirty look. The older, black-haired man chuckled in amusement. Bulma looked over to Vegeta questioningly, but he just shook his head.

“Vegeta,” Nappa greeted back happily. “It has been quite long. Was waiting for another of these brats to be having a birthday.”

Bulma wanted to make a comment, but Vegeta squeezed her hand in warning. He saw the other four staring at them as Nappa, Vegeta Sr., Tien, and Yamcha decided to head out to the balcony.

“So who’s the girl,” the blue-haired woman asked with an attitude.

“This is my girlfriend,” Vegeta growled at her. “Bulma, I want you to meet Raditz, who is the son of my father’s best friend; his wife, Moron; and the twins, Jay and Juu.”

“It’s Maron, you ass,” she snapped. “Raditz, say something.”

“You had it coming,” he replied. “Good to see you, Vegeta.” He looked over to Bulma and grinned at her making her shiver nervously. “And lovely to meet you, Bulma, is it?”

Bulma nodded and shifted closer to Vegeta. “Nice to meet you too.”

Jay, for some reason, took that as an invitation to sit on the arm of the loveseat next to Bulma. “So, come here often?” he poorly flirted.

“Um, no?” Bulma replied sarcastically before scooting closer to Vegeta.

“Too bad, sweetie,” Jay replied suavely. “I’d like to get to know you A LOT better.”

Vegeta stood up for Bulma to move to his side of the couch and then sat down in her spot, glaring daggers at Jay. “Too bad. Leave her alone.”

Jay laughed at the couple’s reactions to his flirting attempts. “Oh, Vegeta, it’s all in good fun, right baby?”

He winked at Bulma who just turned away and looked at Juu who went to sit over by Launch and her little boy. Juu was straight-faced and looked like she was out of place as she sat the young boy on her lap. Hers and Bulma’s eyes met, and Juu just nodded a greeting with a frown on her face. Bulma could sympathize with the girl, but that made no sense. This wasn’t her family, but it was Juu’s.

“Let’s go,” Vegeta growled, tugging Bulma off the couch as gently as he could.

“Oh, come on, Vegeta,” he heard Raditz jeer. “The boy was only fooling around.”

Vegeta turned in a flash, glaring at Raditz. “You should keep your dog on a leash, Raditz.”

The front door slammed, signaling Vegeta’s and Bulma’s departure. Vegeta Sr. and Nappa were watching in amusement from the balcony while Yamcha just stared at the couple, silently pitying the couple. “That’s the girl, huh?” he heard Nappa ask his cousin.

“Yes,” Vegeta Sr. replied.

“How long do you think it’ll be before either of them has enough?” Nappa continued to pry.

Vegeta Sr. smirked as he watched his son take Bulma to the secret path to the beach. His son did not look happy about any of this. “He’ll break before she does.”

* * *

“Vegeta, are you okay?” Bulma asked softly. Both of them were sitting on a sand bank not really focusing their gazes on anything in particular.

“Sorry I didn’t warn you about the barking dog,” Vegeta muttered. “He’s harmless, just frustrating. Ignore whatever he says.”

“I think you were more angered by the remarks than I was,” Bulma pointed out. Vegeta shook his head. “Then what?”

“I did not realize _they_ were going to be here,” he growled. “My father’s closest friend, Nappa, I don’t trust. His son and his wife, I worry about them. Maron is self-centered and very…catty, for lack of a better word. She and Raditz have a bunch of problems which he usually solves by getting back at her by flirting with other women, a trait his dog of a son picked up.”

“What about his daughter?” Bulma asked. “She looked the way I felt in there.”

Vegeta nodded and said, “She’s not his daughter.”

“What?” Bulma nearly shouted. “But…aren’t she and Jay twins?”

“Maron cheated on him,” Vegeta explained. “Juu is really the other guy’s, but to avoid embarrassment, Raditz declared Juu his daughter. I have no qualms with her. If anything, she’s the most like us. She does not want to be there and is out of place.”

“Maybe I should talk to her,” Bulma mentioned. “Just to be able to get along with at least one person in your family.”

Vegeta grinned slightly. “You seriously want to go back in there,” he stated. He couldn’t believe she’d want to return to that mess he introduced her to.

“Of course I do,” she answered. “Look, this is obviously some test your father wants us to fail. There’s no way I’m leaving now, especially since I’m sure you would have to stay alone with these people.” She chuckled slightly, making Vegeta wonder what she was thinking. “Besides, if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em, right? I can totally play along and act as…catty…as the rest of them while still keeping that poised air. What do you think?”

“I think the day just got a lot more entertaining,” Vegeta responded as he nudged her gently with his elbow. “Anyway, I just wanted to pull you away to warn you about those guys. It’s more difficult to do when they are surrounding us and you never know who is eavesdropping.”

“I understand, Vegeta,” Bulma answered, “but we should head back before your father sends out the search dog.”

Vegeta started laughing, but tried to cover it up and led Bulma to her feet. “Where I am highly amused by that, Jay won’t be. Don’t give him any reason to come after you.”

“I’ll behave,” she teased, “but only somewhat. Anyways, let’s get back. I’d really like to talk to Juu.”

Vegeta nodded and led the way back to the beach house. From the balcony, they were still being spied on, this time only by Vegeta Sr. and Nappa. Nappa chuckled at the frown on his old friend’s displeasure made evident by the sneer settled on his face. “I take it you were expecting different results,” he chortled.

Vegeta Sr. did not respond. No, he wasn’t against Vegeta having a fling or someone he didn’t care about in his life, like a wallflower, but he never wanted Vegeta to date and fall in love. He knew the second that were to happen between him and Bulma, if it hadn’t already, he would lose the control he had over his son. He did not expect the two of them to be so happy after just moments of being alone together. His goal was to chase Bulma away, to keep control of his son and his future. The only thing standing in his way was a broken, young girl. He stared intensely at the couple as they entered the beach house when an idea struck him. One way or another, that girl would leave here an emotional wreck. He would make sure of it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.

Vegeta and Bulma got back to the beach house pretty quickly, and all that was commented on was Jay making more perverted comments, which Bulma was able to easily ignore. Vegeta continuously glared at the teenager. When Bulma noticed him getting even more irritated, she winked at him before placing a hand on Jay’s shoulder. “Stick to girls your own age, kid,” she said softly, as if she were giving the teen sympathetic advice. “And stick to single ones, too.”

A lot of snickers could be heard from Raditz, Nappa, Tien, and surprisingly Yamcha who covered his mouth in shock before blushing and looking away. Vegeta smirked at his girlfriend, letting her know she handled the situation well. Bulma answered with a smile before catching the eye of Juu. The blonde girl cracked a grin at her brother being told off. For a moment it seemed like the girl felt comfortable.

Bulma squeezed Vegeta’s hand before taking a seat next to Juu. He knew she really wanted to talk to her. Where Nappa and his family weren’t blood, Vegeta did feel somewhat close to the blonde girl. She was like an estranged cousin to him, but it couldn’t hurt for Bulma to get along with her. He knew she’d need another escape from whatever his father was planning. Speaking of which, he caught his father glaring venomously between him and Bulma. What was he getting pissed off about now?

“So, Juu, right?” Bulma questioned after she sat down next to the girl. Juu responded with a nod, but remained silent. “How old are you, anyway?”

“Seventeen,” came a curt reply. The blonde girl’s light blue eyes met Bulma’s. “You’re Vegeta’s girlfriend.”

“Um, yeah, I am,” Bulma said with a smile.

Juu smiled before looking over to Vegeta who was being poked at and highly irritated by his tiny cousin. She shook her head and Chiaotzu’s antics, hoping Vegeta wouldn’t be chased away the second time that day. “He’s the only ‘relative’ I feel connected to, in a way,” Juu admitted. “I’m glad he found someone. He deserves to be happy. To hell with his father.”

Bulma pursed her lips together to prevent a small giggle from coming out. She was already on edge with his father and didn’t need him getting curious about anything she did or said. “So I guess you know about his ultimatum,” Bulma questioned.

Juu shrugged. “Everyone here does,” she answered honestly, not betraying her great dislike on the situation. “I love how you told off my brother, but be careful with the others. If they feel that you are a fighter, then you won’t be getting out of here without any scars.”

“Why do you feel so out of place?” Bulma asked. “No matter what, your mom and your brother are your family.”

Juu chuckled bitterly. “Look…Bulma, right? There are things you shouldn’t get into. My issues with my family are my own. Maybe in another place, if we met elsewhere, I’d tell you…but you don’t need another reason to have problems with them. Worry about the third degree you’re going to get dating Vegeta. You don’t need to worry about me.”

Bulma was a little taken aback by Juu’s humor of the situation. The girl simply smiled when she mentioned she had problems. The smile only grew when she mentioned the third degree. This made Bulma a little nervous. She stood up from her spot and moved to sit next to Vegeta. He stared her tense form up and down with a raised eyebrow.

“You okay?” he questioned delicately.

“Yeah,” Bulma replied. “I just learned why I should just wait for questions to be asked to me.”

Vegeta looked over to Juu. The girl responded with a gentle smile and wave of her had. He just shook his head in response and took Bulma’s hand. His eyes met the scrutinizing glance of his father, and his grip on Bulma’s hand when his father’s eyes darted to the grip. Vegeta Sr. narrowed his eyes at the boy. The two of them seemed to be having a battle right before the other family members.

Before the silent battle could make the entire family uncomfortable, Launch entered the room looking irritated and wearing her wig. “Alright, everyone get their asses in the dining room,” she snapped. “I just spent hours dealing with the chefs to get the brat his birthday dinner, so you better damn well appreciate it.”

“Of course, dear,” Tien said stoically, although everyone, including Bulma, could tell he was irritated. “Come on, Chiaotzu.”

“Alright, dad,” the eight year old sighed. The boy followed his father into the kitchen.

“Great, I’m starved!” Jay exclaimed before winking at Bulma and whispering, “in more ways than one.”

Bulma cringed a little bit while Vegeta glared at the teenager. “I think he just went from idiotic flirt to creepy pervert.”

“Welcome to the family. He’s just going this route because you humiliated him,” Juu muttered as she passed by. She stopped next to Vegeta and said, “Happy birthday, Vegeta. Sorry you have to spend it here.”

“Whatever,” Vegeta replied before lacing his fingers with Bulma’s. “Let’s go.”

* * *

As the couple and the various others in the room made their way towards the kitchen, Vegeta Sr., Nappa, and Yamcha stayed back. Nappa looked at his enraged friend and chuckled. “Kid found a spitfire. You must hate that.”

“She’s going to ruin him,” Vegeta Sr. growled.

“Yeah, so?” Nappa questioned. “What do you plan to do about it?”

Vegeta Sr. chuckled darkly. “Nappa, my old friend,” he said in amusement, “you know me well. If she doesn’t leave willingly, then I will force her to.”

“I hope for your sake, buddy, that it doesn’t come to that,” Nappa whispered. “You know you’re in enough illegal trouble as it is.”

“Only if I get caught, Nappa,” Vegeta replied in challenge.

Nappa raised his hands in defense. “Heh,” he laughed, “you know I won’t turn you in. We were buddies before I ever joined the force. Besides, it’s no skin off my back. Just keep the trail clean and we have no problem.”

“Of course.” Vegeta then turned to his cousin. “I trust, Yamcha, that you will keep your mouth shut, as usual. If I get wind that the boy was warned, I’m turning to you.”

“I know,” Yamcha muttered, slightly glaring at the elder Vegeta. “I still think it’s horrible you want to take away the one thing he cares about.”

“Why do you care?” both men asked him simultaneously.

“Because you already took his mother away from him,” Yamcha retorted. “Just because yours and mine left us doesn’t mean you should treat women the way you do.”

“Says the man who can’t even speak around women,” Vegeta sneered. “Keep your comments to yourself, Yamcha. You don’t want to cross me.”

“Whatever,” Yamcha surrendered, looking away from his cousin. “Let me know when this all backfires on you.”

Yamcha got up and walked to the dining room, leaving the two men to follow him. When they got there, everyone was already sitting and putting food on their plates. Vegeta Sr. eyed his son and Bulma carefully as the two of them served themselves some steamed vegetables, chicken dumplings, beef pâté, and bread. Juu was sitting on the opposite side of Bulma, across from her brother. Raditz was sitting across from Bulma and next to Maron. She was sitting next to Tien. Launch was sitting across from her, now with her blue hair again. Chiaotzu was sitting on her lap and every so often, throwing food towards Vegeta, who ignored him. Yamcha sat down next to Launch, and Nappa took the seat across from him. Vegeta Sr. took his usual spot at the head of the table, so he could see everything going on in front of him.

“Let’s eat,” he said gesturing to the food. No one questioned him, and everyone at the table began to eat in completely silence. The silence was a little overbearing, and that made Bulma feel a little tense. She looked over to Vegeta who was eating both quietly and gracefully, simply staring at a spot in the middle of the table. Knowing him as well as she did, she could tell he was just as tense as she was. What saddened her was the knowledge that he had to deal with this the majority of his life.

When they ate with her brother and Chi Chi, there were periods of silence, but it wasn’t this intense and, every so often, there would be light conversation. When dinner was over it would be livelier. It never felt like one word would suffocate the entire room.

“So, Bulma,” Vegeta Sr. spoke up making everyone at the table freeze. Bulma saw Vegeta’s eyes widen slightly, though he kept them narrowed at that same spot on the table. “How do you like the food?”

Bulma swallowed what she had in her mouth and looked her boyfriend’s father in the eye. “It’s really good,” she replied while thinking how strange a topic he chose as a conversation started.

“I bet you don’t have food like this often, being college students and all,” Vegeta’s father continued. “I’m sure you eat mostly microwavable stuff anyway, am I right?”

“Actually father,” Vegeta nearly growled, “the three of us take turns cooking. Depends on who has an exam and when. We all pull our own weight.”

“I never said you didn’t,” Vegeta Sr. said, amused by his son’s reaction. “Although I didn’t expect you to lower yourself to women’s work, son.”

Vegeta fought to remain seated and not berate his father for saying something completely wrong and sexist. Instead he settled for, “You never seemed to have a problem with it when I baked with mother as a child. I guess you just needed me out of your hair then.”

The younger Vegeta resumed eating and looked over to Bulma, so she followed suit. Every so often, after the others resumed eating, Vegeta and his father kept flashing glares towards one another. Someone at the table found it amusing.

Nappa chuckled slightly. He hadn’t seen his old buddy this worked up for a long time. “So kid,” he said in attempts to start another conversation, and maybe irritate his friend even more. Hey, everyone needed to have their fun, right? “You go to the same school as Vegeta. What do you major in?”

Bulma stopped eating again and smiled slightly. “I’m an engineering major with a creative writing minor,” she answered with pride. “I’m really good at both.”

“Engineering?” Maron asked with a laugh. “That’s not a suitable career for a woman. You get all dirty and gross.”

“Yeah,” Bulma agreed. “It’s called shower after working.”

Raditz laughed when his wife’s face turned red. The blue-haired woman was obviously irritated at Bulma’s attitude. “Well,” she said snidely, “creative writing isn’t necessarily anything special, though it would be more suitable for someone like you.”

“Thank you,” Bulma responded gracefully with a smile. “I’m glad it’s suitable for someone like me since I enjoy it so much.”

Juu covered her mouth to muffle a giggle, but her mother shot her a cold look. “And what are you laughing at?” she snapped.

“Honestly?” Juu questioned. “Honestly, I’m laughing at your expression mother. You should see the look on your face right now. It’s almost as bad as when Jay crashed the car.”

“Oh you just had to bring that up,” Jay grumbled. “Thanks a lot, sis.”

“Mind your sister, boy,” Raditz said in the girl’s defense. Juu looked taken aback by her technically adopted father defending her to her brother. Bulma caught herself wondering what their relationship was like. When the table grew quiet again, and Juu again returned to her out-of-place demeanor, she knew something had caused a shift. Nothing else was said during dinner or at dessert, which afterwards Vegeta excused them for the night.

* * *

Back in their room, neither teenager spoke until they heard the rest of the house grow quiet. “Everyone who was here tonight will be staying over for the week,” Vegeta explained while leaning on the doorway of his personal bathroom.

Bulma finished combing her hair and then exited the room. The two of them moved to the bed and sat at its edge. “That’s fine,” she assured him. “Dinner wasn’t that bad, other than the awkward silence. Oh, and then whatever happened between Juu and Raditz. What did happen, exactly?”

Vegeta sighed and shook his head. “Raditz doesn’t know how to act around her,” Vegeta told her. “Technically he’s raising Juu as his daughter, but she isn’t really. He’s still bitter towards his wife, but he can’t be bitter towards a child that didn’t ask for this.”

“Yeah, I could tell he has issues with Maron,” Bulma sighed. “He pretty much laughs any time she gets pissed. But why was she so bitter to Juu. I mean, she is her daughter.”

“And she almost cost her a marriage where she doesn’t have to work or even lift a finger,” Vegeta growled. “I wanted to say something to her when she attacked your choice of career since she has none. You beat me too it, though.”

“So…” Bulma said carefully. “To be blunt, this woman doesn’t work, has a husband doting on her all the time, and then cheats on him and not only expects him to raise a child that’s not his without complaint, but she blames the child for nearly costing her the marriage?”

Vegeta nodded. “Exactly. And so Juu never really feels welcome anywhere, I’m assuming. We don’t really talk, but I can read the signs.”

“Eh, that’s the psychologist in you,” Bulma teased. “But anyways, why doesn’t she feel welcome? It’s still her family.”

Vegeta flashed Bulma an incredulous look. “After sitting through that dinner, you seriously have to ask?”

“Point taken,” Bulma murmured. “I still think it’s not fair. And why can’t Raditz figure out how to act with her?”

“She’s not his kid, but he wishes she was,” Vegeta tried to explain. “I really have no idea what goes on in that household, nor do I want to know. I just hear bits and pieces here and there. It’s like a gossip mill around here.”

Bulma nodded and decided to be done with her questions for the night. A lot was going on in this family that couldn’t be explained very well. All she knew for sure was how Vegeta felt around all these people. He didn’t want to be here. He never wanted her to meet them, and here they were.

Vegeta lied down on the bed and scooted himself towards the pillows. Lying on his stomach, he stared at the white cushions he wanted to bury himself in. Bulma got up to shut the light. She looked back at Vegeta in the darkness and could see how tense his muscles were. This was not his element, and he was more than uncomfortable being in this house.

His eyes were shut tight when she got in bed next to him, though he was still awake. He didn’t want to talk or even think about his family right now. He was thankful that Bulma could hold her own against their verbal criticisms, but he still felt a sense of dread any time he thought about his father. His father always had something up his sleeve if he wasn’t pleased with a situation. From this entire day, he knew his father was completely livid. Who knew what he would do then?

His eyes opened wide in shock when he felt Bulma’s hands slide up the back of his shirt to his shoulders. When she started to gently knead his tense muscles, his expression relaxed, though he continued to stare into his mass of pillows. Nothing was said between the two, and Vegeta made no movements to stop Bulma from what she was doing or express the pleasure he was feeling.

Bulma noticed the distant look in his eyes and wondered how many things his father had done, other than ridicule, that could make her boyfriend look so, for lack of a better word, dead. He barely even blinked as she massaged his shoulders. She stopped and then moved back to her spot on the bed. The two of them just stared at each other before Bulma spoke up. “Why do you do that?” she asked in a whisper.

“Do what?” Vegeta questioned just as quietly.

“Choosing one spot and staring at it so intently,” Bulma elaborated. “It makes you look…well, like you’re not even here.”

Vegeta chuckled bitterly. “With the amount of ridicule my mother received, you get to a point where any little thing bothers you. If you want survive even a second, you have to find a way to kill your emotions for the time being, or at least distract yourself. I focus on one spot to try to separate myself for the situation so I don’t get involved. My mother always told me not to get involved. I didn’t do a good job of that today.”

“I think it was fine, all things considered,” Bulma replied. “Definitely not as bad as I thought. I was expecting way worse than only being criticized for my career choice. I hear it every day.”

“It gets worse, Bulma,” Vegeta said forcefully. “They start with something small and then the level increases.”

“Vegeta,” Bulma cooed softly, “I’m not worried. If I can deal with my mother turning me into a glorified slave and running away alone cross country, then there is no way that being ridiculed by people I don’t even know is going to take me down, okay? I’ll be fine.”

Vegeta didn’t want to tell Bulma that that wasn’t what he was worried about. If anything, she reminded him of his mother when she stood up to his family. He knew she’d be fine in dealing with them. It was his father that worried him. He had proven to be a creep and criminal, forcing his mother not to tell anyone about the pregnancy, selling his brother and blackmailing the family into keeping quiet, and even assisting an old college friend, Bulma’s mother whom he may or may not have had an affair with, fake a DNA test. He knew Bulma couldn’t forget all of that, but that was even more reason to be worried.

As his mind raced with thoughts, he barely registered Bulma curl into him, her fingers stroking his chest faintly through the fabric. Vegeta shivered slightly at her touch and stopped her by wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. “Good night, Vegeta,” he heard her whisper.

“Night,” he replied quietly, though he was still trying to determine what his father might do. After a few more worst case scenarios played in his mind, he eventually growled to himself and fell asleep. One way or another, he’d figure out what his father was planning.

* * *

“So, I wonder how Bulma and Vegeta are doing,” Kakarot said as he watched Chi Chi finish washing up the dishes. They were still at the restaurant she worked at and she decided to take up her boss’s offer for extra pay. Besides, a lot of the others had to get home to their families, and cleanup wasn’t too bad. Plus, with no one else there, she was able to let Kakarot in, so it made the task more bearable.

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Chi Chi responded. “I mean, no news is good news, right?”

“I don’t know,” Kakarot replied skeptically. “It’s just that Vegeta NEVER brings anyone to meet his family. I barely know anything about them except that his mother passed away after giving birth to Tarble and then he sold the kid to the Swifts. That and the fact that he knows our mom and helped her get custody of Bulma…illegally.”

Chi Chi stopped washing dishes, remembering the day that her friend’s and boyfriend’s mother accosted them at the restaurant. It had been the craziest thing she’d ever witnessed. It made her both glad that Kakarot hadn’t had to deal with her through his entire childhood, but sad and concerned that Bulma dealt with it up until she ran away.

“Chi Chi, you okay?”

The girl flinched when she heard her boyfriend’s kind voice and felt his arms around her. Smiling slightly, she said, “I’m fine. I just worry about your sister sometimes, and all she had to go through.”

“I know,” Kakarot replied, his expression growing more serious. “I wish we had known back then what caused dad to lose custody. We could have corrected this whole thing. We had no idea about the paternity test, or the faked results. Had we known…she wouldn’t have suffered like she did.”

“It’s all water under the bridge now, right?” Chi Chi asked lightly. “I mean, all of that was corrected, Bulma’s eighteen and completely separated herself from her mother. Really, all she needs to do is declare independence and your mom has nothing.”

“I really hope you’re right, Chi,” Kakarot sighed. “And I hope they’re okay right now.”

“I have a feeling they will be. Don’t worry, Kakarot. This week will be over before you know it.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

Bulma woke up early the next morning. She wasn’t sure what had woken her up, but Vegeta was still passed out next to her. She smiled at him and stroked his hair a bit before getting up and getting dressed. Surely everyone was still asleep this early which was the perfect opportunity to do something nice for the family, even if they were rude to her and Vegeta the day before. Who knew? Maybe she could win them over.

The kitchen was _HUGE_. Even her mother’s kitchen hadn’t been that big. She grinned as she started searching for pots and pans. Yes, this was her solution, and Vegeta was probably going to berate her for it later. Bulma was going to cook the family a huge breakfast.

No one was up yet, so it would be the perfect surprise. Well, at least she thought that until Yamcha came into to kitchen with an eyebrow raised in question.

“Oh, good morning,” Bulma greeted with a smile. “Um, I’m just trying to find some pans so I could cook breakfast.”

Yamcha nodded and moved to help her find the pans and cutlery so that she could get started on her task. He watched her as she started preparing eggs, batter mixes, and of course bacon and sausage. Not that he was going to say anything, but he wanted so much to tell her that she reminded him of Vegeta’s mother. That woman had always seemed to try her hardest with the family, and no one accepted her. He didn’t count because he couldn’t even speak to her.

Bulma moved to start the coffee pot and the kettle for tea and got all of that ready for the table. She was doing everything herself where she had gotten used to Vegeta or Goku taking care of some things. It felt a little strange to her. She didn’t feel like she was going back to her old life at all, but she had some sense of dread about it. Well, she knew she shouldn’t have an episode seeing as she was doing so much better.

“What the hell are you doing in my kitchen?” she heard Vegeta’s aunt, once again in one of her moods, say.

Bulma turned to face her and smiled. “Well, I figured I make you all breakfast for allowing me to stay here with the family. It’s the least I can do, plus you don’t have to cook or bring anyone else in to cook.”

Launch just stared at the girl. She was clearly irritated that Bulma was cooking breakfast. It was her kitchen and now she felt like the outsider. This was not happening again.

“Look, girl,” she replied darkly, “whatever you’re doing today, you better not do again. After breakfast and for the rest of the week, stay the hell out of my kitchen.”

“If that’s what you want, I will,” Bulma answered. “But for now, just go relax.” She turned to smile at the bipolar woman. “You deserve it.”

Launch made a sound of indignation and walked out of the room. Most likely she was running off somewhere to complain about her. As Bulma told Vegeta, it was nothing she couldn’t handle.

She saw Yamcha shaking with inaudible laughter before she started putting food on plates. She neatly organized everything on each plate so that everyone had scrambled eggs and pancakes and then put the bacon and sausage on a platter to be passed around. Yamcha stood up, walked over to the counter, and picked up a few dishes to help Bulma set the table. It seemed that out of everyone, the one who couldn’t talk to her seemed to be the most tolerant of her.

Bulma was not one to pry into people’s personal business after the way she had been, but part of her wondered why Yamcha had this selective mutism. It was a psychological thing, no doubt, but how did it happen? Well, she wouldn’t be able to ask him. All she could do was try to help.

“Hey Yamcha?” Yamcha turned to look at her questioningly. “I know you won’t talk to me, and that’s fine, but I can’t help but wonder why. All I can assume is that a woman really hurt you, and if that did happen, then that’s not fair to you. I’ve been where you are, though I never fully stopped talking. Maybe it was because my pain was caused by both men and women. Anyways…” Bulma paused momentarily to choose her wording. “What I’m trying to say is that whoever hurt you was wrong and stupid, and you shouldn’t let their mistake take over your life. You obviously know more about your situation, but not all people…women…are heartless.”

Yamcha stopped walking causing the girl to walk passed him. She didn’t say anything else, though he wouldn’t have minded if she did. He grew worried, though, because he knew his cousin was planning something of questionable legality. This girl was so…nice. She didn’t deserve anything that might be coming her way. Neither she nor Vegeta did. Yamcha didn’t know what to do or say. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

“What are you doing?”

Bulma turned to see Vegeta Sr. entering the dining room looking around the table. He looked even more perturbed than usual and Bulma wondered what was irritating him. Still, she would be nice to him where he wasn’t to her.

“Good morning,” Bulma greeted warmly. “I’m just making breakfast for everyone, and Yamcha is helping me serve.”

The elder Vegeta looked over to his cousin with a hard glare. Bulma was completely oblivious to the interaction as she went to get some more plates. “Oh he is, is he?” came the angered reply.

Yamcha cringed slightly. He knew that his other problem was that he feared his cousin. Where he became meeker and saddened after his mother left, Vegeta reacted the exact opposite, hardened and angry, when his left him. Before a reply came, the younger Vegeta entered the room. He had woken up and was looking for Bulma. Yamcha pointed into the kitchen before he could voice his question. Vegeta entered causing his father to have another displeased look.

“Let them be,” Yamcha whispered, pleading with his cousin. “She’s good for him.”

Vegeta Sr. scoffed. “You do not know what is best for _my_ son,” he growled. “I make the decisions for him, and this is not a good decision.”

Yamcha rolled his eyes that went without notice before motioning for his cousin to join him by the kitchen entrance. He wanted to show his cousin how the two interacted. Maybe that would change his mind about whatever he was setting up.

“Look, he’s happy,” Yamcha said quietly again. Vegeta Sr. grunted as looked inside the kitchen.

Inside, Bulma was finishing up food preparations while Vegeta had his arms around her. She tried to move away from him only to gather the last of the plates and the syrup to put inside the dining room. Vegeta seemed more playful with her, not wanting to let her go, but eventually did to grab the platter and coffee pot on the way out.

Yamcha and Vegeta Sr. quickly got out of the way and pretended to be doing something else. Other than the father/son pair exchanging glares the entire time, Vegeta did seem happy. His father still did not like that he was with Bulma, though. He would never approve of him being with someone like that. She did remind him too much of his late wife. That woman, he had assumed, was the perfect trophy wife. She came from nothing seeing as she lived in the foster care system her whole life. She was kind and beautiful, but most of all she was quiet. It hadn’t been until after he married her that he found she could carry herself confidently and refused to let others, namely his family, walk all over her. It irritated him that he had misjudged so much.

Bulma was a perfect reminder of his screw ups, especially when he had children he had never meant to have. Perhaps that was why he was so hard on Vegeta, but he still felt like the girl would ruin him in some way. He had no idea what the girl was capable of or wanted. If she wanted money, which the elder Vegeta assumed all working class people wanted, then he’d have an offer for her, and he would make sure his son was there to overhear it.

“Alright, table is set,” Bulma announced, though more to Vegeta. “Um, do we wake the others up?”

“No,” Vegeta answered. “Just let them sleep. You have the plate covers on to keep the food hot, so it’s fine. This is normally how it goes.”

“Okay then,” Bulma replied. She turned to Yamcha and Vegeta Sr. “Well guys, enjoy.”

She and Vegeta sat down in their seats from the night prior, Vegeta first helping Bulma into her chair. It made her laugh and smile causing Vegeta to smirk before the two took some bacon and sausage links and began eating their breakfast. Yamcha and Vegeta Sr. followed suit, never taking their eyes off the two teenagers. Throughout the meal, they would exchange glances as if conversing silently or have light discussion of their plans for the day. Vegeta Sr. had never seen his son so talkative before in his life. He wondered how this girl made him so calm.

“I’d love to see the town,” he heard Bulma say. “It sounds like a lot of fun.”

Vegeta Sr.’s expression darkened again while Yamcha looked fearful.

“Good,” Vegeta replied curtly. “We’ll go when we’re done.”

“Excuse you,” Vegeta Sr. growled, “but where do you get off making plans while spending time with family.”

Vegeta let out a bitter chuckle before crossing his arms, challenging his father. “Well, we’re not going to stay in the house all day, especially when we just got out of school. We won’t be gone long. Besides, everyone is asleep.”

His father was not amused, and he could tell. He could feel his scrutinizing and angered gaze while they were in the kitchen, eating, and making plans. Pushing his father was not something Vegeta liked to do, but he couldn’t have control of him forever. He was now twenty years old. He could do what he wanted, and right now he wanted to take Bulma into town so that they could hang out. Besides, he knew she would want to sightsee and shop. This was her vacation too.

“Well, I guess we should clean up,” Bulma said in attempts to break the tension. She began to hurriedly pick up hers and Vegeta’s dishes, but Vegeta grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Her questioning eyes meant his hardened ones.

“I can clean up my own plate, Bulma,” he reminded her. She smiled at him knowing the reason he stopped her.

“Whatever you say,” she responded as the two of them cleaned up their own places.

Yamcha once again shot a glare to his cousin who simply scoffed and stuck a fork in the scrambled eggs. When he tasted them, his eyes shot opened. His cousin simply smirked as he ate his own food. He had to admit, Bulma really could cook.

* * *

Bardock sighed as he listened to his son telling him about the trip. “Kakarot,” he said when the boy was done rambling. “How do you know where they went, if the note didn’t say?”

“Well, a while ago Vegeta asked me if Bulma had ever been to the beach before, and I know his dad has a beach house. Plus it was his birthday yesterday and he always has to spend it there…”

Bardock didn’t know what to say to that. He was already concerned when he found out from the Swifts that they were going. He hadn’t told Kakarot that they discussed it at all, and he hoped he wouldn’t have to. He figured Bulma and Vegeta would have just told him before they left, but they snuck out late at night. That was something else he worried about. He wished Bulma would have at least called when they got there so he would know they were safe, but seeing as there was no news on them, he kept telling himself they had to be okay.

“Anyways, I hope the week goes by quickly,” Kakarot continued. He grinned at his father, an idea forming in his head. “Then maybe we can all do something.”

Bardock chuckled warmly and nodded. “When they get back, we’ll plan an actual trip. As for today, how about lunch?”

Kakarot’s face lit up at his father’s invitation. “Great, I’m starved!”

* * *

So far, the town was everything Bulma had expected and more. Honestly, she wanted to go to get Vegeta out of the house, but she was so happy they came. The architecture was beautiful, buildings made of brick and marble fountains littered everywhere. The sun was shining all day, no clouds in the sky. The town looked like a picturesque village she had seen in school textbooks. She could sightsee all day, but eventually they’d have to go back.

“So where to next?” she asked excitedly.

Vegeta gave a half smile before signaling a waiter for their check at a small café they stopped at for lunch. “Wherever you want to go,” he replied taking out his bank card.

“How about the water’s edge?” Bulma suggested. “I want to see the boats.”

Vegeta couldn’t help but chuckle before saying, “I can take you on one of the boats, you know.”

“Really?” Bulma asked. “That would be so cool!”

“Then we’ll go,” Vegeta told her as the waiter brought them the bill.

* * *

They didn’t get back until it was late in the day. By this point dinner had already passed and when the teens entered the house, all they heard was loud conversations, arguments, and other stuff they didn’t want to get in the middle of. Vegeta motioned for Bulma to follow him upstairs, but someone stopped them.

“Look who’s back,” Vegeta Sr. said smugly. “Did you two enjoy your day?”

Vegeta glared at his father and gently grabbed Bulma’s arm with his hand. “What do you care?” he growled.

“Yes, well,” Vegeta Sr. replied nonchalantly. “I need to talk to Bulma for a minute, in private.”

“Not a chance,” Vegeta responded through gritted teeth.

“Vegeta, it’s okay,” Bulma cooed gently. “I’ll be fine.”

“Bulma,” Vegeta said in warning. He did not like the idea that his father wanted to speak to his girlfriend alone. He knew she could handle herself, but he still felt reluctant to let her go. He tried to shake himself from his paranoia. His father wouldn’t be able to do anything to her here.

Bulma placed her hand on his and squeezed it, smiling reassuringly. “I’ll be right back,” she told him. “Promise.”

The two of them missed the angered look on Vegeta Sr.’s face. The hardened man cleared his throat, calling their attention back to him, and then started walking towards a hall. Bulma looked back at Vegeta once before following his father. Vegeta, still uncomfortable with this, followed further behind and watched as the entered Vegeta Sr.’s office. He leaned again the wall near the partially opened door.

“So, Bulma,” Vegeta Sr. started surprisingly kindly. Vegeta’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, “I take it you enjoyed your day.”

“Yes, I did,” she replied delicately. “Vegeta and I had a lot of fun in town.”

The elder Vegeta smirked before he poured himself a glass of wine. He took a sip before saying, “Yes, I knew the area would be to your liking. Tell me; have you experienced things like this often?” Bulma didn’t respond to that seeing as he already knew. “I pride myself in giving my family the finer things in life, in every aspect, my son especially.”

“Money isn’t everything,” Bulma countered. “It doesn’t by happiness or love.”

“Cut the act,” Vegeta Sr. accused. “You and I both know this is all this is.”

“A-Act?” Bulma questioned, surprise evident in her voice.

Vegeta Sr. chuckled. He knew their relationship wasn’t an act, but if he knew anything, loyalty could be bought. “Bulma, as I said, it brings me great pleasure to acquire the finest for my son, which you are not.”

Vegeta clenched his fists in anger as he heard his father insulting Bulma in such a manor. He had no right to talk about her that way when he didn’t even know her. All that mattered to Vegeta was that he felt open with Bulma and calmer. He didn’t care that she didn’t have much money or that she wasn’t a dainty, little woman who did as she was told. His father’s desires were not his own. He loved Bulma just the way she was.

“Which is why I have a proposition for you,” he heard his father say.

“I’m not interested,” Bulma replied forcefully. “There’s nothing you can do or say to make me leave your son.”

Vegeta Sr. smirked thinking he was calling her bluff. He took out his checkbook and wrote down the number to a large sum. Bulma’s straight face became a disgusted frown. When he slid the check over to her, Bulma picked it up and tore it to shreds.

Vegeta wondered why he heard the sound of paper ripping, and got his answer when Bulma actually yelled at his father.

“You’re crazy if you thought you could pay me to leave!” she shouted. “Are you really that against your son dating someone who loves him for him and NOT his damn money?”

Vegeta Sr.’s confident persona darkened when she threw the paper scraps on his desk. Her screaming at him did not make him like her any more. “Watch how you talk to me,” he threatened.

Bulma placed her hands on her hips, ready to scold him. “You want to tell me what to do, fine, but I do not answer to you,” she told him. “And despite the things you helped my mom with, I am not afraid of you. You can’t chase me away. I don’t care if you don’t like or approve of me. I don’t need your approval to love your son.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had been expecting her to be broken with less fight in her than this. This girl was not going disappear quietly from his son’s life. “You should be afraid of me,” he said glowering over her as he stood.

Bulma didn’t back down. She simply looked him in the eye with a judgmental glare, not saying anything else. She turned her back on him and started walking from the room just as Vegeta decided to enter coolly pretending he hadn’t been outside.

“Your brother called,” he lied. “You should come call him back.”

Bulma smiled at him, knowing he was lying and nodded. “Sure, I still have to talk to him and dad. Let’s go.”

She didn’t look back and Vegeta didn’t grant his father a sparing glance. All he wanted was to get Bulma out of that room. Taking her hand, he led her away from his father. Vegeta Sr. watched the exchange. He was fuming at this point, angered that his plan had backfired. So, he couldn’t pay her to leave, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t make her life more difficult. After they left, he slammed the door shut and moved to make a phone call. Gripping the phone almost hard enough to break, he dialed a number and waited for an answer. When the other side picked up, he grinned darkly.

“Yes, it’s been a long time,” he greeted. “There’s something we need to discuss…”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

Bulma had spoken to both her brother and father. She couldn’t believe that Kakarot had figured out where she was and was also shocked that her father had known. He spent the majority of the phone call asking if she was all right, and if he received vague answers he would push harder to make sure she wasn’t just trying to soothe his own worries. It made Bulma feel like she actually mattered, which she was slowly but surely coming to accept. What state would she have been in if she hadn’t run away from her mother?

Shortly after the conversation, she and Vegeta had gotten ready for bed and cuddled together as they fell asleep. It took Vegeta a longer time to fall asleep, as it usually did, his arm lying over Bulma’s body. Letting out a deep sigh, he thought about their day. It had started out decent, turned perfect, and then his father tried to ruin, just like everything else in his life. But Bulma had stood up to him; something Vegeta learned was a dangerous thing to do. It didn’t matter, though, for if his father tried anything to hurt her, he would make sure the plan failed. He was not going to let anything happen to not only the first woman he had met besides his mother that could stand up to his father, but that he also loved.

He still couldn’t say the words, but he knew it and she knew it. There would never be anyone else for him, no matter how hard he looked. It was amazing that they had met by accident. Who would have guessed the sister of his best friend would turn out to be the one woman to whom he gave everything, including his love and trust? If someone had told him it would happen to him one day, he would have pummeled them into the pavement for mocking him.

With his thoughts clearing and the lulling sounds of Bulma’s soft snores, Vegeta closed his eyes and let sleep consume him. His father’s posed challenges would make for another long day.

The next morning had been more peaceful. Bulma and Vegeta had been out on the terrace, talking and laughing about nothing in particular, when Vegeta’s aunt came out. Even in her mood, she reluctantly admitted that Bulma’s cooking was top notch and that she was welcome to use the kitchen again. In the woman’s weird way, she had accepted the girl. Vegeta’s heart felt a little lighter at that, for Bulma had now won over his father’s sister and their cousin in less than a week.

So Bulma, not wanting to disappoint, dragged Vegeta to the kitchen with her and began to cook breakfast again. This time, everyone was up early and waiting. Vegeta chuckled. They must have really liked her cooking.

“Seriously, where did you learn to cook?” Jay asked obnoxiously. “You’re better than our chefs. Screw the engineering. You could be a chef.”

Bulma forced a smile trying not to think about her old life. “I would rather not,” she stated, “but thanks. Glad you like it.”

“Well, they say a way to a man’s heart is his stomach,” Tien joked. “I can see how you won Vegeta over.”

Vegeta immediately stopped eating and shot his uncle a glare. He knew he hadn’t meant it in a bad way, but it still irritated him. “That is not what happened,” he nearly growled. “Do not imply anything like that again.”

Nappa chuckled at the angered expression on Vegeta Sr.’s face. “Can’t blame him for jumping to that conclusion, Vegeta,” the bald man said. “You’ve never shown any interest in girls, and I don’t think you’ve ever brought home a single friend.”

Vegeta’s grip on the silverware tightened. He knew, and Bulma knew, there were reasons for that and that it was a sore subject for him. “There was never anyone to be of interest,” Vegeta replied as coolly as he could. “I would never lower myself to date someone brainless.”

Glares were exchanged between father and son again while the others continued to force pieces of food into their mouth. Where they normally watched and waited, no one wanted to stop eating and draw attention to the standoff, including Bulma. Instead, she politely excused herself, gliding her hand across Vegeta’s shoulders as she walked away.

* * *

Now by the stairwell, she grasped onto the banister. She sensed that things would get bad in there, and after last night Vegeta probably didn’t want to involve her too much. Instead she figured she’d change to go to the beach with Vegeta. Even though the water was cold, they decided to enjoy the beach anyway and have a picnic that day.

Before she could head upstairs, her wrist was grabbed and she was twirled around; she found herself looking at Raditz. “You didn’t need to leave, you know,” he said with a devilish smile. “You know you’d be greatly missed.”

Bulma glared slightly at him before yanking her wrist out of his grasp. “What is your problem?” she snapped.

“I can’t help myself around pretty women,” he teased, “especially when they’re so feisty.”

Bulma shook her head. “Stop this act,” she demanded. “I already got it from your son. I don’t need it from you too.”

Raditz’s face became deadpanned, not liking that his game was stopped. “You’re no fun.”

“No, I’m not,” Bulma responded. “I don’t play these types of games. You shouldn’t either, whether you’re trying to get back at your wife or not.”

Raditz was flabbergasted. “How did you-”

“Not important,” Bulma said cutting him off. “Look, from what I can tell, you aren’t a bad guy. You’re only flirting with me because you feel betrayed and you want to piss her off.”

“Yeah, so?” Raditz grumbled. “You sound like Juu.”

“So you talk to her?” Bulma questioned, not expecting that turn of events.

“Of course I do,” Raditz admitted. “She’s my daughter.”

“Does she know that?”

Raditz looked at Bulma skeptically. “What do you mean?”

Bulma placed a hand on his shoulder, attempting to comfort the man. “I saw how you two interacted the other night. The two of you don’t seem to know how to react to each other. It seemed like the two of you never talk, like one on one, that as soon as you defended her, she felt out of sorts.”

Raditz looked away, understanding what she was saying. “I really do try,” he told you. “You just don’t know how hard it is.” His face saddened before he flashed Bulma a pleading gaze, asking her not to judge him. “I…I have no right to talk to you about this. I’ve done the same to you as I did to that boy’s mother.”

“You actually flirted with Vegeta’s mother?” she inquired. “Wow, no wonder he was worried. Anyways, that’s not important. What were you going to say?”

“First, why do you care?” Raditz pressed. “You barely know me, or my daughter. Really, you won’t see us except for family functions. What’s your angle?”

Bulma chuckled and shook her head. “Man, between being accused of being a gold-digger, bribed, and now this, I’d say you people don’t trust me,” she joked. “Anyway, I have no angle. Honestly, I’m here for Vegeta, not any of you. Plus, I talked to Juu, and she’s a sweet girl.”

“Yeah, I know,” Raditz said thoughtfully. “And fine, but I swear, you say anything…”

“I won’t,” Bulma assured him.

Raditz took a deep breath before a few shouts were heard from the dining room, signaling the start of an argument. “I don’t want you to think I hold anything against Juu, because I don’t,” he started. “I do care about her and see her as my daughter, but I know she isn’t. I feel like we can’t connect. And then that just makes me feel anger towards my wife for causing this mess. Only reason I haven’t left her is because she will reveal Juu’s true paternity if I do, and then I lose her. It’s much easier just to irritate her, remind her that she screwed up, while still being able to be with my daughter.”

Bulma nodded in understanding. “Well, I know how the whole paternity thing screws people over,” she explained, thinking of her own situation. “But it’s not that bad. Juu is seventeen, right?” Raditz nodded. “Not only will she be an adult soon, but she already knows she’s not your daughter and still wants that bond with you. Instead of finding ways to piss your wife off, and other men like Vegeta, just focus on a relationship with her. Most likely if you filed for divorce, her mother couldn’t keep you away from her. It would be Juu’s choice in the future. It’s not like her mother can control her every movement.”

Raditz chuckled. “Sounds like you have experience with this,” he indicated. “Dare I ask?”

“I would rather not say,” Bulma admitted. “I’m still dealing with it. The only one other than my family that I confided in is Vegeta. I plan to keep it that way for now.”

“You’re not bad, girl,” Raditz teased. “I’m actually surprised that I like you.”

“You’re not bad either, Raditz,” she replied. “And no hard feelings.”

“You know the only reason I told you anything was because you called me out on it, right?”

“Oh, please,” Bulma chuckled. “If you’re still trying to protect your image, stop. Don’t even consider what Maron thinks anymore. It’s not important.”

“You’re right,” Raditz reluctantly agreed. “Well, better get back in there in case war breaks out in there. You go continue whatever you were planning on doing.”

“Thanks,” Bulma responded. “Tell Vegeta to meet me upstairs.” And that was how hers and Vegeta’s day got started.

* * *

Vegeta and Bulma had another peaceful day after the argument ensued between Vegeta and his father regarding Bulma. Vegeta Sr. was still trying to prove (with lies) that Bulma was playing him and would bring him nothing but trouble. The issue that caused the major argument was that no one was backing the elder Vegeta up on his statements. Somehow, Bulma managed to win over everyone, or at least won them over enough that they had nothing bad to say about her and didn’t care whether she stayed or went. Nappa seemed to only be entertained by the situation, as he usually was; however, if anyone supported his father in whatever he did, it was him.

When they got back to the house, Juu wanted to hang out with Bulma. That also surprised Vegeta, seeing the girl attempt to make friends with her. Where they were in the house or what they were doing and talking about, Vegeta didn’t know, but he was happy that Bulma did not feel out of place anymore, especially after his father’s stunt from the night before.

The flame-haired teen was standing outside alone, his arms crossed as he looked into the abandoned street. He was agitated and anxious, contemplating they rest of the week. Something still felt off. Even though he argued with his combative father earlier, their quarrels would never end so, dare he say, peacefully. There was always more, a threat or challenge, but there was only silence and glaring.

Vegeta recoiled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ready to strike whoever dared to touch him, he narrowly stopped his fist from punching his father’s cousin.

“Yamcha,” the teen acknowledged bitterly, “what do you want?”

“Two things, Vegeta,” he stated. “One, get out of here, and two, keep her.”

“W-What?” Vegeta spat out. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Yamcha hesitated, but swallowed the lump in his throat. Fear was holding him back slightly, but he needed to give this warning no matter what his cousin had threatened. “You two need to get out of here,” he advised. “I cannot tell you much, but I can your father doesn’t like Bulma.”

Vegeta scoffed and leaned on the patio fence. “You don’t need to tell me that. I know.”

“You have no idea how desperate he is to get her away from you,” Yamcha continued. He didn’t want to say more. Only seeing the teen’s eyes pushed him to surrender what he knew, that look of hope in gaining important information from someone wanting to protect them. “I…Okay, if this is the last you hear from me, look to your father, okay?” Perplexed, Vegeta swallowed nervously, but nodded wanting to hear what Yamcha had to say. “He’s implied that he’s planning something, something illegal. I think it’s best you leave before he does whatever it is he wants to do.”

“Why?” Vegeta asked; his voice was clouded with emotion. Yamcha was about to repeat what he said when Vegeta interrupted him. “Why would you risk yourself to tell me this?”

“Because Vegeta,” Yamcha started, placing his hand on the teen’s shoulder, “I owe you. We all do. We never treated your mother right in the past. We didn’t defend her. I’ll be the first to make up for it. Besides, we all like Bulma…which goes along with the second thing I said. Keep her, and both of you get out of here.”

“If he figures out you told me…” Vegeta thought out loud. He couldn’t think, anymore, on it. Having been offered this information, his initial concerns were validated. There was no choice; he and Bulma needed to leave as soon as possible.

“Let me worry about that,” Yamcha told him. “I can always say I have no idea why you left.”

Vegeta didn’t say anything. He simply turned, facing the balcony door, and entered leaving Yamcha behind. Maybe he could think of something on the way up the stairs, something to tell Bulma if she asked why they had to leave in the cover of night without causing her fear.

* * *

Bulma was reading a book she had packed with her waiting for Vegeta to come up for bed. After the picnic, they had kind of gone their separate ways, but not hearing that anything bad happened with them apart had to be good news. At least, she hoped he was okay. It was getting late, and she had assumed he would turn in soon.

Just as she thought this, the door opened and Vegeta rushed in and closed the door quickly. Instantly he made his way to her and took her up in his arms. Bulma stared at the wall curiously. The way Vegeta was acting had her slightly worried.

“You okay, Vegeta?” she asked softly.

“Fine,” he replied. “But I want to go somewhere.”

“Where?”

Vegeta held her back so that he was looking her in the eye. One thought entered his mind as a possible reason to keep her calm as well as protecting Yamcha for helping them and throwing his father off. It was going to be a major step for them, but in the grand scheme of things, this was what he wanted.

“I want to leave.”

She nodded, understanding. “Where do you want to go?”

“I want to go…wherever we end up going,” he replied not wanting to tell her yet what he was planning. “We still have the rest of the week so I figured we could just drive.”

“You have to have some place in mind,” Bulma pressed. Vegeta’s demeanor was making her uneasy, his shakiness was staggering. “Vegeta, is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong,” he lied. “It’s just I…Bulma, there’s something I have to ask you, but here isn’t the place.”

Bulma still could not interpret his words or actions so she thought it was better they leave as he was proposing. “Sure, let me just pack up. You need to pack too, right?”

Vegeta answered with a nod, taking his empty suitcase and putting it on the bed. After he got all of his clothes stuffed in it, he stuck his head out the door relieved to see the lights in the house off. Bulma didn’t take long to pack either and the two of them again left while the others were asleep. Unlike when they left home, they didn’t leave a note. There was nothing that needed to be said to his father or to anyone else.

They threw their bags into the trunk and Vegeta was about to head to the driver’s side of Bulma’s car. She stopped him before he took another step. “I’ll drive this time, Vegeta,” she told him. “You seem very jittery and nervous about something. You just tell me where you want me to go.”

“Fine,” he replied. “Take a left at the end of the road.”

* * *

Bulma drove on the highway for a few hours before Vegeta had finally calmed down. He still hadn’t told her what he was planning or wanted to do. They decided to stop at a motel for the night so they could discuss their next move, and Vegeta would ask her his question.

“So why did we need to leave randomly in the middle of the night?” Bulma questioned while they were sitting on the bed. “What did you want to ask me?”

Vegeta took in a breath and then let out a soft sigh. “Bulma…” he started. “We’ve been happy, right?”

With a quirked brow, she eyed him cautiously. “Of course we’ve been happy, Vegeta,” she assured him. “Being with you has been the greatest thing to have ever happened to me. I’m always so happy when I’m with you.”

“I…I don’t want the happiness to end,” he continued. “I mean, there’s no one else I’d want to be with, so I…I want to marry you.”

Eyes nearly bugged out of Bulma’s head when Vegeta announced his reasons for leaving. They hadn’t talked about marriage or the future. Right now they were so busy with school, her mother and that drama, and his father with his demands. This was completely unexpected and she didn’t know what brought on this sudden desire for them to get married.

“W-What?” Bulma squeaked out. Clearing her throat, she attempted to speak a little more calmly. “Vegeta, what brought this on?”

“Being away with you,” came his reply. He knew he was grasping and hated the idea of lying to her, but the last thing she needed was to worry about his father on top of her mother. He was actually thankful they were out of school. That was one less stressor. “Bulma, I just want you. It makes sense. We live together; we confide in each other; we want to be together. Please…”

“There’s something else going on,” Bulma explicated. “Vegeta, what’s going on?”

He knew this was a longshot to begin with seeing as there was so much going on and they had never discussed the concept of marriage. It was driving him nuts that she knew him well enough to know when he was panicking. Her expectant eyes were imploring him to say something to explain his strange behavior. Swallowing whatever pride or fears he had remaining in him, he said the one thing that could tip things his way.

“I love you, Bulma,” he said quickly so that he wouldn’t trip over the words.

Her heart caught in her throat when she heard him say the words. He had tried in the past, but he could never utter the sounds. Now he was saying the words so candidly leading Bulma to believe that something happened within the last twenty-four hours that freed his voice. “V-Vegeta…I-I-“

Vegeta’s lips crashed down on hers, his desperation revealing itself through his fiery kisses. Bulma didn’t know how to react at first, but then relented and gave back as much as he was. This was the first night he was treating her so passionately, but she welcomed it. He was everything she wanted, and, according to him, she was all he wanted as well. Maybe this fervent passion was what led him to make his decision.

When he pulled away, Bulma attempted to object wanting to experience more with him. He stopped her by his near stoic gaze. His eyes still shone with desire which was covering up his nervousness and fears. “Does that answer your question?” he asked curtly, though the deep intensity of his voice still lingered. She answered with an affirmative nod. “So..?”

She rearranged her posture, folding her legs next to her on the bed. Entwining her fingers with his, she whispered, “Yes.” Then the seriousness in the room disappeared as she nodded vigorously with tears of joy forming. “Yes, I will.”

Vegeta grinned pulling her in for another passion-filled kiss. It was the best distraction for him from their current predicament, but he could overlook it. After all, he did want to marry Bulma. It was not a fleeting idea to get them out of the house. He had been thinking on it for a while before this mess started, and now she agreed. This was what he wanted, what they both wanted. Everything would be fine, and his father would be less likely to go after Bulma when she was his wife, especially once the news went public. No, he wouldn’t touch her, and since this was a spur of the moment type deal, his cousin would be safe as well. Nothing could go wrong with this arrangement. Nothing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

Nerves were running high for both Bulma and Vegeta when they walked into the chapel. Vegeta hid his unease well, chalking it up to anticipation. Bulma was more nervous about the fact that this was happening so fast. Honestly, she did want to marry Vegeta, but her dad, brother, Chi Chi, and even the Swifts and Tarble would have wanted to be there for them. Still, they would want them to be happy so Bulma decided to let the nerves go and do what her heart was telling her.

Vegeta walked over to her and took her hand. “We’re next,” he told her. She responded by lacing their fingers together.

“Let’s do this,” she replied with a loving smile.

Vegeta smiled back at her before a drunken couple poured out of the chapel. The teen rolled his eyes. He knew that Vegas wasn’t the best place for a wedding, but it was the only place that would give a marriage license right then and there. It was also the furthest from his father’s beach house so when he did get the news he really couldn’t blame Yamcha. For all his father knew, he and Bulma had been discussing it for a while. He didn’t need to know his reasons.

“Well, at least we know our marriage will last longer than those people, huh?” Bulma joked nudging Vegeta in the side with her elbow.

He chuckled at the joke, covering his mouth slightly. “Careful, they may be drunk, but they might hear you. But yes, I agree.”

Bulma smiled as she took Vegeta’s hand and their names were called. He tightened his grip on her and pulled her close. “Let’s do this,” he said repeating her words with a grin. Bulma just nodded trying to keep tears of joy from falling. She couldn’t believe they were actually doing this.

* * *

“What do you mean she’s declared independence?” Bunny shouted into her phone. “You people are useless…Well, I demand you petition it. No way am I giving up without a fight.”

Michael watched his wife hang up the phone. She muttered a bunch of curses and the word “incompetent” a few times, and he could gather that things did not go their way. “Is that it?” Michael asked.

“No,” Bunny assured him. “I refuse to lose here. We’ve already wasted so much time as it is. They lawyers said they will try to fight the decision, but they have pretty damning evidence so Bulma may get to keep her independence.”

“You could always call her and say that the courts decided to keep her with us,” Michael suggested. “I’m sure she’ll believe that. It happened before.”

“I don’t have her new number, remember?” Bunny asked. “Oh well. Let’s just hope the lawyers can do something about this.”

* * *

“Oh my God, really?” Kakarot nearly yelled into the phone. “That’s awesome! Well, I mean, that’s really great. Thank you so much!”

“Good news?” Bardock asked as his son hung up the phone. He had come over for dinner the Chi Chi was helping his son cook.

“Amazing news,” Kakarot said with a grin. “That was my teacher and he said that the court ruled in favor of Bulma and that the documentation and records were all she needed. She’s an independent.”

“That’s great news,” Chi Chi responded. “You should call Bulma to let her know.”

“Yeah, right,” Kakarot agreed before dialing her number. “Heh, her phone is off…that’s weird. Eh well, I’ll leave a message.

“Hey Bulma,” he started. “I just got amazing news. My teacher said you’re in the clear. You’re independent. Mom can’t touch you now. Anyways, give me a call later. I want to know how everything’s going. Love you, sis. Bye!”

* * *

“Do you, Bulma, take Vegeta to be your lawful wedded husband to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” the minister asked.

“I do,” Bulma replied, not taking her eyes off of Vegeta.

He just smiled at her, squeezing her hands before the minister asked him, “And do you, Vegeta, take Bulma to be your lawful wedded wife to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“Yes,” Vegeta answered before the minister, who looked to be not much older than them gave him a heatless glare. “I mean I do.”

“Alright, do you guys have rings?” he asked.

Bulma and Vegeta looked at him like he was crazy. They were two nineteen year olds getting married at the last minute. Their looks asked the guy “what do you think” to which he responded with a nervous laugh before taking out a display case. “Well, lucky for you two we get a ton of people who donate rings for young couples like you guys, no extra charge.”

“That’s generous of them,” Bulma said with a smile.

She and Vegeta looked at the rings and both settled for simple, gold bands. They were happy with their selections and slid the rings on each other’s left ring fingers. “By the power invested in me, and the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Vegeta didn’t need to be told twice as he pulled Bulma to him, kissing her gently with a chaste kiss. He didn’t want to give their minister a show, after all, which from the look on the guy’s face is what he had been wanting.

“Anyways, good luck to you two,” the guy told them. “I now have about three more ceremonies to do before lunch break.”

Bulma laughed slightly. “Thanks for fitting us in. We know it was last minute.”

“Hey, everything about this place is last minute,” the guy joked. “You two take care and enjoy you time in Vegas. Have you ever been here before?”

Vegeta was about to answer “no,” but Bulma interrupted him. “Yeah, I used to live here with my mother and her family.” This shocked Vegeta, but he did recall never asking Bulma where she came from. All she had said was that she drove as far east as possible.

After they left the hotel they had been in, Vegeta took Bulma’s hand and the two of them wandered the streets. “You never told me you lived here,” he stated as they got closer to the rented cottage they were staying for a few days.

“Well, it wasn’t something I thought about mentioning,” Bulma admitted. “Hey…Vegeta, do you think…do you think it would be too much if we went to go visit their house. I want to check on Sara, see if Kaylee and Jessie are taking care of her.”

Vegeta shrugged. “I think it should be fine,” he told her. “Just as long as you don’t do any of their dirty work if we go to visit. It’s their house.”

“Sounds like a deal,” Bulma said with a smile. “Thank you.”

Vegeta shrugged again, pulling her closer to wrap his arm around her as they made it back to where they were staying. He had her toss him the keys so they could start heading over to the house. Then afterwards they would come back here and begin their new life as a couple.

* * *

Bulma decided to unlock the door herself with her house key and was shocked to see a huge mess, lights out, no one there, while hearing Sara crying. Vegeta watched her run up the stairs while looking around to see the shambles this place was in. There hadn’t been a car in the driveway meaning no one was home, but clearly the baby was still left there. He shook his head at the situation and went upstairs to find Bulma.

He found her cradling her little sister, feeding her and then changing her so that she was clean. She looked over to Vegeta ready to burst into tears herself, but Vegeta wouldn’t let that happen and went to hold her just as she was doing for the now sleeping baby. The two of them sat on her old bed, rocking the sleeping child together with small smiles on their faces. Then things grew serious as Vegeta took out his phone.

“What’s the number, Bulma?” Vegeta asked her. She knew what he meant. Having called child protective services herself multiple times, she had the number committed to memory and reluctantly gave it to him.

“Vegeta, I know we have to call them, but I don’t…I don’t want to lose my sister, not this way.”

“Don’t worry,” he assured her as the phone rang. “I know what to say.” The phone clicked and a social worker answered. “Yes, I’m calling to report an abandoned child. My wife and I were visiting her old home for a visit and found her baby sister alone in a wrecked house…No, we don’t mind someone coming to check out our story. My wife already took care of the baby and we’ll wait here with her…Thank you.”

Bulma looked concerned, but Vegeta’s assuring gaze calmed her. “They’ll be sending someone by to come and check out the house. Until then, they want us to stay with the baby and said they wouldn’t mind us coming down to the office with them.”

“Is that why you threw the fact that we’re married at them?” Bulma questioned. “Do you really think that they’ll let us…”

“I don’t know, Bulma,” Vegeta admitted, “but I do know that you’re what this kid needs and if they are willing to work with us, then I’m willing to work with them. Maybe, just maybe they’ll let us keep her and take her home with us.”

“Do you mind taking her for a moment?” Bulma asked with a smile. “If that does happen, I want to pack up some of her things, especially because we would have such a long trip home.”

“Not a problem,” Vegeta answered while carefully taking the sleeping Sara from Bulma. “I’ll take her downstairs.”

“Thanks, Vegeta,” Bulma replied. He left her to look around her old room. She couldn’t believe how trashed it was. Sighing, she found the diaper bag and started filling it with clothes, toys, baby books, and a bunch of necessities they would need for her whether or not they agreed to let her and Vegeta foster her sister.

Just as she was about to leave her room, she decided to check the time on her phone. It was then she saw the voicemail her brother left for her. Bulma decided to listen to it and nearly dropped her phone in shock when she did. “Oh my God…” she whispered as she bolted from her room to tell Vegeta the news.

* * *

“Where are they?”

Yamcha had to hold back an amused chuckle when his cousin barged into his room in a rage. “Where are who?” he asked.

“Don’t play innocent,” Vegeta Sr. snapped. “What did you tell him?”

Yamcha’s amused expression grew serious and he looked his cousin directly in the eye. “I didn’t tell him anything,” he lied without faltering. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Vegeta.”

Vegeta Sr. growled. He knew Yamcha had to be lying. There was no other reason for his son to want to leave unless he knew something was going on. His cousin had betrayed him; there was no other explanation.

“Look,” Yamcha said, “why don’t you call him and ask? I’m telling you that I didn’t tell him anything.”

The angered man ripped his phone from his jacket pocket and dialed his son’s number. It had gone straight to voicemail and he felt his rage rise before shouting his message into the phone. “You better call me, kid. I demand and explanation for why you left.” And then he hung up his phone and nearly smashed it on the table.

Yamcha snorted slightly. “Feel better?” he jeered earning him a glare.

“If I find out you had anything to do with this,” Vegeta Sr. said darkly, “then you will regret it.”

“I’m sure,” Yamcha muttered. “I’m sticking to my story.”

“Whatever,” his cousin replied before exiting the room.

Vegeta Sr. had not felt a rage this bad since he had found out his wife was pregnant again when he had been so careful about it. He hadn’t wanted one child let alone two, and now his one child was proving to be more trouble than he was worth. What was he doing now? Why had he left, and for what purpose? Well one thing he knew was that he had better receive an answer soon, or there was going to be hell to pay on all sides.

* * *

Vegeta glared at his phone when he saw his father’s name and sent it to voicemail so that he could focus on the task at hand. Bulma had rushed down with the news that she was finally free of her mother legally, wonderful news to be receiving on their wedding day. Then, of course, the social worker came and saw the house in shambles. She was busy investigating the rest of house when Kaylee and Jessie returned from wherever they had been.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Kaylee snapped when she saw Bulma sitting on the couch holding Sara. “And who is he?”

“I was in the area and decided to check on my sister,” Bulma stated to the teenager. “I’m glad I did because I found her abandoned here, crying. You were supposed to be watching her. Where were you?”

“Hey, it’s not our fault you decided to skip town and make dad and mom chase after you,” Jessie complained. “If anything it’s your fault. Sara isn’t our responsibility; she’s yours.”

Vegeta glared at the two girls. They didn’t look much older than fifteen years old, and they definitely acted like selfish children. “Sara is not Bulma’s responsibility, but she did what you two couldn’t be bothered to do which is why we called child protective services.”

“Again, who the hell are you?” Kaylee asked, ignoring his statement.

“Vegeta,” he introduced himself, “Bulma’s husband.”

“Seriously?” Jessie screeched. “How could anyone want you?” she directed towards Bulma. “You’re nothing.”

“You know, I used to believe that,” Bulma remarked, “but over the last few months I just stopped caring. It’s funny; going across country was the best thing I ever did. I even found my dad and brother, you know, the people mom was hiding cards from? You two wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

Both girls pouted and avoided answering, knowing that if they answered things would be worse for them. Vegeta shook his head as the social worker came down. The woman did not look pleased at all and was glaring at the two girls. “I take it you’re the babysitters,” she stated looking at the two girls. “Care to explain why the baby was all alone?”

Kaylee pointed to Bulma. “She’s to blame for all of this,” she accused. “If she hadn’t left here, we wouldn’t be stuck watching her.” Jessie elbowed her to shut her up. “Ow,” she whined, “what was that for?”

“Shut up, Kay,” Jessie ordered. “Mom and dad will kill us.”

The woman looked to Bulma and Vegeta. “What exactly does she mean by that?”

“Well,” Bulma started, “my mother had me caring for Sara when I lived here and it affected my performance at school, plus she had been lying to keep me away from my dad and brother. I left town and started school across the country where my brother goes to school, and then came back here with my husband for a visit. My mother has been trying to get me back home.”

“You’re Bulma Briefs, aren’t you?” the social worker asked in shock.

“I don’t go by that name anymore,” Bulma explained. “I took my father’s last name, and now I’m married, so my last name is officially Ouji, but I was.”

The social worker shook her head. She had heard of the case and how it resulted in the girl being a compulsive liar, but now her story was checking out. They could have helped her in the past and they blew it. “Will you two come down to the office with me? I’ll take the child in my car if that’s okay.”

Bulma was pretty reluctant about giving Sara up, but Vegeta squeezed her shoulders to reassure her and she placed the little girl in the woman’s arms. She smiled at Bulma knowing that it was definitely hard for her, but she did seem to care about her sister like she was her own.

“You can’t do this!” Jessie shouted. “Our parents will kill us!”

The social worker’s smile became a frown as she shot the girls a dirty look. “You should have thought of that earlier,” she admonished, “and your parents should have as well.”

The social worker took Sara out to the car and put her in a cushioned car seat and nodded to Vegeta and Bulma before driving off. Vegeta took out Bulma’s keys and led her to the car. Before Bulma got into her car, her sisters blocked her way. Vegeta was ready to get out and push the girls out of the way, but Bulma stood her own.

“Move,” she ordered them with authority in her voice, no longer cowering before the younger girls.

“No,” they answered.

“You’re not getting away with this,” Kaylee threatened.

“I didn’t do anything wrong,” Bulma told them. “Now let me go. I’m not your slave any longer. I’m part of a real family, something that you four will never be to each other. Have fun with that.”

Leaving the girls stunned speechless, Bulma opened her door and got in the car. She wasn’t even buckled before Vegeta got them out of the driveway and started following the social worker’s car to the office.

* * *

“Alright,” the social worker stated, “we didn’t have any formal introduction at the house, so I’ll start. My name is Ms. Ives.”

“Vegeta Ouji,” Vegeta replied. “And my wife, Bulma.”

“What’s going to happen to Sara?” Bulma asked with worry. She hadn’t seen her sister since they had gotten there and she was worried.

“Well, that all depends on you,” Ms. Ives answered. “This is a strange case. Usually the people who call in just suspect neglect. They’ve never been present at the scene, and they’ve never been the sister of the child. Honestly, if I can help it, I don’t want you to be separated from her. You seem to care a lot about her. The problem will be that the two of you live across the country and are students.”

“If it helps,” Vegeta stated, “I come from a wealthy family and get a very high monthly allowance.”

“And we wouldn’t be doing this alone,” Bulma spoke up. “My brother lives with us and we live near my father. We also have friends who would help us too.”

“That’s actually good to hear,” Ms. Ives assured them. “What can you tell me about your home life?”

So, about an hour went by for this interview. Bulma and Vegeta explained their living arrangements and everything about the teamwork that the two of them and Kakarot established, especially during heavy testing periods. The interview ran smoothly until Ives asked them a question they weren’t prepared for.

“So how long have the two of you been married?”

Both of them hesitated, confusing the social worker. “Today,” Vegeta reluctantly answered. “We got married today.”

“Oh,” Ms. Ives stated. “Well then how long have you known each other?”

“Since the semester started,” Bulma told her. “Vegeta actually ran into me and recognized my name because he knew my brother. He’s done a lot for me since.”

“Why get married now, though?” Ms. Ives asked. “Surely the two of you have a lot on your plate with school. Was it something you were discussing?”

“It may seem impulsive,” Vegeta started, “but it was a decision we made together. We hadn’t been talking about it, but honestly we were already there.”

Bulma smiled at Vegeta’s answer. He seemed to know exactly what needed to be said to these people. Ms. Ives seemed to regain her positive disposition as well. “I think I have all the information I need,” she told them. “I’ll start processing this and discussing this with my co-workers. We’re trying to get in touch with your mother, but there’s been no answer, which is another mark against her. She should have the line open for emergencies.”

“Yeah,” Bulma muttered. “She was always like that.”

Ms. Ives frowned and became even more serious. “I’m sorry for all that you went through,” she sympathized.

Bulma beamed a bit. “Thanks,” she replied, “but honestly, it was better this way. It was a blessing in disguise.”

Ms. Ives chuckled before asking, “How long are you going to stay in the area?”

“As long as needed,” Vegeta answered without hesitation. “However long it takes to get custody.”

Ms. Ives was stunned at how passionate both teens were about this. She had expected it to at least some degree with Bulma since she was the child’s sister, but Vegeta was equally if not more willing to upset his life and take on the responsibility of a child. His statement about them already being “married” made sense now. He had to be truly devoted to Bulma to be willing to go this far for her.

“Just fill out these papers with your contact information,” she said handing them a clipboard. “Then you are free to go and we’ll keep in contact with you.”

“Can we see my sister before we leave?” Bulma asked hopefully.

Ms. Ives couldn’t say “no” to her with her big, blue eyes shining with worry. “Sure,” she replied. “I don’t have a problem with it.”

Vegeta and Bulma quickly filled out the paperwork and left the office. Ms. Ives led them to a room where they were holding Sara. When Bulma peeked over the crib, the one year old giggled and held her arms up over her. Bulma smiled sadly, trying to not let the tears fall. She picked up the little girl and held her close to her.

“Hey, baby girl,” she cooed softly. “Everything is going to be all right. I promise.”

Vegeta heard her quiet promise and joined her, again holding her as she held Sara. “When we leave,” he whispered in her ear, “call Kakarot. I never thought I’d say this, but we may need him to make this work.” Bulma nodded in agreement. If they were going to help her little sister, they needed all the help they could get.

* * *

“Impossible!” Vegeta Sr. shouted at his friend’s grandson. “Where did you get this?”

“What?” Jay whined. “I was surfing the web. It was the first news bulletin I saw on my homepage. Look.”

The older man snatched the phone away from the teen and his anger from earlier returned. The headline read _“Ouji heir off the market”_ and there was a picture of his son and Bulma exiting a chapel. That explained why they had left so abruptly. His son was trying to get one over on him. The boy wanted to spite him for this visit and his treatment of him and the girl.

“So, the kid married her,” Nappa stated. “He could do worse, you know.”

“Nappa, that is _not_ the point,” the older Vegeta stated. “My son just crossed a line, and if she doesn’t ruin him first, I will.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.

Vegeta woke up first the next morning looking around the cottage they were renting. It seemed so small, but it was quaint and had more of a homey feeling than they would have gotten at any hotel. Bulma was still softly snoring beside him. She had been so exhausted the night before from the long conversation with her father and the hate calls from her mother who somehow managed to get her number. Eventually, Vegeta had turned her phone off and all phone calls between them and Kakarot went through his phone.

His arms were wrapped around her one hand holding hers. He had remembered falling asleep like this, holding her protectively and whispering words of comfort in her ear. Right now, he wanted her so badly, but they needed to get up. They had things that needed to be done. He tried nudging her, but she just made a face before relaxing into sleep again.

Vegeta chuckled at the hilarity of waking her up. It was one of the things that always gave him amusement. It was so funny that someone who used to be easily woken up could be such a heavy sleeper, well, unless he played dirty. And that’s just what he did. He began by placing butterfly kisses on her face before moving to her neck and gently nipping her there. A soft moan came out of her still sleeping form making Vegeta smirk. He started trailing his hand from behind her neck to her hip while gently sucking on her skin.

Bulma was starting to wake up to her husband’s touch and smiled. If being married to Vegeta was going to be like this, it was something she could get used to. Now awake, she turned over so she was on her back and reached her hands to slide around his neck tugging on his hair to guide him to kiss her lips.

Things began to get heated between them which is when Vegeta pulled back desire glossing over his normally clear eyes. “Morning,” he greeted in a whisper.

“Good morning, Vegeta,” Bulma responded. “How did you sleep?”

“Not as good as you,” he teased lightly before placing small kissed on her shoulder.

Bulma laughed softly as Vegeta gave her so much attention, but it was short-lived as his phone went off. Vegeta let out an aggravated sigh which only served to amuse Bulma. Her amusement left when she saw him frown before answering. “I take it you know,” he stated nonchalantly. Bulma could hear the distant sound of yelling. “What business is it of yours if I married her? Seriously, father, why is it such a big deal? Do tell.”

Bulma grew only slightly worried when she realized who he was talking to. She knew that his father would not only be upset with them for leaving, but for getting married as well. He had just tried to bribe her a couple of days ago to leave Vegeta. There was no way he’d approve of their union. Bulma didn’t care about that, and neither did Vegeta for that matter, but she was still worried about how much grief his father would give him.

“What I do is my business and mine alone,” Vegeta told him, “but if you must know, I couldn’t spend another day not being married to her. You may think love is a weakness and that woman are nothing, but I do not.” There was silence on their end and more yelling on his father’s end. “Well, that is my decision, and it is now obviously a public matter. If you want your precious company to stay afloat, then you will have to be supportive, especially once we go out more in the public eye.” There was some more yelling followed but muttering and then silence. “Are you done? Good. I will call you next week, and we can discuss things further, but right now I am dealing with more important matters. Next week, I also need to inform you about some things regarding school that you may approve of.”

Vegeta hung up the phone and closed his eyes to regain some sort of composure. He looked over to Bulma and flashed her a half smile. “Sorry about that,” he stated. “My father found out from the public media.”

“Where do these people keep hiding?” Bulma joked, nudging him with her arm. He laughed in response and held her close. He couldn’t help but feel both happiness and relief. Things were working out perfectly. His father was mad at him for leaving and not Yamcha. He couldn’t touch Bulma now that they were a public couple. Vegeta hated the paparazzi and public acknowledgement of anything let alone a relationship, but if he needed to keep Bulma and her sister in the public eye to keep them safe, he would. The wedding was the perfect cover, but it was also the best thing that had ever happened to him. Bulma was his wife now and nothing was going to change that. Once they got custody of her sister and the drama with her mother and stepfamily was over, they would return home and live their life as a family: husband, wife, and child. If someone had told him that this would be his life years ago, he would have called them crazy.

“So what time do we have to go to the airport?” Bulma asked. “Did Kakarot say what time their flight will get in?”

“A couple hours,” Vegeta replied. “We could head out now, if you wish. Get some baby supplies and all that before we get them.”

“Isn’t that jumping the gun a bit,” Bulma asked with concern.

“No,” he told her. “They’ll see we’re prepared to take her in. Don’t worry.” He stroked her hair reassuringly before he smirked. “I don’t think there’s anything your mother can do right now. I’m sure she’s kicking herself for leaving those incompetent girls in charge of the baby.”

Bulma placed her hand on his as he continued to run his hand through her cyan locks. “I’m sure you’re right,” Bulma replied. “I still can’t believe you’re willing to do all of this for me.”

“I would do anything for you, Bulma,” Vegeta articulated. “I would have raised Tarble if he came home with us when I was a child. I think I can handle assisting you to raise your sister and make her feel loved and wanted like both you and she deserve.”

Bulma didn’t have the words to reply. Vegeta always managed to stun her speechless when he acted so lovingly towards her. She knew she had made the right decision to marry him. Sure, it was last minute, but they loved each other so much. Even if Vegeta struggled to say it, him saying it once plus all the things he was doing for her spoke more volumes than hearing the words daily ever could.

“You know,” Bulma said lightly while stroking his arms. “We could always go shopping for Sara after we pick up Kakarot and dad. I’m sure they have ideas one what to get to.”

“Oh?” Vegeta mused with a smile and mischievous gleam in his eyes. “And what do you think we should do now?”

“Well,” Bulma started, “we are married now, and we didn’t exactly have our wedding night.”

“True,” Vegeta replied playfully. Before she knew it, Bulma was on her back with Vegeta grinning down at her. “I hope you knew what you were getting into.” Bulma giggled a bit before Vegeta move closer to her to kiss her. They both smiled into the kiss. It was time to make their marriage official in every way.

* * *

“You let who take the baby?” Bunny shouted into her phone. She was getting irritated at everything. Not only had her lawyer said that they couldn’t appeal the judge’s verdict on Bulma, but now her stepdaughters had gotten Sara taken in by CPS agents. What made it worse was that Bulma had been the one to call it in, and they said Vegeta was now her husband. That was shocking news for the blonde woman to hear. Now she had to deal with the fact that her daughter might get custody of the baby and there wasn’t much she could do.

Except maybe drag everyone down with her.

“Don’t go anywhere,” Bunny said harshly into the phone. “We’ll be home as fast as we can.” She then handed the phone to Michael and said, “The girls want to talk to you.”

Michael snatched the phone away from his wife and listened as Jessie explained what happened before apologizing repeatedly with Kaylee crying in the background. “Girls, we’ll handle it,” he assured them softly. “Just clean up the mess and stay out of trouble. Love you girls.”

He hung up and didn’t meet Bunny’s eyes. She always hated that he babied the girls, but it didn’t matter. They weren’t her kids. No, her kids were causing too many problems for her now. She’d make sure Bulma didn’t get custody if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

“Hey guys!” Kakarot exclaimed after he and Bardock exited the security gate. He threw his stuff down to the ground and ran to tackle his sister and friend, now brother-in-law, for a hug. Before he reached them, though, his foot got caught on his travel bag’s strap and he fell face first on the floor.

“Oh, Kakarot,” Bardock said shaking his head. Then he helped his son up and picked up his two bags. “Hey you two. I trust you are both well.”

“Yeah, daddy,” Bulma replied with a smile. “Thank you both so much for coming all the way out here.”

“Of course!” Kakarot exclaimed. “It was bad enough we missed the wedding. We weren’t going to miss helping you get Sara.”

Bulma laughed nervously. She wondered how her brother and father felt about missing her wedding, but her worries were short-lived when she saw her father smile and Kakarot grab Vegeta by the neck and mess up his hair. “You should have told us, bro,” he teased, “but welcome to the family either way.”

“Kakarot, get off me,” Vegeta rasped trying to break free. Eventually his struggle ended and he accepted the brotherly gesture and even joined in head locking Kakarot.

“Come on, boys,” Bardock said with a chuckle. “People are staring and we need to head to where you guys are staying.”

“Well first,” Bulma interjected, “we need to stop at a store to get some baby supplies and then we wanted to head over to CPS to visit Sara and make sure she’s okay.”

“That reminds me,” Bardock stated. “I spoke to Ronda and Robert and gave them the phone number to the agent working your case and they called in to say how good both of you are with Tarble, so that’s more points in your favor.”

“Remind us to thank them when we get home,” Bulma requested.

“Sure thing,” Bardock agreed with a smile. “Now let’s go. Security is bound to get suspicious of four people standing around talking.”

“Oh ha ha,” Kakarot said. “Not funny dad. You need to work on your sense of humor.”

“So I’ve been told,” Bardock grumbled.

Vegeta and Bulma just exchanged smiles and went to go help her dad and brother in getting their bags at baggage claim. Then the four of them left the airport together.

* * *

“Aw, is that really our sister?” Kakarot asked when he saw Sara. “She’s so little.”

“Well of course, Kakarot,” Bulma chuckled. “She’s a baby.”

“How old is she?” Bardock asked in interest.

“She’s about one year, a little bit over,” Bulma told them.

Sara giggled at the four faces that were looking down at her. The agent was standing by the door and watched the group. She couldn’t believe that Bulma’s brother and father came across country to help them. It seemed they all loved the little girl already. It was surprising that the ex-husband of the woman who had this baby seemed so drawn in. Even though this situation seemed bizarre to her, she still felt like Bulma and Vegeta were Sara’s best shot. She had already heard from the Swifts and even little Tarble and realized that the two teens already knew how to be parents. She would learn in the next hour how true that statement was.

“So can she talk yet?” Kakarot asked.

Bulma shook her head. “I tried to get her to learn some words before I left, but the only one she picked up on was ‘mine’ since Kaylee and Jessie used it every five seconds. She only said it when referring to me, though, so I was fine with it. I tried to get her to say ‘mama’ and ‘dada’ like other kids, but she refused to call our parents that and they got annoyed with me trying, so yeah…”

“Aw,” Kakarot said before picking up Sara. “Did the wittle baby get scared of her meanie parents?”

“Kakarot, what the heck?” Vegeta said trying to conceal a laugh and his language. “If you start talking like a baby, we’re in trouble.”

“Ah, whatever,” he retorted. “It’s fun, and it makes her laugh, so why not?” Vegeta just outstretched his hand signaling him to continue. “Yeah, now come on, Sara. Say ‘mama.’” Sara pouted at him and he frowned too. Then he smiled and decided to try something different. He held Sara so she could look at Bulma. “Go ahead, Sara…say ‘mama.’”

“Kakarot, I’m not her-” Bulma started to say, but she stopped when Sara started giggling and stretched out her arms.

“Ma…ma,” Sara gurgled to Bulma’s surprised. “Mama, mine.”

“Heh,” Bulma breathed out. “I guess I am to her at least.” She took Sara from her brother and cradled her in her arms. “Baby mine.”

Ms. Ives grinned at the scene. They seemed like a loving family, perfect for the baby. She wrote some notes down in the file and was prepared to get the case to a judge, hopefully within the week. Her office phone rang, so she left the family to answer it and wished she hadn’t. When she returned to the group, Vegeta was putting Sara down for a nap. Bulma was smiling so brightly as she watched her husband handle her sister, it almost tore the social worker up to tell them the news.

When everyone saw the look on her face, their faces fell. “What?” Bardock asked, breaking the intense silence. “Is something wrong?”

“That was the child’s mother,” Ms. Ives said reluctantly. “She wants to fight for the baby.”

Bulma was almost at a loss for words but managed to choke out, “Why? Did she say?”

Her worry spoke volumes. Ms. Ives knew she was worried for Sara’s future and if her mother would put her through the same treatment she received. “Don’t worry,” Ms. Ives said in attempts to reassure her. “All that has changed is there will be a much bigger case in family court than just having a judge look at some files and ask you questions. Now there will be two sides, but there’s enough evidence against your mother and stepfather. You two still seem like the most qualified to raise her. I could tell from this and the other visits. You really love your sister.”

“Of course I do,” Bulma iterated. “We all do, right?”

“Yes,” Bardock replied placing an assuring hand on Bulma’s shoulder. “She’s a beautiful little girl, just like her big sister. You aren’t alone in this, Bulma. Remember that, please.”

“I will daddy,” Bulma sighed before taking his hand. Ms. Ives smiled knowing that even if Bulma was still working through her issues of the past, she had the support she needed.

“Where do we go from here?” Vegeta asked. “Do we need an attorney?”

Ms. Ives shook her head. “You can get one if you want, but if you choose to represent yourself, that would work out too.”

“What if I represented them?” Kakarot asked. “I’m studying law and I’m really good at it.”

“I’d actually like that,” Bulma agreed. “It helps that you know us too, and live with us.” Vegeta nodded his agreement.

“Well, then I’ll prepare some information from you and the four of you can work together to figure out what’s best for you,” Ms. Ives offered.

“We’d appreciate it,” Bardock accepted.

* * *

Later at the cottage, the four of them were looking at all of the paperwork and reports as well as Kakarot’s school books. “Neglect is going to be easy to argue,” Kakarot stated seriously. “The fact that she left the two girls in charge of a baby knowing they could take off was irresponsible.”

“She didn’t know they’d take off,” Bulma told him. “But she knew they were irresponsible. Mom actually doesn’t like the girls much. That was one thing she always argued about Michael with. That and how she dealt with me.”

“What do you mean ‘how she dealt with you?’” Vegeta asked, his protective side radiating. “There was nothing that they needed to ‘deal’ with.”

“Well,” Bulma breathed out, “if it were up to him, he would have hit me every time I did something wrong or if they found out I tried to tell my counselor at school what was going on at home. When my grades were slipping, my counselor asked why and so I told them the truth and instead of contacting CPS, they went to my parents…because my sisters had gone to them when I reported them for cheating and told them I was a compulsive liar.”

“If those girls weren’t your sisters and teenagers, they’d have to deal with me,” Vegeta grumbled before he pulled Bulma to sit in his lap. He glided his hands up and down her arms and said into her ear, “You didn’t deserve that. And mark my words; if that bastard ever does try to hurt you, he will be sorry.”

“Yeah, Vegeta…” Kakarot voiced. “Where I and I’m sure my dad agree on that, don’t say that when we go to court, okay?”

“I’m not an idiot, Kakarot,” Vegeta responded. “That will remain unsaid until after the verdict is given. I think we should also throw out there how she faked the DNA test. The fact that she was willing to break the law to get custody and then told Bulma she didn’t want her will show the court that she’s not above doing that again. If anyone is a compulsive liar, it’s her.”

“We should also bring up how she told Bulma that I wasn’t contacting her and didn’t want her,” Bardock reluctantly suggested. “I’m sure she’d say something similar to Sara if given the chance.”

“I’m just hoping Ms. Ives is right and we don’t have to worry about that happening,” Bulma said sadly. “I’d hate to ever think that Sara could have the life I did.”

“She won’t,” Vegeta assured her. “We won’t stop fighting for her.”

“That’s right,” Kakarot agreed. “Mom can’t win.”

“I really hope you’re right, Kakarot,” Bulma stated before leaning back against Vegeta. He kissed her temple and told her to rest quietly in her ear. Bulma had done a lot in all of this and right now those who wanted to protect her would help her fight back.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

Bulma had difficulties sleeping that night. Standing up to her stepsisters was a big step for her. The idea of standing up to her mother was terrifying. Sure, she wasn’t dealing with everything alone, but she was still slightly concerned. She kept her concerns to herself, but her new husband always knew when something was troubling her and he refused to let her dwell on it.

“You let me worry about your mother,” he told her. “If she talks to you, ignore her. There’s nothing left for either of you to say to each other.”

 _If only that were true,_ Bulma thought to herself. Really, Vegeta was only half right. There was a lot Bulma needed to say to her mother. Court would be the only place it could happen. Her mother never let her talk about her feelings, so Bulma could never express her emotions to her. Maybe in court she would be able to say some of it, especially if it would help her baby sister. With hopeful thoughts entering her mind, she was able to fall asleep after thinking for the majority of the night.

What Bulma didn’t realize is that Vegeta was awake even after he made his remark. She hadn’t answered him after he had said it. He wasn’t an idiot; he knew she was thinking about his words. Plus, he was holding her so close to him that he could feel her slight shifts in movement. Once she was asleep, Vegeta then thought of his own problems.

His father knew that he had married Bulma. Jay showing him that magazine article had sealed the fate of that announcement. The elder Vegeta would be shocked that his son was making attempts to get custody of a child that wasn’t even his. He would never understand what it meant to be a family, and Vegeta expected him to react negatively to the news. First, they needed to be awarded custody of little Sara. Once they returned home with her, then Vegeta would contact his father and inform him. He couldn’t receive more wrath than when he told his father it was his life and he would live it as he saw fit. That did not go over well with the bitter businessman.

It probably angered his father that he could no longer play tricks on Bulma anymore. He couldn’t wait to tell him that he knew of the “payoff” scheme and rub in his face that Bulma married him despite that. He wouldn’t do it, though, seeing as that would create more problems from Bulma that he was trying to lessen, but the thought made him feel good. What made him feel better was that Bulma would always choose him and, likewise, he would always choose her.

* * *

The next day, they were up early and ready to go to Ms. Ives office to discuss their options. Obviously, there was going to be a custody battle, but they needed to discuss strategy.

“Just be honest,” Ms. Ives stated. “The judge will be able to tell.”

“Wait, there’s no jury?” Bulma asked. She hadn’t really known much about the court system, but everything she had ever seen on TV involved a jury.

Kakarot chuckled slightly. “That’s just criminal court, sis. That’s not what we’re dealing with, thank goodness. It’s only family court. The judge will be the one to make the decisions.”

Ms. Ives smiled at the young boy. She could see why he requested to act as a lawyer. They really didn’t need a lawyer, but it couldn’t hurt for him to act as their mediator. “It won’t be that bad,” Bardock assured Bulma as he squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. “I won’t let your mother lie or work deals like she did for you. I’m not afraid to testify to that.”

The fact that Bulma’s father was willing to help, too, holding no ill will towards little Sara spoke so much to the social worker. She knew that when the judge saw how much this small family, however dysfunctional it seemed, would declare it the perfect home for Sara.

“Let’s get to the court house,” Ms. Ives suggested. “We have about a half hour before the hearing.”

“Then let’s do this,” Bulma said confidently before she and her family headed out to their car.

* * *

Bulma’s mother was already in the courtroom when Bulma showed up with Vegeta, Kakarot, and her father. Bulma looked like a deer caught in a headlight when her eyes met her mother’s and stepfather’s hateful expressions. Like Vegeta had told her, he didn’t intend to let either of the two interact with Bulma. He got in front of his wife and made sure to act as a safety shield between her and them.

“What are you doing here?” Bunny asked with a voice full of venom. Bardock stopped and looked at her, knowing she was talking to him. “You have no business here.”

“My daughter is my business,” Bardock stated. “I will support her, especially after you kept us away from each other for so long.”

“Watch it,” Michael said. “It almost sounds like you are here for vengeance.”

“Oh shut up,” Kakarot growled with uncharacteristic rudeness. He would never forget the derogatory names the man had called his sister in his own home. “You know that’s not it.”

“I can’t believe she turned my innocent, baby boy against me!” Bunny exclaimed calling Bulma’s and Vegeta’s attention back to her and earning a glare from Vegeta.

“I’m not a baby,” Kakarot told her. “And she didn’t turn me against you. You did when I heard you plotting against her in my kitchen and acting like she was your slave. Well, wake up, mom. Bulma is a person. Sara is a person. They both deserve better than what you put them through.”

Just then, Bunny’s and Michael’s lawyer entered the room after hearing Kakarot’s outburst. He was nervous about the case to begin with. He knew his clients had issues, and he by no means agreed with what they had been doing, but it was his job to defend them no matter what they did. “Alright, Ms. Briefs, I would advise you not to say another word at this point,” the lawyer instructed. “Whatever you say, they will turn back on you.”

Kakarot narrowed his eyes at the lawyer. “Really?” he asked. “So you’re defending them?”

“Yes,” the man said. “I hear you are defending your sister.”

Kakarot nodded, shocking his mother and stepfather. “This is what they needed,” he said before walking away from the group. He walked directly over to Bulma and gave her a hug, almost knocking his best friend out of the way.

“We’re going to get through this,” Kakarot assured her. “By the end of this, you and Vegeta will be parents.”

He pulled away and wore a smile on his face. Bulma returned his smile, her eyes shining slightly with unshed tears. She chuckled slightly and shook her head. “Thanks, bro,” she said. “Remind me to take you out to your favorite restaurant when this is all over.” Kakarot contained himself, but everyone who knew him knew that he was raging with excitement on the inside.

Just then, the judge entered the room and took the podium. The bailiff walked to the front of the room and said, “All rise; Judge Rupert presiding.”

Everyone stood up except for Bunny who was brooding still, though her lawyer nudged her and she stood up in a huff. The judge noticed this immediately, but kept his cool throughout.

“It has been brought to my attention,” Judge Rupert said smoothly, “that a child had been taken in by Child Protective Services. The custody of this child has been called into question. The two parties looking to gain custody of Sara Briefs are Michael and Bunny Briefs, the baby’s biological parents, and Bulma and Vegeta Ouji, the sister and brother-in-law of the child in question. Is this all correct so far?”

“Yes, Your Honor,” both the Briefs’ lawyer and Kakarot said at the same time.

The judge looked at Kakarot questioningly. “You look a little young to be a licensed lawyer,” he stated.

“Yes, sir,” Kakarot replied. “I’m Bulma’s and Sara’s brother and I’m studying law. I wanted to help.”

“That should be a point in our favor, right?” Bunny asked. Her lawyer looked at her in slight panic before regaining his composure.

“It was decided by the Ouji’s to go without council, but the kid volunteered,” the lawyer stated. “But as you said, he is without a license and shouldn’t be able to act as their attorney.”

Judge Rupert was somewhat touched by Kakarot’s desire to help his family, and there wasn’t any law saying that he couldn’t aid his sister who was defending herself. “I’ll allow it.”

Kakarot flashed him a wide grin. “Thank you, sir,” he stated before sitting down. Underneath the table, Bulma took his hand and squeezed it relaying her thanks.

Judge Rupert stared at the little group and at the biological parents and was surprised to see two things. One was that Michael seemed very bored and uninterested in the case, and the other was that the baby’s mother, Bunny, looked incredibly angry and was glaring harshly at her elder daughter. He decided not to prolong everyone’s waiting and began to read the documents given to him.

“According to the report given by the social worker, Ms. Ives, the baby was found alone in her crib with no one else in the house crying by Bulma and her husband when they paid the family a visit after their wedding. There was trash littering the downstairs floors and miscellaneous objects covering the floor all the way to the upstairs attic where the baby’s room is located. The two teenaged daughters of Michael Briefs then came home while the social worker was investigating the premises. We also have reports stating that both Mr. and Ms. Briefs were contacted multiples times but never responded to the call. They had only heard that the parents were fighting for custody about twenty-four hours ago. Is this an accurate report?” He looked over to the Briefs.

“Yes,” Bunny replied. “But there was a reason. We were en route as soon as we heard what had happened. If I had known my stepdaughters were going to leave my little Sara alone, we would have brought her with us.”

Bulma shook her head. Her mother was already trying to play the innocent mother like she had when she herself had tried to contact CPS. Kakarot, Vegeta, and Bardock could all see that her actions were already beginning to upset Bulma. The teen “lawyer” was about to say something when the judge spoke up.

“This is a highly unusual case,” the man spoke. “Ms. Ives reported that not only were Mr. and Ms. Ouji the ones to call this in, but the two also spent every day at her office going to visit the baby. It is not every day that an older sister attempts to get custody of her sibling, nor is the law necessarily in your favor.”

Kakarot looked to Bulma and Vegeta and all three of them nodded to each other. Kakarot looked back at Judge Rupert and said, “Sir, Bulma and Vegeta are looking to get custody based on the grounds that our mother and stepfather are unfit parents and that my sister has put emotional investment into Sara’s wellbeing.”

“What?” Michael nearly shouted. “What emotional investment? She ran away the second she got a chance to!”

Bulma opened her mouth, about to counter, but Kakarot stopped her and shook his head. “Just wait until you’re on the stand,” he whispered to her. “I’ve got this, okay?”

“Okay,” Bulma replied with a nod. “I trust you.”

“We trust you,” Vegeta added.

Judge Rupert smacked his gavel to get everyone’s attention. “Mr. Briefs, I would appreciate it if you avoid another outburst like that.” He looked back over to Kakarot. “Do you have witnesses to attest to this?”

“Yeah,” Kakarot said. “My father, my sister, Vegeta, and myself. Even Ms. Ives said that she would be able to help as well.”

“Then I move to hear the testimony,” Judge Rupert replied. “Call your witness.”

“I call my sister, Bulma Son…I mean Ouji to the stand,” Kakarot stated before rubbing the back of his head. “I’m still getting used to this.”

Bulma chuckled slightly before walking up to the stand. The bailiff came to her with a Bible and asked, “Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?”

“I do,” Bulma replied before taking a seat.

Kakarot walked over to her looking more serious than she had ever seen him in her life. “Bulma, you came across country on your own. Why did you take that trip?”

Bulma looked over to her angered mother and said, “To go to school and…to get away.”

“Get away from what?” Kakarot questioned, though he already knew.

“I needed to get away from my mother, stepfather, and stepsisters. My parents had used me pretty much as their maid, housekeeper, and nanny for the majority of my life,” Bulma spoke. “I wasn’t able to keep up with my studies there in high school. I had been taking advanced classes and they put Sara in my room so that if she cried in the middle of the night, I would be there to take care of her.”

“So you took care of Sara with your parents?” Kakarot asked.

Bulma shook her head. “In place of them,” she responded dejectedly. “I…I love Sara, don’t get me wrong, but I was sixteen and I was exhausted. I took care of the morning feedings, the changings, the baths, everything. Every time she cried, I dropped whatever assignment I was doing to make sure she was okay. It was very tiring and I felt like I was like a single parent.”

“Objection,” Bunny shouted.

“You can’t say that,” the judge said. “Only your lawyer can object.”

Bunny glared at her lawyer and he cringed before getting up and saying, “Objection, Your Honor. Relevance?”

“It’s very relevant,” Kakarot stated. “This is the emotional investment I was referring to earlier. Bulma was singlehandedly nurturing Sara in place of the baby’s parents.”

“I agree with the boy,” Judge Rupert said. “It is relevant testimony to the arguments given. Continue.”

“Right,” Kakarot replied. He looked back to Bulma, though now he looked somewhat apologetic. “Sis,” he said softly, “why else did you need to get away? What happened that particular day that made you decide to leave?”

Bulma hesitated, but got ahold of herself. “I…” she started, her voice cracking slightly. She cleared her throat before continuing. “I had been packing stuff up for college. I had gotten into two, one here and one across country, and I was deciding where to go. I knew if I went here, I’d be on call for them and continue acting as their, what my therapist said, slave. I was the cook; I was the cleaner; I did all the laundry; I never got to choose where or what we ate; I got my personal belongings taken away from me by my stepsisters when mom and I moved in. I was broken.

“The entire time, I kept asking mom about my dad and telling her I want to live with him, but she said…she…she said…I’m sorry.”

Bulma was already on the verge of tears, so Kakarot handed her a small package of tissues he had in his pocket. He had known she’d probably need them. Where his sister had been handling everything better, he knew it still hurt her deeply. She hadn’t had enough time to heal yet. Now, she had to rehash everything to a stranger.

Bulma caught her mother rolling her eyes and crossing her arms before wiping her tears away. She took a deep breath and continued. “Mom told me that my dad didn’t want me. She told me that he never contacted me, so that meant he never wanted me and I would have nothing to go to. I was so afraid that you and dad would hated me if you ever saw me again.

“Then one day, I decided to search her room,” Bulma stated. “I don’t know why. I thought maybe there was something in there I needed to pack. I ended up finding a box in her closet full of birthday and Christmas cards, some empty and some with uncashed checks and savings bonds. They were all from you and dad, and I realized mom had been keeping them from me. I had only really looked at them once I arrived, but what had gotten me was that I saw things addressed to me. I didn’t take the time to see who anything was from, but realized mom had been hiding things from me. That’s when I decided to leave for good. Going to the other school I got into seemed like the better option.”

“You mentioned a therapist,” Kakarot stated. “Why were you going to one?”

Bulma shook her head. She hated that they couldn’t just have a normal conversation about this when he already knew, but the judge needed to know. “I woke up every morning and started going through the motions of being with my mother and her family. I would get up early and make breakfast before ever getting myself ready. You caught me and multiple times and stopped me. I…in the past I had tried to call CPS and mom told them I was lying about everything, so you and Vegeta suggested I talk to someone. The therapist told me I was exhibiting the signs of someone who had just been freed from slavery. I was free, but I had no idea what to do with my freedom. I was also going through a slight depression because of the treatment I received. I felt like…like I wasn’t good enough.”

“That will be all,” Kakarot stated. “I’ve asked Bulma all my questions.”

“I have some questions for her,” the Briefs’ lawyer said before Bulma could ever stand up.

Bulma looked over to Kakarot nervously, but he just smiled at her. She knew he wasn’t going far, anyway. Bulma then looked over to Vegeta who seemed very calm, as if he knew something she didn’t. The lawyer walked over to her and started his questioning.

“Ms. Ouji,” he started, “is it true that you failed your senior year of high school while taking care of Sara.”

“Yes, but-”

“And is it also true that your school guidance counselor had told the social worker you were making all of the stuff about your parents up?”

“Yes, but again, I-”

“And is it true that before your mother married Mr. Briefs that you were not treated the way you mentioned?”

Bulma didn’t answer right away. He knew that the lawyer was trying to undermine her, but it wouldn’t work. “Will you let me actually answer this one?” she asked the lawyer. He was taken aback, but nodded. “It was good in the beginning. Mom and I got along great, but she was still keeping my father’s letters away from me and telling me he didn’t want me. She only started using me as a servant after she got married. May I please get down now?”

“I have no more questions,” he said in awe before Bulma ran back over to her brother and husband. Vegeta put his arm around her and she buried her head against his body.

Judge Rupert could see what was going on. He also saw the worried expression both Kakarot and Bardock were giving her. Kakarot looked over to his dad and nodded. They knew that they needed some time for Bulma to calm down, so they would come back to Vegeta.

Bardock was sworn in by the bailiff and sat down on the stand.

“Bardock Son…” Kakarot said thinking how weird it was that he had to call his dad by his first name at all. “Bulma just got done telling us that you sent her cards even though her mother said you didn’t want her. I have to ask for the court, did you want her?”

“Of course I did,” he said softly. “I tried everything I could to get joint custody of both of you, but your mother wanted sole custody of Bulma and tried to blackmail me with gaining full custody of you.”

Neither Bulma nor Kakarot had known that and were surprised. “Wow,” he said. “I mean, did you consider it?”

“No, never,” Bardock told him. “I wanted you and your sister to grow up together instead of apart. I even tried to go as far as getting only visitation, but your mother didn’t want full custody of both of you and told me if I didn’t take any custody, then I wasn’t going to see either of you at all.”

“What happened that got mom custody of Bulma?” Kakarot asked getting angry again since he already knew.

“She recently told us in a crowded restaurant, where my daughter’s friend works, that she faked a DNA test to say that Bulma wasn’t my daughter,” Bardock stated. “That was how she got full custody. I looked into the case and realized that that was in fact true, and Bulma and I had another test run to confirm that I was her father. It’s on the record now, though custody is a moot point. I just wanted to be able to claim my daughter as mine in the future. God forbid something had ever happened to her and it was listed that I wasn’t her father.”

“That’ll be all, dad,” Kakarot stated before the other lawyer got up again.

“I have a question for you, Mr. Son,” he stated. “Are you helping your daughter as some form of vengeance against your ex-wife?”

“No, I am not,” he stated stoically. “I am doing this for my daughter and because it’s the right thing to do. I loved my wife and, even after I made the mistake that cost us our marriage, I still loved her. If we could have worked things out, it would have been great. I hurt her, and that is on me, but I will not let my actions be construed as vengeance when all I want is to take my daughter back home and tell her and my son how much they both mean to me.”

Bardock didn’t wait for another question before marching off the stand. He had already left the judge and lawyer shocked, both of them with mouths hanging open. Kakarot smiled at his dad as he sat back down. He saw the look on the judge’s face. Things were going well for them.

Still, Vegeta looked angry now and he knew it wouldn’t be good to put him on the stand just yet. “Um, Your Honor?” Kakarot started. “I don’t know how to do this, but I’d like to call myself as a witness.”

“Oh come on,” the opposing lawyer said. “Your Honor, objection for leading. He’ll be saying whatever he wants you to hear!”

“Overruled,” Judge Rupert said smacking his gavel against the podium. “Do not have another outburst like this again. So far, all outbursts have been from your side. Anyway, Mr. Son, please continue. I actually want to hear what you have to say; however, you will have to be sworn in and questions by the other attorney same as the others.”

“I’m okay with that,” Kakarot said. “I have nothing to hide, anyway.”

After the bailiff had Kakarot make his promise to be truthful, the judge looked to him and waited for him to speak. Kakarot took a breath to calm himself as he was still a little angry from the earlier confrontation. “I never knew much about the divorce as a child, so I didn’t know how mom got custody of Bulma,” he started. “I only remember growing up without her. I know for a fact that it wasn’t her fault. When Vegeta found her working in our town, he told her about me and she called.

“Bulma never badmouthed mom around me.” His mother seemed to perk up at that and the judge took notice. “As my older sister, she wanted to protect me from the knowledge that our mother scarred her. She was able to talk to Vegeta, though, and I’m grateful that he was there for her when I couldn’t be. I heard their conversations on many occasions, and I knew when I saw mom in the grocery store with Michael that she was there for Bulma.

“Mom seemed so happy to see me, but I overheard her and Michael talking in the kitchen of our apartment that they were only there for Bulma. The exact words were ‘if we found her brother, she’ll find her brother.’ They waited around town until they knew for sure. That day…I told Vegeta to take Bulma somewhere until they left and all I heard them say was how Bulma dropped her responsibilities and saying they were going to ‘commit’ her until she was ‘better’ before dealing with her. They called both me and Sara ‘brats’ and wanted to get out as soon as possible. I barely remember life with my mother before. I remember that it wasn’t perfect, but I was a kid then. I didn’t see things like I do now. I wish things were different.”

His parents’ lawyer paled, and he knew that his testimony probably sealed Sara’s fate with them. He saw both his mother’s irritated and Michael’s angered expression. When they left there, he, Bardock, and Vegeta were going to need to protect Bulma. He knew there would be confrontation after this.

“Do you have any questions for this witness?” the judge asked to the other lawyer.

He stood up and walked over to Kakarot. “So, Kakarot, you said you don’t remember a lot of when you were a child. Why is that?”

Kakarot just stared at him and blandly said, “Because I was a kid. I remember stuff like things we used to do as a family, but most of the time it was just me, dad, and Bulma. Mom was usually out shopping or something for the weekend. Most of my family memories were of the three of us.”

“Do you know what ended your parents’ marriage?”

Kakarot saw his father tense before glaring over at Bunny, who glared right back at him, and shook his head. He sighed. “Yes, I do. Both were at fault. Dad owned up to the fact that he cheated, but mom cheated on him too after and wanted him to just stay married to him for his benefits and stuff. I don’t remember it, but I know all about it.”

The lawyer hadn’t known that, and he wouldn’t have asked if he did. Nothing surprised him about his clients anymore. There was no way they were keeping their child after all of this. But it was his job to continue to try.

“So you admit that your father’s cheating caused the divorce,” he stated.

“No,” Kakarot said sternly. “I’m saying he made a mistake. He was the one who wanted the divorce after mom refused to go to counseling. He wanted to save his marriage.”

“Are you sure that none of the testimony today was to get revenge on your mother in some way?”

His attempts were getting desperate, and Kakarot knew they had won. Vegeta’s testimony would seal the deal. Kakarot planned to question him on all of the logistics of two college students raising a child. “None of this was about revenge,” he answered. “None of this was planned. Bulma and Vegeta weren’t even in the area before they got married. That’s why they came. After, though, Bulma had wanted to go visit the family and see the baby. She missed her.”

“And they told you this?”

“Yeah, but they didn’t have to,” Kakarot told him. “I know my best friend and sister well enough.”

“Yeah, but how are they going to raise a child being two newlywed college students?” the lawyer asked. He lost confidence in his question when Kakarot smirked.

“That will be answered by my next witness,” Kakarot told him. “We have it all covered. I plan to help my sister and brother-in-law with everything they need, and we’ll get into more detail shortly.”

The lawyer sat down not knowing what else to say, so Kakarot took the floor once again after leaving the stand. “You’re up, bro,” he said quietly to Vegeta.

Vegeta looked worriedly at Bulma, an angered scowl hiding that worry from those who didn’t know him. “I’m all right,” Bulma said. “Go ahead. My dad is here.”

Bardock put his hand on her should from the seats behind them. “She’s right. I’ve got her.”

Vegeta nodded and stood up from his seat, squeezing Bulma’s hand before taking the stand and being sworn in. Kakarot stood in front of him and said, “Can you state your name for the court?”

Vegeta just looked at him like he was crazy, but he trusted him for getting them this far. “Vegeta Ouji.”

“That’s Ouji as in Ouji Corporation, correct?”

“Yes,” Vegeta replied curtly.

“Do you have the resources to take care of a child?” he was questioned.

“Yes, I do. My father gives me a very high weekly allowance, and I’ve been saving up money for a while. Bulma is also planning on working once the semester is over and is planning on taking a few less credits next semester. My allowance will be increasing because I have finally given into my father’s desire to take business classes.”

“So, what do you plan to do about Sara while in classes or work if you are awarded custody?”

“Well, thanks to a helpful suggestion by our roommate and brother,” Vegeta replied smirking, “the three of us intend to schedule classes so that there will be someone to watch Sara and with both my father-in-law and some friends we have babysat for, there will always be someone to watch her. None of us are planning night classes, so we will still be able to have family time, especially on weekends.”

“I have no more questions for this witness,” Kakarot said to the judge. He turned to the lawyer and said, “He’s your witness now.”

The lawyer didn’t realize why he seemed so smug, but he moved to question Vegeta. “So, Mr. Ouji, I-“

“Please call me Vegeta,” he said. “Mr. Ouji is so formal.”

“Fine, Vegeta,” the lawyer corrected. “Are you and your ‘wife’ even equipped to care for a child?”

“Yes,” Vegeta admitted. “As soon as we knew of the possibility of getting custody, we bought the things we needed with both of our savings. And I do not like the way you said the word ‘wife’ as if there is something wrong with the fact that we got married.”

“It’s not that,” the man said. “It’s just that the timing of the marriage seems suspicious. Were the two of you plotting this all along?”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him. “Don’t insult what Bulma and I have,” he stated. “Not that it is any of your business, but since you asked and I am under oath I will tell you. Bulma and I have had a connection since the first time we met. She is the only girl I’ve ever considered dating, and she’s even endured my family which is no easy feat. I myself only see them about once or twice a year. After seeing how she won them over and knowing that I could never love anyone else the way I love her, I asked her to marry me. It was a last minute thing. I never even knew she lived in Vegas until she told the minister she had lived there. I questioned her about it when we left the hotel and that was when we decided to check up on Sara. Bulma was concerned about her sister after being away from her for months. That is all you need to know.”

“You mentioned your family,” the lawyer pinpointed. “Why are they so hard to deal with and why would you want to bring a child around them?”

Vegeta held back a growl. This man was getting on his last nerve grasping at straws. “I lost my mother at a young age, and my father was never really one to care about me. The family is caught up in their own drama to care, but it doesn’t matter. I never said I planned on bringing Sara around them any time soon. If I did, she would not be included in any of the drama. I would make sure of that.”

“If your father didn’t care about you, what makes you could care about a child that isn’t even yours?”

“Objection,” Kakarot interjected.

“No, Kakarot,” Vegeta retorted. “I can answer this one.”

Kakarot looked surprised, but sat back down. The judge looked equally surprised, but waited to listen to what Vegeta had to say.

“My father is not the one I modeled my life after,” Vegeta explained. “My mother, she was a loving woman. She is my role model in parenting. As for how I can love a child that isn’t mine…that’s easy. This little girl deserves love. I love Bulma and I would do anything for my wife. Spending those visits with her and Sara, I can already see myself rising to the challenge. I already feel a place in my heart for that little girl. I would protect both her and Bulma with my life.”

“I…I have no more questions,” the lawyer said defeated. “And we have no counter.”

The judge nodded to him and then said, “You may return to your seat, Vegeta.”

Vegeta didn’t waste any time going back Bulma. Just then, the judge announced, “There will be a brief recess while I review the testimony. I will have a decision shortly.”

As soon as the judge was gone, Bunny and Michael let their true colors show.

“What the hell kind of questioning was that?” Bunny shouted at the lawyer. “And why didn’t you put us on the stand?”

“What did you expect?” he snapped back. “You didn’t warn me about half of that. They had perfect counters. Besides, putting you on the stand would have been worse. You would have either perjured yourselves or made fools of yourselves that the judge would have seen through.”

“We were paying you to win, you idiot,” Michael said before glaring over at Bulma. “But I guess we can’t fully blame you. It’s her fault this all happened.”

Bulma was about to speak, but her voice was weak and Vegeta took her place. “It is not her fault and you know it,” Vegeta remarked. “You two just can’t take responsibility. You deserve each other.”

“How dare you?” Bunny screeched. “What gives you the right to-”

“No, Bunny, what gives you the right to screw with our daughter’s life as long as you did?” Bardock asked. “You are not the same woman I married.”

Bunny laughed at that. “Oh, honey,” she replied in amusement, “I was always like this. You just never saw it. Pretty dumb for a detective not to figure it out.”

He shook his head. There was nothing more to say to this woman from anyone except for one person.

“Mom,” Bulma spoke up in the center of the chaos. All eyes were on her after this. “I…I hated you, you know that? I mean, I always loved you because you’re my mom, but I felt so hurt and betrayed by you. Still, I never planned for this to happen. If Sara had been okay, I would have left and you probably would have never seen me again, but I was concerned for Sara.

“Even after all this, I still want you to be happy,” she continued surprising everyone. “You just have to do it without me and possibly without Sara. After this hearing is over, whatever the outcome, you and I will never see each other again.”

Michael scoffed, but Bunny looked somewhat shocked. “You would really turn your back on your mother?”

“My mother turned her back on me a long time ago,” Bulma replied. “Now, I just want to live a peaceful life with my husband, brother, father, and hopefully Sara.”

“You’ll only be doing the same stuff you did that sent you to therapy,” Michael sneered. “What makes now any different?”

“She’ll have help,” Vegeta interjected. “No one expects her to do _everything_ for them. She won’t be the only one to get up at night if Sara wakes up. I’m perfectly capable of getting up too as is Kakarot.”

“Why?” Bunny asked. “What do you have to gain?”

“For one, a stable family.” Bunny, knowing his father, couldn’t argue with that. “Second, I meant what I said up there on the stand. I would do anything for your daughter which is more than I could say for you.”

Just then, the judge cleared his throat. He was once again at the podium and he had seen the majority of the heated discussion. “I have made my decision,” he said. Everyone took their seats waiting for him to speak. “I have reviewed all of the testimony and the reports given to me by Ms. Ives and Child Protective Services. This was both an easy and difficult decision to make.

“Normally, the law sides with the biological parents, but the fact of the matter is that the parents are not the best fit for this child. The custody of Sara Briefs will not be awarded to Bunny and Michael Briefs.”

“What, how dare you?” Michael exclaimed, not containing his outburst.

“Hey, settle down,” the lawyer whispered. “You can’t fight this time or you will make it worse for yourself.”

“This time I actually agree with your lawyer,” the judge stated. “As for the rest of my decision, I can’t help but agree with the social worker about where Sara should be placed. As long as you, Vegeta and Bulma Ouji, are prepared to take Sara in, you can pick her up from Ms. Ives today. Case dismissed.”

Bulma couldn’t contain the joy she was feeling as the smile crept onto her face. Vegeta pulled her into a hug, chuckling when tears started flowing down her cheeks. She laughed, especially when her brother and father joined in on the group hug. Standing on the other side of the room, Bunny watched the group with a sad frown on her face. Something about what Bulma had said to her had struck a nerve with her. It was then Bunny realized that she had treated Bulma the way her stepmother had treated her. Now it was costing her.

“Michael,” she called to her angry husband. “Let’s just go home. We should get back to the girls.”

Michael was about to rebuke Bunny for her remark of giving up, but when he saw the look on her face he decided against it. “Whatever you want,” he remarked before the two of them left.

Their lawyer shook his head and decided to stay until the happy group broke apart. “We should go celebrate,” Bardock said after the four of them stopped their group hug. “I can go make a reservation somewhere and then the four of us can go pick Sara up together.”

“That sounds nice, daddy,” Bulma said with a smile. Vegeta was still wiping her happy tears away.

“Yes, we will join you shortly,” Vegeta told him. “I think we just need a moment for this all to sink in.”

Bardock smirked and nodded to his son-in-law. “I’ll wait for you outside.”

After Bardock left, Kakarot was about to say something when the lawyer walked over to him. “Congratulations to all of you. I have to admit, kid, that you definitely have the career as a lawyer in front of you. Even though I represented your parents, I hold you no ill will. Just be prepared to have to represent people like that in the future.”

“I won’t be involved in criminal court or anything,” Kakarot told him. “I’m sure that’s why my mom hired you, right?”

“I can’t disclose that information to you,” the lawyer replied with a chuckle. “You did good work here today. You prepared for everything I could have possibly used against you. Here’s my card if any of you ever need help, just it obviously can’t be against your mother and step-father.”

He handed Kakarot his business card before taking his leave. “Well,” Kakarot said to his siblings, “that was weird.”

Vegeta shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. What matters is getting Sara.”

“I can’t wait to bring her to the cottage,” Bulma chimed happily. “I guess we can start heading home tomorrow too.”

“Yeah, dad and I will fly back tomorrow and get some stuff in order back home,” Kakarot told them. “We know you guys will be driving back and pretty much on your honeymoon, so don’t hurry back. You guys enjoy time as newlyweds with Sara and we’ll do something huge when you guys get back.”

“Sounds perfect,” Vegeta remarked with a smile. He couldn’t believe how happy he felt in that moment. So much had changed from him making that one decision to leave his father’s watch in the middle of the night. Now, he could see and feel how happy Bulma was. She infected him with her joy and, for the moment, he could almost feel his mother telling him how proud she was of him. He and Bulma would now embark on the long and difficult, but fully rewarding, journey of parenting. They were going to take advantage of their time together before they returned home.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

The week after Bulma and Vegeta were awarded custody of Sara, the newlywed couple returned home. The week had gone by so quickly, as they began their travel across country. They had taken Kakarot’s advice and headed back slowly, taking in the sites and tourist attractions and getting pictures of themselves with Sara as a family. It was so surreal.

The week they were back in the apartment, Bulma, Vegeta, and Kakarot spent time getting Sara settled. Since Bulma had officially moved into Vegeta’s room, her room became Sara’s. Bulma and Sara watched the two men at work as they turned the bedroom into a nursery. Her father even helped them along hiring someone to paint the room. By the time everything was finished, Sara had gotten used to the time zone as well as her new home.

Then all that was left was for everyone to put up and decorate a tree for Christmas. Bulma enjoyed this, since she hadn’t really gotten the chance over the last few years. Her father and Kakarot had gotten the tree from the store, a nice real one like they used to put up. Bulma and Vegeta had taken Sara out shopping. Vegeta told Bulma to buy whatever she wanted as far as decorations went and she did. She bought many different ornaments, lights, tinsel, and stockings for everyone. Her eyes lit up watching the shop displays. Vegeta wondered where all this new energy had come from, but then he frowned remembering how Bulma had been treated by her family. This was probably her first Christmas in years. He would make sure it was something she’d remember.

It was the night before Christmas when everything was said and done. Vegeta and Bulma had been to the courthouse, getting official paperwork to adopt Sara which went through without difficulty. Sara was now officially their daughter. The day after, the Swifts were holding a Christmas party/after wedding party. They were so excited to meet Sara, and Tarble was excited to be an uncle.

Vegeta watched his wife sleeping peacefully next to him. She was lying on her stomach, her blue tresses gracefully framing her face. He went to move the strand, but caused her to stir. She peeked out from her tired, lidded eyes before yawning. “Hey,” she said quietly. “What time is it?”

Vegeta frowned slightly. Normally, she wouldn’t have been woken up by his gentle touch. She had become a heavy sleeper and now she was reverting slightly. “Why, when your alarm can’t wake you, that can?” he questioned.

Bulma smiled at his concern. She had just been having an off night, not able to fall asleep right away. “I’m okay, Vegeta. Just had trouble getting to sleep. I blame the coffee.”

Vegeta relaxed a little bit remembering how much coffee Bulma had had at dinner. “I told you not to drink that stuff so late,” he reprimanded her. “It’s not like finals week.”

“I know, I know,” Bulma breathed out. She then smiled up at him and pressed her lips to his. Vegeta didn’t kiss back, even after Bulma pulled away. He just smirked down at her, a mischievous glint in his eye before he pulled her close to him and began to kiss her with passion.

His hand was on her back, under her shirt, as he started gliding his fingers down her spine. She tugged slightly on his mane when she felt the tingling sensations he was causing her. He silently chuckled at how sensitive she could be, but it was one of the things he loved about her. He loved all of her quirks and reactions.

He was about to move them further along in their activities, but the baby monitor went off, Sara crying in the next room. The two of them looked at each other with wide, glossed-over eyes, and were about to move apart and tend to Sara. They were stopped when they heard Kakarot over the baby monitor.

 _“I got this one, guys,”_ his voice rang over the device. _“Go back to sleep.”_

Bulma hit one of the buttons to give a reply. “Thanks, bro.” Then she let go of the button.

Vegeta again pulled her close to him, this time gently running his fingers through her hair. It seemed like their moment for the night was ruined, and that didn’t bother him. It just gave him a reason to show his tender side. He kissed her slowly and warmly, not wanting to let her go. Eventually they parted and he pressed his forehead to hers.

Bulma smiled, tilting her head to kiss his chin. He made her feel so amazing, whether he was trying to convey his emotions to her or evoke passion from her. “I love you, Vegeta,” she whispered into the night.

Vegeta, though he was starting to fall asleep, smiled a genuine smile and answered her. “You too.”

The couple started to drift off together, holding each other close to them. They couldn’t wait to see what the next day would bring. Vegeta, though, already had an idea of how everything would play out.

* * *

“Get up, get up, get up!” Kakarot exclaimed the next day as he barged into Bulma’s and Vegeta’s room holding Sara. “It’s Christmas! Time to get up!”

“Oh my God,” Bulma said with a laugh. “He still does this. He still actually does this on Christmas.”

“Do I want to know?” Vegeta muttered while trying to drown out his brother-in-law’s clamor. “I’m almost happy I’ve never spent a Christmas with him back in high school.”

“Aw, you don’t mean that, Vegeta,” Kakarot retorted with slight hurt on his face.

“It’s okay, Kakarot,” Bulma said. “Go see what Santa left you.”

“Really?” the teen said. “Awesome!”

Vegeta watched his friend run out of the room with his daughter and shook his head. “Does he actually still-”

“Yes, Vegeta,” Bulma remarked with a smile. “He already had enough naivety ripped from him this year. Let him keep this for now.”

“Fine,” Vegeta agreed before smirking. “It’s just something I can tell him next year.”

Bulma laughed and rolled her eyes. “You’re terrible.”

Vegeta smirked down at her. “You love it.” She couldn’t disagree with that.

* * *

After gifts were opened and the family had breakfast, they got ready to head over to the Swifts’ home. It had been a very good morning. Santa had left everyone a ton of stuff as well as the winter displays Bulma had been admiring at the mall. She was floored by how much Vegeta did. When had he found the time to do all of this? That had to be the reason he was up so late the night before. Still, it was a huge surprise; he never let onto any of it. Well, he did have the best poker face when it came to surprises.

“How much did you spend on all of this?” she whispered to her husband.

“Woman, do you not know how much I’ve saved with allowance money alone?” he teased. “This didn’t even make a dent. Do you like it?”

“Like it?” she asked in amazement. “Vegeta, I love it.”

“Good. Then the cost doesn’t matter. It did what it was intended to do.”

Bulma looked into his eyes, hers shining with unshed tears. She moved to hug him, but he stopped her. Her eyes questioned his actions making him smile. “Go see what Santa left for you.”

Bulma eyed him curiously as she moved towards her stocking. Vegeta continued to smirk at her, crossing his arms in satisfaction. She reached into her stocking and pulled out a long, black box. When she opened the velvet box, it revealed a silver bracelet with clear diamonds encrusted around scenes from the nativity. Bulma gasped when she saw this. It reminded her so much of her childhood Christmases where she and her brother would go to the church with their father. Needless to say she didn’t experience much churchgoing with her mother and stepfather.

Vegeta mentally applauded himself for having made Bulma’s day two times over. It had been his intention to bring her as much joy that she brought him by just being there. After the years of hell, she, as well as her sister, deserved nothing but the best. He was in the position to give them anything they could need or want.

“Oh no,” they heard Kakarot mutter.

The couple turned to face their brother and found him caught in an indoor swing Santa had brought for Sara. Sara was clapping her hands and laughing while Kakarot tried to get himself out of it.

“Did anyone see how he did that?” Vegeta questioned. “I mean, it’s just getting worse.”

“Vegeta,” Kakarot spoke up, “I don’t even know.”

“I’ll get the butter,” Bulma joked as she moved to help her brother.

So now, they were off to the party being thrown. Bardock was once again going to meet them there. Their father was once again bringing Chi Chi, though this time it wasn’t a surprise. Kakarot was so excited to be seeing her to give her the gift he had gotten her. Things were very peaceful as they usually were with the group.

* * *

Elsewhere for Christmas, a family gathered together at a beach house. A man with long, spiky, black hair let out a sigh as he sat down next to a chuckling bald man. “So I take it you told her?” Tien asked.

Raditz nodded. “It’s for the best,” he said. “We were living a lie and both miserable. I realize that now.”

“It was that girl, wasn’t it?” Tien questioned. “I was shocked that Launch actually took a liking to her. She was certainly something. I can see why the kid wanted to marry her.”

“Yeah,” Raditz agreed.

Bulma had certainly been something. After all, Bulma had been the one to call attention to what he had been doing the last decade, almost two. He made the choice after their talk to talk to Juu. It had been a long and painful conversation for both of them, but it ended happily. Raditz had learned of Juu’s fears, insecurities, and troubles, and he was in the position to put them at ease. He assured the teenager that he would not abandon her as her real father had. That was step one.

Step two was currently in progress. After giving it some thought, and remembering that his father had recommended it years ago, Raditz finally decided to file for separation. He felt it would give him the sense of if he’d be happier with Maron somewhat out of his life. The kids seemed fine with it, thinking of how cool it would be to have two homes to go to. Raditz made sure to talk to both of his kids before going through with filing. The only one taking it hard was Maron whom he just told. Now she was upstairs packing her bags. She didn’t want to stay there another night. At least he’d be free of her for a while. He could ask for anything better on Christmas.

“Hey, dad?” His and Tien’s conversation was cut short when Juu came into the room.

“What’s up?” he asked in concern when he saw Juu’s worried expression.

“Jay thinks we should open up gifts now,” she replied. “Before mom decides to drag us out of here.”

Raditz smiled warmly at her. “If you want to stay, she won’t ‘drag you out.’ She just needs to blow off some steam.” Juu nodded to her father, hoping he was right about that.

* * *

Bulma watched with a smile on her face as Vegeta helped his little brother on bike he had gotten him. It had been delivered to the house and Tarble loved it. It was dark blue with a black metal bottle holder and grips and streaks of white and purple lighting in various locations. The bicycle was Tarble’s first and something he had wanted for a long time. Vegeta was happy to get it for him and teach him to ride the bike.

He and Bulma met eyes a few times, Vegeta blushing at the loving and amused smiles she sent his way. They were lucky, and he knew that that was what she was thinking. Nothing, though, could compare to his luck. Bulma literally walked into his life one day and turned it around, finding his brother and allowing him to keep his final promise to his mother as well as becoming his wife and giving him the chance to be a father. He knew he wasn’t Sara’s real father, but she would remember him as her father by the time she grew up. She was already starting to call him “dada” along with calling Bulma “mama.” Kakarot had been successful in putting that idea in her head.

It still amazed him that her calling him her dad would make him feel so light and warm. He wouldn’t tell the others, but holding her made his heart melt the same way being with Bulma did. He felt a sense of protectiveness over both of the girls and he loved them both. How his father could have wanted to give that up was beyond him. Getting married and raising a child did nothing but improve his life. They did not hold him back or get in the way. Even when school started up again he wouldn’t be worried. Their chosen family would be ready for anything.

Or almost anything…

* * *

“I can’t believe he’s raising Bunny’s daughter,” Vegeta Sr. growled slightly. “Is he an idiot?”

Nappa, having grown tired of how his friend was trying to control his son’s life, said, “What does it matter to you? He obviously has a plan. What’s the real reason you’re digging into him and his choices? It can’t really have anything to do with the girl, right?”

“It has everything to do with her,” the angered father snapped. “Women are evil, Nappa. I have never seen a woman remain faithful. My mother left; my aunt betrayed her family. Even your son’s woman stabbed him in the back.”

“Launch is faithful,” Nappa pointed out a flaw to his argument.

“Launch is mental, Nappa,” his friend reminded him. “She knows she’s lucky to have found a man to put up with her.”

“What about Turna?” Nappa pressed, mentioning his late wife. That woman had been nothing but faithful. “And what about Colleen? She never betrayed you. Maybe Vegeta found someone like what we had.”

“Nappa, Turna was head over heels for you since high school. Colleen was in love with me, but I did not care about her that way. I don’t trust that the boy found love. She’s a leech that is already interfering with the things I’ve taught him.”

“Vegeta, I know you’ve been through a lot,” Nappa started, “but I think you should give the girl a chance. She’s done nothing to you or to Vegeta, and she helped my son deal with a problem he’s been having since his wife decided to screw around. I don’t know about you, but I see that as nothing short of an accomplishment. Maybe you should talk with the kid.”

Vegeta Sr. shook his head in frustration. This Bulma girl had singlehandedly swayed his entire family and friends and that would not go over well for him. No one except his son had cared when his wife had passed. If anything happened to Bulma, it would be a big deal in both his personal life and his public life.

The wedding had to be a scam set up by either the girl or his son. If his son had planned it, then he had to assume Yamcha had warned the boy. Vegeta took his relationship and marriage public. It was all over the tabloids and in the newspaper in the business section. This situation was not going to just go away. Even the call he had placed to an old associate would not be able to help him. There was more that needed to be discussed with the man.

“I don’t need to talk to him,” he murmured darkly. “If you are not going to listen to reason, then I unfortunately have to ask you to leave my office.”

Nappa did not like the sound of his friend’s voice. He knew that when he spoke like that; his friend was in a dark place. “Whatever you do, Vegeta, don’t take the law into your own hands.”

At this, the elder Vegeta smirked. “Trust me, old friend,” he said, his voice sounding more amused. “I have no intention of getting my hands dirty. The brat made his choice. He can drown in it for all I care.”

Nappa was still not convinced, but he reasoned that if Vegeta hadn’t done anything yet, chances were good he’d keep his word. “Alright, then,” his friend said warily. “We’ll be waiting for you for dinner and gifts.”

Vegeta Sr. let his friend walk out of the room before picking up his rotary phone and dialing a number. “Yes, hello,” he greeted when someone picked up on the other end. “We’ve hit a road bump for now. Whatever you had planned, leave it. Too much attention will be drawn. I will let you know in the future if I require your services…Frieza.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.

“So, this is where you go during your business class.”

Bulma had come home from her class knowing that Vegeta had had a class and Kakarot needed to head out for his own that would start in fifteen minutes. They had found ways to coordinate who would be home to watch Sara during the day.

Vegeta chuckled having been caught. “I only had an exam today. I finished early. Those classes are starting to get easier.”

“Well, that’s good,” Bulma said. She went to their room quickly to put her stuff away before returning to the living room and sitting next to Vegeta on the couch. He took her in his arms, both of them watching their daughter playing with her various toys. Some random children’s show was playing in the background, but the teenagers’ sole attention was on Sara.

“She’s been very good,” Vegeta told Bulma.

“She always is,” the woman answered. “I missed her so much.”

Vegeta nodded thoughtfully. He had only known Sara for a short time, a month to be exact, and he was already attached to her. Bulma had been separated from the child for months before they had gotten married. He couldn’t even fathom how she managed when she had been the child’s mother-figure since birth. “We should go out tonight,” Vegeta suggested. “Just the three of us.”

Bulma smiled and nuzzled against her husband. “I’d like that,” she said. “Besides, I’m too tired to cook and you had that test. I think a peaceful night out is warranted.”

Vegeta’s cell phone went off as soon as they made their plans. He grinned when he saw the name. “Hello, Ronda, what’s going on?”

The woman on the phone laughed at how relaxed Vegeta had sounded. _“I take it you’ve had a good day. Married life must be treating you well.”_

Vegeta chuckled making Bulma smile. Ever since he had let go of his worries regarding his father, Vegeta had been able to feel more comfortable around Tarble’s adoptive parents. He saw them as his family too. “How is Tarble?” he asked side-stepping her teasing.

_“He’s doing well. Actually, that’s why I was calling. Robert and I have his office party to go to tonight. His boss told him last minute. I was wondering if you could take Tarble for the night. He’s off from school tomorrow. Parent-teacher conferences. We were also wondering if you’d like to come. We scheduled time for when you’re out of class.”_

Vegeta felt a warm feeling. After everything that happened and how it played out, it always amazed Vegeta that Tarble’s parents were willing to let him play an active role in Tarble’s life. They were beginning to include him in more aspects. Schooling was one of them. Tarble was going to be starting middle school soon and, since there were so many in the area, a choice had to be made. Tarble had told them all he didn’t mind where he went to school, but he didn’t want to stay in the school he was in. He was a tough kid, but others still teased him for being adopted. All Tarble wanted was a change in scenery.

Now the Swifts were including him in school functions which Vegeta had never expected. He was just content spending time with his brother, especially on the holidays. Part of him wished his mother was still alive so she could see that Tarble was okay and happy. He would have to continue to act for her when given the opportunity. “I would love to come,” Vegeta told her. “Let me just see what everyone’s schedule is tomorrow. I’ll let you know when we pick up Tarble tonight.”

Vegeta hung up after he said his goodbyes and met Bulma’s questioning eyes. “We have an extra person with us tonight,” he said. “And tomorrow I’m going to Tarble’s parent-teacher conferences with Ronda and Robert. Do you think your dad can watch Sara?”

Bulma grinned at him and shook her head. “No, he’s working, but my class was cancelled tomorrow, so I can take her. Maybe we’ll steal dad away for his break.”

Vegeta loved it when Bulma had that smile on her face. It reminded him how much she cared about her father and how much he cared about her. She had been a daddy’s girl as a child, and then she had to deal with the separation. The fact that he had been able to reunite them as well as continue to see their bond flourish again was something he could take pride it. He had a feeling he would be learning about that soon with Sara. “Sounds like a great day,” her murmured as he moved to kiss his wife. “Now let’s go get Tarble and get something to eat. I’m sure you’re hungry.”

* * *

The next day, Vegeta drove with Tarble to his school. Since he and Bulma had gotten back to town, Vegeta had purchased a car for himself for days like these where one of them had Sara or was visiting someone else among other errands. Today was one of the days he was thankful for his decision.

“So, this is your school, huh?” Vegeta asked as he parked the car. It looked like a standard elementary school.

Tarble seemed very excited to be there and quickly unbuckled himself. “Uh-huh,” he said quickly. “Come on, let’s go! I want you to meet my teacher!”

Vegeta chuckled as Tarble tugged on his arm. He pulled it away from him to take the keys out of the ignition and actually get out of the car. Being slightly overprotective of Tarble, Vegeta gently chided the boy when he was about to run across the street earning him a sheepish “sorry.” Vegeta just shook his head at his brother’s antics and took his hand as they crossed the street.

Inside the building, Vegeta found Ronda and Robert waiting for them. Tarble ran over to his parents and hugged them as Vegeta followed slowly behind. Ronda greeted him with a hug which he awkwardly accepted with a faint smile forming.

The three adults followed the happily running Tarble to his class and sat outside to wait for their timeslot. After a couple left the room, cautiously glancing back at Tarble’s parents making Vegeta wonder what was up, a middle-aged woman came out to greet them.

“I take it you are Mr. and Mrs. Swift,” she said to Tarble’s parents who nodded. She then displayed a beaming smile to Vegeta. “And you must be Vegeta. Tarble has told me a lot about you.”

“He has?” Vegeta asked, somewhat shocked that his brother had mentioned him in school.

“Why don’t we all go inside?” she suggested. “Tarble, you’ll behave out here while I talk to your parents and brother, yes?”

Tarble sat down on one of the plastic chairs and kicked out his feet. “Yes, Ms. Ryant. I’ll be good. Promise.”

The teacher smiled at her student and led the others into the classroom. She offered the three a seat and then took out a folder. “Tarble was very excited for today,” Ms. Ryant stated. “He told me that you would be coming, too, Vegeta.”

Vegeta looked over to the Swifts who were sharing conspiratory glances. It had occurred to Vegeta that they had planned on him attending this meeting for a while. They had been planning to include him in this much earlier than he had even known.

“So Tarble has told you about me?” Vegeta asked. “What has he said?”

Ms. Ryant smiled at him. “Mostly he talks about how you take care of him and help him with his homework, and that you have recently gotten married and adopted a little girl. Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Vegeta replied.

“And Mr. and Mrs. Swift told me that they had met you randomly, and recognized your looks since you resemble your father whom they adopted from,” she continued. “It’s a small world, isn’t it?”

Vegeta looked over to the Swifts again and he could tell by the looks they were giving him that that was the extent of Ms. Ryant’s knowledge. All three of them intended to keep it that way.

“Now, I can honestly tell you all that Tarble’s work is nearly flawless,” Ms. Ryant told them. “His only weakness is in writing, and ever since you started helping him, Vegeta, his skills have gotten much better. He is also very well behaved in class, although he will act out in the normal ways a child does from time to time. The only true problem we’ve been having from his isn’t really his fault.”

“The teasing,” Vegeta acknowledged.

The teacher nodded and said, “He used to take it harder before you had shown up, and he had gotten himself into a lot of fights he couldn’t win. The kids were dealt with accordingly. Actually, the parents that just left were the parents of one of the boys that still gives Tarble a hard time. But Tarble has held his own. They used to say that the reason he was adopted was because his real family didn’t want him, but ever since you came into the picture, he knows it’s not true, because he has you.”

Ms. Ryant slid a folder over to Vegeta and smiled. “Perhaps you should take a look at some of Tarble’s work.”

Vegeta took the folder, and he and the Swifts glanced at different assignments Tarble had turned in. What caught Vegeta’s eye was a paper, an interview between him and Tarble that he hadn’t remembered having. He did, however, remember a time when Tarble asked him many questions about their parents. Vegeta had done his best to give brief answers that seemed to settle the boy’s curiosity.

_“I met my big brother a while ago because my babysitter was his friend. My parents had recognized him instantly. We got to spend a lot of time together and I decided to use him for this interview assignment._

_“He grew up with our parents and told me our mother loved us very much. She had passed away when I was really little and our father decided to put me up for adoption. Vegeta had wanted me, though, and had been willing to take care of me all on his own. I’m really happy we get to be together now. He’s the best big brother ever.”_

Vegeta felt warmth consume him as he continued to read the paper. It was all about the advice he had given Tarble on many things and the different activities they did together. One thing he remembered especially was the camping night at Bulma’s father’s place that Tarble got to experience. It had left a lasting impression on Tarble, both the feeling of being wanted and the scene at the diner, and he even wrote about how Vegeta had been taking care of Bulma too. He painted Vegeta out to be some hero. It made Vegeta feel like all of the emotional suffering he went through was worth it. He had his brother, he had Bulma, he had a daughter, and he had a great family that he had chosen for himself. There was nothing more he could ask for.

* * *

Bulma had dressed Sara in warm clothes and gotten her set up in the car. She couldn’t wait to surprise her father at work. Ever since she had returned to town and the semester started up again, she hadn’t had much time to see him unless he was over watching Sara. She knew he was a workaholic so she was ready to give him an excuse to take a break.

She drove up to the police station where her father worked as an officer and detective. It made her wonder what her mother was thinking with lying to the court. Had her father looked into it more, he would have found out. But that was all water under the bridge now. They were all finally free from that woman and her family.

Bulma entered the station and went to ask the guard where her father was. The man had smiled at her, telling her that he had heard so much about her, and then gave her directions to her father’s desk. The blue-haired girl carried her daughter into the back and stumbled across a sight that surprised her. There was a dark-haired woman standing at her father’s desk, visibly flirting with him and laughing, while her father looked somewhat introverted and distant. Bulma didn’t know what the woman was saying, but her father politely dismissed her and went back to work. She shook her head and decided it was time to confront her father on a very awkward topic…his love life.

Bardock looked up from his desk as he heard someone walking towards him. A large grin formed on his face when he saw Bulma and Sara. Seeing them had somehow mad his day. “What a surprise,” he said warmly. “What brings you here today, princess?”

“Can’t a girl visit her father for the heck of it?” Bulma teased playfully sticking out her tongue. “I was kind of surprised to see that woman with you. She looked pretty taken with you, dad.”

Bardock sighed and shook his head. “Her name is Fasha,” he told her. “She’s new.”

“And?” Bulma questioned. “What was she talking to you about?”

“Bulma…” Bardock muttered slightly.

Bulma took a seat balancing Sara on her leg. “Come on, daddy,” Bulma said softly. “You know you questioned me about Vegeta back when we started dating. I know you were doing it to make sure I was happy. I’m just giving you the same courtesy. Was she asking you out?” Bardock nodded. “And?”

Bardock frowned and looked down at his desk. He knew that if he answered his daughter, she wouldn’t like his answer. For years he had blamed himself for Bunny’s attitude and, even though he knew that he had made a mistake, he was really trying to forgive himself and move on. He decided to settle for a small white lie to settle his daughter’s worries. “I told her I’d think about it,” he replied.

Bulma gave him a disbelieving look. “So no, huh? Dad, don’t you think it’s time to let go of the past? I’m not saying marry this girl. Just get a cup of coffee or something, but don’t pass over opportunities. I speak from experience there.”

Bardock smirked slightly and nodded. “I’ll keep it in mind, Bulma. For now, though, I’d rather spend time with my beautiful daughter and granddaughter who took time out of their busy day to come visit me at work. I say I take an early lunch break and we go to this new restaurant I think you’d really like. How does that sound?”

Sara laughed making the two of them laugh. “I think Sara answered for me. It sounds great, daddy.”

In an instant, Bardock stood up from desk and clocked out for his lunch break. Bardock and Bulma walked side by side, Bardock asking Bulma about her classes and how everyone was doing. Bulma gave him a detailed account on all of her classes and suggested Bardock join them for dinner sometime that weekend since none of them had any exams to study for. Their small talk continued even after they left the station, neither of them knowing they were being watched.

Nappa, the head of the precinct, fell like someone had hit him hard in the gut. He had never known that Bulma was the daughter of someone he worked very closely with. Now that he thought about his conversations with Bardock, he realized he never asked much about the daughter his partner kept mentioning. Likewise, Bardock had never mentioned the name of his daughter once.

He felt guilty, knowing now who Bulma was. Bardock had told the detective stories of his ex-wife and losing his daughter in a custody hearing. Most recently, the man had mentioned briefly the struggles his family was going through. That meant that Bulma was the girl who had run away from her vindictive mother and who had suffered from emotional abuse. He was also the girl who was found by “her brother’s friend,” which Nappa could only assume was Vegeta, and that they had been dating in secret since both Bulma’s mother and Vegeta’s father were watching them carefully. Bardock had told him about a month ago that his daughter had gotten married to the man that helped her through her strife before adopting her half-sister who had been left alone in a trashed house.

Nappa knew now that there was more to Bulma’s and Vegeta’s relationship than the family could have ever imagined. His friend had to have known more than he had let on, for he did know that he had dated Bulma’s mother in the past. So many questions swirled in Nappa’s head and his instincts as a detective were working in overdrive.

How much did Vegeta know? Did he know that his son truly loved the girl and hadn’t just run off to marry her but had probably been thinking about being with her, or did he think it was some plot? His last conversation with the man had suggested the latter. He would need to confront his friend on this whole situation and explain what he knew. Unfortunately, if he didn’t, he feared that something horrible was going to happen, if it hadn’t been set in motion already. For the first time since his friendship with Vegeta, he had felt both guilty and responsible for letting his friend get away with so much. If this didn’t stop soon, Nappa didn’t want to think about how much worse everything could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I decided to do a little plot twist. Now Nappa is faced with a choice: let his friend off the hook again or risk the daughter of his employee get hurt…I’m sure everyone will guess what I’m going to do with that, but who knows.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

The spring semester was going by swimmingly, though coordinating everyone was still a fulltime job. No one minded, though, since they were happy. Summer would be there in about a month, and everyone was doing well in their classes. Then they would have a couple of months off.

Vegeta knew his father was waiting with baited breath for his exam results. So far, before the finals, Vegeta was acing all of his classes. He had expected to have some difficulty in the business classes, but he took to them pretty quickly. It was actually pretty fulfilling being able to do work like this. If he ever decided not to take over for his father, he felt he could coordinate a very successful psychiatric practice, but for now, baby steps.

When the two of them had discussed his courses, Vegeta had finally told his father exactly what he wanted to hear. “Because I placed so high up on the entrance exams,” Vegeta had explained, “There were only a few courses I needed to take to get my business degree in addition to the courses I had already taken. I will graduate as a business major next year and then just take the last few psychology classes online and get my psychology degree the year after.”

His father didn’t care about his psychology degree, but he was thrilled about the business degree. Vegeta knew that he would throw him into the business that final year, which is why he discussed with the school taking online courses. That way he would be able to keep up and work on it when there was nothing going on at the office.

Half of his and Bulma’s room became a mini office for the both of them since they had to get more organized with the court and adoption documents. They each kept a shelf on the desk for their textbooks and binders. They had gotten a computer which they used for class assignments, and Vegeta used for early business transactions his father wanted him to be a part of.

Everything seemed to change since Vegeta had made the decision to sneak them out through the night. His father was still angry over his decision, but he would still occasionally ask about his son’s bride and daughter. He would grumble out the question, but he did actually seem to care. It looked like whatever plans he had had for the girl were put on hold. Yamcha, thankfully, was also in the clear, evident by the fact that his father’s cousin paid him a phone call to let him know he was okay.

“Are you ready for our trip this weekend?” Bulma asked her husband as she entered their room. Vegeta was working on a project for one of his classes at the time.

He looked over to her and smiled. Of course he was excited. They had quite an extended break for Easter, so Vegeta, along with the Swifts and Bardock, planned a family trip to a beach town south of them. They were all going to spend the trip together as a family. Chi Chi was even going with them. The trip was all anyone could talk about over the last few weeks.

“I am,” Vegeta replied sitting Bulma on his lap and holding her close. “I’m sure Sara and Tarble will both enjoy the beach.”

Bulma nodded, nuzzling against Vegeta’s neck as she did. “I’m really glad,” she whispered in his ear. He tilted his head, waiting for her to continue. “I’m glad we get to do all of this together. I never would have imagined…”

Vegeta pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly as she trailed off. He knew exactly what she meant. He hadn’t really done anything like this, either. He didn’t count the times he went with his dad to the beach house to spend time with his family. He barely even counted the few camping trips he went on with his parents since it was really only him and his mom doing things together while his father remained in the trailer the majority of the day on his phone.

This was an actual family vacation: no school, no work, and no business.

He knew his father would hate that.

* * *

“Wow!” Tarble said in amazement as she stared out the window of Vegeta’s car.

Vegeta smirked when he heard his amazement. He had been thrilled when Tarble asked to go in his car with him, Bulma, and Sara. The drive had been very entertaining with the ten year old commenting on new things he was seeing. Kakarot and Chi Chi had gone with Bardock in his car while the Swifts took their own car. They had been more than willing to let Tarble go with his brother. Bonding time for the brothers was something Ronda and Robert encouraged and felt they both needed, and Vegeta was grateful for any time.

“It’s so big!” Tarble commented as he looked at the ocean. “And there’s so many people. Do you think there’ll be kids my age there?”

Vegeta and Bulma both chuckled at his enthusiasm. “There should be,” Vegeta assured him. “This is perfect vacation time. There are probably many families celebrating their kids’ breaks around here.”

Vegeta could see, using his mirror, the excited gleam in Tarble’s eyes. He couldn’t get over how good it felt to see his brother happy. Years before he would have never imagined being anywhere near him. He couldn’t find him, at all. To have him in his daily life was so much more of a blessing. Having all of these people in his life was a blessing. It made dealing with his father bearable, and that was definitely not an easy feat.

“So, where exactly are we staying?” Bulma asked Vegeta. Vegeta had taken the reins on organizing the trip, though everyone had put money forth to pay for it. She didn’t think they were staying at a beach house, but Vegeta had been pretty cryptic.

Her husband smirked. “It’s a new hotel,” he told her. “We’re staying in a four room suite with a kitchenette, and it also has its own water park.”

“Really?” Tarble asked in eagerness while Bulma almost whispered in astonishment.

“Don’t act so surprised, Bulma,” Vegeta teased. “That one was actually your father’s idea. I just knew what to look for. Besides, one of my father’s business partners owed me for helping him get a better deal. My father doesn’t know about that yet, though he’ll find out pretty soon.”

“Will you get in trouble?” Bulma said quietly, not wanting Tarble to hear the question.

Vegeta simply shrugged. “He would have lost the man as a client if I didn’t intervene. You can only hold onto clients so much with dirty tactics. Someone had to make an honest offer.” Bulma nodded in agreement, though she still looked worried. “Hey,” Vegeta called softly, taking her hand. “Don’t worry about me. My father won’t do anything, because I’ve actually been helping keep the business afloat, and he can never deny that.”

Bulma sighed and ran her hand through her hair. “I know that, Vegeta, and I’m proud of you for everything you’ve been doing, but I also worry about you. You’ve always said your father is involved in illegal dealings. We already knew that. I just don’t want him to hurt you.”

Vegeta was relieved that Tarble was too absorbed in the scenery to hear their quiet conversation. It gave him the space he needed to think of how to word everything to Bulma. He had not yet told her about the real reason he wanted to leave that night, and now seemed as good a time as any, but not to concern her. “If he was going to do something, he would have done it already, and he would have used you to get to me,” he murmured. “That night when we left the beach house, I had been given a warning by one of the others that he was planning to hurt you somehow.”

He snapped his eyes to Bulma quickly to gage her reaction and saw her smiling. “I figured that was the real reason,” Bulma told him making his eyes widen. He quickly looked back to the road thinking of how she could have possibly figured it out. “You seemed more fearful than contemplating marriage, but you didn’t want to tell me yet and I didn’t want to pressure you. I’m not opposed to how everything turned out. Even if I had known back then with one-hundred percent certainty, I would have still said ‘yes.’ I didn’t expect it to take this long for you to tell me, though.”

“You are too perceptive,” he retorted. “And it took me a while to tell you because I didn’t want to worry you and the person who warned me had yet to contact me.”

Bulma frowned at the insinuation. “He threatened whoever it was, didn’t he?”

Vegeta glanced in the mirror and saw that Tarble was playing with Sara, who had just woken up, in the back. He only nodded once and Bulma shook her head in disbelief. The people in that beach house were his family. She couldn’t imagine anyone threatening any member of their family just because they knew his plans. A new wave of concern consumed her for her husband as she thought of him having to deal with the man all of his life. Vegeta noticed Bulma’s shift in mood and took hold of her hand squeezing it reassuringly. “Don’t worry about him, Bulma,” he said softly, though more forcefully. “I mean it. He won’t do anything, not right now. We’ll worry about it _if_ he tries something in the future. He won’t do anything to sink his precious business or force me to rebel against him once again. We’re in the clear.”

A grin formed on his wife’s face, and relief flooded him once again. He returned her smile with a smirk of his own. This was their vacation with their family and he wasn’t going to let anything ruin it for either of them.

* * *

After checking into the suite and unpacking, the group went out for lunch on the beachfront. The weather was beautiful, so they all decided a day at the beach was well needed. They all got ready quickly after returning from lunch and walked to the beach together.

Once at the beach, Kakarot ran with Tarble to the water to go swimming. Ronda called out to the teenager to watch Tarble and Kakarot assured her he would. Vegeta rolled his eyes, but had a smile on his face that revealed he wasn’t truly annoyed. He watched as Bulma and Chi Chi played with Sara in the sand while Bardock, Ronda, and Robert chatted about random things. Never had Vegeta felt so at ease. Slipping down from a beach chair to sit on the blanket, he watched with a genuine smile as Bulma helped Sara build a small sand castle. Eyes on them, Vegeta allowed himself to fully relax.

They all remained at the beach for hours that day, eating a light picnic lunch prior to dinner. Conversation was light and full of joy as they discussed dinner plans and plans for the next few days. While Vegeta gave some of his input, Kakarot stole some food off of his plate which did not escape the older teen’s notice.

“Kakarot, that was mine!” Vegeta snapped at him.

“Sorry,” Kakarot remarked jovially. “I was hungry.”

“Then take more from the basket!”

Bulma covered her mouth to conceal her laughter, though she ended up chortling with the others as her father started laughing boisterously. It became even more of a spectacle when Vegeta and Kakarot started wrestling like children. Ronda found it amusing, especially when Tarble joined in trying to help his brother. He toppled over the two teens causing them to stop fighting and join in their own round of laughter. Vegeta let go of Kakarot to hug his little brother in a big bear hug. The child snickered as wrapped his small arms around his brother’s.

“You have got to be kidding me,” an irate man growled out as he watched the childish display.

A tall, blonde woman placed her dainty hands on the man’s shoulders. “What’s wrong, sweetie?” She looked over to the laughing boys. “Is everything okay?”

“No,” the man bit out as he shook himself free of his latest conquest.

Vegeta’s laughing was the first to end when he saw his father heading his way. A look that mixed hate and confusion appeared on his face. Kakarot noticed and was the first to attempt to voice, “Vegeta, what’s u-”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Vegeta Sr. questioned darkly.

Bulma’s mouth dropped open, as did those of the Swifts. She looked over to them and saw how angry Robert looked while Ronda seemed to be debating on whether or not she should run to her son.

Vegeta took Tarble and nearly pushed the kid behind him, Kakarot staying close. Tarble, though blocked off from Vegeta Sr., managed to look between him and his brother. It was easy to tell who the man was. His parents had said that Vegeta had looked like their father. No one ever seemed to like to talk about the man much, though.

“It is not your concern,” Vegeta stated calmly, though he was raging inside. He was not expecting his father to be there, especially not around the Swifts or Tarble. Vegeta had hoped to keep his relationship with them a secret but, when his father looked over his shoulder and glared at the couple, Vegeta knew that that could no longer happen.

“Vegeta,” Bulma called out hesitantly. Vegeta Sr.’s glare snapped directly to her, instantly shutting her up.

Vegeta Sr. ignored her and looked back over to the Swifts, and then down to the boy hiding behind Vegeta’s leg. It was no doubt that the kid was his kid, especially when he noted the hair and facial features. He appeared to have much softer features as Colleen had had, but he resembled his older brother when he had been younger. The elder Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the boy before turning his gaze to the Swifts.

“You’re very lucky the paperwork went through before I found out you poisoned my elder son,” he remarked.

“They didn’t _poison_ me, father,” Vegeta retorted scoffing at the ridiculousness of his statement. “You did that ten years ago when mother was pregnant. Don’t think for a second I’ve forgotten that.”

“Let it go, brat,” his father countered. “It’s been a decade. This is why you shouldn’t get attached. Again I ask, what the hell are you doing here when you should be working?”

“He can’t work twenty-four seven,” Kakarot stated awkwardly gaining his friend’s father’s attention. This is the first time he was meeting the man and he could understand now why Vegeta never invited him over when his father was around. “This is his first break in months.”

The elder Vegeta cast his gaze over to Bulma once more. “I highly doubt that when he has his whore distracting him.”

Vegeta couldn’t stop himself when he punched his father square in the jaw. The elder gasped out in pain, holding his jaw for a second before attempting to hit his son. Bardock grabbed his arm instantly having had quick reflexes from being on the force. He pushed the older man away and got in between him and his son-in-law. “Though he shouldn’t have hit you, I don’t blame him after what you said about my daughter,” said the palm tree-haired man. “Know your audience. That’s no way to talk in front of children nor the family and husband of the one you’re attacking.”

“Save it,” Vegeta Sr. remarked. “I don’t care who my audience is. It doesn’t change what she is.” Both Bardock and Kakarot glared at the offender.

Bulma didn’t react to the insult, but she did stand up with Sara and move to soothe Vegeta who was still seething. “Ignore him,” she said quietly. “I’m okay.”

Vegeta was about to react when the sight of a blonde woman running up to them caught his eye. “Vegeta,” the woman called out as she ran to his father, the older man continuing to glower at his eldest son. “I was so worried with you running off like that.” She snapped angry eyes over to Vegeta. “How dare you hit him?”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, looking between his father and the woman. “So you come here to reprimand me for my choices and insult my wife when you are here with yet another one night stand,” he grumbled. “You’re a disgrace.”

“And who are you to talk to him that way?” the woman asked.

Everyone looked to the woman like she was crazy. Vegeta snapped disbelieving eyes over to his father. “Does the woman not see our resemblance?” he asked genuinely. The woman was about to angrily retort before she started looking back and forth between Vegeta and his father.

“OH!” she exclaimed before grinning. “You never told me you had a son!”

Bulma, Bardock, and Kakarot looked over to the woman in surprise. If they hadn’t known any better, they could have sworn the woman reminded them of Bunny, or the Bunny they had known before she showed her true colors. The siblings looked to each other, their minds questioning this. Bulma then handed Sara off to Chi Chi and walked over to Vegeta and his father.

“You actually cared about my mom, didn’t you?” Bulma questioned stunning everyone into silence. She looked over to the blonde woman. Though she didn’t resemble her mother one bit, she could tell that this woman was acting as a replacement in the elder Vegeta’s mind. “She acts just like mom used to.”

Vegeta saw the irate gleam in his father’s eyes and moved in front of Bulma. “It doesn’t matter,” her husband growled. “You and that woman can go now and do whatever the hell you have planned. My family and I are going to return to our vacation. We can discuss your newest business conquest when I come in on Wednesday.”

“What business conquest?” Vegeta Sr. spat.

Bulma’s blood ran cold when Vegeta blatantly admitted the deal he made. She had been so worried earlier, though Vegeta hadn’t been. Still, the look on his father’s face spoke volumes. “One of your clients was about to withdraw,” Vegeta stated nonchalantly. “I gave him an offer he couldn’t refuse.”

Vegeta Sr. was both irritated that he had been undermined, yet proud that his son had actually hung onto a client. He mentally smirked thinking Vegeta was finally taking his role as a business man seriously. “I’m not going to ask how you managed it,” Vegeta Sr. replied, “but…decent work.”

Vegeta had to do a double take. “Come again?”

A frown formed on Vegeta Sr.’s face. “Don’t make a habit of it, boy,” he scolded. “I’ll let it slide once, but next time you undermine me,” his eyes flashed to Bulma, “I will not take it lightly. I expect to see you early on Wednesday. I know you have classes in the afternoon so you better be ready to get a full day’s work into a few hours.” He looked over to his temporary girlfriend. “We’re leaving.”

After the two left, Bardock breathed out, “The hell just happened?”

“Believe it or not,” Vegeta murmured, “personal growth.”

Robert scoffed. “If that was growth, I’d really hate to know how he treated you all your life.”

“Heh,” Vegeta chuckled bitterly, “let’s just say I’m glad Tarble grew up with you two then with him.”

Tarble latched himself onto Vegeta’s leg, which shocked the teen. He hadn’t expected that from his brother, but he gently placed his hand on his head. “You okay?” his little brother asked.

Vegeta grinned at him. “Yeah, kid, I’m fine,” he assured him before looking over to Bulma. “I’m not the one he insulted. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Bulma smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. I was more concerned about your big reveal. I thought for sure he’d be pissed.”

“He was,” Vegeta told her, “but it was a surefire way to shut him up. He’s too busy tearing me to shreds for not living and breathing his company, yet I can handle the work just fine.”

“Hey, Bulma,” Chi Chi said, “what did you mean when you said he actually cared about your mom? What’s up with that?”

Bulma looked over to her father and brother, the three of them nodding to each other before Bulma began her explanation. “You weren’t with us at the restaurant when mom told us what she did,” Bulma explained. “You had taken Tarble away and only briefly heard what happened, but anyways… Mom and Vegeta’s father were friends in college, and I assume they were together at some point. Eventually he married Vegeta’s mom and she married dad, but they still kept in touch and had some weird thing going on between them. When she and dad were getting divorced she had Vegeta’s father help her fake a paternity test for me and that’s how she got full custody. That woman he was with now acted just like mom always did…ditzy, overly excited about the small things, something that changed over the years.”

“I’d say my father’s bad habits rubbed off on her,” Vegeta growled. “Thank God that didn’t happen to my mother.”

“You know,” Ronda spoke up after being unusually quiet, “why don’t we head back to the hotel and hit the water park? We shouldn’t let a bad encounter ruin the rest of our trip. Besides, he’s gone now and we’re together. That’s all that really matters.”

Bardock smirked and agreed. “Yeah, you’re right, Ronda. I for one don’t plan to let it interfere with the good time we had today.”

“Come on, Veggie! We can go on the water coaster!”

Vegeta chuckled slightly while pulling his brother into a hug. He also heard Sara’s laugher and felt Bulma nuzzle against his neck. “You know what…you’re right,” he replied with a smile. It came as a surprise to him, but his father really didn’t hold as much power over him as he once thought. For all the years he had been with his father without his mother, he had let himself sink into depression and felt anger constantly, but things changed after he met Bulma, found Tarble, and accepted all of these people as his family. Dealing with his father still made him feel angry, but the anger always faded away instantly. All he had to do was be with Bulma, spend an afternoon with Tarble, watch his best friend and brother-in-law make a fool of himself, hold Sara, talk to the Swifts, remember that Bardock treated him like a son…so many things he never had before that he never knew he needed. A competitive grin broke out on his face as he looked down to his little brother. “Last one there’s a rotten egg.”

* * *

That night, after a game was played and Sara was put to bed, the suite was pretty quiet. Everyone was watching random movies on TV, just enjoying the company. Tarble was playing a videogame, sitting on the floor between his parents, and eventually shut the system off and said goodnight to everyone before retreating to his room.

The adults started following suit leaving the teens together, though Kakarot and Chi Chi fell asleep cuddling together on the couch. Bulma smiled slightly at the two so happy that her brother had found someone she knew was good for him. As an older sister, that’s all she really wanted for him. It was hard to believe that a year ago, she would have never been able to see her brother fall in love. That thought made her frown as she thought back to the day’s events.

“What’s on your mind?” Vegeta whispered so as not to wake the others. “Not what my father said, I hope.”

Bulma laughed under her breath before shaking her head. “Vegeta, Michael called me much worse when he was angry at me. I told you I was fine.” She then grimaced. “It’s the fact that…don’t you think it’s weird. The thing about your father dating someone that just seemed so much like my mom?”

“I’d rather not think about it,” Vegeta muttered, a look of disgust on his face. He didn’t like thinking about how unfaithful his father had been towards his mother, and was even more disgusted that his affection, if that was even what you could call it, was wasted on his wife’s mother. The whole thing just left a vile taste in his mouth.

“I know,” Bulma said sympathetically, “but it just strikes me as odd that all of this time he’s been giving you grief about forming attachments when he seems to have a lasting thing for my mom. It makes me wonder…did he do all of that stuff for her because he thought it would win her over? Do you think maybe he hates me because of her? That I would do to you whatever it was my mom must have done to him?”

Vegeta hated to admit it, but every single question Bulma posed made sense. His father had expressed that attachments made a person weak, desperate to hold onto them. He knew that he believed Bulma would destroy him and leave him a mess. He had said it was okay to have a wallflower but not someone he actually cared about because it would only blow up in his face. If he was in fact using personal experience, it only made sense that he would associate Bulma with her mother, but that was another thing.

He was not his father, and Bulma was not her mother.

Still, this would be something he could look into, and maybe he could get his father off of his case for good. “Don’t worry about it,” he said to Bulma, though it was now something that would be on his own mind for quite a while. “It doesn’t matter, anyway. I don’t care if my father is trying to use strange women to fulfil unmet desires. If I stay out of his business, maybe…just maybe, he will stay out of mine now that I’m finally meeting his approval.” He pulled her close to him and rested his chin on top of her head. “Just do me a favor and stay off of his radar. I have a feeling he won’t forget you calling him out on it.”

Bulma nodded and closed her eyes, allowing herself to feel peace again. “I’ll stay out of it,” she promised. “Last thing I want is for him to get pissed at me all over again.”

Unfortunately, it was a little late for that.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

The beach trip had passed so quickly, and it was back to the daily grind of life. Amazingly, school seemed to get easier for everyone as the end of the semester rushed their way. Classes started to become review sessions, making it easier for the group to coordinate schedules. What was even better was that finals were just a week away. Sure, the studying was keeping everyone slightly stressed, but it just meant that in a week, or less than a week depending on when their last finals would be, they'd be free. The only thing concerning Vegeta was that his father was demanding his presence at the family beach house with Bulma and Sara. He didn't know how he felt about that after the last encounter.

His father hadn't really spoken to him since they ran into each other at the beach. Vegeta was still concerned about the man learning about Tarble, not to mention Bulma calling him out on his feelings and actions. It was justified, seeing as his father may have been taking out his frustrations out on Bulma. All Vegeta knew was that he didn't care what his father thought; it was what his father would do that made him nervous.

That night, Kakarot was out on a date with Chi Chi, and he was planning on staying over at her place. The two of them had been taking turns staying at each other's apartments. They were starting to become inseparable. Vegeta knew that Bulma was so overjoyed that Kakarot had found someone, "just like she had" she would say.

Having the house to themselves wasn't really new to them, but when they did Vegeta made sure to remind Bulma she was his and meant so much to him. Sometimes he would cook for her, and sometimes he'd order food in. The two of them would then spend the whole night with each other and their daughter and, after putting Sara to bed, would be with each other the rest of the night.

"Hey," Bulma said as she entered the apartment. She was looking at the mail they had received while closing the door. She placed it on the lamp table before going towards the kitchen to find her husband. He turned to her when he heard her soft footsteps and grinned. She returned his smile before running over to him. When he wrapped his arms around her, she asked, "How was your day? And where's Sara?"

Vegeta smirked at her. "Sara is with her grandfather for the night," he told her, "which means I have you all to myself."

Bulma laughed lightly and hugged Vegeta. He didn't want to let her go, but he had to finish dinner. She stood near him after he released her and watched him cook the rest of their meal. The two of them ate in silence, holding each other's hands, just enjoying each other's company. When they finished, though, they moved into the living room and watched the television together.

Vegeta held Bulma close to him, gliding his hand across her back and side before resting it on her stomach. Bulma couldn't be happier just lying in Vegeta's arms but, out of nowhere, something strange hit her. She felt slightly lightheaded and nauseated. "Vegeta," she said hurriedly causing her husband to look at her, "let me go for a minute."

He did as asked and his wife shot off the couch, running to the bathroom. Concerned for her, Vegeta followed closely behind her and found her throwing up when he got to her.

"Bulma, are you all right?" he questioned as he sat down behind her. She had enough of a reprieve to shake her head as she breathed rapidly, but seconds later continued her episode. Vegeta didn't know what to do other than hold her hair back. Bulma rarely ever got sick, so this was surprising to both of them. Eventually, Bulma finally stopped vomiting, but the two of them continued to sit there.

"This isn't the first time today," Bulma admitted to him as she leaned against his shoulder.

Vegeta wrapped his arm around her and sighed. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have made something a little less heavy for you to eat."

"I was able to eat lunch and that was pretty heavy," she explained. "Maybe I'm getting a bug or something. It'll probably pass by tomorrow."

He wasn't entirely convinced that it was a bug, though, but he couldn't be sure. Searching through his memories, Vegeta remembered his mother's pregnancy with Tarble and that she had been really sick in the beginning. With his father working all of the time, Vegeta was the one to look after his mother. The signs seemed to be the same, but Bulma could be right about it being a bug. There was just more than one option.

"Is there a chance you could be pregnant?" he asked her keeping his voice steady, though all of his memories of his mother left him feeling even more concerned.

Bulma sat back to look him in the eye. Her face displayed her surprise of the idea. The thought had never crossed her mind before he said that. She tried to think back over her cycles and realized that she couldn't remember her last. "I don't know," she whispered. "Maybe. I can't remember my last cycle. Do you think I should go to the doctor?"

Vegeta wanted to scream "yes," but continued to force out a calm demeanor. "We could go tomorrow," he told her. Classes were ending and his was only going to be a review. Bulma's last class had already passed, so both of them would be free all day, and Vegeta didn't want her to go alone.

Bulma nodded against him and closed her eyes. Though they weren't comfortable sitting on the bathroom floor, Bulma felt too ill to stand up. She settled for resting against her husband and, when he heard her soft snores, he carefully lifted her up and carried her to their room. That night, he stayed up thinking about his mother and the possibility of Bulma being pregnant. The one thing he was sure of was that what happened to his mother would not happen to Bulma. He would not force her to hide her pregnancy or skip doctor's appointments. She would be fine. It was something he would have to keep reminding himself of over the next few months.

* * *

The next day, Vegeta and Bulma were up early, avoiding Kakarot until they knew for sure. Bulma had another bout of sickness leaving Vegeta to be the one to call Bardock to let him know Bulma was sick and they were going to the doctor's. Bardock was willing to go into work late and watch Sarah for the next few hours. Vegeta thanked him and rushed off the phone. He knew it wasn't fair to let his father-in-law think Bulma was seriously sick, but he didn't want to jump the gun before they themselves knew for sure. Once they did know with one-hundred percent certainty, Bardock would be the first person Vegeta would call.

The obstetrician had had a long day dealing with many young and unprepared couples. It had been quite draining and, when he saw two more young people in his examination room, he was more than frustrated. Normally he was neutral on these matters, but the last patient he had lacked so much common sense that he wasn't expecting this situation to be any different. He knew it obviously showed in his greeting when the girl's boyfriend glared at him. It didn't really matter to him. He just wanted the day to end.

Vegeta could tell from the doctor's expression that he was judging them. It bothered him greatly, not because he was worried about whatever the doctor thought, but he didn't want Bulma to be subjected to an idiot who held any kind of judgment. He was about to request a different doctor when the man spoke up and asked, "So, Bulma, it says you are here for a pregnancy test. Have you already taken a test and just came to confirm it?" Bulma shook her head. "When did you and your boyfriend suspect it?"

"Husband," Vegeta corrected making the doctor's eyes widen.

"Come again?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as the words left the doctor's mouth. "Yes, I am Bulma's husband. Is there a problem?"

The doctor check his charts again, and noticed her status on her chart and chuckled awkwardly. "Forgive me," he replied with a rueful smile, though Vegeta still held his glare, "it's been a very long day. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions."

Bulma simply nodded, a small grin on her face. "It's okay," she assured him as she placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "How long will the test take?"

The doctor could sense that the two were eager. "Not long," he replied. "I just need a sample of your blood to run the test. Why do you suspect it, again?"

Blushing, Bulma realized that she hadn't even told the doctor her symptoms. "I've been getting sick," Bulma explained, "and I don't remember the last time I had my cycle." She left it at that. There really wasn't anything more to say than that. She knew that normally, people would go through the process of a home pregnancy test; however, Vegeta would have been anxious during that process if he knew for sure she was pregnant. He would want her to go to the doctor immediately, so it was better to just get it all done in the beginning. Her husband would feel calmer if he knew she was taking her health into consideration.

"Are you sure you don't just have a virus?" the doctor asked as he got the materials to draw blood. Bulma cringed slightly at the sight of the needle. Both she and her brother hated needles, though Kakarot's reactions were much worse than hers. "Why come here first?"

Bulma's eyes flickered to Vegeta's and, like when she had gotten sick, she could see the hurt and worry embedded deep in his irises. She was about to answer when Vegeta spoke up. "I wanted her to." He paused for a moment before adding, "My mother experienced complications when pregnant with my brother after not having the proper care. I didn't want it to happen to anyone else." The last part, "to anyone else I care about," was left unspoken, but the doctor understood.

"Responsible," he said with approval, "but everything will be fine. Even after this first step, don't panic. As long as you stick to your appointments...provided you're pregnant, that is, everything will be fine." He removed the needle that Bulma hadn't even felt him inject and injected the blood in a tube. "I'm just going to have this sample run. It shouldn't be long before you two have an answer. Just stay relaxed."

That was easier said than done in Vegeta's mind. Don't get him wrong; he would be thrilled if Bulma was having his child. He already knew she was a loving and amazing mother, watching her with Sara. Even though he would have never thought of being a father years before, he was definitely okay with the concept. He loved Sara as his own, and he was sure he would love any child Bulma gave him just as much.

As he was thinking, he felt Bulma take his hand and squeeze it in reassurance. "Vegeta," she cooed softly bringing his attention to her, "I'm going to be okay. I won't hide it if I turn out to be pregnant, and I know you'll make sure I go to every appointment. I promise you nothing bad will happen."

Vegeta nodded, but said nothing as he thought, _If only I could believe that._

* * *

Kakarot nearly shot out of his skin when he heard his father's ringtone, especially when he had been engaged in a heated make out session with his girlfriend. Chi Chi chuckled at his deer-in-headlights expression. Rubbing his arms, she whispered softly, "It's okay; answer it." Kakarot nodded and pulled away to reach for his phone.

"Hello?" he greeted into the cell phone. "What's up, dad?"

Kakarot was silent for a minute before grinning. "Oh, sure, we can come over for dinner. See ya later.”

Chi Chi beamed with enthusiasm when Kakarot hung up. "So, dinner at your dad's place?"

"Mm-hm," Kakarot replied. "He said Bulma and Vegeta have some news they want to tell us."

"Wonder what it could be," Chi Chi mused.

"I guess we'll find out later," he murmured softly before pulling her to him. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

Vegeta kept true to his mental promise to tell Bardock first, and he agreed to keep it quiet from Kakarot until dinner that night. The proud father could not keep the smile off his face. Sure, he already considered himself a grandfather, and Bulma and Vegeta were already excellent parents. He was already proud of them, but the fact that this was his daughter's first time having a child made him even prouder. His little girl was growing up, had been growing up, and was finally living a life that made her feel joy. That was all he ever wanted for either of his children.

His joy wasn't easy to conceal as he strode into work, but he just couldn't help himself. Not even a year ago he didn't know how his daughter was and definitely didn't expect to see her any time after that. Now, he got to watch her turn her life around, his strong, loving little girl that was now a grown woman with a family of her own.

"Well," a sultry voice snapped him out of his musings, "someone looks pleased with himself. Crack a big case?"

Normally, Bardock avoided his co-worker, Fasha, especially since he still held some guilt for his past. He had been turning down her date invitations and try to ignore her flirting as he had when Bulma had visited. His daughter had given him advice, advice that he had been ignoring. Even after his daughter had encouraged him, he had rarely spoken to the persistent woman. Today, he was too excited to care. Maybe his daughter was right and he needed to let go of the past and continue towards the future like she had. "No, nothing like that," he said with a smirk. "When my daughter and her husband came to pick up their daughter, they told me my little girl was pregnant."

Fasha smiled at her colleague. Since his son-in-law was in the public eye, everyone pretty much knew Sara was their adopted daughter, though no one really thought it mattered. "You must be so proud," she told him. "I know how much you love your kids and granddaughter."

Bardock blushed slightly, but still held a smile. "I think we need to find a new word beyond 'proud,'" he replied. "I'm over the moon right now."

"You must want to celebrate," Fasha answered. "Drinks tonight?"

Bardock shook his head. "We're having dinner tonight so her brother and his girlfriend can be told, but maybe tomorrow."

"It's a date, then," Fasha agreed before heading to her desk. The day went on as usual, though he and Fasha exchanged a few glances here and there. For the first time in a long time Bardock didn't feel too upset about that.

Meanwhile, Nappa had overheard. He couldn't believe that Bulma was pregnant. Knowing his friend, he would not be happy. He decided he'd keep the pregnancy a secret until it came out in the press. Until then, he would hope for the best and listen to Bardock for updates. If he didn't know how Vegeta and Bulma were doing, he knew he'd lose it especially after Vegeta had made it clear what his plans were for his son's girlfriend back when they visited. He had yet to make his move. _I really hope he doesn't._

* * *

The next stop for Vegeta and Bulma that day was the Swifts' place. Vegeta couldn't wait to tell Tarble. The little boy was out in the yard playing around in the grass with some action figures of his. "Veggie!" the little boy exclaimed as he ran from his toys on the front lawn. He clung to Vegeta so the older brother picked him up off the ground.

"Hey, kid," he greeted softly, Bulma smiling at him. She loved seeing how he was with children. What he had done for her and Sara was amazing and not many people were willing to take on something so complicated. She never knew how she'd be able to thank him, and now she was carrying his child, their child. It astounded her at all turns, but she wouldn't have asked for anything different.

Vegeta carried his little brother into the house and set him down. Ronda was busy cleaning the living room, but smiled and stopped when she saw Bulma, Vegeta, and Sara. "I thought you two had classes today."

"I thought Tarble did, too," Vegeta retorted playfully earning an eye-roll from Bulma.

"Half day!" Tarble cheered making the others laugh.

"I remember those days," Bulma agreed. "Half days were always fun."

Ronda smiled at the girl. "Could I offer you guys some lunch?"

"We actually came because we have some news," Vegeta answered.

"And then we have to go to the store for some groceries," Bulma added. She was going to dive into the healthy diet montage of a pregnant woman. The doctor had told her what foods to get, as well as vitamins. The couple planned on following all the suggestions given to them.

"Oh?" the older woman replied. "Good news, I hope."

Bulma chuckled. "Yes, good news," she assured the woman. She took Vegeta's hand and they shared contented smiles before Bulma's attention went back to Ronda and Tarble. "I'm pregnant."

"That means you're having a baby, right?" Tarble interjected before his mother could respond.

Vegeta nodded. "Yes," he stated softly. "You're about to be an uncle to two little ones. How do you feel about that?"

"I think it's awesome!" Tarble said enthusiastically.

"I'm so happy for you both," Ronda spoke up. "I can't wait to tell Robert. Have you told your brother or Bardock yet?"

"We told my father when we picked up Sara. Tonight we're having dinner to tell Kakarot and Chi Chi."

"Sounds like a great night," Ronda said with a smile.

"Can I come too?" Tarble asked flashing his big, bright eyes at his mother.

"I don't see why not."

"He can stay over at the apartment," Vegeta offered. "I can take him to school tomorrow."

Ronda answered him with a smile and nod. The middle-aged woman was always impressed with how active Vegeta wanted to be in Tarble's life. Once before, Tarble had told her that he overheard Vegeta tell Bulma just how much he had been willing to take on when the boy was born. He had been willing to act as Tarble's caretaker and parental figure back when he was a nine year-old boy. The young man had always been prepared to be a father, and now he would have two young children to parent with a partner instead of on his own.

"I'll go pack my bag," Tarble said hurriedly before he left the room. Ronda sighed happily. It was so nice to hear Vegeta chuckle in amusement.

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta arrived to Bardock's early to help prepare for dinner. While Bulma volunteered to help her dad with the cooking, Vegeta got to watch his little brother playing with Sara, making the little girl laugh. He was so happy that he was put in the position to help reunite Bulma with her sister as she had for him and Tarble, but he was even happier that he could give both girls the lives they truly deserved. Though he was worried about the pregnancy, the one thing he knew for sure was that he would be able to take care of Bulma in ways he couldn't have for his mother when he was a child.

"Hey Vegeta!" Kakarot exclaimed as he and Chi Chi entered the apartment. "How's it going?"

Vegeta couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his face, though he said nothing. Kakarot's brow raised in question before he looked over to Chi Chi who shrugged.

In the kitchen, Bulma clutched the strainer full of salad as she heard her brother’s voice and let out a breath. "Are you all right, princess?"

Bulma shared a smile with her father and nodded. "Yeah, just a little nervous I guess."

"Why would you be nervous about telling your brother you're pregnant?" Bardock questioned.

"I don't think that's the reason," she shared with him. "More of, I know everything's going to change. I know Vegeta's going to be more overprotective and Kakarot is going to pile on. I just don't want to keep him from living his life."

Bardock couldn't help but laugh. "Bulma, he's not some rowdy, teenaged boy who cares about partying and all of that kind of stuff. He got to be on his own the majority of his life. He loves being able to help you, especially with Sara. He tells me that all the time. He always says he wishes he could do more because he loves spending time with you after missing out on so much. Besides, you aren't keeping him from living his life. He's always been about his family, and he always will be. Plus, he really loves that girlfriend of his. As long as he gets to spend time with her and us, he's a happy soul. Don't ever think you're taking anything away from him."

"I guess that was a silly thought," Bulma replied, blushing a little. "I guess I still have issues letting others take care of me. I'm really working on that."

"I know you are, princess," Bardock said softly, "but you have to realize you're going to be doted on by a lot of people over the next nine months."

"Yeah, I got the lecture from the doctor today, and Vegeta is already being, well Vegeta. We spent the whole day getting the right foods and stuff. My loving police officer...no offense, dad."

"I know, Bulma," he laughed. "I know."

* * *

"So, what's the big news?" Chi Chi asked. "Or are you planning to keep us in suspense longer?"

Bulma stuck her tongue playfully at her friend. "Well, with Kakarot stuffing his face, it makes it harder to strike up conversation."

Kakarot quickly swallowed his food and pushed his dish away, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, sis, but you and dad made really good food. So, what's going on?"

Vegeta glanced around the table, observing each member of his true family. Tarble was making funny faces at Sara while trying his hand at feeding her saying he wanted the practice. Bardock simply wore a proud smile on his face as he continued to take small bites of his food while Kakarot and Chi Chi were eyeing him and Bulma expectantly. Bulma took his hand and, like when they told Ronda, the two of them smiled brightly that everyone in the room could feel their joy.

Bulma looked over to her little brother and his girlfriend, softly and contently saying, "We're pregnant."

Chi Chi's mouth dropped open in surprise while Kakarot's eyes widened. "No way," he whispered out before jumping out of his seat and nearly tackling his sister in a hug, though he was a lot more careful. "Congratulations, you two!" he exclaimed. He released Bulma only to pull the unsuspecting Vegeta into a hug. "Congrats, buddy! You must be ecstatic!"

Bulma couldn't help but laugh along with the others in the room when she got a look at Vegeta's face. He was trying to push his friend off of him. "Kakarot, let go," he growled, though he was wearing a small smile on his face that only Bulma noticed. She knew that secretly he was over the moon and that he didn't mind the affectionate hug from his best friend and brother-in-law. He may have done a good job of hiding it, but those who knew him would always know.

He was happy.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

On one side of town, there was a happy family celebrating the wonderful news of Bulma being pregnant. The family celebrated until the girl was ready for bed, sleepy from the extra energy being sapped out of her. Her father assured her that was normal, though mostly it was assurance for Vegeta who was still as nervous as anything.

They said their “goodbyes” for the night, and everything was peaceful.

But elsewhere, things were far from peaceful.

“She’s what now?” a very confused and concerned Raditz asked his father.

“You heard me,” Nappa murmured. “I don’t trust what Vegeta will do if he finds out.”

Raditz nodded in agreement, staying very serious. “Neither do I,” he admitted. “He looks at her the way he used to look at Vegeta. He hates her. There’s no way he’ll be okay with her being pregnant.”

“It’s only a matter of time before he finds out…”

“Finds out what?”

Both men stopped talking when Juu entered the room, mouths dropping open in fear of being caught. “It’s nothing, Juu,” Raditz lied.

“Doesn’t sound like nothing,” she countered. “Dad, seriously…what’s up? Is it mom? Jay? Who?”

Nappa and Raditz exchanged hesitant looks. “Everything is fine,” Nappa remarked. “Just go back to sleep.”

“Whatever,” Juu replied with crossed arms. She left the kitchen, but stayed just around the hall. What she had caught the end of sounded serious, and now she was concerned.

“You know she won’t let this go,” Raditz remarked.

“I know,” Nappa grumbled, “but she can’t find out. I don’t even know if he’s planning anything for her. All I know is that he can’t find out she’s pregnant. If he knew that she was having Vegeta’s child, he would be even more pissed off. He didn’t even want them married. I know he had something set up for her before they got married.”

Juu heard her father gasp. “You don’t think…do you think Vegeta married her to keep her safe from his father?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Nappa answered honestly. “He loves her. I’ve heard her father talk about them at work, and I’ve even seen them when they’ve come into the station.”

Raditz shook his head. “This is messed up,” he growled. “Why can’t he just let his son be happy?”

“I don’t even know, Raditz,” Nappa replied. “I’ve tried to figure him out for years. I hoped he’d stop with all this illegal business, and he has been good for years…now though…”

Juu couldn’t believe what she was hearing. From the sound of it, Vegeta and Bulma were in danger…from his father. She had never heard her father or grandfather talk about Vegeta Sr.’s illegal dealings before…of course she had never been over at her grandfather’s house for the night. After the separation, Raditz had moved in with Nappa and left Maron with the house. Juu and Jay spent their time wherever, but mostly she stayed with Raditz. Though he wasn’t really her father, they were finally getting the relationship back on track, thanks to Bulma and whatever she had said to her father. Jay usually stayed at their mother’s house because she let him get away with more than their father did.

Something wasn’t right about this if her father and grandfather were talking about it at such a late hour. It couldn’t just be some sort of empty threat either. She couldn’t understand why her grandfather was doing nothing about it, but it probably had to do something with loyalty. Well, Juu was loyal too, and she owed Bulma for trying to get to know her and for giving her father advice causing their relationship to improve. Juu wanted to help her and Vegeta in some way, but she didn’t know what she could do. Though, maybe she could…

Quickly, she took out her phone and dialed a number of someone she knew who lived close to Vegeta and Bulma. “Krillin, hey, it’s Juu,” she said into the receiver. “I need you to do me a huge favor. It’s important.”

* * *

And elsewhere, the fears of Nappa, Raditz, and Juu were being realized. “I can’t stand that little bitch,” Vegeta Sr. growled.

“My, my,” the voice of his companion rang out, “what did this girl do to harbor such hatred from you, Vegeta?”

“She’s Bunny’s daughter for one,” Vegeta Sr. said to his companion, “and the second is that she ensnared my son and made him rebel. She’s a snake like all women.”

“Ah, Bunny…” his companion murmured. “She had you wrapped around her finger for so many years. I hear she was married a while back.”

“Twice, Frieza,” Vegeta Sr. snapped. “Twice she made a mockery out of me.”

“So you wish for her daughter to pay?” Frieza questioned with an amused grin. “How vengeful you are, Vegeta. You can color me impressed.”

“I don’t care what I can ‘color’ you,” Vegeta Sr. replied in irritation, “nor am I going after her to get back at her mother. No, that is something I wouldn’t do. I want her gone because she threatens my authority over my own son.”

Frieza took in the information and pondered the request. After all, what his old college friend was asking was a dangerous undertaking indeed. Of course, his men were trained to make people disappear, so it would just be another drop in the bucket, another body to add to their count. Still, he couldn’t just kill random people for friends no matter how close they were during their college years. “Say I do this,” Frieza replied. “What’s in it for me?”

Vegeta Sr. smirked because Frieza would in fact have something to gain from this. “You remember the cop who is always trying to bust you, correct?”

Frieza frowned, his eyes narrowed into slits. “Bardock Son,” he remarked, glowering as he thought of the one he considered to be his mortal enemy.

“Yes, him,” Vegeta Sr. stated. “Bulma happens to be his daughter.”

At that Frieza smirked, thinking about all the possibilities. “My old friend,” he nearly sang in joy, “I believe we’re in business.”

* * *

Vegeta was working on proofreading so reports for his father. He had gone into the office that day and learned that his father was out. It sort of drew a red flag for him, but them a ton of work was put onto him. He figured if he did this favor for his father, the man might decide to back off and maybe forget about their meeting on the beach. Vegeta would do anything to get his father to leave him and Bulma alone.

He still couldn’t believe that Bulma was pregnant. Sure, he thought of having children with her, but he hadn’t expected such an early start, especially after being awarded custody of Sara. He knew Bulma would be an amazing mother, and any concerns he had about being a father were out of his system once he became the baby girl’s father figure. And of course Kakarot was making sure she learned to call Bulma “mama” and him “dada.” Vegeta snorted at the thoughts, but he wore a smile on his face thinking of his little girl.

Bulma was already asleep, him sending her to bed though she wanted to stay up and wait for him to finish the reports. She needed more rest than he did, now. It took a lot to convince her, but Kakarot helped him double team her, so they eventually wore her down.

Vegeta was just about done with the fifth report when there was a knock on the door. He looked at the wooden barricade strangely. It was the middle of the night, almost one in the morning, and someone was casually knocking on the door. His eyes narrowed. Whoever was there was about to get a piece of his mind.

Opening the door, he prepared to yell, but he paused in the middle when he saw who it was.

Standing on their doorstep was a girl he loathed. Standing there was a girl he never expected to see again. Standing on their doorstep was none other than Bulma’s stepsister, Kaylee.

His glare cut through her and made her shrink back. She honestly didn’t know why she risked going to Bulma, her being so far away, but she had nowhere else to go. “Um, hi…” she said weakly. “May I please speak to Bulma?”

Vegeta’s glare only hardened. He sarcastically asked, “What is this in reference to?”

“I…” the girl started, growing even more uncomfortable. “I need some place to go. Bunny…she threw me out, and dad didn’t stop her. I just need someplace to stay for a while.”

“And you think I’ll let a brat like you anywhere near my wife and daughter?” Vegeta spat. “You’re crazy if you think that.”

Kaylee’s eyes widened when Vegeta referred to Sara as his daughter. Sara wasn’t related to him at all by blood, and yet he was so protective. Kaylee wondered why she couldn’t have that, wondered why Bunny hated her and her sister so much. Even Jessie wouldn’t help her.

“Please,” she begged. “I know Jessie and I were terrible to Bulma, but I…you know what, this was a mistake.”

Tears started to pour down the girl’s face as she turned to leave. Vegeta was surprised to see any emotion from the bratty teenager. “Wait,” he called out, grabbing her by the arm. The girl started sobbing at that point and allowed Vegeta to hold her back. “Why did that bitch throw you out?”

“Because,” Kaylee said through her sobs, “I’m pregnant.”

* * *

Bulma was in a deep sleep, evident by her snoring which was a habit she picked up from the pregnancy. She was always very tired, and Vegeta did not want to wake her. Unfortunately, he needed to tell her about her stepsister.

He couldn’t turn the girl away when she told him she was pregnant. Even though he really had no responsibility towards her, he just kept seeing his mother. Where would Kaylee have gone if he did not accept her in? It wasn’t like her father or Bunny was going to be any help. She had come all the way across country alone. He still had no idea how she had gotten there. He couldn’t turn her away. He knew Bulma wouldn’t have wanted him to either.

Breathing out an exasperated sigh, Vegeta gently shook his sleeping wife. “Mmm,” she moaned slightly. “Five more minutes.”

Vegeta couldn’t help but chuckle as she turned over in her sleep facing away from him. He shook his head and then circled around to the other side of the bed. Kneeling down in front of her, he smiled slightly at her serene expression. If he wasn’t worried about her waking up before him and finding Kaylee on the couch, he would have just let her be. “Bulma,” he called out softly, gently shaking her again, “I need to talk to you.”

Bulma stirred slightly and blinked her eyes open, finding her husband looking back at her. She flashed him a sleepy smile before pulling his head down for a short and loving kiss. “Hey,” she greeted. “You okay? It’s really late.”

“I know,” Vegeta remarked, his face becoming serious. “There’s something we need to talk about.”

Bulma sat up in bed and grew concerned at her husband’s intensity. “Is something wrong? Did your father contact you again?”

Vegeta shook his head. “One of your stepsisters is here,” he explained. Bulma expression became a mix of confusion and surprise.

“Which one?” she asked. “And why?”

“Kaylee,” Vegeta answered. “And she decided to come here because your mother decided to throw her out and she says she has nowhere else to go.”

Bulma didn’t get upset at Kaylee being there, but she grew angry and slightly overprotective, displaying her maternal side that Vegeta always admired about her. “How could Michael let her do that?” she nearly shouted. “She’s his daughter!”

“I know,” Vegeta grunted out. “He did nothing. Bunny was pissed off at her, I guess.”

“For what?” Bulma snapped. “What the heck could Kaylee have done that would make mom throw her out?”

“She’s pregnant,” Vegeta answered. Bulma almost fell over to his side of the bed when she heard that.

“She’s only sixteen,” Bulma said, softening up and becoming concerned once again. “I don’t understand…how my mom could just throw a teenager out. If she’s pregnant…that could have been-”

Bulma paused and met Vegeta’s hardened eyes. He nodded, agreeing with what she was going to say. If Kaylee had not come to them, neither of them wanted to think about it. She would never have been able to take care of herself or get the help and medical attention she needed. “That’s why I agreed to let her stay,” he told her. “I’m going to have Kakarot help me put the bed back in your old room tomorrow. She’s on the couch right now.”

“I should go talk to her,” Bulma stated. As she tried to get up, Vegeta held her back.

“It is late,” he countered. “I just wanted to let you know if case you saw her in the morning. Both of you need rest. You can talk with her tomorrow.”

Bulma smiled, taking Vegeta’s hand. He really cared about her and always seemed to be worried about her, though he covered it up well. “Are you coming to bed, too?” she asked.

Vegeta smirked and nodded as Bulma slid over. He crawled into bed with her and pulled her against him. He then touched his nose to hers, and the two of them drifted off together in their loving embrace.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Vegeta awoke first, Bulma still sleeping soundly. Not wanting to wake her, he carefully slid away from her before getting out of bed. There was a lot to do that day now that they would be housing Bulma’s stepsister for a while. It was time to get started on all of the arrangements.

Or it would have been had Vegeta’s phone not begun to vibrate on their desk. Grunting in irritation, he moved to answer it hoping it wasn’t his father. “Yes?” he greeted crassly while managing to stay quiet enough.

 _“Hey, Vegeta,”_ Juu greeted on the other line.

Vegeta couldn’t even respond. He looked at his phone as if the phone had done something crazy. Getting a call from his “cousin” was very rare, as in it never happened in all the years he had known her. _“Hello?”_

Vegeta quickly regained his composure and answered her. “I’m here,” he said stoically. “Is there something you need?”

 _“Actually there is,”_ she replied. _“I kind of need a place to crash. I’m on the outs with mom right now.”_

He had to bite his tongue to keep from muttering a slew of curses. What was with everyone being on the outs with their mothers? His eyes widened as it hit him that Juu could too be in trouble. “Please tell me you aren’t pregnant,” he scoffed to disguise the hint of worry.

He relaxed when Juu started chuckling. _“God, no,”_ she answered sounding utterly amused. _“But imagine if I was. Then mom would really be pissed at me. Nothing like that, cuz. She just has a problem with me staying at dad’s, especially since I started seeing Krillin again and she knows dad would be okay with it.”_

“You mean that bald brat from your school that was in that biker gang?” Vegeta deadpanned.

 _“In Krillin’s defense, he’s not in a biker gang,_ ” Juu retorted. _“He was involved in a dare with his friends to_ dress _like he was in a biker gang. He’s not bald anymore, either. But yeah, I decided I didn’t want to listen to mom anymore and I need a place to crash.”_

Vegeta couldn’t believe that Juu was asking to “crash” at their place. On a normal day, he probably wouldn’t have cared, but now they had a full house. “There isn’t a lot of room,” he said in attempts to dissuade her.

 _“That’s okay,”_ Juu stated. _“I don’t take up much space. Krillin and I can take the couch and floor if we have too.”_

“You’re bringing him?” Vegeta nearly shouted. He couldn’t believe the audacity Juu had to simply invite her apparent boyfriend to stay.

_“Thanks, Vegeta. We’ll see you tonight.”_

And then the line went dead and Vegeta couldn’t stop himself from asking aloud, “What just happened?”

* * *

Meanwhile, Juu was releasing a big breath. She turned to Krillin and smiled. “Thanks for this,” she told him. “I just want to make sure they’ll be okay.”

“I get it,” Krillin replied, rubbing the back of his head. “But you know, Juu…did you really have to lie to him? I mean, we didn’t get back together, and your mom and dad don’t even know you’re talking to me again. Won’t he ask them?”

Juu shook her head, still smiling. “Vegeta doesn’t talk to anyone in the family, really,” she explained, “unless his dad calls him that is. I’m hoping that if we go with this story, it’ll stop Vegeta’s father from doing whatever it is he plans.”

Krillin looked at her like she was crazy. “How is that going to happen?”

Juu grinned. She had it all thought out. She knew that the second she told her mother that she was dating Krillin again, her mother would go ballistic and pitch a fit. Her mom actually did have a problem with her staying with Raditz, seeing as he wasn’t her real father and the whole divorce was being dealt with. After she called her mother, she would tell her father that she was going to spend some time at Vegeta’s to avoid dealing with her mother’s attitude. She was sure he wouldn’t mind. She was turning eighteen soon, after all. “Once the new spreads around the family that I’m at Vegeta’s with my boyfriend, it might deter his father from sending someone after them. I mean, with more people to be witnesses, shouldn’t that prevent something like this.”

Krillin’s serious expression indicated otherwise. “I don’t know,” he murmured. “It still seems risky. Shouldn’t you go to the cops with this? Or at least warn them?”

Juu’s expression soured. “My grandfather is the police,” she bit out, “and he’s not doing anything about it. As for giving them warning, I’ll tell Vegeta when we’re there. But I don’t want to stress Bulma out. She’s pregnant, and aren’t pregnant women supposed to stay calm?” Krillin shrugged and Juu sighed. “Besides, even if I warn Vegeta, it might be good for more people to be around. That way we can all help out and keep an eye out for anything suspicious.”

Even though Krillin didn’t fully agree with Juu’s reasoning, he still admired that she was willing to go through all this drama again just to protect someone else. It had been such a long time since they had spent any time together. In the past, her mother had done everything to keep them from staying in a relationship. Threats and insults were flung, and Juu couldn’t deal with it then along with distance between her and her dad. Now, they had a second chance, and he definitely didn’t want her going into this mess alone. Besides, it was the noble thing to do. Even if he couldn’t win her back, he’d at least be able to make an impression on her.

“I still don’t know,” he told her honestly, “but I also can’t sit here and do nothing. I’m in.”

Juu was thankful that Krillin hadn’t hung up when she called and that he listened to what she had to say. Their relationship had been strained in the past, and the breakup had been brutal. She was sure he would never speak to her again. But here he was, ready to help her with something that could be potentially dangerous. “Thanks, Krillin,” she said sincerely. At least she knew she had him in all of this.

* * *

As soon as Bulma got up, she went to check on Kaylee. Her stepsister was curled up on the couch, her face streaked with tears. Bulma’s heart broke at the sight. It didn’t matter to her anymore that the girl had been terrible to her. She knew that the girl had always gone along with her sister. Kaylee had gone after the necklace her father gave her, and she had hit her, but it only happened once since the girl had felt so guilty for it. Jessie was the one who treated Bulma the worst. Kaylee…Bulma never really got the chance to know her. She always followed her sister around and did everything the girl said.

Kaylee stirred a bit and stretched, rubbing her face trying to wipe away dried tears. She shot up and started panicking slightly, not remembering where she was. After a moment, she remembered that she was at Bulma’s and turned to look around. She saw Bulma staring at her, concern etched on her features, and blushed slightly. “U-Um…” she stuttered nervously. “Hi.”

Bulma smiled slightly and moved to take a seat next to the girl. “Hey,” she greeted calmly. “You must have had a long trip. Vegeta said he doesn’t even know how you got here.”

Kaylee was taken about by the warmth in Bulma’s voice. She was acting…motherly to her. After how she and Jessie had treated her, she expected Bulma to hate her. After all, she knew that just because Vegeta had let her spend the night, he could have retracted the hospitality after speaking with Bulma. “I…I kind of hitchhiked,” she confessed, clearly ashamed at being so desperate.

Bulma’s face fell. Hitchhiking was dangerous, especially for a young, teenaged girl. And she was pregnant. “Why didn’t you just call?” Bulma asked. “You could have contacted Ms. Ives and explained. She would have contacted me, and I could have helped you. You didn’t need to hitchhike.”

Kaylee looked at her stepsister with widened eyes. “Y-You,” she started, “you would have helped me? After everything I did?”

Bulma laughed slightly. “You were a kid. We both were. It was a bad situation for both of us. And now…I can’t believe mom did this. You could have gotten hurt, and you have a baby to worry about on top of that. I wouldn’t kick you when you’re already down.”

Kaylee’s expression softened as tears clouded her vision. Before she knew it, she began to sob, clutching Bulma and she cried against her chest. “I-I’m sorry,” she cried. “I’m so, so sorry.”

Though it was an emotional and difficult moment for Kaylee, Bulma couldn’t help but smile finally hearing an apology. She didn’t need it to want to help the girl out, but it was nice to hear that she regretted her past actions. As she patted the crying girl’s back, she whispered, “I know, Kaylee. I know. It’s okay.”

Vegeta walked in on the scene, having been working on breakfast. He decided not to interrupt the moment the sisters were sharing. The whole ordeal had obviously taken its toll on Kaylee, and Vegeta knew that what she needed right now was Bulma. He was never really good at dealing with emotional women. As he headed to Kakarot’s room, he realized that he was able to handle Bulma. He smirked, knowing already that she was special to him, but recognizing that she had been before he had even realized it.

Vegeta heard snoring from beyond Kakarot’s door and rolled his eyes. It was almost noon and he was still in bed. Determined to drag his friend out of bed, he entered the room, and he really wished he had knocked.

“Oh my God!” he shouted waking both Kakarot and Chi Chi up.

Both teenagers awoke to the sound of Vegeta’s voice and jolted awake. Chi Chi instantly moved to cover herself while Kakarot just laughed nervously and Vegeta was avoiding looking at them.

“Vegeta, what’s wrong?” Bulma asked, her and Kaylee quickly running to her brother’s room. She then noticed her brother and his girlfriend in the bed and her husband’s awkward demeanor. Even Kaylee blushed at the whole scene.

“Um…hey sis,” Kakarot greeted nervously. He looked over to Vegeta. “Morning, bro. I guess I kind of forgot to lock the door, huh?”

Bulma just laughed at how everyone was acting. She gently grabbed Vegeta’s arm and started pulling him to the door. “We’re going to just let you two get up and then we’re going to have breakfast and pretend this didn’t just happen? Agreed?”

Chi Chi jumped at that chance. “Agreed!”

“Sure,” Kakarot answered sheepishly.

“Ugh, agreed,” Vegeta bit out before following Bulma and Kaylee out of the room.

* * *

“Well…” Bulma started as she began to set the table, “that was a bit awkward, huh?”

Vegeta just shook her head. “Aren’t we supposed to be pretending it didn’t happen?”

Kaylee was sitting at the table, looking between Bulma and Vegeta and listening to their conversation. “At breakfast,” she replied sounding highly amused. “Were you really that shocked? I mean, he had the door closed. Why did you just barge in?”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “He always has his door closed at night,” Vegeta retorted. “And he has never once had her here overnight, especially without saying anything. And when did she even come? It had to be before Kaylee got here.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Bulma stated, walking over to him and standing next to her. “I think it’s great they have each other.”

“Yes,” Vegeta agreed, “but he could have given _some_ warning. I’ve had to barge in on him before when he slept the day away.”

Bulma laughed at Vegeta’s actions. He was tense, embarrassed, and just being hilarious. She sighed in contentment and moved her hands to her stomach. “If this is how you react finding your brother-in-law with a girl, I can’t even imagine what you would do if it were our son.”

Vegeta paled thinking about it. “How do you know it’s going to be a boy?” he challenged, trying to play off his discomfort.

“Call it mother’s intuition,” she teased as she kissed his cheek.

“You’re pregnant?”

Bulma and Vegeta had actually forgotten they weren’t alone in the kitchen and turned to face Kaylee. Bulma smiled at her stepsister. “Yeah, I am. We just found out yesterday.”

“Oh,” Kaylee replied awkwardly. “Um…I’m sorry I came unannounced when you’re also…”

“It’s not a problem,” Bulma answered sincerely, “but seriously, why did mom throw you out? What exactly happened?”

Kaylee had been expecting the question. She had been mentally preparing herself to tell Bulma everything. She was expecting Bulma to be as judgmental as her stepmother and turn her away. Actually, she had been expecting Vegeta to slam the door in her face, and then she wouldn’t have even gotten the chance to talk to Bulma. Instead, Vegeta had let her in and prepared the couch for her and told her she could stay. Bulma offered her comfort, even when she had been cruel to her for some many years. She started appreciating her a bit better after seeing all she was willing to do for Sara. Kaylee blamed herself for all that happened, especially because she didn’t try to talk Jessie out of leaving. Finding out she was pregnant…it changed things, and she realized she needed to change and be a better person. Whom better to turn to than Bulma?

“It was at a party,” Kaylee started hesitantly trying to remember the speech she prepared before she fell asleep. “Jessie dragged me there. I really didn’t want to go…I felt guilty for leaving Sara the last time we went out. Jessie didn’t really care and sort of blackmailed me into coming. She said she was going to tell dad that I was failing a few of my classes. I was actually kind of hoping to study that night, but I really didn’t want dad to know so I agreed to go.

“It was not like the usual parties we went to,” Kaylee continued as Bulma and Vegeta sat down at the table across from her. “People were drinking…a lot, and others had drugs. I tried to leave, but a few guys wouldn’t let me and shoved a drink into my hand. Jessie sort of abandoned me to go find her friends, and I was off on my own for a while.”

“Did you drink what the guys gave you?” Bulma asked, concerned for her sister’s wellbeing.

“No,” Kaylee answered honestly. “I found a table and put it down. I went over to a table where they were serving sodas and stuff. I actually watched them pour the can out into the cup, and I didn’t see them put anything in it, yet I still got drunk. Either they did something, or someone else did, but the next thing I knew, I was in a bed with no clothes and no one around. I missed a few cycles, and that’s when I realized that I had slept with someone and I have no idea how it happened. Jessie had been off with people and had a few drinks. She didn’t even realize I wasn’t with her the whole night. She didn’t really remember much about the night either.

“When I told her I was pregnant, she flipped out and asked when that happened since we were always glued at the hip, and then _she_ told mom and dad before I could because I told her I was going to tell them about the party she dragged me too.”

“That girl is far from loyal,” Vegeta grumbled in irritation. “She shouldn’t have dragged you there in the first place.”

Bulma nodded in agreement. “Did you try to tell them it was Jessie’s idea?”

Kaylee started to tear up. She knew saying everything that happened with her father and Bunny was going to be the hardest to say. “They didn’t believe me,” she said, releasing a slight whimper as she tried forcing her voice to remain even. “Jessie told them everything going on with my grades and that I had skipped gym one day and left the grounds…she left out the parts where she was demanding I go to parties with her so I couldn’t study and that she was also failing the same classes, and that when I left school it was to go to the local library to work on a project I was afraid to fail. Taking that time actually helped me bring my grade up to a C.

“Bunny said she wasn’t going to go through the same thing she went through with you with me and told me to leave and not come back,” Kaylee admitted as the tears started to blur her vision. “I…I tried to talk to dad, and that’s when I told him the stuff about Jessie, but he said I was a disgrace to him and that he agreed with Bunny. I have no doubt they’re going to play the victim like they did with you and tell everyone I’m at rehab or something or that I ran away. Jessie wouldn’t even look at me when I left, but I saw the guilt in her eyes. She didn’t think they were going to throw me out, but before I left she did say she didn’t plan on telling them the truth and then wished me luck.”

“That brat better not show up here when she needs help,” Vegeta scoffed and shook his head. He then looked at Kaylee, a stern expression on his face. “Honestly, you shouldn’t have gone to the party, but you already know that. We aren’t going to make you feel worse about yourself, but you have to learn to be your own person and not take crap from anyone, not even those you are related to. You’re going to have someone else depending on you, so you are going to need to be what that child needs you to be instead of what others tell you to be, got it?”

Bulma couldn’t help but smile as she took Vegeta’s hand. It meant a lot to her that he was being so good with Kaylee despite the clear feelings he had for her when they met. It surprised her, but not as much as it surprised Kaylee who just stared at her brother-in-law wide-eyed.

“O-Okay,” she replied hesitantly. She didn’t know where to start with that, but she knew Vegeta was right. She still couldn’t believe she was having a child.

“The first thing we need to do,” Bulma started, interrupting Kaylee’s thoughts, “is get you settled in. We’re going to move Sara into our room and, after Kakarot is up,” she grinned when Vegeta grumbled something under his breath, “he and Vegeta will get the bed out of the closet and set back up. Then you can unpack and-”

“I didn’t pack anything,” Kaylee murmured. Both Vegeta and Bulma looked at her in shock.

“What do you mean ‘you didn’t pack anything?’” Vegeta questioned. “You knew you were coming here, right? Wouldn’t you have to be prepared?”

Kaylee shook her head. “It happened so fast, I didn’t get the chance to take anything. I have my credit card since I had needed it to buy lunch that day, but I didn’t grab anything else. I don’t even have my insurance cards.”

Bulma felt a rage that she couldn’t explain. She had only felt it when Sara had been left at the house alone, though it had been covered up by the fear of losing her sister and replaced by the hope of adopting her. This…Bulma couldn’t even begin to list how much her mother had screwed up with any child she came in contact with. “Don’t worry about that,” Bulma said evenly, though both Vegeta and even Kaylee could tell she was trying not to yell. “I still have a copy of the cards. It’s the same policy and they have all our names on them. They legally can’t take you off, so you should still be covered until you’re eighteen. After that, we will figure it out. The last thing I was going to say, after making an appointment for you tomorrow with an obstetrician, we’ll have to get you enrolled in a high school here.”

“I know,” Kaylee replied quietly. “I know I can’t just drop out of school, but what will I do when I start showing? It’ll be so hard.”

Vegeta shook his head. “You can’t worry about what other’s will think,” he told her, “but if you’re so worried about it, we’ll figure something else out. Maybe home schooling for this year and then you can go next year.”

This stunned Kaylee. “You’re…you’re letting me stay for two years?”

Bulma’s brow furrowed slightly. “Of course we are. Where else are you and your baby going to go? Other than the credit card you have from Michael, you don’t have finances. You’re going to have to clean up your act to get to a more stable place one day, but until then we can take care of it.”

“I…I can’t ask you to do that,” Kaylee said quickly. “I mean, I appreciate it, but I only came to find a place to stay for now. I can’t ask you to take care of me.”

“You’re not asking,” Vegeta pointed out. “We offered. Just accept it. We won’t parent you, but we’re going to help you get your life straight in ways your idiot parents failed.”

Bulma had to fight back a laugh and simply elbowed Vegeta playfully. “Really nice way of putting it there, honey.”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her for calling him by a pet name he despised. “I don’t sugarcoat. You know that. And don’t call me that. It’s not ‘cute.’”

Bulma outwardly laughed, and the whole scene caused Kaylee to giggle slightly. The girl hadn’t expected to enter into such a warm and welcoming environment, but so far everything that happened that morning displayed nothing but love and fun. Even an embarrassing moment for everyone turned into a big joke. Bulma and Vegeta, they just seemed so happy and like a normal, loving married couple. They bickered and teased and, even though Vegeta seemed a little gruff, it was obvious that they were both very compassionate people. Even her father and Bunny had not acted like this during the length of their marriage.

Eventually, Kakarot and Chi Chi came into the kitchen, and everyone fell into normal conversation. Kaylee just observed everyone and everything around her, just listening to their conversations. It was then she realized that going there was definitely the best idea she had made in a really long time.

* * *

“So…” Kakarot started awkwardly, “how’s it goin’?”

Vegeta just shot him a glare. “Fine,” he answered.

Kakarot frowned slightly as they started working on getting the bed out of the storage closet. “Hey, I know I should have given some warning,” Kakarot stated, “but it’s not like you and Bulma tell me when you guys are…you know. Not that I want to know…” he hurriedly said. “Just, I don’t know. I just assumed closed doors mean ‘do not enter’ now.”

“It’s fine, Kakarot,” Vegeta replied with a sigh. “It’s not you I’m irritated at. Obviously it was a shock, but I just keep thinking how crowded it’s about to get here.”

“But Kaylee will have her own room, and Chi Chi will be with me unless I’m over at her place,” Kakarot reasoned. “And if you and Bulma need time together, I can take Sara, or dad can.”

“I’m not talking about you or Kaylee, and any discussion of Bulma and me needing ‘alone time’ is off the table,” Vegeta muttered. “My cousin, Juu, invited herself and her boyfriend to stay over while some family drama works itself out.”

Kakarot’s face fell. “You’re kidding,” he said curtly. “Does she know we’re kind of full?”

Vegeta nodded. “She does. She said she’d take the couch and her boyfriend would take the floor. Then she said they’d be here tonight and then hung up before I could say anything.”

Kakarot chuckled. “Well, I guess we’re running a hotel now. We’ll just do what we did during the semester and take turns cooking and stuff.”

Vegeta shook his head and laughed slightly. “The most Juu knows how to use is the toaster. Believe me, Kakarot; you don’t want to taste her cooking.”

“Oh, it can’t be that bad,” Kakarot mused. “But anyways, Chi Chi already offered to cook as well because she knows Bulma probably won’t always feel up to it. How’s her morning sickness, by the way?”

“She hasn’t gotten sick since the day before yesterday,” he replied, “but we don’t know how long that’ll last.” He caught Kakarot staring with him with a strange smile on his face. “What?”

“Nothing,” Kakarot said sincerely. “It’s just…I love how much you love my sister. It’s written all over your face and I can hear it in your voice along with the concern. I know everything before we all found each other sucked, but I’m just…happy. Happy with how everything has turned out, you know?”

“This is getting to be too emotional a day,” Vegeta grunted making his friend laugh. “Let’s finish getting the room in order. Then I suggest we go food shopping while the girls are out.”

“Sounds good to me, buddy.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.

Vegeta was up early not feeling the best with all of the stress. Juu had kept true to her word and shown up the previous night. He hadn’t even had a chance to tell Bulma during the day when the teenager had just shown up with her boyfriend. Although Bulma took the crowdedness of the apartment with grace, Vegeta could see in her eyes that she was slightly stressed. They talked about it that night, and Vegeta made sure Bulma knew that everyone else could handle themselves and she did not need to revert back to forced housewife mode like she had been when she first showed up.

Kaylee was also feeling a little of the stress, but it helped that she was given her own room for the time being. The girl was overwhelmed by the fact that Bulma was being so nice to her. She had told her that she could borrow some clothes for the night and next day until they could go to the store and get her some things. Vegeta determined that between both Bulma and Kaylee, any child growing up in their household felt overwhelmed by kindness. It reminded him that he had made many good decisions in his life, and the best was deciding to ignore his father’s demands and be with Bulma. Three children from that house would have better lives because of it, and it eased his guilt for having not been there for Tarble as a child.

Vegeta had been calm until Juu asked to talk to him in private that night before he went to bed. Bulma, Kaylee, and Chi Chi were already asleep. It was him, Kakarot, Juu, and Krillin. Vegeta decided not to agree to talk in private, which Juu seemed fine with. And then she told them what she had overheard. His expression darkened as Juu told him that his father wanted to go after Bulma. His heart clenched, especially when he saw Kakarot’s terrified expression. He never wished to expose Kakarot or Bulma to his family in this manner, but it was inevitable.

“We thought it would be best if there was a ton of people here,” Juu stated quietly. “I…I owe you guys, and I wanted to make sure she’d be okay.”

“You’re risking a lot,” Vegeta told her before returning to silence. He looked over to Krillin and just stared at him.

“So your grandfather is the police chief where my father works?” Kakarot had asked. “Why don’t we just tell my father what’s going on? He could talk to him to get information.”

“It’s not that simple,” Juu replied. “First off, my grandfather could potentially lose his job and then my father would be screwed. Second…” She cast Vegeta a wary glance.

“If my father found Nappa was trying to prevent whatever he was planning, he’d be dead,” Vegeta growled out. “Yamcha had warned me about my father going after Bulma, and we fled. He told me if I didn’t hear from him that my father had done away with him…and he’s his cousin. We’ll have to play everything carefully from now on. Bulma can’t be left alone.”

“Well…we need someone,” Kakarot countered. “Look, Vegeta…I know you know your father better than I do, but we can’t do this alone. We can’t all be around her at every second, especially if we aren’t going to tell her to keep her stress down. Our dad needs to know. He can keep it under wraps. He could talk to Nappa about it and not draw attention to what’s going on. You know he wouldn’t do anything that could put Bulma’s life in danger.”

Vegeta knew Kakarot was right, but he did not verbally voice his agreement. The truth was that he was scared. He knew his father, and he knew he wouldn’t just go after Bulma. No, he would go after anyone who tried to get in his way. “Until we know what he’s planning,” Vegeta started cautiously, forcing his voice to remain calm, “we cannot go to anyone else with this. I’ll try to figure out what he’s planning soon. Then we’ll alert your father.”

Kakarot didn’t like the answer at all, but he didn’t want to push Vegeta. He figured he could agree now, but that if something felt off he could go to his father without his brother-in-law. “I’ll trust you for now, Vegeta,” Kakarot replied, “but this is my sister we’re talking about. I’m not about to let her get hurt.”

“And she is my wife,” Vegeta returned, “and the mother of my children. I’m not about to let anything happen to her either, especially by trying to help her. We just need to play this _my_ way.”

“I honestly agree with Vegeta,” Juu stated, knowing exactly how dangerous his father could be. If Vegeta Sr. had so much power that it kept her grandfather quiet, there was just no telling what he could do.

Krillin remained silent the entire time taking in the conversation. He honestly had to agree with Kakarot seeing as people’s lives were in danger, and worse it was his sister. The teenager must have trusted Vegeta a great deal to back off, at least for now. Krillin didn’t know if he would be able to agree if he were in that position, that is if he had a sibling. He couldn’t even imagine someone fearing for the life of their sibling.

But Vegeta had made a point. Bulma was his wife, and he had seen in the few hours he was there that the two were very much in love. There had to be some reason Vegeta wanted to deal with everything himself. He didn’t seem like he’d be doing anything that would put her in danger. Well, it was best he keep quiet. He was there at Juu’s request. Other than that, he really had no idea the intricacies of the family.

* * *

After the conversation, Vegeta hadn’t been able to sleep. He had tried, gotten into bed and pulled Bulma close to him, but he could not release his nerves. His attempts to rest there lasted a few hours before he left the room, not wanting to wake Bulma. With Juu and Krillin in the living room, he ended up sitting in the kitchen in silence.

It was where he was at seven in the morning after having absolutely no sleep. It was also the room that Kaylee decided to enter early that morning. Vegeta watched as the girl entered sleepily with her eyes closed and yawning. She sat down at the table, still with her eyes closed. “Mm,” she breathed out as she stretched. “What time is breakfast?”

Something snapped in Vegeta’s mind when the girl asked that. He had to chalk it up to how Bulma had been treated. His eyes narrowed at the oblivious girl before he growled out, “That’s not how things work around here.”

Kaylee finally opened her eyes and stared at Vegeta in confusion. “Not how what works?”

Vegeta’s expression became serious when he realized the girl didn’t know what she did wrong. It was clear she was only going by what she was used to. She was still a child, he was loathe to admit, because her father and stepmother didn’t prepare her for being an adult. He decided to change his tactics, and his voice became soft yet commanding. “Here we all pull our own weight,” he informed her. “We take turns cooking and we don’t just expect someone to provide. It’s usually either the first one awake or it is agreed upon the previous day. We do this for all meals.

“You will eventually be on your own providing for you and a child,” he continued. “For now you have help, and there will be days you and Bulma are not well enough to cook, but someday it will be you and your child. You can’t expect someone to always provide you with food. You will need to feed both you and the child, do you understand?”

Kaylee’s face flooded with panic as she listened to Vegeta, and it started to annoy him because he thought she was panicking because she did not want to cook. It took him by surprise, although it shouldn’t have, when Kaylee admitted, “But I don’t know how to cook.”

Vegeta mentally cursed. Cooking was one of the first things his mother taught him to do. She knew he would need the skill one day, and he really enjoyed the time they spent together in the kitchen. He let out and exasperated sigh and stood up, walking over to the stove. Kaylee watched him, but remained in her seat with her brow raised. Vegeta looked back at her indignantly. “Well,” he remarked gruffly, “get over here.”

Kaylee was on her feet and quickly made her way over to Vegeta. She was nervous, he could easily see. He only shook his head and took out a pan. “Whenever we cook, you’re to watch or help out. When it’s me cooking, we will be doing it together. We’ll start you on something simple. Eggs and bacon. I hope you’re ready to cook your first meal.”

The girl didn’t really know how she felt about it, but she knew she needed to learn. Vegeta was offering to help her and that alone was reason enough to go along with his command. “Sure,” she whispered in uncertainty.

Vegeta smirked slightly. He knew the girl was out of her comfort zone and that, after all she had gone through especially these last few weeks, she was experiencing an overwhelming amount of change. It was clear she didn’t want to do these things, but that she was agreeing to do what was needed to learn to be an adult. She may have had to say goodbye to carefree days, but she seemed to be up to the challenge.

“Alright, then,” Vegeta replied with a smile. “I’ll teach you to make scrambled for now. First, you need to start by lightly tapping the egg against a bowl…”

It took a bit of time since Kaylee was moving pretty slow trying to master what Vegeta was teaching her. She had learned to make the eggs and then cook the bacon and toast. It was the first meal she had ever made on her own, or at all for that matter. It made her feel accomplished and she beamed up at her brother-in-law thankful that he was willing to teach her.

“Hey, maybe if I learn to cook, I could be a chef,” she said hopefully. She had never really thought about what she wanted to do with her life, but cooking had been fun and it seemed so simple. She really could try to do something with that.

Vegeta didn’t want to tell the girl she was being unrealistic. Normally, kids tried to base a future on something they thought was easy. She wasn’t anywhere close to being able to base a decision. “You still have a long way to go,” he stated honestly making the girl frown. “As you cook and see others cooking, you may change your mind, but if it does end up being something you wish to pursue, Bulma and I will help you do that. There are plenty of cooking schools to train you for those positions.”

Kaylee perked up a bit, her heart caught in her chest. “Do you really think it’s possible for me?” she asked. “To do something productive and meaningful, I mean.”

Vegeta nodded to her. “As long as you believe you can and work hard at what you truly want, anything is possible.”

“Heh,” Kaylee chuckled slightly while looking away from Vegeta. “That’s the first time anyone has said something like that to me. Um…thank you…for everything. I know it may not seem like it, but I do appreciate you and Bulma allowing me to stay. It’s not like you two owed me anything. You don’t have to be so…so…wonderful. I don’t deserve it.”

Vegeta was taken aback, but kept a cool façade. He didn’t know the girl well enough to show any kind of emotion. “You made mistakes,” he reminded her, “but that doesn’t mean you aren’t entitled to proper care. I couldn’t, in good conscience, have allowed you to walk away in your condition. I…I have a personal reason as to why I couldn’t send you away.”

Kaylee became sad, and asked cautiously, “Was it because of your mother?” At Vegeta’s bewildered expression, she quickly added, “Um, I’m sorry. That was rude. I just heard Bunny mention it once before… Did…did something happen to her?”

Vegeta was pissed that Bunny had said anything about his mother. He had wanted to do much more than stand there as she callously brought up his mother in the diner, but he had kept his cool for Bulma’s benefit. Kaylee had no idea what the issue was, so he couldn’t fault her for mentioning it. Since she asked, he felt it best to enlighten her. Her curiosity wouldn’t go away. “If you must know, yes,” he answered. “When my father found her pregnant a second time, he demanded she hide it. She didn’t go for treatments thinking it would be fine like it was with me. There had been complications, though, which would have been caught had my father gotten her proper care. She died when I was ten giving birth to my baby brother who my father had sold to a childless couple, very good people who I’m actually in contact with.”

Kaylee frowned and looked down at a spot on the table. “I’m really sorry,” she murmured. “I didn’t mean to bring up anything to cause you pain. I…I understand, and I’m really, truly grateful. You and Bulma are the only ones who were willing to help me. Words…they can’t express even a fraction of how much I appreciate everything you’re doing for me. And it’s actually kind of cool getting to meet my stepbrother, too, and seeing how you guys are with Sara. It’s all just so surreal…all the love in this one apartment. I…I’m just a little overwhelmed. I’ve never felt anything like what I’ve been feeling here.”

Vegeta picked up on her unspoken thought. She was meaning to say she had never been treated with so much love before. Seeing as Bunny and Michael couldn’t even treat Sara right proved that to him, let alone caring about their stepdaughters. It wasn’t fair to any of them, but now she had to deal with something similar to what Bulma had dealt with. Bulma was worse off than Kaylee when she came, and they learned how to deal with her pain together. Now it was Kaylee’s turn. If anything, he would make sure she was treated the way a child like her needed.

Kaylee was shocked when Vegeta pulled her into a hug. He had seemed to be a very gruff individual, and the only ones he seemed to show his tender side were Bulma and Sara. The girl didn’t know what to think. “No matter what’s been said to you in the past,” he started, “you deserve to be cared for properly and loved. As I said before, we will not parent you, but both Bulma and I will treat you like our own, got it? We won’t let you fall.”

She relaxed a little bit in his grip, a few tears trickling down her face to her small smile. “Thank you,” she said again. “I…really don’t mind if you guys try to parent me. I mean, there’s a first for everything, right?”

Vegeta couldn’t help but chuckle as he released her. “You are right about that.” He took a plate and fork from the counter and handed it to her. “Now, eat something. You need to keep up your strength for you and the kid.”

Kaylee gratefully took the plate, still smiling, and then took a seat at the table. Things were going to be strange for a while, but at least she had people who actually seemed to care. _I still can’t believe it_ , she thought as she dug into her meal. _But I am relieved._

* * *

Later, to Bulma’s surprise, Kakarot offered to join her and Kaylee on their shopping trip. There was something off when he eagerly suggested partaking in an activity she knew he hated. In fact, it was one of the things she remembered from her childhood. Kakarot hated clothes shopping, and he loathed when it was someone else they were doing the shopping for. He wasn’t one to sit still for long periods of time while someone else was trying on clothes. Eventually, she shook it off and, with how many questions Kakarot asked Kaylee, she figured he wanted to join to get to know their stepsister he had never met.

“So when are you going to the doctor?” Kakarot asked the young girl concerned.

Kaylee was hesitant to answer. She still had no idea how to handle any of this. Bulma was the one who answered. “I figured she could go with me to my appointment this week and meet my doctor. We can set up an appointment then.”

“You want me to go to your appointment?” Kaylee questioned. “Wouldn’t Vegeta want to go?”

Bulma laughed slightly. “He will be with his brother that day,” Bulma told the girl. “Robert and Ronda will be going out of town for a meeting, so they needed someone to take Tarble.”

Kakarot was silent, worried about the girls going anywhere alone. “Should I go with you guys?” he asked hopefully.

Bulma frowned slightly at the slightly desperate tinge to Kakarot’s voice. This was the second time that day that Bulma noticed an oddity in her brother’s behavior. “You can if you want,” she said seriously, “but seriously, is everyone going to act like I’m dying for the length of the pregnancy…because I’m not, you know.”

Kakarot chuckled a little bit. “Hey, you can’t blame Vegeta for being worried, and you’re my sister,” Kakarot countered. “I just want to make sure nothing happens to you.”

Bulma instantly smiled. When he put it that way, it actually made a lot of sense. She move one of her hands off the wheel and took Kakarot’s hand. “Don’t worry, little bro,” she teased. “I’m not made of glass, and there’s still plenty of time for me to torment you.”

“Good,” Kakarot answered with a grin. He was hoping that he’d be able to appear confident towards her. No one wanted her to be stressed out again, especially while pregnant.

He caught Kaylee watching him strangely from the back seat and faced her. Giving her a reassuring smile, he said, “You don’t have to worry either. Bulma’s doctor seems really good. He’ll take care of you.”

Kaylee smiled slightly, but she just stayed quiet. She didn’t really know how to react around Kakarot. When he asked his questions, she gave him very brief answers. She didn’t get to ponder on anything too long because Bulma parked the car.

“Alright, guys,” she said, “we’re here. We’ll start with clothes and then get you some school supplies after.”

“We also get to eat, right?” Kakarot asked a little too eagerly.

Bulma chuckled and shook her head at his ridiculousness. “Of course, Kakarot. We get to eat.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

With a full house, there was bound to be tension. Things became serious after Juu had explained what was going on with Vegeta’s father. He tried to keep his anxiety from showing, but he knew Bulma was feeding off of it. Likewise, Kakarot was concerned for his sister and did a horrible job of playing it off. Juu and Krillin were able to remain stoic, Juu because she was a natural given her family and Krillin because he really had no attachment. He was just focusing on the task at hand.

At the same time, Bulma had taken responsibility for Kaylee and her health. Kaylee was now going to Bulma’s doctor, and explaining the situation was very difficult for the young girl to do. She was terrified for her first appointment and was waiting for the doctor to tell her something was wrong, but all he said was that she needed to start taking prenatal vitamins and eat more and healthier. That eased her stress, and Bulma’s as well. What made Kaylee’s presence a challenge was that the doctor told Bulma she’d have to take guardianship of her sister, or else she would not be able to make decisions for her. Bulma had discussed it with her sister, and Kaylee agreed. That day, Bulma was on the phone with Mrs. Ives, and the social worker told her she’d have to go through proceedings again.

Bulma really didn’t want to go to court again, so she, Vegeta, and her brother worked towards figuring something else out. They talked of ways they might be able to get guardianship without going to court. After all, it wasn’t Kaylee’s fault her parents tossed her out. Neither she nor Bulma needed the added stress. Kakarot seemed to work miracles, knowing exactly who to call. All that needed to occur was an interview with a judge that they all attended. There everyone would explain the scenario, and Bulma and Vegeta would discuss how they were awarded custody of her youngest sister due to poor parenting on her mother’s and stepfather’s part. The judge allowed temporary guardianship until he could discuss matters with a social worker and meet with her parents. Bulma gave him Mrs. Ives contact information and explained that her parents lived across the country. The judge had smiled at her and said that if they wanted their daughter back, they would come. If they didn’t come or contact him, then Bulma and Vegeta would be awarded permanent guardianship until Kaylee reached adult age. Due to all of this, the judge contacted a manager of a law firm he knew well, and Kakarot was offered a year-long paid internship.

On top of all of this, Vegeta took charge on getting Kaylee enrolled in a homeschooling program. He and Bulma were in classes again, themselves, and he was still working at the company. Bulma was always exhausted after a day at school, and slept a majority of the afternoon and night. It concerned Vegeta, but the doctor assured him Bulma was fine and to just let her rest. Bulma felt guilt, though, because it meant she wasn’t spending as much time with Kaylee or Sara. Kaylee assured Bulma it was fine and, for the first time in her life, the younger teenager was helping to take care of her little sister.

Everyone took turns cooking, including Kaylee, who was really starting to get into it. Cooking with Vegeta had taught her to take charge of her life, and so she researched food recipes and watched cooking shows taking notes. Bulma was happy seeing as Kaylee had never taken interest in anything before, not to this extent. Chi Chi was even helping the girl, along with Vegeta, to master the craft.

Though so much was going, things were still going okay. At night, Vegeta and Bulma would just hold each other, not talking or discussing the stresses. The same went for Kakarot and Chi Chi, though they were discussing something important. The two felt that Vegeta and Bulma needed space, and an apartment was opening up right next door. Chi Chi’s lease was running out, and with her job and Kakarot’s internship, they could afford it. This way, they would have an extra room and Vegeta’s cousin and her friend could stay with them. They’d still be close enough to watch out for Bulma, but it would be less of a tight squeeze in the apartment.

As part of this discussion, Kakarot revealed to Chi Chi the real reason Juu and Krillin were there. His girlfriend recommended he talk to his father, regardless of what Vegeta was saying. She said what Kakarot had already known, that his father would be discrete without letting the whole precinct know. So that was what he was going to do.

Without telling Vegeta what he was doing, Kakarot went to visit his father at work. He got there in enough time to see his dad talking with a woman he worked with. He smiled and walked over to the two. “Hey, dad!” he greeted happily. “Who’s this?”

Bardock jumped a bit, not having been expecting his son to show up at his work place. He grinned slightly and said, “Good to see you, Kakarot.” He motioned to his coworker. “This is Fasha.”

The teenager turned to the woman and waved. “Nice to meet you, Fasha,” he said respectfully.

The woman laughed lightly. “Nice to meet you too, Kakarot.” She gave his father a subtle, flirtatious glance. “I’ll leave you two boys alone. See you tonight?”

Bardock smirked confidently. “Count on it.”

Fasha walked away, and Kakarot raised his eyebrow in teasing amusement. “Well, what did I just walk in on?”

Bardock, still smiling, rolled his eyes. “What are you doing here, Kakarot? You normally don’t come to the station.”

That’s when all amusement left Kakarot’s face, and Bardock could tell something was troubling his son immensely. He grew as serious as Kakarot, if not more so.

“Is there anywhere we can talk in private?” the teenager asked. “It’s important, and I don’t want anyone listening in.”

Now Bardock was concerned. He swiftly moved, leading Kakarot away from his desk and into an interrogation room. The two of them both sat down across from each other. In attempts to lighten the mood, Bardock said, “Now, just know this is the only time I want to see you in here. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Kakarot smiled slightly. “I’ll keep that in mind, dad.” The stern expression returned. “Okay, there’s no easy way to say this, but Bulma is in danger.”

If Bardock wasn’t a hardened cop, he would have revealed panic, but he remained steady and even. “What makes you say that?” he asked.

Kakarot began to explain everything, including the part with the police chief, Nappa, knew but wasn’t planning on doing anything about it. It angered Bardock to know that his boss was willing to put either of his children in danger. “So, they all think Vegeta’s father is capable of causing harm to her,” Bardock stated. “Does anyone know what he’s planning?”

Kakarot shook his head. “Not that I’m aware of,” he explained. “When Vegeta’s cousin showed up, she told us that Nappa and her father were talking about it, but neither of them knew for sure. Nappa was just making a prediction. They had said that the night Vegeta and Bulma left for Vegas, there was something that was going to happen, but Vegeta wanted to keep Bulma safe so he proposed and then his father backed off after it was public knowledge.”

Bardock shook his head. He couldn’t believe any of this, especially because he knew Vegeta did love his daughter and yet was keeping her in the dark. “Does Bulma know any of this?”

“Yeah,” Kakarot told him assuredly. “Vegeta told me that Bulma figured the whole wedding thing out and would have said ‘yes’ anyway. This, though, we haven’t told her. Vegeta’s afraid that if she gets stressed, something will happen to her and the baby. And then Kaylee’s been staying with us too. It’s been a mess.”

“Kaylee?” Bardock questioned. “Bunny’s stepdaughter, Kaylee?” Kakarot nodded. “Why is she staying there?”

“Her parents threw her out when they found out she got pregnant,” his son explained, frowning. “She didn’t know where else to go, so she hitchhiked across country just to try to find Bulma. She didn’t even know if Bulma and Vegeta would be willing to help her. We had to fight for Bulma and Vegeta to get guardianship.”

Well, it was no wonder he hadn’t heard from his kids for a while. He had assumed it was school, but now it seemed like there was so much more going on. “How is she?”

“Okay, I guess. Vegeta and Chi Chi have been getting her into cooking, and now she’s working on a homeschooling program Vegeta got her into. She and Bulma have been getting along pretty well, which I think is good for Bulma after how both girls had treated her in the past.”

Bardock was a little concerned about everything going on, especially when he was reminded how bad Bulma was when she first showed up in town. “Is Bulma taking it easy, still?”

Kakarot grinned and nodded. “Yeah, after school she comes home and conks out for the night. Vegeta has trouble getting her up to eat sometimes. Her doctor said she’s okay, just tired. She might be a little overwhelmed, but we’re all helping out. Chi Chi and I are thinking of moving into the apartment next door so that Vegeta’s cousin and her friend can stay with us and Sara can have her own room again. It might ease some of Bulma’s stress.”

“You’re thinking of living with a girl?” Bardock asked, surprised. Then he grinned at his boy. “She must be very special, huh?”

Blushing slight, Kakarot rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, she’s really great. She’s actually the one who solidified my decision of telling you. Vegeta was wary considering Nappa works here and he doesn’t want his dad to know he’s onto him. I think he thinks that if his dad feels cornered, he’ll strike.”

“You kids can’t take the law into your own hands,” Bardock remarked, “but given the circumstances, I understand. I won’t bring it to the precinct’s attention, but I am going to let one more person in on it.”

“That woman?” Kakarot asked.

Bardock gave a single, curt nod. “That way two officers will have knowledge, and she’ll definitely be around more often than not now anyway. We’ll all keep watch for anything suspicious, and we’ll figure out what Vegeta’s father is planning. The rest of you need to take a step back. Let the professionals handle it, now.”

Kakarot beamed at his father. “I knew I could count on you, dad. Want me to tell Vegeta I told you?”

Bardock shook his head leaving his son feeling confused. “I want to talk to him. I’ll come over for dinner tonight. Let Bulma know, okay?”

His son nodded an affirmative and got up. “I’ll let her know. See ya later!” Before he left, though, he noticed an open folder on his father’s desk. There was a picture of a man with red eyes and magenta hair, a business looking type. Underneath the photograph was _‘Frieza?’_ written in red marker. “Dad, what’s that?”

Bardock had completely forgotten that he left his materials out from earlier. “Ongoing investigation,” he replied. “There’s a mobster out there that goes by the name of Frieza, but no one knows who he is.”

Kakarot looked at the picture. “What’s this guy’s name? Why do you think he’s Frieza?”

“I don’t know his name, son,” Bardock admitted. “I only saw him talking with the hit man we know that works for Frieza. I’ve been working on this case for years, and the precinct really doesn’t care about it anymore since the bastard has been lying low. When I brought up my suspicions, most of my colleagues said I was grasping and that the man could be Zarbon’s father for all I knew. I seem to be the only one who still gives a damn about bringing Frieza to justice.”

“Why?” Kakarot asked. “If he’s been laying low maybe he’s done? Why do you want to go after him?”

Bardock shook his head. He had never really told either of his kids about his past, except about his late parents. “For starters,” he began cautiously, “Frieza is the reason I became an officer. When I was a college kid, there was a huge drug operation going on at many universities, and my father was the officer investigating. I came home one weekend and found both my parents dead and the only clue I had was the word ‘Frieza’ painted in my mother’s blood, like the sick freak was signing his kill.”

“Dad…” Kakarot breathed out. “I’m…why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“Because you were children, and it was the precinct’s top investigation,” Bardock replied. “Now it’s my own investigation that I work on in my spare time. The precinct doesn’t care. You’re an adult now. Besides, I never really liked talking about it. As far as your mother knew, my parents just died.”

“Wow,” Kakarot whispered, not knowing what to say as he was still blown away by this information. “I’m really sorry, dad. I hope you find this guy.”

“As do I, son,” Bardock replied. His dark mood shifted as he forcibly tried to change the subject. “Now get out of here and get to your sister. We’ll talk tonight.”

“Right,” his son responded quietly before running off and waving. “Bye, dad!”

Bardock smirked at his son and waved, shaking his head at his antics after he left. His eyes returned to the file on his desk. He glared at that file before he slammed it shut on his desk. He hadn’t intended to mention that case to his kids, mostly because it was a cold case likely never to be solved. He hadn’t even planned on looking over the information that day, either, but it caught his eye in his desk, as if calling out to him. _One day I’ll find out who he is,_ Bardock thought to himself. _He’ll pay for what he did._

* * *

Vegeta had gotten out of his class and was working quietly up in the study of the psychology building. He was getting anxious and was trying so hard to figure out what his father was planning. The older Vegeta hadn’t contacted his son in a really long time, and Vegeta didn’t know what to do. If he wanted to try to gage what his father’s intention was, he would need to talk to him, but if he called it would be suspicious since he never had before. The teenager couldn’t even focus on the numbers in the spreadsheet he was going through for the company.

His phone rang, startling him so much to the point where he tensed. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. Everything had been making him jumpy, and even Bulma noticed. He played it off as nerves for an exam he was preparing for, but now the exam was over and there were only so many excuses he could make without admitting the truth to her.

Looking down at his phone, Vegeta’s blood ran cold as he saw his father’s name and number appear on the screen. He was mentally willing himself to calm down and not reveal his nervousness. He could only hope his voice sounded normal as he answered the phone.

“What?” he bit out like he normally did. He thanked God when his voice sounded like it normally would.

 _“You’ve been doing a good job with the company,”_ his father commended him. That alone made Vegeta feel worse. His father never gave compliments. _“I was sure that tramp of yours and her brat of a sister would take up all of your attention and impede your work.”_

Vegeta’s face scrunched into a glare. “Well, as you can see, they didn’t,” Vegeta stated matter-of-factly. He hoped that fact alone would get him to drop whatever he was planning against his wife.

 _“Obviously,”_ his father agreed making Vegeta’s stomach churn. _“I was hoping to see you soon. There’s a company gala. I figured, since you’ve been doing such good work, that you and your wife might like to attend. You can bring that friend of yours, too.”_

Vegeta pulled his phone away from him, eying it strangely. His father was being…nice. And offering to introduce Bulma to a ton of people, and even inviting his brother-in-law. There would be no reason for him to do that if he was trying to harm Bulma. Maybe, though, that was what his father wanted, to lure Vegeta into a false sense of security. The one good thing was that Vegeta could be even more public with his relationship. The more people who knew Bulma and liked her, the less likely his father would have reason to harm her.

“Why?” Vegeta questioned as he normally would. “Something important?”

_“You could say that. And old friend of mine is coming to town and is presenting the company with an award. I want you to meet him, Vegeta. We’ll be doing business with him in the very near future.”_

He couldn’t say “no.” If he did, his father would know he suspected something. “Fine, whatever,” he replied. “Text me the info later. I have a class in ten minutes.”

His father hung up right away, like normal. Vegeta was very alert as to what was normal and what wasn’t. Now, though, he was curious. Who was this “friend” of his father’s, and why were they going to be doing business with him? Vegeta wasn’t even aware that his father had any friends aside from Nappa. His curiosity outweighed his anxiety, which was honestly a good thing. This he could talk about to Bulma freely. He could get her opinion on what his father’s intentions were. For the first time in a while, he felt relief. He could worry about his father and his alleged plans for Bulma later. Right now, he just needed to work about getting through a business dinner. He could do that. Compared to everything else he had been doing lately, that would be easy.

* * *

Bulma had made it home from class and found Kaylee in the living room working on her homework while occasionally glancing at Sara playing with toys on the floor. The elder sister smiled at the two and put her rolling bag aside. Vegeta had convinced her to get a rolling bag for her to aid her in carrying heavy books. It was definitely helpful, though annoying when bratty underclassman decided to tease her for it. She ignored them, but it was still pathetically annoying.

“I see someone is hard at work,” Bulma stated, grinning when she caught her stepsister by surprise.

Kaylee smiled back sheepishly. “Yeah, I really wanted to get this report done. The second I do, I’ll officially be done with all my work for the weekend. I can’t wait to take a nap.”

“Here, let me look at what you’ve got so far,” Bulma offered. “Maybe the two of us can get it done quicker, and then we can both relax. We have the house to ourselves for a while since Juu just left to go out with that Krillin guy. Vegeta will be home soon, but he’d probably want us to relax. I say spa day. What do you think?”

Kaylee grew slightly excited. “I’d like that,” she replied. “It sounds really fun.”

As Bulma sat down beside her, Kaylee watched her carefully and felt a sense of respect she had never felt for anyone before. From the beginning, she thought that coming to her stepsister was a long shot. Even when she and Vegeta had agreed to let her stay, she assumed she’d be on her own. She didn’t know what she would have done. The teenager felt a sense of relief, especially when Bulma got guardianship over her. The girl changed all of her information so that her sister, father, and stepmother couldn’t find her or talk to her. The last thing she wanted was to allow them back into Bulma’s and Sara’s life after all that was being done for her.

“This looks really good,” Bulma praised looking to Kaylee. “You’re doing really well. I’m proud of you.”

Kaylee smiled sheepishly and blushed. It had been a really long time since she heard those words. The last person to say something like that…well, it had to be her mother, and that was before the woman died. Kaylee had only been five years old then.

At her quiet pensiveness, Bulma noticed her demeanor shift from cheerful to solemn. “Hey,” the elder sister cooed, “what’s wrong, Kaylee?”

Kaylee took a deep breath and let out a sigh. “Nothing,” she responded quietly. “It’s just that…my mom was the last person to say that to me, and up until now I had done absolutely nothing to make her proud. I was such a bad kid, and so horrible to you…and Sara. I was such a failure, too, and Bunny made sure to let me know that. How could I even consider being a mother when I couldn’t even be a decent human being?”

Bulma placed her hand on Kaylee’s shoulder, gently rubbing her arm comfortingly. “Don’t blame yourself,” she tried to assure her. “Honestly, most children have difficulty adjusting to things. You should talk to Chi Chi one of these days, but that girl went full rebel, fighter mode after her mother passed away. You were going through a very hard time.”

“But so were you,” Kaylee returned. “And I did nothing but join in on everyone else belittling you just because I thought it would make me feel better.”

“You learned,” Bulma comforted. “Yeah, it took a bit longer than most, but sometimes when you have someone else to look after, you push all of it out of your system. To be honest, I hated all of you when I was younger, but then Sara was born. Then all I was mad about was that mom and Michael forced me to take care of her regardless of my slipping grades.”

“I should have helped you…I’m sorry.”

Bulma laughed slightly. “It wouldn’t have been easy for you. You had basically just started high school.”

“I probably didn’t make it easier for you though. I was a brat.”

Both girls looked at each other and laughed. “Not as bad as Jessie,” Bulma reminded her, “but yeah. It’s okay, though. I’m happy being able to help you get your life in order. Sure, I wish it didn’t take something as challenging as this situation and you being thrown out to get us here, but that’s how life works. You never know when something is going to happen, and for what reasons. Honestly, I always think of life like this. Had I not been kept an extra year, had I not found out my dad had been trying to contact me, had I not run away, I would have never come here and found my father and brother, and I wouldn’t have met the love of my life. I also wouldn’t have been able to be there for you or Sara. Even though it was difficult, it taught me what I needed to know. None of this would have been possible without those experiences.”

Kaylee half-smiled. “You’re so optimistic,” she stated. “I’m jealous, honestly. I wish I could know everything would be okay.”

“It will be okay, Kaylee,” Bulma replied forcefully. “Now, let’s finish this paper so that we can both get some rest.”

“Okay, Bulma,” Kaylee answered. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

Vegeta was still on edge when he returned home, but even more so when someone called out from behind him. “So, I hear something is going on with your father.”

Vegeta relaxed and turned to face his father-in-law looking completely and utterly exhausted and terrible. Bardock’s stern expression softened slightly realizing how much stress Vegeta had been under. “I didn’t mean to keep you in the dark,” Vegeta defended. “I just didn’t want to risk anyone else finding out and it getting back to my father. He’s been acting…different, lately.”

Bardock nodded. “I know, but you should know that I wouldn’t do anything to put my daughter in danger. What made you think it was a good idea to bypass law enforcement?”

Vegeta felt like a child being scolded for doing something wrong. He couldn’t deny that he was wrong, but he was used to dealing with his father alone. He didn’t want to give his father more of a reason to go after anyone he cared about. “It wasn’t a good idea,” he admitted, “but it was the only thing I could do. You don’t know him like I do. Nothing can be proven, only speculated. There would be nothing you can do against him legally. He always manages to keep himself looking pristine.”

“I can do a lot more than you think I can, Vegeta, as can the woman I’m seeing.” Vegeta looked at him in confusion. “You can’t go in on this alone. Regardless of whether or not we can pin anything on your father, we are still officers of the law and can defend ourselves and our own if need be. You do that and you’d have to be placed on trial. I assume this is along the lines of what we’re dealing with considering how upset Kakarot seemed.”

An overwhelming sense of guilt overtook the flame-haired teen. He knew he had been asking a lot of his friend. Bulma was his sister, and he was as worried about her as much Vegeta was. Asking him to keep quiet had been selfish. “If my father is as far gone as Juu overheard,” Vegeta started hesitantly, “then yes, that might be what we have to deal with.”

Bardock walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Vegeta looked up at him warily and apologetically. The older man smirked at him and squeezed his shoulder in comfort. “You don’t have to worry about this, Vegeta,” he stated. “You aren’t in this alone anymore.”

Vegeta let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. It had actually been a relief to hear that.

* * *

Bardock had told Vegeta he planned on staying for dinner, as well as having invited Fasha. The two of them had had a date, and then Bardock had been told everything by Kakarot. He had told Fasha and asked her to meet him at his children’s place. When she showed up, Bardock had just finished assuring Vegeta that everything would be fine.

Bulma was so happy to see her father with the woman at his office. She had hoped he’d take her advice one day. “It’s so nice to see you again,” Bulma greeted the woman warmly.

Fasha smiled at the girl and crossed her arms. “Likewise. I hear congratulations are in order.”

“Heh,” Bulma chuckled. “Thank you.” Bulma looked over to Vegeta and frowned when she saw his far-off look. “Vegeta, can you help me with something?”

His attention was brought to her and he nodded, following her from the room. She brought them to their own room and closed the door. “Hey,” she called out softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. “What’s going on with you? You were staring into space for a while.”

Vegeta was slightly relieved that his father gave him a reason to confide in Bulma. It was something he could use to explain his behavior over the past couple of weeks without letting Bulma know he suspected the man of foul play. “It had been a while since I heard from my father,” he started to explain. Bulma instantly understood and kissed his cheek in comfort. “Heh,” Vegeta chuckled as a smile formed on his face. He grinned down at his wife, thankful he had someone like her who would always attempt to comfort him, especially when it came to his father. “I was getting anxious since I hadn’t heard from him, because it usually means he’s up to something.”

“I could tell you were stressed,” Bulma pointed out, “and I felt terrible that it didn’t seem like I could do anything to help. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. “I may have been stressed, but it wasn’t something I couldn’t handle,” he lied. “I didn’t want you to have to worry about him, too.”

Bulma smiled at him, but it held a hint of regret. “Vegeta, you’re my husband. Your stress is my stress. I know I’m pregnant but, like I keep trying to tell Kakarot, I’m not made of glass. I can handle it. I know you’re worried about me, but we need to find a happy medium. I get stressed knowing you’re trying to take everything on by yourself. Aren’t I your partner in all of this?”

“You are,” Vegeta agreed running his hand into her hair. It wasn’t that he had forgotten that, but he was just so terrified that his father would actually cause her harm. He would never be able to live with himself if that did happen. “Which is why I need to talk to you about something.”

Bulma cocked her head to the side, leaning into his hand more. “What is it?”

“As I said,” Vegeta began, “my father called me today. He wants us to attend the company gala since I’ve been doing such good work. I’m not used to him complimenting me, or inviting us anywhere. He even said Kakarot could come. All because he has some old friend presenting him with an award, someone we’ll apparently be doing business with in the near future.”

“Isn’t that a good thing, though?” Bulma questioned. “Doesn’t this mean he’s finally accepted everything as it is?”

“I don’t know, Bulma,” Vegeta answered honestly. “It would be so much easier if my father didn’t always have double-standards and wasn’t always up to something. The fact that he hadn’t called for so long…”

“Vegeta,” Bulma called out softly, entangling her hand in his hair, “everything is going to be okay. We’ll go to the gala, together, and Kakarot will come with us. I’m sure he’ll want to bring Chi Chi, too. That’s four of us with eyes and ears everywhere. If your father is up to something, one of us will figure it out. I won’t leave your side. You aren’t in this alone.”

That was the second time that night that someone had told him he wasn’t alone, and he was thankful for it. “I know,” he replied. “It is still taking time for me to get used to that.”

The two of them shared knowing smiles. Bulma knew it was a difficult adjustment for her husband to make. After his mother died, Vegeta had been doing everything on his own. Yes, his father supported him financially, but he had had to care for himself. He had had to deal with the guilt of not caring for Tarble. He was the one who dealt with his teachers and applications. He was his own person that his father played no hand in raising, and she was proud of him for it. It was, as she explained to Kaylee earlier, what made him the man he was today, the man she loved. She truly meant it when she promised to stay by his side. He no longer had to fight his battles on his own, and he was finally beginning to accept that.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

“So…your dad wants us at a gala,” Kakarot stated after Vegeta explained the story over dinner. Juu and Krillin paused in eating when Vegeta informed everyone. Kaylee just stared between all the people at the table, her stepsister’s father and his apparent girlfriend exchanging glances and not looking happy. “To what end?”

Vegeta shrugged. “I honestly don’t know, Kakarot,” he replied. It bothered Vegeta that he had reached a point in his life where he could no longer predict his father’s actions. It terrified him. If it was just himself that he needed to worry about, he wouldn’t have been bothered, but he had Bulma, Sara, and their unborn child to worry about. Even Tarble could end up on his father’s hit list. There was no telling what could happen to any of the people he cared about.

“He told him that he wanted us to meet this friend of his,” Bulma explained. “Maybe that’s all it is.”

Juu let out a scoffing chuckle. “Bulma, you have no idea the things this guy is capable of,” Juu stated. “I don’t even know what he’s capable of. All I know is that my father and grandfather seemed very panicked, and that rarely ever happens. There is always a reason he does certain things. Even Vegeta’s birthday has a catch, like it does every year.”

“What do you mean?” Bulma asked as she watched her husband glare at his cousin. True, this year there had been a catch. Vegeta’s father wanted to break her and send her running away cowering and, when that failed, he attempted to bribe her to abandon the man she loved. But their relationship had been a recent thing. Vegeta’s past birthdays couldn’t have had strings attached like that.

“It was mostly a way for him to lord over me that he was my father and I could do nothing about it,” Vegeta growled in irritation. “He would say things like ‘look at what I’m doing for you’ and ‘remember this.’ I never appreciated anything he did for me for I knew one day he’d try to hold it over my head. Especially when he knew I would never forgive him for what happened to my mother.”

Bulma grasped his hand, her sympathy radiating off of her. Vegeta looked to her needing to see her sad smile if only to feel the warmth of her love as he thought about his troubled past.

“That still leaves us in the dark about his intentions now,” Bardock stated, Fasha nodding beside him. “Maybe we should be looking into this friend.” His stern expression met Vegeta’s.

Vegeta snorted in derision. “Don’t look at me,” he chided. “The only friend I knew he had was Nappa. When he mentioned this phantom friend I was stunned. Other than Nappa, the only other person I know is Bunny, and we already know her.”

“Maybe my mother could tell us something,” Bulma stated earning four disbelieving stares. “What?”

“Do you really think mom would even be willing to talk to you, let alone help you?” Kakarot asked.

Bardock was still struck speechless when Vegeta added, “You can’t possibly think she’d go against my father for any of us.”

“Maybe she’ll do it for me,” Kaylee stated. When the confusion was directed at her, she clarified, “I know she’s probably aware I’m here, but if you could call her and willingly offer up that information-”

“Hell no!” Bulma shouted at her sister uncharacteristically. “Kaylee, you’re just getting your life in order. I won’t put you on the chopping block.”

“What other choice do you have?” Kaylee countered. “She’d be interested in the conversation if you brought me up somehow, just so she could get more leverage over one of us, right?”

“We won’t do that,” Vegeta said, agreeing with his wife. “This is our problem, Kaylee. We’re not dragging you into the middle of it, not when you have a baby on the way.”

“But Bulma does too and-”

“Kaylee, she doesn’t have anything on me anymore,” Bulma reminded her. “She can’t control me, but she still has the right to fight for you. If I call her, I won’t mention you unless she does. Take it from someone who knows, but you don’t need her in your life. This, though, this might help us, and that alone is why I’m willing to do this.”

“ _If_ we do this,” Vegeta started, “you will be on speaker phone and we will all be here. There is no way I’m letting her fling her insults at you when she thinks you’re alone.”

Bardock sighed. “I hate to agree to any of this, but Bulma should contact Bunny. She knew your father in college, and he’s used his dirty dealings to help her. It would only make sense if she knew any of Vegeta’s friends and if they were someone to worry about or not.”

“Let’s do this now, then,” Bulma said standing up. Vegeta grabbed onto her arm, not wanting to let her move forward with this. “Vegeta, I’m okay. I promise.”

Letting out a huff of air, Vegeta finally relented. “Fine. Let’s get this over with.”

* * *

The rest finished eating and everyone met up in the living room. Bulma used Vegeta’s phone to dial her old home number for Vegeta did not want her mother getting her new number. She placed the call on speaker and sat back as everyone watched the sessile device.

It rang a few time before her mother finally picked up. _“Who is this?”_ the woman hissed.

Bulma scoffed. “Hello to you too, mother.”

 _“You,”_ her mother growled. _“Haven’t you caused me enough trouble you ungrateful little…”_ Her mother took a breath to calm herself and continued. _“You’ve already taken my daughter and the little whore in. What else do you want from me?”_

“Kaylee is not a whore,” Bulma replied calmly but firmly in her sister’s defense after seeing the teenager’s face fall. “If you were a decent parent, you’d know that. But I didn’t call to talk about my sisters. I need to ask you something important.”

 _“Oh, please,”_ the woman remarked. _“What could you possible need to know? And whose phone is this, anyway. I don’t recognize the number.”_

Bulma looked over to her husband, and Vegeta nodded at her. “It’s Vegeta’s,” she answered. “And I wanted to ask you a question about his father.”

Both ends were silent for quite a while. _“I have nothing to do with him anymore,”_ Bunny remarked. _“I haven’t had anything to do with him since…you know what, I don’t need to answer to you. Why would I give you any information regarding him? I won’t incriminate myself about his hand in your custody case.”_

“It’s not about that,” Bulma replied angrily. “Besides, you already told us that stuff. I have more of a question about you guys in college.”

 _“That was another time,”_ Bunny said hurriedly. _“I don’t have time for this. I need to-”_

“Mother,” Bulma bit out with a dangerous tinge to her voice. “Just answer my damn question and we can be done for good.”

 _“Fine,”_ the woman relented. _“What do you want to know?”_

Everyone let out a silent breath of relief. “Great, a few things. He mentioned a friend to Vegeta that he knows nothing about. I know the two of you were…close…in college, that is. Do you know who this friend could be?”

Laughing could be heard on the other end. _“Oh, really, Bulma? You honestly think I have information like that. What gave you the idea that-”_

“The two of you weren’t just casually dating,” Bulma pointed out surprising everyone in the room. “I could tell the last time I saw him that the two of you were something more than that, and that something must have happened to break you two up. You elicited favors from him using residual feelings he has for you.”

 _“Y-You don’t know what you’re talking about,”_ Bunny weakly countered. _“We were just friends looking for a good…”_

“Don’t lie,” Bulma scolded. “Just tell me who this friend is. That’s all I want to know.”

_“Why?”_

Bulma looked to her dad who shook his head. There was no way Bulma could give her mother a hint that they thought Vegeta’s father was up to something. “Like I said, Vegeta doesn’t know who this friend is, and I was curious. It’s really no big deal if you don’t tell me,” she lied. “I’ll just have to wait until I meet him.”

 _“You’re meeting him?”_ her mother asked, her voice sounding a bit nervous.

Everyone exchanged glances. Bunny definitely knew something. Bulma was being prompted by everyone to keep the conversation going. She managed to keep her cool and remain casual. “Yeah,” she answered. “At a gala the company is holding. Vegeta’s dad was being incredibly mysterious. Said he was presenting him with some sort of award. Anyway, Vegeta wasn’t aware his dad had any friends and we’re just curious as to what the guy is like so we can hold up some polite conversation. That’s all.”

_“Bulma, you stay away from him!”_

The panic in Bunny’s voice sounded genuine. Bulma, though growing increasingly worried, nonchalantly asked, “Why? It’s not a big deal, right? And I thought you said you didn’t know anyth-”

 _“This man is the reason we broke up,”_ Bunny sighed finally, and unknowingly, caving into her daughter’s wishes. _“Back in college, Vegeta’s father was just a regular guy with a smug, confident attitude. We met at a party, and instantly became friends. His attitude had won me over, and, yes, we were serious when we actually started dating.”_ Her mother paused.

“Go on,” Bulma pressed. She really didn’t want to hear about her mother’s past love life with her husband’s father. Unfortunately, it was part of the process of getting the information they needed.

_“He was a business major, as I’m sure you know, and he was also involved in a fraternity. The members of the frat were mostly all enrolled for business, but one guy stood out. All I knew of the guy was he had an alias that Vegeta never told me. His actually name, though, was Kooru Freeze. He was an exchange student. I never got a good vibe from him. He was getting Vegeta into something, I don’t know what, but it changed him. I told him I wanted him to stop whatever it was, but he flat out refused. I stayed with him for a while, but there was a distance, and eventually I ended it with him. Bulma, don’t go spouting your mouth off about this to anyone. I never even told your father the extent of my past relationship.”_

Bulma’s eyes met her dad’s with a silent apology. He held up his hand to tell her not to be concerned. Honestly, he was over Bunny. His only connection to her was their children who wanted nothing to do with the woman. “I won’t talk to dad about it,” Bulma assured her. “Now, is this guy really dangerous? Do I need to be concerned?”

Bunny sighed on the other line. _“Look, Bulma, I don’t care what you do,”_ the woman admitted. _“I don’t care if you’re married to Vegeta’s son. I don’t care if you have a good life with him or not. I don’t even care that you have the girls there. We owe each other nothing, and yet I’m warning you about someone I think is bad news. What do you think? If this ‘friend’ Vegeta mentioned to his son is the same guy, be careful. I may not care what you do with your life, but I still want you to live it. Goodbye.”_

And with that, her mother hung up. The only sound in the apartment was a ticking clock and apparently a leaky faucet. No one said anything after the call disconnected, but they were all thinking the same thing.

This was not good.

* * *

Vegeta lied awake in bed thinking about what Bulma’s mother had said. After the call, they had begun discussing what this meant for the future. Thankfully Bulma knew, but also didn’t know that his father was specifically targeting her. She knew to be wary, and Bardock already announced to all of them that he would run a private investigation on the man. Fasha agreed to help, and the two of them left for the Bardock’s place to get to work.

Kooru Freeze…Vegeta had never heard of the man. According to Bunny, he was a part of the business world, but Vegeta was as well and he had never seen a photograph or heard anyone mention the man’s name in the news. He may as well have been a ghost.

Vegeta heard the door open and close as his wife entered the room. When everyone decided to head to bed, Bulma went with Kaylee to make sure the girl was okay. The young teenager seemed to be more terrified than the rest of them.

“How is she?” Vegeta asked, not looking to his wife.

Bulma sighed as she slipped into bed cuddling close to him. Vegeta instantly wrapped his arms around her. “She’s okay,” Bulma answered quietly. “She’s worried, but I think she was more upset at what my mother said about her. She doesn’t know much about your father’s actions yet, so all of that just confused her. I just told her not to worry about that and to ignore mom. It’s just a lot for her to take in.”

Vegeta nodded, gripping her tighter but carefully so as not to hurt her or their child. “We’ll have to be careful,” Vegeta told her. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

She reached up to stroke his hair, him leaning into her palm. “We’re going to be okay, Vegeta. Try not to worry.”

He nodded again, silently agreeing, though he was now even more concerned than he had been before. Bulma was aware of the danger now, so she would be on guard, but just who was this Kooru Freeze, and how bad was he that Bulma’s mother would express concern for her daughter?

* * *

“Why do we have to wear these?” Kakarot asked as he struggled to tie his tie.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his best friend/brother-in-law. “It’s a formal event, Kakarot,” he replied. “It’s expected of any of the guests attending. You’re just lucky that it’s only an award that’s being awarded tonight. If it was a regular gala with the scientists, we’d have to sit through the most insanely boring speeches ever.”

Kakarot frowned at Vegeta, knowing his best friend well enough to know he was on edge. “It’s going to be okay, tonight, Vegeta,” his friend assured him. “We just go in, get through tonight, and get out. We see if this guy is really that Freeze guy mom was so worried about and, if it is, we’ll deal with it.”

 _How?_ Vegeta shouted in his own mind. That was the biggest question in his mind. If his father truly was up to something, how could they stop him? What could they do? There was so much doubt suffocating Vegeta, and he was really doing his best to hide that. Bulma forced him to talk about it every night, and she would do her best to make him feel better about the situation. She was just so positive and sure that everything was going to work out, much like Kakarot was. Vegeta wondered how either Son child was able to keep such a positive outlook on life despite the trials they had faced. At times, Vegeta wondered if he would have been able to be more positive had his mother not passed away.

* * *

In another room in the house, Bulma and Chi Chi were getting ready while Kaylee sat on the bed holding Sara on her lap. The teenager kept chancing glances at her stepsister and stepbrother’s girlfriend, noting their nerves.

“Bulma,” Chi Chi called out, “do you think your mom is right about whoever this guy is? She seemed very certain that the only other ‘old friend’ Vegeta’s dad had was this Kooru Freeze guy, and she implied he was dangerous.”

“Oh, not you too,” Bulma replied in a whisper. “Look, Chi, I already had to spend this week convincing Vegeta everything would turn out fine. I don’t want to have to worry about you too.”

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Chi Chi assured her. “I’m more worried about you. Are you sure you’re feeling all right? You look a little pale.”

The truth was Bulma was feeling a little under the weather. She had spent the majority of the day resting knowing that they couldn’t get out of this dinner. The only excuse they could give his father would reveal the fact that she was pregnant. Vegeta made it clear that his father was not to know. Unfortunately, she was going to have to find some way to hide whatever was affecting her. The worst she was feeling was lightheaded, so she could get by until she and Vegeta got home. She already had an appointment with her doctor for the following day, and he had assured her it was probably slight dehydration. Whatever the reason, he told Bulma to take in plenty of fluids and get some rest. She could spare a couple of hours for her husband, and then she would let him know everything once they made it through the night.

“I’m fine, Chi,” Bulma said with a confident smile. “Just a little tired. We just have to get through dinner, the award, and pleasantries and then we can just come home and rest.”

Chi Chi didn’t seem entirely convinced, but she knew how complicated things were right now. She had to trust that he friend knew what she was doing. She watched as Bulma applied just a little bit of makeup to be presentable and then moved alongside her to apply her own. Kaylee just held Sara close to her, the little girl blinking at her sister, clearly perplexed. Kaylee just kissed the child’s forehead in assurance before casting a worried glance towards her older sister. She really hoped that the dinner wouldn’t be that bad.

* * *

Vegeta parked his car and let out a frustrated sigh. Bulma’s hand instantly found his, and his grip on the wheel loosened. He looked to his wife to see her smiling warmly and relaxed. If Bulma could appear relaxed despite the clear danger, then he could as well. “Well,” he said as calmly as he could muster. “We’re here.”

“So what’s the plan again?” Kakarot asked from the back seat.

“We just act normally,” Bulma explained to her brother, “and once Vegeta’s dad introduces us to his friend, we figure out if he’s the guy mom was worried about or not. If he is, then we know we have to be more careful while we try to figure out what exactly he’s up to.” She looked over to Vegeta who seemed to be mulling over the idea. “For now, we act as if he isn’t planning anything,” she reminded him. “It’s just like any other dinner.”

 _You would think,_ Vegeta thought to himself. He knew Bulma was right. It was the “no news is good news” mentality, and something Vegeta never had the luxury to practice at any time in his life save when his mother was around. She had kept him shielded from his father. Once he lost her, his father didn’t have any problems making his life miserable. And now he had to play nice with him and a possibly evil friend of whom Bulma’s evil mother was afraid. Things working themselves out did not seem possible to him at the moment. He had to make everyone believe, though, that he believed everything was okay.

“Then let’s get in there,” Chi Chi stated confidently. And with that, everyone moved in sync to get out of the car.

* * *

Vegeta Sr. was watching the doorway, waiting for the moment his son and his wife and friends would walk into the hall. He was sure Vegeta was probably onto him and wanted to see if his son faltered under the pressure of that. That didn’t happen, though. Instead, when Vegeta and his entourage entered, he seemed calm and laid back. The father frowned when he saw that and grew slightly irate when a couple from high up in the company went to greet his son. He hadn’t lied to the boy when he said he had been doing an excellent job with the company. He knew he was probably shooting himself in the foot advertising his son and his relationships, but the events of the night would all be worth it. Vegeta Sr. wanted his son to know that he would always have control and, when something tragic finally took his wife away from him, he wanted his son to know that he looked the culprit in the eye once before and had no idea who he was. Once his son accepted that he had control, he’d leave him be to pick up the pieces of his broken life.

“So, that’s the girl?” Vegeta Sr. looked to his long-time friend and associate and frowned. His friend chuckled. “She must get her looks from her mother. I can see why your son has been enchanted by her. He has his father’s taste, well, besides the hair color, of course.”

“Watch it,” Vegeta Sr. growled. “Remember, _Kooru_ , we’re in my world now, and my past is the one thing that does not get broadcasted, understand?”

“Of course,” Kooru replied. “But remember, I still will have my fun regardless. After all, I’m the one doing you a _favor_.”

Vegeta Sr. rolled his eyes and glanced back to his son and his wife who were engaged in a conversation with a couple of couples. He saw the girl’s brother, his son’s best friend, head to the snack table with his own girlfriend chasing after him. His son shook his head and must have apologized for his friend’s behavior, causing the group to laugh and Bulma to attempt to cover up her giggles. _You better enjoy it now, girl,_ he thought sinisterly. _Your time is running out._

* * *

Vegeta was starting to feel a little better, though mostly because his father hadn’t made an appearance yet. He didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing, but he took advantage of the opportunity. They had been greeted by one of the couples that worked together at the company, his father’s best. He was aware of their loyalty to the company, but he didn’t know if that loyalty rested with his father or himself until that night. The two had called over another couple, apparently the best friend of the couple who also worked at the company and his girlfriend.

“Vegeta, it’s so good to see you,” the female employee, Carol he believed, had called out. She looked over to Bulma and smiled brightly. “And you must be Bulma.” She took his wife’s hands in hers and said, “It’s so wonderful to finally meet you. We’ve all heard so much.”

“From who?” both Vegeta and Bulma asked. Vegeta hadn’t been broadcasting much about his relationship with Bulma. It panicked him to think his father could be talking about her without his knowledge.

The woman released Bulma and laughed lightly. “Well, most of what any of us has heard is either in passing or thanks to the paparazzi. It was a big deal when members of the company saw the article highlighting the fact that our employer’s son got married.”

Vegeta relaxed slightly, but not by much. Bulma seemed to force him through his nerves, keeping the conversation going. “Ah, that,” she remarked. “For a moment, I was worried my loving husband had been talking everyone’s ear off at work.”

Bulma flashed Vegeta a smile of encouragement, and he began to play along, chuckling as he regained his composure. “Now, you know that isn’t my style,” he teased, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together.

Carol’s husband, Mark, couldn’t help but laugh. “Ah, they must still be in the honeymoon phase,” he joked. “Take advantage of that. Things get a lot more hectic, especially when you start having kids.”

Bulma and Vegeta exchanged knowing glances. Things had been a little bit of a challenge with Sara, and then with Kaylee and a house full of people, but they were still happy and clinging onto that ‘honeymoon phase’ as Mark was calling it. They weren’t going to say anything, but Carol spoke up and said, “They do have a kid, though. They adopted Bulma’s little sister, remember?”

“How do you know that?” Kakarot asked coolly. They had tried to keep everything low key with the court case.

“Oh, that’s right,” Mark spoke up again turning to Carol. “Sweetheart, they don’t know what you do in the company.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Carol giggled. “I work in the PR department so I see all of the headlines and articles the paparazzi sends out and, if there’s something that can cause issue for the company, like an invention getting leaked, or bad press, I make sure to bring it to the company’s attention.”

“So there have been articles about us?” Vegeta questioned, though he had already known of a few. “Why haven’t we heard anything about it?”

Carol smiled at him and waved him off. “So far, nothing has been said except that no one really knows what’s going on and have mostly been talking about photos that have been taken and what they mean for Ouji Corp.’s prince. As long as no one is saying anything specific, I didn’t see the need in calling the articles to anyone’s attention. You aren’t the face of the company yet, so there isn’t any need to do interviews or press conferences about this. That will come with time. For now, just enjoy your time together and get through college. All of that stuff will come later.”

Vegeta couldn’t help but smirk. So far, he really liked Mark and Carol. He always got along with them the few times he went to the office. Maybe it was because they were closer to his and Bulma’s age group. This one conversation made him realize he didn’t have anything to worry about from them.

“You all have to meet Kevin and his date,” Mark stated. He waved over another couple who had just arrived. “Kevin, get over here. You’re late.”

Kevin rolled his eyes and brought his date over to the group. “We were…delayed,” he explained before he noticed Vegeta and his wife and friends. “Wow, it’s strange to see you surrounded by so many people, Vegeta. This must be the missus, huh?”

Bulma laughed lightly as she shook Kevin’s outstretched hand. “It’s nice to meet you,” she greeted. She then motioned to Kakarot and Chi Chi. “This is my brother, Kakarot, and his girlfriend, Chi Chi.”

Everyone exchanged pleasantries until the catering service began to set up food trays at a long banquet table. Kakarot was the first to notice and was nearly drooling at the site of food. “What are you staring at, Kakarot?” Vegeta rasped. Then he noticed the food. “Oh no…”

Kakarot immediately took off for the table, leaving Vegeta to smack his head. Bulma sent a knowing look towards Chi Chi, the dark-haired girl winking at Bulma and following her boyfriend. Bulma giggled at her husband’s slight embarrassment and said, “Sorry about that. My brother just loves food.”

“At least he didn’t get caught in anything on the way there,” Vegeta murmured causing the other two couples to laugh and Bulma to giggle.

“You guys seriously have no idea,” Bulma added. “When Vegeta says ‘anything,’ he’s being literal.”

“Hey, it makes life interesting, I’m sure,” Mark joked. “Anyways, we need to go talk with some of the other workers. We hope the four of you enjoy your night. See you around, Mr. Ouji.”

Vegeta grimaced slightly making the other employees laugh. “Oh, Mark, stop that,” Carol scolded. “You know he hates that.”

The two couples left Bulma and Vegeta alone, and Bulma took in her husband’s features. He was calmer, much calmer than he had been in a while. “I liked them,” Bulma told him. “They seemed very dependable.”

Vegeta nodded, but didn’t say anything. Instead, he took her hand delicately in his and nodded his head towards the ballroom dance floor. Only a few couples were dancing to the music, and Bulma was surprised Vegeta wanted to be one of them.

“Want to?” he asked when Bulma didn’t respond to his unspoken question.

“I’m surprised you want to,” Bulma countered.

Vegeta only smirked at her as he took her hand and guided her to the dancefloor. Bulma’s eyes widened as she realized that Vegeta actually knew how to dance well. “We never really got to when we were wed,” he reminded her. “And what makes you so surprised?”

Bulma’s shock left her, and she smiled warmly at her husband. “I just never pegged you for a dancer,” Bulma admitted. “Your mother?”

Vegeta, unlike any time his mother was mentioned before, kept his smile instead of brooding. “She always said that I would meet a special girl one day and would need the skill to sweep her off her feet,” he recounted. Bulma was relieved that reliving those moments were no longer derailing him as they had sometimes done in the past. “Along with cooking and how to take care of myself with chores or even first aid, dancing was another thing she deemed important.”

“I’m glad she taught you so much,” Bulma replied, her smile softening to a contented grin.

Her husband released a soft chuckle and closed his eyes, taking in the moment. “Honestly, me too.” His expression became slightly serious as he looked down at his wife. “It’s not like I learned anything from my father.”

“You did learn something from him,” Bulma replied, souring Vegeta’s expression. He noted, though, that hers was still warm and content. “You learned what not to be.”

It always amazed him how Bulma was able to pick out the positive aspect of everything. It was one of the things he loved about her. Normally, when someone went through as much as they both had, they would lose their positive outlook on life. Vegeta knew he had, but Bulma was always there to point out those positives. “I believe you’re right,” he admitted. His eyes quickly searched the room for his father, but he still couldn’t see the man. His nerves were still getting to him, but at least he had some time alone with his wife. Regardless of the circumstance, he enjoyed having her in her arms. At least everything was going smoothly.

_So far so good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I intended to have the whole banquet in one chapter, with the award presentation and meeting Frieza all in one chapter, but once I hit 10 pages, I knew that would end up taking way too much time to type all at once. So, I divided this into three parts, because the next chapter hit 10 pages as well…lol. I hope you enjoyed it!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.

So far, Kaylee hadn’t heard anything from her sister about how the dinner was going. No, she didn’t expect Bulma to text her about it or anything, but she was still very worried. Her stepmother had made Vegeta’s father’s friend sound like a monster, and it was possible that they would be dealing with him soon. She was terrified to think of what could happen.

Thankfully, she wasn’t alone. Juu and Krillin stayed in with her, mostly because they wanted to stick close to the house in case Vegeta needed to get in touch with them. The two friends were talking about random stuff in the kitchen, and the normal conversation was very distracting. Watching Sara was also very distracting, as was the movie she was watching. She had wanted to see Rise of the Guardians when it came out, but Jessica hadn’t wanted to see it. It was surprising that Vegeta said it was okay for Sara to even see it. Though it was a kid movie, it seemed a little scary with all of the fighting and terrifying nightmares. Surprisingly, Sara just watched intently, pouting when the main villain appeared on the screen and then lighting up when she saw the other characters. At one point, Kaylee could have sworn she saw the two year old roll her eyes during one of the villain’s speeches.

Kaylee couldn’t help but chuckle after that. _She must be picking up a lot of Vegeta’s mannerisms,_ she though humorously. _That’s hysterical!_

Out of nowhere, there was a knock on the door which snapped Kaylee out of her musings. She looked to the kitchen, but neither of her sister’s friends came out into the room. They continued their conversation as if they had heard nothing. There was another knock louder than the first, and Kaylee sighed and got up to answer the door. She figured it was no one. If it had been Bardock, he would have let himself in with the key the others had made. Her sister, brother-in-law, bother, and his girlfriend were at the gala, so it definitely wasn’t them.

Kaylee went to the door when the knocking happened again and sounded more like banging. She was too tired to even think about getting the others. She opened the door and was surprised to see a guy staring back at her that looked a lot like Juu. The guy’s anger quickly left his face and was replaced by shock. “May I help you?” Kaylee asked tiredly.

That was a loaded question.

Jay had been dealing with his mother’s complaints for weeks now. Their mother hated the fact that his sister was back with Krillin. As Juu had planned, Raditz told her mother to leave her be, which made a huge fight break out. Jay was getting sick of the division and was ready to give his sister a piece of his mind.

Juu had told Raditz she would be at Vegeta’s for a while, a neutral party, in attempts to take the heat off of their father. Jay hadn’t really cared that Vegeta was involved, but he was prepared to yell at him too for allowing his sister to be with a guy his whole family hated.

Well, that was an exaggeration. Krillin wasn’t a bad guy, but his mother did not like the fact that the boy didn’t seem like much. She wanted both her children to be with people who were going somewhere. Jay never cared about who he’d end up with. He didn’t care about who Juu dated either, and he was fine with Krillin. He just wanted the fighting to stop, and getting his mother’s expectations off of him and back on his sister would be a nice bonus.

So he arrived to the apartment ready to chew Juu out. He had heard from his grandfather that Vegeta’s father had told him about the gala. It meant Juu would be home alone with Krillin, and so he’d finally be able to just put this whole mess behind them. He expected only those two to be there, but a girl answered the door, a girl he didn’t know. She looked incredibly exhausted in her loose-fitting clothes, but even so…

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

His breath caught in his throat and his mind went blank, and everything he had planned to say to his sister flew right out of his mind. “I…” he voiced before he clamped his mouth shut. This had never happened to him before, ever.

Jay was used to girls. He flirted all the time. He would date random chicks from around his school and other local schools. He even shamelessly flirted with his cousin’s girlfriend at the beach house. Never had he been struck speechless. He didn’t even believe in the stupid “love at first sight” crap.

“Um…hello?” Kaylee called out waving a hand out in front of his face. “I said, ‘may I help you?’”

“Kaylee? Who’s at the door?” Jay could hear his sister asking nervously from inside the house. _Nervously?_ Jay asked himself. _That doesn’t sound like Juu._

Juu came to the door and deadpanned when she saw her twin brother staring blankly at the two of them. “Oh…it’s just you.”

Jay was thankful for the distraction seeing as he couldn’t form a coherent sentence with the girl, Kaylee apparently, staring at him. His eyes cut to his sister and he forced a glare to appear on his face though he didn’t really care about berating his sister anymore.

“That’s a real nice way to greet your brother, sis,” he snapped making Kaylee cringe. Instantly he regretted his tone and released a sigh. “When are you coming home? Mom’s in meltdown mode. This thing with that kid has to stop.”

Juu was struck speechless at the fact that her brother actually showed up. That was not part of her plan. Of course, she didn’t plan on telling him what was going on. Jay never took anything seriously and would probably end up blurting out everything to their parents anyway. It was best for her to keep him in the dark and let him believe that she was doing all of this for a boy.

“I’m not coming home,” she told him. “Not until mom gets over it, which I know won’t happen. I’m not letting her rule my life, and you shouldn’t either. She has to know that we can both make our own choices. She shouldn’t have you running and doing her dirty work.”

Jay wasn’t going to say, with Kaylee staring at him in confusion, that he came to tear his sister away from her boyfriend on his own free will just to experience some peace. Instead he settled on, “At least call her. She doesn’t say it, but she’s worried about you and what you might be doing. She’s already threatening to sue dad if you get pregnant.”

Juu snickered at that. “Trust me; she doesn’t have to worry about that. What does dad have to do with that anyway?”

Jay smirked slightly and shook his head. “Hell if I know,” he remarked. “You know mom spews crap when she’s upset. I think it’s because he’s ‘allowing you to sleep with the riffraff.’”

“Hey now,” Juu muttered making her brother laugh.

“Her words, not mine,” he said holding his hands up in defense. “I swear.”

Jay froze when he heard the sound of a baby crying and saw Kaylee looking back inside. The girl looked up at Juu and smiled. “I guess Sara is hungry,” she said, her voice sound warm despite her clear exhaustion. “Mind taking over here. I need to feed her and then get her into bed.”

“Sure, kid,” Juu agreed watching the girl leave.

“Who’s Sara?” Jay asked when he and Juu were alone.

“Bulma’s and Kaylee’s half-sister,” she answered. “The kid Bulma and Vegeta adopted. I’m sure you heard about that.”

“Yeah,” Jay murmured. “His dad was insanely pissed…just sayin.’ Vegeta better be careful about how much he stirs the pot.”

“He wasn’t doing it to stir the pot,” Juu told her brother. “You should see him with Sara. It’s like Vegeta was meant to be a dad. It’s strange to watch actually considering how quiet he always was growing up.”

Jay sighed in relief at the fact that everything seemed casual between him and his sister and that Juu didn’t notice how many glances of Kaylee he had stolen. “Look, Juu,” he started awkwardly, “I don’t care who you date, but stuff with mom is getting to be too much.”

“I know,” Juu admitted, “and I’m sorry, but this is something I have to do. Parents have to realize that they can’t control their kid’s lives and who they end up with. Honestly, they need to learn to adjust.”

Jay actually couldn’t deny that. He just kept thinking about Kaylee and what his mother would say if she found out he randomly fell head-over-heels in love with a stranger. “Yeah…” he breathed out. “I guess you’re right.”

Juu smiled when she got her brother to finally admit something he never seemed to understand in the past. “Anyways, you better come in. It’s a long drive back, and you already drove all the way here. There’s an air mattress you can use. But honestly, you’ll have to leave by morning. It’s a bit crowded here.”

“Got it,” Jay replied, not even considering that he didn’t bring a change of clothes or anything. Then his face revealed a momentary panic which caused his sister to look at him strangely.

“You okay, bro?” she questioned, never seeing that side of her twin before.

Jay hesitated but forced a grin on his face. “Hell yeah,” he replied, while at the same time his thoughts were lingering on the fact that Kaylee was inside the same apartment he’d be staying.

* * *

It was the end of yet another song when the band was excusing themselves for a break and all of the couples, Bulma and Vegeta included, applauded them. Vegeta looked back to his wife and took her hand in his, smirking at her as she smiled at him. “We should get you fed,” he said quietly, “and something to drink.”

“Yeah, I know,” she answered in a whisper. “I’m actually starving right now.”

“Are you?”

Bulma and Vegeta both forced themselves to remain as stoic as possible when they heard his father’s voice. They turned to face the man and saw him standing beside another man that neither of them knew. The man was wearing a crisp, clean cut, navy suit that seemed not to clash with his strangely-colored, magenta hair and red eyes. He was smirking at the two of them and, despite Bulma’s positive attitude, she felt incredibly uneasy. She tried very hard not to display any discomfort, looking to Vegeta to follow his lead. How he could look completely stoic when she knew he was raging inside was beyond her. She only hoped she could play off her discomfort as nerves regarding her father-in-law, who she already knew hated her.

“How are you two enjoying the gala?” Vegeta Sr. asked meeting his son’s impassive glare with a smirk.

“It’s fine,” Vegeta replied curtly. He cast his glance over to his father’s companion and eyed the man up and down. “And you are?”

The man let out a sickening snicker that nearly froze Vegeta’s blood. The teenager wondered if anyone else could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest or if it was just in his mind. “Yes, why don’t you introduce me, Vegeta?”

Vegeta Sr. flashed his friend an irritated sneer before sighing and shaking his head. “Just like college,” he grumbled. “Straight to the point.” He looked to his son and his wife and smirked. “Vegeta, Bulma, this is my friend, Kooru Freeze. We go way back.”

Bulma was stunned into silence and just went with the motions of following Vegeta’s lead. Vegeta held out his hand to shake Kooru’s all the while knowing that he was the man of whom Bulma’s mother was wary.

Kooru held out his hand glancing at Bulma expectantly. She hesitated, though she hadn’t meant to. Both Vegeta and his father seemed to notice. Vegeta looked to his father and saw shock appear on his face. That was a reaction he didn’t expect to see.

Kooru kissed Bulma’s hand before releasing it and then the man chuckled. “I hear you’re Bunny’s daughter,” he stated. “You look a lot like her in out college days.”

Bulma forced a smile, but Vegeta could feel her discomfort. He didn’t like that Frieza had even touched her for a second let alone kissed her hand. “Yes, well, mom never really talked about her college days,” she admitted. “I’ve never even seen a picture to say whether or not I agree with you.”

A grin appeared on Kooru’s face as he said, “So I guess she never talked much about me or Vegeta, then.”

Bulma did not want to confirm anything, especially because she already gathered how Vegeta’s father felt for her mother. She looked over to her father-in-law and saw him glaring at Kooru. Obviously, the man did not want this guy, friend or not, talking about his failed relationship, especially when her mother said Kooru was the reason for their breakup.

“You two should take a seat,” Vegeta Sr. said looking over to their table. He could see his son’s friend/brother-in-law eating in the most disgusting fashion and sneered. “Someone should teach your friend some table manners.”

Vegeta didn’t even need to look back to see Kakarot stuffing his face. “That’s not your place to say,” Vegeta countered coolly. He took Bulma’s hand in his again and demanded, “Let’s go sit. Now.”

“Right,” Bulma murmured. She looked back to the smirking Kooru and said, “It was really nice to meet you, sir.”

Bulma and Vegeta were already halfway across the room when Kooru’s smirk became a sinister, sadistic grin. “Oh yes,” he stated quietly to his old buddy, “I will definitely have fun with this one.”

Vegeta Sr. didn’t respond. He was still silently steaming about all the remarks Frieza had made regarding Bunny. Did he not realize that he wished to forget their past relationship? Of course, Frieza said that he would have his fun, but Vegeta Sr. did not want it to be at his expense. _Well,_ he figured, _as long as he can get that girl out of our lives once and for all._

* * *

Kakarot was shoving food in his face when his eyes caught his friend and sister standing across from Vegeta Sr. and a man who looked insanely familiar to him. He swallowed his food and then nudged Chi Chi. “What’s up, Kakarot?” she asked worriedly when she saw the perplexed look on her boyfriend’s face.

He pointed towards Vegeta and Bulma. “Do you know that guy with Vegeta’s father?” he asked.

Chi Chi looked at him like he was crazy. “No? Why would I know him?”

Kakarot looked just as confused as he had before he voiced his question. “He looks so familiar. Like recent familiar. Are you sure you haven’t seen him like at the diner or something that I may have seen him when I picked you up?”

The dark-haired teen shook her head. “I’m sorry, Kakarot, but I really don’t know who that guy is. Maybe he’s a client at the law firm?”

Kakarot shook his head. “No, that’s not it. God, this is going to bother me all night. I know I’ve seen him recently.”

In the moments where Kakarot was trying to ponder this, he caught Vegeta’s father casting him a glance. Not wanting to look suspicious, he resumed him eating and caught the look of disgust on the man’s face before he looked away. _Well, saved by my eating habits…that’s a first._

Moments later, Vegeta and Bulma were hurrying over to the table and Kakarot finally saw the man not from the side, but his entire form as he watched his sister and friend race across the room. _Oh my God!_ He screamed in his head, his blood running cold. _Oh shit! There’s no way that could be..._

But then his father’s suspect caught his eye and his eyes narrowed in confusion as if he recognized him. Seeing as he was the spitting image of his father, he knew. _This is not good,_ he kept repeating in his mind staring at the man like a deer caught in a headlight, blinking in confusion. _Maybe if he asks I can say I just didn’t know why he was looking at me. He’d have to buy that, right?_

“Kakarot?” Chi Chi called out placing a hand on his shoulder, his attention snapping to her immediately. “Are you all right?”

He hesitated, but he finally breathed out, “Yeah…I was still trying to figure out if I knew him, but when he looked this way I realized it was a different guy.”

“Oh,” Chi Chi stated, though she wasn’t convinced. “Okay, then. Hey, Bulma and Vegeta are heading back.”

Just as she said that, Vegeta and Bulma sat down and let out breaths they hadn’t even realized they’d been holding. “Oh my God,” Bulma whispered while feeling incredibly nauseas. She took a few sips of her water, but it didn’t ease the disgust she felt. “It really is him.”

“Who?” Kakarot asked, trying not to panic.

Bulma looked to her brother, her eyes filled with fear. “That guy IS the guy mom warned us about. That’s Kooru Freeze.”

 _Freeze,_ Kakarot though, thing finally connecting in his mind. _Frieza…_

“I swear, if he mentioned your mother one more time…” Vegeta growled. “It’s almost as if he knew something we didn’t.”

“I just can’t even think straight,” she said to her husband. “How could you look so calm with all of that going on?”

“Years and years of practice,” he replied. He looked over to Kakarot and Chi Chi. “Be extremely careful, and don’t say anything to him that you wouldn’t want him to know.”

 _Yeah, no kidding,_ Kakarot thought. _I wish I could tell them all now, but I’m going to have to wait. Frieza can’t know that I-_

“And who might this be?” _Shit!_

Vegeta was now incredibly pissed and huffed out an irritated breath before looking to his father’s friend indignantly. “I thought my father said you were going to present the award now as we were walking away,” he stated.

Kooru smirked and looked to Kakarot. Kakarot just looked at him like he was crazy, hoping he’d be able to play the “stranger danger discomfort” card. “I’m Kakarot,” he introduced himself. “And you are?”

“Kooru Freeze,” Frieza stated, but the way he said his name made Kakarot believe that Kooru didn’t buy his act.

“He knew mom back in college,” Bulma reported, though her brother already knew.

“He did?” Kakarot asked in feigned shock, his mouth dropping open before he forced a grin on his face. “Wow, then you must know a lot more about her than we do. What was she like back then?”

Frieza did not look amused, but he regain his composure and grinned. “She was a feisty one, I’ll give her that. We never got along much. It was such a shame when they broke up though,” he added looking back to Vegeta Sr. who was talking with some of his other employees. “It was quite the messy breakup.”

All four sitting at the table looked at the man in shock as he callously announced Vegeta’s father’s personal business. It did not help the Kooru looked to Bulma and eyed her entire form. “You look pale, my dear. Is everything all right?”

Bulma swallowed slightly especially when Vegeta looked at her and finally noticed that she wasn’t looking very well. “Well, actually, I am a little under the weather,” she admitted, “but I scheduled an appointment with a doctor tomorrow. I’ve been dealing with mild dehydration.”

“I see,” Kooru replied. “Then maybe you should leave and get some rest. These speeches will be very boring, anyway.”

“I think I’ll wait it out,” Bulma answered.

Kooru smirked at her before turning away from the group. “Your choice.”

When he walked away from the table, everyone exchanged nervous glances. Something about that whole encounter had been off, and even Kakarot didn’t understand the full extent of what had just occurred.

* * *

“This search is providing us with little to no information,” Bardock growled. “Please tell me you’ve had better luck.”

Fasha shook her head frowning. Apparently, there was barely any recent information on a man by the name of Kooru Freeze. She had found a few articles from five year prior, but there were no pictures, and it was only information about business deals or a business pitch. Freeze may as well have been a phantom. “I don’t have anything on him for like the past two decades, but I’m working on getting access to his college records. I swear to you, Bardock; we will figure out who this guy is and what Vegeta’s father is planning on doing to your daughter.”

“If he know what’s good for him,” Bardock stated, “he won’t lay a finger on her.”

“You’re right.”

Bardock and Fasha were stunned when they heard the sound of their boss’s voice. Fasha got in between the two men as Bardock stood up from his seat abruptly and glared at Nappa. “You…”

“I know,” Nappa replied motioning for Fasha to stand down. “I should have been doing something, but I was worried doing something would alert Vegeta.”

“How did you know what we were doing?” Fasha asked, not wanting to say what they were doing in case Nappa was just trying to find out what they knew and if they knew the full extent.

“My son knows his daughter,” he chuckled slightly. “He said there was no way she’d ever stay at Vegeta’s regardless the reason unless it was a good reason, and a boy is not what a smart girl like her would consider a good reason. The kid is a cover for her wanting to talk to Vegeta. We know she heard most of our conversation a while back. It’s the only explanation.”

“So,” Bardock snapped, “what do you plan to do about this?”

Nappa became serious, his face looking more determined than either Bardock or Fasha had ever seen. “Whatever it takes to keep all of our kids and grandkids safe.”

* * *

Vegeta never enjoyed functions like this. They almost always had speeches, usually boring and generic. He would have to spend an entire evening with his father, and he always hated the staff at least when he was younger. Fast forward eight years and Vegeta still hated it. It didn’t matter that there were only two speeches for the night, one from Kooru and one given by his father. It didn’t matter that he was there with his wife and friends or that he could actually tolerate some of his employees. No, something was up, and that alone made Vegeta want to leave.

Kooru had given a very animated speech about the joining of two companies and compared it to two families joining together. He made jokes that many did not get but forced laughs anyway. Eventually the speech ended and he turned everything over to his father. “It gives me great pleasure to present my long-time friend, Vegeta Ouji, this award for twenty-five years since the formation of his company.”

There was applause, even applause from Vegeta and the others though they were honestly not as enthused as others in the room. Vegeta had no idea what his father planned on saying, but he felt his stomach drop when his father caught his eyes and grinned. Whatever he was planning to do, Vegeta was certain that he wouldn’t like it.

“Thank you, Kooru, for the introduction,” his father stated, not once removing his eyes from Vegeta. He was singling his son out of everyone. “And thank you to all of you workers,” he said looking around the room for a moment before setting his sights back on Vegeta. “We have come a long way in such a short time and have gotten through many developments together.

“I started this company fresh out of college and never imagined it would have survived this long as a leading company. It probably would not have taken off had Kooru not been aiding me behind the scenes.”

Vegeta now became interested, trying to figure out what his father meant when he continued. “I had been going through a personal issue at the time, and Kooru convinced me to put the disruption in my life to good use, to something more productive that would benefit me greatly. Had it not been for that, we probably wouldn’t be sitting here today.

“Even during the tragedy that befell my late wife, Kooru was there as a confidant and helped me stay afloat through my grief.” Vegeta glared at his father, his fists and teeth clenched in rage when his father talked about his mother as if he were the victim. He couldn’t believe his father was using his mother’s passing to get sympathy from others at the company. He couldn’t believe his father was speaking of their private life at all.

Bulma, Kakarot, and Chi Chi knew the truth of what happened to Vegeta’s mother and all looked to him to gage his reaction to his father’s words. They can all see him struggling to keep his anger concealed, but he was failing. His father must have known how bringing his mother up would in public would make him feel. “We hadn’t spoken for years after Colleen’s passing. I took his advice and put all of my energy into the company and raising my son, Vegeta, my pride and joy.”

“What is he doing?” Kakarot asked hesitantly, whispering to his friend. He was growing concerned for Vegeta as they had to listen to his father’s lies. They all knew his father barely put any effort into raising him, and he always put Vegeta down. Now, no one could understand what any of this meant. What did this speech have to do with going after his sister, and how the heck was Frieza involved in all of this.

Vegeta did not respond. It was taking all of his energy not to stand up and call his father out on his worthless drivel. He wanted to call attention to the fact that he had basically ignored him all his life, blackmailing him and giving him ultimatums. If he was going to lie to his employees, then they all deserved to know that he was the reason for his wife’s death and that his grieving lasted not even a minute. He sold his son and then terrorized the couple making them fear him. There had to be a reason it had taken this long for the Swifts to get legitimate adoption papers. His father probably had them and used them for something, but what Vegeta would never know. According to the Swifts, they hadn’t had any contact with his father until the beach trip. Maybe he just wanted them to go a decade without the truth getting out before he allowed them to have safety as well.

Whatever his father’s reasons or methods were, he was covering up so well. He was giving this speech so that no one in the company would ever question him if something happened to Vegeta, Bulma, or anyone associated with them. Somehow, Vegeta needed to find a way around this. He just needed to bide his time, though. There was nothing he could do or say tonight that wouldn’t put his loved ones in danger. He just had to suck it up for that one night.

“I have always had high hopes for my son,” his father continued, “and hoped that one day he would take over the company. For years, I was concerned that would not happen. It wasn’t until recently that he took interest in the company, and I believe I have his new bride to thank for that.”

Both Vegeta’s and Bulma’s calm façade broke. The two of them looked to each other, mouths slightly agape, both silently asking the other what his father could have meant by that. “That’s the only reason I can assume since he became very active in the company soon after they started dating.” The man smirked and chuckled, looking directly at the couple. “She must be his inspiration. I’m sure we’ve all felt that before.”

Vegeta’s heart was racing. He was starting to understand what his father was trying to do. Knowing chuckles and snickers were heard through the room from other couples, thinking his father was just making an affectionate joke regarding his son’s love life. His father wanted everyone to think he liked Bulma. That way, if something happened to her, fingers would not be pointed at him.

It wasn’t until his father’s next words that he fully understood his father’s plan.

“I pray every day that my son will never have to experience the loss I have, especially when it benefits both my son and, indirectly, the company.” His father held up a glass and the others in the room followed suit. “Bulma, dear, welcome to the family.”

The roaring applause was all that could be heard, but Vegeta’s mind blocked it out. It was as if he and his father were the only two in the room aside for Kooru who was grinning a sickening, sadistic smile. It took weeks, but Vegeta now comprehended the danger he and his loved ones were truly in. Vegeta had rebelled against his father after everything he had done. He went against his promise to himself and had fallen in love. His father took his marriage to Bulma as an act of rebellion, but now he was publicly acknowledging that Bulma centered him and made his life better. He would let her live, but only if Vegeta continued to do what his father wanted in regards to the company. Vegeta knew his father was angry about certain deals. Truthfully, Vegeta had done it to not only get under his father’s skin, but also to establish his own connections for the day he ended up taking over. Now, his father was making it impossible for Vegeta to stabilize himself, because Vegeta knew he would do just about anything to keep Bulma safe, even if it meant surrendering to his father’s wishes once again.

And apparently, his father knew that too.

Yes, Vegeta knew. He knew that this was just the beginning of a new fight, and his father had the advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So…we all saw this coming, but who expected Kakarot to figure everything out? Not that it was very hard to begin with seeing as he saw a photo of Frieza, or the Frieza suspect, at the station. The speech Vegeta’s father gave was very challenging to write, but I hope everyone loved the twist. Now, who can figure out what he’s really up to? Let me know what you guys think :D


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

This whole gala was a mess. Vegeta had to remain stoic for the rest of the festivities. There was more dancing and socializing after the speech, many more in the company offering him and Bulma congratulations. Vegeta saw his father watching them from the shadows, a smirk on his face knowing that he once again had trapped his son.

While Vegeta was watching his father, Kakarot was watching Frieza, who was speaking to many of the company’s higher ups. Frieza hadn’t noticed the teenager watching him, but Chi Chi had. “What’s wrong, Kakarot? You’re doing it again.”

Kakarot’s attention snapped to his girlfriend once more and he smiled sheepishly while trying to conceal the terror he felt. “It’s fine, Chi Chi,” he lied. “I just don’t trust this guy after what mom said.” _And what dad suspects._

Chi Chi was about to say something when both she and Kakarot heard Bulma groan. Then turned to see the girl gripping her head. Apparently Vegeta had noticed too, for he excused himself from the horde of people attempting to converse with him and rushed over to her side.

“Bulma, are you okay?” he asked calmly, though his heart pounded in his chest.

Bulma looked up at her husband and forced a smile. “Well, I guess now’s as good a time as any to tell you, but I really do have an appointment with the doctor. I’ve been feeling off today, and now I just have a headache. It’s probably all of the…excitement.”

Vegeta could understand. He knew that the night had been stressful. “I’ll take you home,” he offered.

“No,” Bulma denied, causing a frown to appear on his face. “You need to stay here. Chi Chi could take me home. You only have to be here for another half hour anyway. I’ll be okay.”

Vegeta was a little reluctant to stay knowing that Bulma wasn’t feeling well, but he knew his father would question it. She was feeling under the weather, and she was right that there were others, including her brother, who could bring her home. His father would become suspicious, and he was already subtly threatening Bulma. He would want Vegeta to stay, and if he left with Bulma his father would be angered. The last thing they needed was for his father to sick Kooru on them.

“Fine,” he surrendered. “I’ll go get your coat.”

“I can do that, sweetie,” Bulma replied softly before kissing his cheek. “Thank you for offering, though.”

Bulma stood up and left to go retrieve her coat when Vegeta’s father decided to join them at the table. “And what was that exchange all about?” he goaded causing his son to glare at him. Vegeta was about to bite out a response, but Kakarot answered for him.

“My sister isn’t feeling well,” he explained. “Chi Chi is going to take her home.”

“Good,” Vegeta Sr. replied stunning Kakarot and angering Vegeta. Vegeta sneered at the man before the smirking individual said, “We need to have a talk, anyway, father to son.”

“Fine,” Vegeta replied, the two of them leaving the table.

Kakarot’s attention turned back to the prong of people once his friend and his father was gone. He scanned the room seeing as Frieza wasn’t in the same spot he was. When he couldn’t spot him in the room, Kakarot panicked. _Where did he go?_

* * *

Bulma was out in the foyer getting her coat and handbag. Her head was pounding which caused her to lean against the wall for a moment. It was strange since she had never had this happen to her during the course of the pregnancy, but maybe it really was dehydration. She really needed to start drinking more water.

“Leaving so soon?” a smooth and sinister voice drawled.

Bulma turned to see Kooru standing in front of her, a grin on his face. She flashed him a weak smile and answered him. “Yeah. Whatever is wrong with me caught up, so my friend is taking me home. Again, it was really nice to meet you.”

The teenager was about to walk away when she felt Kooru’s hand grab her upper arm. She was paralyzed for a moment, but swallowed her fear and turned to face him. “Yes?”

Kooru’s grin remained as he said, “I would like you to tell your mother something for me. I never got the chance to give her my condolences before.”

 _Condolences?_ Bulma internally questioned. _What the heck is he-?_

“Please tell her how sorry I am about the baby.”

Kooru released the stunned girl and walked away. In that moment, Bulma couldn’t breathe. What could he have possibly meant by that? He hadn’t known anything about her mother since college, right? So what did he mean by a baby? Unless, had Vegeta’s father and her mother had a child, and if so, why did no one know about it? Kooru had been apologetic, so it had to be something bad. And how could Vegeta Sr. and her mother have broken up if there was a baby?

This entire night had been a challenge for Bulma, but now she was even more stressed and felt dizzier than she had the whole night. Gripping her head, she rushed back into the hall, but noticed that Vegeta and his father weren’t there. Kakarot and Chi Chi saw her and rushed over to her when they saw her panicking.

“Bulma, what happened?” her brother asked in concern.

She looked up at him, her face pale and her breathing rapid. “Kakarot,” she breathed out in alarm. “Where did Vegeta go?”

“His father wanted to talk to him,” Kakarot revealed. “Bulma, seriously, what’s wrong? That Kooru guy came in right before you. Did he do something to you?”

“No,” Bulma admitted. “It’s just…I need to talk to Vegeta.”

Chi Chi put her hands and Bulma’s shoulders. “Bulma, they won’t be here much longer. Let me take you home and you can talk to Vegeta when he and your brother get back.”

“Chi Chi…” Bulma tried to protest, but her head began to pound and the dizziness was getting worse. She knew she needed to get home and lie down. “Okay…”

* * *

Back at the apartment, Jay was sitting in the living room while Juu and Krillin were talking and laughing in the kitchen. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but honestly he didn’t care. What he did care about was the fact that Kaylee still hadn’t returned to the room, though Sara had only stopped crying moments before. Not able to sit still, Jay decided to leave the living room and look for Kaylee.

He saw her with Sara, rocking her and humming as she put the sleeping baby in a crib. Kaylee stood there, a soft smile on her face as she watched her sister’s chest rise and fall in her unconscious state. The teenager released a contented sigh and wrapped her arms around her stomach, looking down grinning.

“I can’t wait to meet you,” he heard her say. “Then you’re little aunt and cousin will have someone to play with, too.”

The news hit Jay hard on two sides. One was that he didn’t know Bulma was pregnant, for he was sure Vegeta’s father would have been going nuts about that and everyone in the family would know by now. Second, he couldn’t believe that Kaylee was pregnant. She had to be around his age, that he was sure of. “You’re pregnant?”

Kaylee gasped and looked over to see the new stranger, Juu’s twin brother staring at her with wide eyes. Her happiness instantly regressed back into shame as she averted her eyes back down to her little sister. “Yeah,” she whispered weakly, waiting for the momentary peace she felt to be replaced by more mocking insults and judgment.

Jay could hear the broken tone her voice reflected. It was obvious to him that whatever Kaylee was dealing with was more than simply being pregnant. She seemed so content moments before, and Jay couldn’t understand what changed. Unless…

“Um,” he replied awkwardly gaining the girl’s attention, “it’s really none of my business…but do you, um, well…want to talk about it, I guess?”

Kaylee’s brow quirked, the sadness and shame replaced by curiosity. “Why?”

“Uh…why?” Jay questioned himself. What was with this girl who seemed quiet as anything asking one word questions that held so much weight? “Um, well, because you seemed really upset when I asked after you seemed so happy. I just…normally girls want to talk about stuff that bothers them.”

“You don’t know me, though,” Kaylee stated, “and I don’t know you either, so it’s probably not something you’d want to know anyway.”

“I thought that Bulma’s family lived in Vegas,” Jay continued, ignoring her remark. “At least, that’s what was said in the article when she got custody of Sara. So what are you doing all the way over here?”

Kaylee’s mouth dropped open as she tried to form words, but she couldn’t even say the word “I…” to get her started off. “L-Look…” Kaylee murmured. “You don’t want to get to know me. It’s nice that you’re trying for whatever reason, but everything is a mess right now, and I don’t want to bring anyone else into it right now.”

She tried to walk past Jay but, as she neared the door, Jay gently grabbed her arm and she looked up at him with a fearful expression. Jay just smiled at her. “See?” he teased slightly. “Was that so hard? I can already tell a little bit more about you. And I get that the situation is complicated. What situation isn’t? I mean, you’re all in the middle of my family drama. Might as well include me in yours.”

Kaylee chuckled at that. “Makes sense, but still no.” Jay frowned, slightly hurt by her dejection. “I can’t bring myself to talk about it with strangers. I already know everyone is talking about me back home. I don’t want that to happen here.”

“It won’t,” Jay assured her. “Look, why don’t we go back out to the living room and watch a movie or something. If you want to talk, you can. If not, well, I can always give you my number in case you ever want to talk to well…someone in your age group.”

Kaylee looked at the teenager strangely, like he was crazy, and Jay waited patiently to see whether she would accept his gesture or reject him. Eventually, she sighed and nodded. “Fine,” she finally surrendered. “I still don’t know what you have to gain from it, though. You’re better off not knowing.”

Jay’s smile became an amused grin. “You let me be the judge of that. Now…what would you like to watch?”

* * *

Bardock was furious. He still had come up empty handed with this secret investigation, despite having the chief on their side now.

“We’re going to have to wait until tomorrow to see if we were approved from getting his old records,” Fasha stated cautiously knowing that Bardock was already at his breaking point. “After all, we aren’t even sure that his father is going to introduce them to Kooru Freeze.”

The concerned father shot a glare over to Nappa. “I hate to accuse you of anything, but why can’t we find _any_ information on this guy? You aren’t keeping anything from us, are you?”

Nappa sighed and shook his head. He didn’t blame Bardock for not trusting him. His employee had to know that he had known about Vegeta’s dealings for a long time. He hadn’t meant to put anyone in danger. Truthfully, he didn’t realize how far gone his friend was. He figured that, after a few months, he would get over it and accept the fact that his son was happy and finally involved with the company. He expected him to loosen the tight hold he was trying to keep on his son. He obviously didn’t know his friend well after all.

“I don’t blame you for being skeptical right now,” Nappa responded, “but I _am_ on your side. We simply don’t have any information on this guy. I never even heard Vegeta mention him, either. He isn’t in the public eye despite owning a business. I hadn’t even heard of his company until Vegeta told me he was merging with the company of an old friend. This is just as much a mystery to me as it is to you.”

“We at least have one clue,” Fasha reminded Bardock, gaining Nappa’s interest. “Bunny knew of him, and she told Bulma to stay away from him. She was very adamant. She admitted to Bulma she didn’t care about her, so her warning should just tell Bulma how dangerous the guy is. We know what college he went to, and we know he was an exchange student. If we get that information from the school, we should have something, a picture and maybe a little background. If he ever cheated or got caught with something he shouldn’t have.”

“I’ll use whatever connections I have to see if I can get any of his current information,” Nappa offered.

Bardock only nodded. For the first time in his career, aside from Frieza, he felt like he was hunting a ghost. He couldn’t understand how there was little to no information on this Kooru guy. There was information about his company, but apparently the man never spoke at press conferences. It surprised him that, if he it was the guy they were looking for, he would even be presenting an award at the gala that night. Actually, the gala should have been over by now.

With that thought, his phone rang. It was Kakarot.

* * *

Chi Chi had gotten Bulma home, but Bulma was still anxious and panicking. “Don’t worry, Bulma,” the dark-haired girl assured her friend. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

“You don’t know that,” Bulma countered, he breathing getting more rushed.

Kaylee instantly stood up, Jay following suit. “Bulma, what’s wrong?” her step-sister asked. “You don’t look very good.”

Juu and Krillin shot out of the kitchen looking very concerned. Juu could see terror in Bulma’s eyes. “Chi Chi, I’ll take Bulma to her room. You call Vegeta.”

Chi Chi took out her phone and caught Vegeta’s voicemail, so she decided to call Kakarot, and his phone went to voicemail as well. She left a message for him as Kaylee moved very quickly to get to Bulma’s room. Juu had gotten Bulma to sit down, but now her sister was shaking. “Sis…what happened? Was it really that guy?”

“Yeah,” Bulma whispered, “and he said something…something bad. Oh God…I need to talk to Vegeta now.”

“No, you need to calm down,” Juu ordered. “If you don’t, you could hurt the baby. Stress isn’t good for either of you.”

“Oh God, the baby,” Bulma groaned burying her face in her hands. “There was a baby.”

Juu was confused and concerned about that remark. “Bulma?”

Kaylee sat down next to Bulma and grabbed her hand. Bulma became alert and took notice of her stepsister. She quickly tried to wipe away the tears, and she couldn’t even tell why she was crying. “Whatever he said,” her sister started, “we’ll deal with it, together. Why don’t you rest and, when Vegeta comes back, we’ll wake you.”

Bulma began to calm down, if only because her sister was comforting her. “I don’t think I can sleep, though. My heart is still racing.”

“I’m going to call your doctor in that case,” Juu stated. “I mean, I’m sure you’re fine, but you were pretty close to hyperventilating. I’m going to see if he knows something we can do to help settle your nerves without medication.”

“Thanks, Juu,” Bulma replied as the blonde left the room. The older woman looked over to her sister and smiled. “And thank you, too.”

“I owe you,” Kaylee replied with a meek grin. “If not for you, I don’t even want to think about where I’d be. You took me in when dad let Bunny throw me out. You and Vegeta filed for guardianship and are helping me with school and medical bills. I can’t even understand how you forgave me.”

Bulma chuckled slightly and pulled the girl in for a hug. “Kids make mistakes. When you grow up, you learn from them. It’s as simple as that. You have to admit you aren’t the same as you were when we were kids. Eventually everyone has to grow up.”

“Heh,” Kaylee responded. “Never thought of it that way, but I do feel like I’m in a better place. It wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t made a bad decision, though. I mean, if I hadn’t gone to that party and some weirdo hadn’t spiked my drink, I wouldn’t have been pregnant now and I’d still be making those bad choices.”

Bulma frowned thinking of just how true Kaylee’s words were. This baby honestly saved her. What if Jessica had convinced her to go to more parties? Kaylee could have been drugged with worse another time, or worse, willingly taken the stuff. She was struggling with school and had Michael and Bunny for parents. Bulma wouldn’t have been surprised if Kaylee would have turned to that stuff to avoid her pain. “At least you got out of there,” Bulma agreed. “And, like I said, we’ll do everything we can to help you until you can get stability.”

“You and Vegeta are going to be wonderful parents,” Kaylee stated. “I mean, I know you took Sara in, and she’s probably young enough to believe you guys are her parents, but I mean…I can’t wait to see you guys with your own child. If Sara and I are so lucky, I can’t even imagine…”

Bulma hugged the girl close to her again. “There won’t be any less love for you or Sara. As far as I am and the courts are concerned, you’re one of our own too.”

“Um…”

Bulma and Kaylee looked up to see Jay standing in the doorway. The blue-haired woman was actually very surprised to see him there. How did she miss him when she came in? “Jay, what are you doing here?”

Jay decided to continue on with his half-truth. “I came because I wanted to see if Juu would consider coming home. Our mother has lost it.”

Bulma couldn’t help but grin remembering the blue-haired woman. “No offense, but I’m honestly not surprised. I take it Juu said ‘no’ to going back.”

Jay nodded. “She made an excellent point,” he said looking over to Kaylee and smiling. “Something about not letting parents run our lives and breaking free from the scrutiny, becoming one’s own person. Stuff like that. I have to admit she’s right.”

“Wow,” Bulma nearly gasped. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were growing up.”

“About time, right?” he agreed as he grinned at Kaylee. Kaylee smiled back at him, somehow understanding his hidden meaning. “Anyway, Kaylee and I were watching a movie. While Juu calls your doctor, would you like to join us? Might take your mind off of…whatever it was.”

Bulma paled when she realized that Jay had overheard everything about her doctor and her pregnancy. “Jay, you can’t tell Vegeta’s-”

“I won’t,” he answered firmly. “I get it, believe me. You guys don’t need the added stress. Obviously something is up that I don’t understand. His dad doesn’t need to know.”

“Thank you.”

Kaylee smiled sadly at her sister. “Why don’t we go watch the movie? I’m sure Vegeta and Kakarot will be home soon.”

* * *

Vegeta’s “talk” with his father had not eased any of his tension. He hadn’t expected it to, but to hear his father directly come out and say that he would hurt Bulma if Vegeta didn’t do exactly what he said terrified him.

Vegeta had been taking an active interest in the company, meaning he hoped to take it from under his father’s nose one day, or at least have a ton of supporters within the company. He was making big, legitimate deals with companies who wouldn’t sign with his father. They only signed with him because they liked him, saw him as honorable and a good person, whereas they saw his father for what he truly was…a snake in the grass.

The teenager had also been trying to make a connection with the younger employees like he had been doing that night. They all liked him, and he hoped to use that one day if he had to. Unfortunately, his father had seen what he was doing.

_“I’m not an idiot,” his father had said with a smirk. “You had a good plan, but I was many steps ahead of you. Did you honestly think I’d let you continue?”_

_Vegeta hadn’t said anything in response. He kept his stoic façade, waiting to hear what else his father had to say. “But, I do respect you,” the man continued. “You’re finally becoming a ruthless businessman like me. The only thing left to do is two join me on the opposite side of the law.”_

_This confused Vegeta, and he didn’t bother to hide it. “And why the hell would I do that? There’s absolutely no need to break the law to run a business.”_

_His father answered with a chuckle. “You’re still very naïve. Look, son, you can gain more by breaking the law than by following it. Your time to be a naïve child is over. It’s time you learn what this company was built on.”_

_“What if I refuse?” Vegeta asked. He couldn’t believe his father was a) willing to have his son break the law, and b) allowing said son to learn his dirty dealings._

_“Then Bulma pays.”_

Vegeta was so angry, he couldn’t even think straight. How could his father demand this from him in exchange for Bulma’s life? He knew he had to tell Bardock. If he ever got caught doing something illegal, his father-in-law wouldn’t be able to help him unless he had forewarning. Bulma was in danger. He could probably work something so that it looked like Vegeta was committing a crime, but actually be a legal dealing. Vegeta had no intention of actually breaking the law.

For now, his father wanted him to research the business dealings from the company’s early days. It didn’t surprise him that the company was built on lies and deceit. It actually worked to his benefit. His father was giving him two months to review all the information he would be giving him. That would be enough time to figure something out with his friends, maybe even have his father arrested. Kooru needed to be out of the picture, though. His father hadn’t said it, but Kooru was his way of harming Bulma while keeping his hands clean. Vegeta would not let that creep anywhere near his wife and children or, to his father’s and Kooru’s knowledge, child.

“Vegeta!” Kakarot called, earning attention from both Vegeta and, to the younger teen’s dismay, Frieza. The corrupt business man glared at Kakarot who tried to appear nonchalant and he pulled his best friend into a side hug.

“Ugh, Kakarot, what are you-”

“Sh,” Kakarot hushed quietly. “Kooru is watching us.”

“So?” Vegeta snapped in a whisper.

“Vegeta…we need to talk about something. We have to leave now. It’s the end, anyway.”

Vegeta was stunned to see a fearful expression on his friend’s face. Kakarot only ever had that look when Bulma was in trouble. “Fine,” he replied. “Let’s grab out coats and leave.”

Once they were finally in the car, windows closed and doors locked, Kakarot all but had a meltdown. “Oh my God, Vegeta! We’re in so much trouble!”

“Yes, I know,” Vegeta stated fairly calmly given the situation. “My father wants me to stop making legitimate deals and stoop down to his level.”

“No,” Kakarot whispered. “You can’t do that. You could go to jail!”

Vegeta nodded. “I’m aware. Unfortunately, if I don’t do what he wants, he _will_ hurt Bulma. He actually said it directly to my face. I have two months to ‘study up.’” Vegeta growled out the last two words in disgust. “I’m sure he’s going to have that Freeze guy handle whatever it is.”

“That’s the thing, Vegeta,” Kakarot stated seriously. “Kooru Freeze is a professional criminal…his alias is Frieza.”

Vegeta grew alarmed as he listened to his best friend say something he hadn’t quite expected. “And how on earth would you know that?”

Kakarot’s expression darkened. “Because…I saw a picture in my dad’s files. He’s been trying to find out who he is. He’s the creep that killed his parents…my grandparents…”

Seconds later, Kakarot felt his phone being shoved in his hand and regained his senses. He looked over to his angered friend questioningly. “Call you father,” Vegeta rasped. “Now!”

* * *

Bulma’s doctor decided to come and check Bulma out, though he was sure she was fine. He knew that Vegeta would haunt her to get checked out immediately, especially since she had had such a migraine.

“Everything is okay, I hope,” Bulma murmured quietly.

The doctor nodded. “Yeah, you check out,” he answered. “Your blood pressure was slightly elevated, but I’m sure it had to do with whatever stress you were dealing with. I’ll check again before I leave to make sure it’s going down. You seem much calmer now.”

Bulma nodded, though she was still highly stressed. “The headache?”

“A combination of the elevated blood pressure and from you not eating or drinking as much as you should. Hasn’t the nausea worn off yet?”

Bulma nodded, but she looked reluctant to respond. “I didn’t eat a lot before the banquet today,” she admitted. “I did drink a lot of water, though.”

The doctor nodded. “No skipping meals,” he ordered. “I know it’s difficult when you have a lot going on, but take a few minutes to eat a cup of fruit or something. You have to treat yourself well or it could cause issues. I would say have a snack now and eat a lot for breakfast tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Kaylee joked, a smile lighting her face. “I plan to cook a lot in the morning. She won’t have a choice.”

The doctor chuckled. “Very good then,” he said. “I won’t need to see you tomorrow since I’m checking you out now, but schedule an appointment for the end of next week so I can check up on you again, and call in the meantime if anything else comes up.”

“Okay,” Bulma agreed. “I will. Thank you so much for coming out tonight. You didn’t have to.”

“Of course I did,” the doctor countered. “Your husband would have had my head if I didn’t.”

Bulma smiled, knowing he was right as he began to check her blood pressure once more. “Still, thank you.”

Vegeta and Kakarot chose that moment to enter the apartment, and Vegeta became insanely alarmed when he saw his wife’s obstetrician there. “Wha…?” he tried to ask as he swallowed nervously.

Bulma’s smile instantly made the panic disappear. “I kind of had an episode after Kooru spoke with me,” she explained. “Stressed myself out a bit too much, but Juu and Kaylee calmed me down.”

“She’s looking fine now,” the doctor assured him as he read the pressure gage. “We also talked about the importance of her not skipping meals. That only added to her problem today.”

Vegeta nodded. He hadn’t realized that Bulma had skipped any meals. Of course, he had skipped all of his meals that day as well being so worried about the gala. He would need to set a better example for his wife.

The doctor stood up and said, “For the rest of the night, Bulma, you are to rest. Like I said, have a snack and then get to sleep. Whatever discussion you need to have can be tabled for tomorrow. Understand?”

Bulma nodded and smiled sheepishly at Vegeta who was clearly doing his best to remain in control of his emotions. “I’ll get into bed now. Would you bring me a yogurt?”

Vegeta nodded and headed into the kitchen while Bulma got up and thanked her doctor once more before heading to their bedroom. In the kitchen, Vegeta was gripping the table hard, shaking with rage, fear, and so many other emotions that he couldn’t burden his wife with now. All he could do was listen to what Kooru said to her and try to make guesses. After the talk with Bardock, they all agreed to keep Frieza’s identity a secret for now. More proof was needed, but now they had direction, and thankfully Nappa was finally on their side. Bardock assured Vegeta he would find a way to bring Frieza or Kooru or whatever the heck his name was to justice before Vegeta ever needed to commit a crime for his father. Once Frieza and his men were out of the picture, which Bardock was sure would happen since Frieza never put his illegal business on hold, then Vegeta could take his father down and Bulma would be safe.

They just needed to get to that point.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

Vegeta woke up first though, to be honest, he hadn’t really slept much the previous night. The majority of his night had been dedicated to making sure Bulma was okay. He watched her for a few hours, his mind reeling with concern. She had looked so peaceful and relaxed, but he was anything but. He held her close to him and allowed himself to focus on her soft snores. He had drifted off, though he hadn’t lulled off into a deep sleep. Instead, his mind raced with horrible thoughts all night, mostly about his father and Frieza.

His father’s threat suffocated him. He had no idea what the man had in store for him, but Bulma’s life was at risk. He really hoped his father-in-law and Nappa could do something, anything to make sure he wouldn’t need to ruin his and his family’s life by committing heinous crimes while also making sure Bulma would not be harmed in any way. They needed proof, though. What proof? Well, the proof that Kooru Freeze was the professional criminal, Frieza, and that his father was allied with him. If things didn’t work out, and both men got off free from charges, Bulma’s life would be in jeopardy. He just couldn’t handle this.

Vegeta thought back to when he was younger and his father made him make that promise. Dating was forbidden, and now he understood why. His father wanted him to be cruel and heartless, just like him. He was threatening to snuff out the first light, besides his mother, that had entered his life. Bulma had shown him the life his mother had wanted for him, the best thing that ever happened to him.

And his father knew this.

Everything that had been said and that happened the previous night was his punishment, and he knew it. He couldn’t regret allowing Bulma into his life, despite the lingering threat. He loved her, and he loved his life in ways he never thought possible. The teenager hated his life for almost a decade. He couldn’t go back to that. He refused to go back there.

It was impossible to him that his father was involved with a mob boss. It was even more impossible that said mob boss had a connection to his best friend’s and wife’s family. Frieza was all over both Bulma and Kakarot during the banquet. He had to have known who Kakarot was. He was the spitting image of his father. Sure, he knew Bulma and her brother were Bunny’s children, but the second he saw Kakarot, he wasn’t Bunny’s son. Kakarot was the son of the cop whose parents he murdered. There was no way to overlook that.

 _How did everything become such a mess?_ Even if Vegeta asked for help earlier, this would still be happening. No one expected this. What were they going to do?

“Mmm,” he heard Bulma moan softly. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at her husband, but then she noticed his look of concern and memories from the previous night returned to her. She gasped and shot up, Vegeta quickly grasping her and holding her steady. “Oh my God…” she murmured, her hand covering her face as she shook her head.

“Stay calm,” Vegeta ordered her as he maneuvered her so that her back was leaning against his chest. He nestled his head against her neck, wrapping his arms around her. One hand rested against her stomach where their child was resting. “You don’t want to stress the baby.”

Bulma focused on centering her breathing. “You’re right,” she whispered. “You’re right. But still, Vegeta, we’re in a lot of trouble.”

Vegeta tensed. There was no way Bulma knew the extent of the trouble, unless that was what Frieza had said to her. He needed to know what she knew, but he couldn’t reveal what he had learned to her, especially if this was something else entirely. “What happened when you went to get your coat?” he asked quietly, his warm breath dusting her ear.

His mannerisms were serving to keep Bulma calm as she told him what happened. “Basically,” she started, “he revealed something to me about our parents.”

“What is it?” Vegeta pressed gently.

Bulma turned to face him, sadness in her eyes. “He said to give my mom his condolences,” she told him. “He said he was sorry about the baby.”

“Baby?” Vegeta raised his voice slightly, his eyes confused and panicked. “What baby?”

“I…” Bulma hesitated. “I think your dad and my mom were going to have a baby, and something happened.”

“My father never said anything,” Vegeta stated, not that he and his father were close.

“Neither did my mom,” Bulma replied. “Clearly one, if not both of them had to know, if Kooru knew.”

Vegeta’s heart stopped when Bulma mentioned a baby. He wondered if he’d ever lose his irrational fear regarding childbearing. He honestly loved Sara, and he already felt love to his unborn child, but thinking about pregnancy and childbirth was just adding to his anxiety. He usually did his best taking each day one hour at a time. The obstetrician had recommended that to him multiple times.

_Maybe I’m the one in need of therapy…_

“We need more information,” Vegeta stated. “I know your mother was not thrilled with the idea of talking about this again, but we need to know what happened, and I don’t want my father being dragged into this until we know.”

“I agree,” Bulma responded softly. “If there was a baby, we need to know why mom never said anything. I’m sure dad would have known about it, but he didn’t even know she and your dad were connected until what she did to keep custody over me came out.”

“We will call her later,” Vegeta stated. “When we’re alone. I don’t want to alert everyone to this until we know all of the details.”

Bulma nodded her agreement to Vegeta’s logic and just relaxed into his grip. Vegeta tightened his grip, hugging her, but not too tightly to hurt her. His head was still spinning. So much was going on, and he didn’t know what to make of any of it. His heart was racing, thumping against his chest. He didn’t know what to do. So, instead, he was going to take Bulma’s doctor’s advice.

He was going to take this day one hour at a time. This first hour, he was just going to hold his wife. After that, well, he wouldn’t think of that now.

* * *

An hour later, Jay woke up and stretched. For a moment, he didn’t recognize his surroundings, especially smelling something so delicious coming from the kitchen. Once he was fully awake, though, he remembered that he was at Vegeta’s apartment that was insanely full of people. His sister was asleep on the other couch, and Krillin had volunteered to take the floor. Everyone else was in their rooms, except whoever was in the kitchen.

Jay got up and investigated what the smell was. He assumed it was Bulma, seeing as he had tasted her cooking before. Instead, he found Kaylee standing at the stove wearing headphones and bobbing her head to music as she cooked. He smiled and sat down at the table, but as he sat he made noise. The scraping sound of the chair on the floor caused Kaylee to jump and she quickly took out her earbuds and looked over to the table. She saw Jay smiling apologetically and smiled back at him. “Good morning,” she greeted. “Did you sleep okay?”

“I should be asking you that,” Jay countered while screaming in his head, _What the hell was that?_

Kaylee, too, seemed to not understand his comment seeing as he was the guest. She could see the momentary terror in his eyes, which he tried to cover up, stuttering in the process. “I-I mean, w-well…You’re pregnant and all, so were you able to sleep comfortably?”

Kaylee giggled, her hand moving to cover her mouth. The terrified look instantly left Jay’s face, and his smile returned. He had uncharacteristically made a fool of himself, trying to flirt like he normally did. It may have backfired, but he at least made her laugh.

“I slept fine,” she told him. “You’re the one who slept on a couch. Though, that’s where I slept my first night until Vegeta and Kakarot moved Sara out of my room and put the bed back in there. It was really comfortable.”

“Yeah, it was!” Jay exclaimed excitedly while mentally telling himself to tone it down. “Um, so, what are you making?”

Kaylee smiled as she turned back to the pan. “Nothing special. Just some pancakes right now. Then I’ll work on some eggs and turkey bacon. Sorry it’s not the real stuff, but the doctor said Bulma and I had to be good.”

“Not a problem,” Jay replied in a calm, relaxed tone. He watched the girl continue to cook, her back facing him and smiled. She seemed so natural around him, even though she didn’t know him and made that kind of clear the previous night. It was sort of strange to him that some random girl he never knew could change him literally overnight. At the same time, he didn’t care. He just wanted to get to know this girl. She was different from the girls he usually tried to get, and he definitely felt more respect than he did for any of the others. He didn’t want to shamelessly flirt his way into her life only to drop her when he was no longer entertained.

“So, you’re Juu’s brother,” Kaylee stated, attempting to make small talk.

Hay grinned slightly. “Yeah, her younger brother,” he answered. “Only by eighteen minutes, though.”

“I can’t even imagine having twins,” Kaylee whispered. “I’m terrified enough with one.”

“That’s because it’s new,” Jay assured her. “You seem like the type that knows what she’s doing, plus you have Bulma and Vegeta helping you out. I’m sure things won’t be as bad as you think.”

Kaylee paused in her cooking, feeling the weight of his words on her shoulders. As she resumed, she told him, “You wouldn’t be saying that if you knew the situation.”

Jay smirked, thinking he’d finally gotten an in to get to know her. “Enlighten me.”

Kaylee sighed in frustration. “Why do you want to know so badly?”

 _Because I like you only after just seeing you for a single moment_. “Because I want to get to know you.”

“Why?”

Jay got up and walked up next to her, leaning slightly into her. “Does everybody have to have a reason?” he questioned. “I don’t really know myself. I just know I’d be an idiot not to get to know you. You seem really nice.”

“I never used to be,” she admitted reluctantly, shocking Jay. “I was horrible to Bulma when her mom married our dad. At first it was an attention thing, which Vegeta helped me to see not too long ago, but then it was a follow the crowd thing. We treated Bulma like a slave. It wasn’t fair to her, and yet she just accepted it. Jessie and I would take her things away from her, just because we could. I still feel so horrible for everything, especially when she’s been so nice to me. They could have sent me away, but instead they’re helping me with everything.”

In the middle of her confession to Jay, Kaylee started crying, her guilt consuming her. Jay quickly turned the stove off and pulled Kaylee into him as she sobbed against his chest. “Believe me,” he said to Kaylee, “I’m not so great, either. The first thing I did to your sister upon meeting her was flirt with her right in front of my cousin and the entire family. When she shot me down, I acted like a jerk towards her. It was stupid, and I honestly have flirted with a lot of girls, but I only recently decided I wanted to change myself. You can’t beat yourself up for something you’ve already been forgiven for. I mean, Bulma was pretty nice to me last night even though I was a jerk to her.”

“Bulma forgives everyone,” Kaylee stated, starting to smile a bit. “I wish I knew how she did it. I don’t know if I could forgive my family for what they’ve put her, Sara, or me through.”

Jay led her over to the table and sat her down before sitting across from her. “What did they do to you?”

Kaylee looked hesitant to answer his question, but they were already so far into this conversation that he’d hate for her to draw away from him now. “I’m a pushover,” she told him, “or at least I was when it came to my sister. I let Jessie talk me in to going to a party. Now, we had been to many parties before, and there wasn’t any drinking or anything. Still, they always ran late and I was starting to fail a lot of my assignments.

“One day, I decided to leave school at lunch to go to the local library and worked really hard on a project for a class I was failing,” she explained. “I told Jessie, she might want to do that too, but she didn’t seem to care. A couple weeks later, I was relieved because I brought my average up to a C in that class, and so I planned on staying in that night to work on another course I was failing to save myself.”

“I take it that didn’t happen?” Jay questioned gently. He didn’t want to put any added pressure onto Kaylee, especially since she was confiding in him. The teenager didn’t know what had changed her mind about telling him what happened, but he couldn’t complain. He was already starting to know her better, and he was happy about that.

Kaylee shook her head and sighed. “I was stupid,” she murmured. “So, so stupid. Jessie got an invite to a party at some guy’s house and she wanted me to go with her. I told her I had classwork to do and that she should be working on hers too. We were failing the same classes after all.

“Instead of listening to me, she said she’d tell dad I was failing classes and that I left school one day doing who knows what, and that I’d be the one to get in trouble if I didn’t go.”

“So you went,” Jay stated, feeling really bad for the girl. Would her father have trusted her sister’s word over hers, even when she looked so honest and distraught by the whole thing? “You met the father there, I take it.”

Tears began to form in Kaylee’s eyes, and Jay instantly regretted his words. “I’m sorry,” he apologized quickly. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way, I swear. Please don’t cry.”

“It’s not your fault I’m this upset,” Kaylee said while trying to wipe her tears away. “I just don’t want you to judge me or hate me after I tell you the rest.”

“I could tell you a lot of things that would make you hate me,” Jay assured her. “I’m not going to judge you. I’m not going to hate you. You’re already doing that to yourself. I just want to…I don’t know, help you. Whatever it is clearly has you overwhelmed so…”

“You don’t have to be so nice to me,” Kaylee said to him, as if that would stop him from being so kind to her.

“I want to be,” he stated firmly while taking the hand that was wiping her tears away. He replaced it with his own, stunning Kaylee but causing her to relax. “What happened at the party?”

Kaylee sniffled slightly, removing his hand from her face. “It was a different kind of party,” she explained. “There was drinking and drugs. I avoided it, watched as some guy poured me a soda after Jessie and I got separated. I never drank before, and I didn’t want to start, but I still found myself waking up the next morning in a bed with no clothes and alone. I didn’t really know what happened until I figured out I was pregnant. I confided in Jessie, and I told her I was going to tell dad and Bunny about the party.

“She told them before I could, about everything, but left herself out,” she stated as if she was giving a report, trying not to connect with the words, and Jay could understand. “Dad refused to believe me when I told him the truth, and he and Bunny threw me out saying they didn’t want to go through the same stuff they had to with Bulma.

“Bulma wasn’t bad,” Kaylee assured her confidant. “She was failing because she had to take care of a house on her own when she was just a child herself. She had to deal with Sara, taking care of her and being up all night with her. She did all the cooking and cleaning and had no time to study. She got held back because of us. My issues were because I couldn’t say ‘no’ to my sister and I let her control me. I brought this upon myself, and got myself thrown out because of it.”

“You didn’t deserve that,” Jay assured her, rubbing her hand with his own. “A parent should never throw their kid out.”

Kaylee was surprised to hear him say that, as Bulma and Vegeta had kept telling her. “But, your sister got thrown out too.” Jay laughed at that, and Kaylee grew confused. “What?”

“You think my mom threw Juu out?” he asked, not able to control his laughter. “Juu left on her own accord. Mom tried to keep her there. Even if we screw up, mom’s never thrown us out. Maybe takes something away or grounding us, but never would she do that. She hates that Juu is here. She keeps thinking she’s gonna show up pregnant, and then she threatened dad saying if that happened, she was going to sue him.”

“On what grounds?” Kaylee said while chuckling at the idea.

“Beats the hell out of me,” Jay joked, happy to have made Kaylee laugh. “Look,” he said warmly, “you didn’t know what you were getting into. It’s not one-hundred percent your fault. You were trying to do better for yourself. Your sister blackmailed you. You’re the one who’s suffering from this, but at the same time you look so happy here.” Then something hit Jay. “Wait, how did you get here in the first place?”

Kaylee grew nervous again, especially because she knew how mad Bulma and Vegeta had gotten, not at her, but at her father and step-mother. “I sort of hitchhiked…” she told him. “I know now how stupid that was, but I didn’t have a choice at that moment. I didn’t even know if they’d take me in. I was so relieved.”

“I don’t know Bulma that well,” Jay stated, “but she’s like how Vegeta’s mom was, nice and caring. She wouldn’t have let you suffer alone. And Vegeta, well, I’m sure you already know, so I won’t say anything, but he wouldn’t have turned a pregnant woman in need of help away. You were smart to come to them.”

“I know,” Kaylee replied. “I keep reminding myself that it was the best decision I ever made. They’ve done so much for me, and have been teaching me how to just…I don’t know, be a person? Be a bit more assertive. I know I still have a long way to go, but I at least have some structure.”

“You’ll get there,” Jay told her with certainty. “Honestly, you’re already more there than I am. You’re going to be fine.”

Kaylee felt a lot better to hear someone her age being nice about her entire confession. She doubted her friends back in her hometown saw her in the same light. This guy she barely knew looked at her as if she did nothing wrong while accepting that she had done wrong and admitting that he too had done wrong. She didn’t know what she had done to gain his acceptance. In her mind she still had a lot to make up for, mostly to Bulma and Sara and partly to herself.

She was smiling genuinely as her attention turned to the stove and she realized that she hadn’t finished breakfast. “Oh no! I forgot…I need to-”

“It’s fine,” Vegeta said as he strode into the kitchen with his arms crossed, though less guarded. “I can take care of it. You go relax.”

Kaylee smiled to her brother-in-law. “Thank you,” she said before she took off her apron. She flashed Jay a thankful grin before taking off to her room to lay down. Despite barely doing anything, she felt unusually wiped, probably from feeling the overwhelming sensation of relief.

Jay smiled as he watched her leave, his eyes not straying from her head as he watched her hair sway in her movements. When he caught himself, he gasped and looked over to his cousin who was glaring at him, his arms still crossed. “Um, hi?” he tried. Vegeta’s glare relaxed, but his expression was flat and unamused. “You’re probably wondering what that was…”

“I will not allow you to hurt her,” Vegeta stated. “If you repeat anything she said to you-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Jay shouted, standing up and waving his arms in front of him animatedly. “You have the wrong idea! I swear. I honestly just wanted to get to know her. That’s it. I have no intention of telling anyone anything she confided in me. I couldn’t do that to her!”

Vegeta seemed to be stunned by Jay’s declaration, and looked immensely confused. Jay regained his composure and then felt very much on display. “I mean…crap, I’ll just be honest. I like her.” At Vegeta’s glare, he added, “But it’s different. I’ve never felt anything like it. I don’t want to hurt her. I couldn’t.”

The older teen realized that that had been the second time Jay had said “couldn’t” instead of “wouldn’t.” There was a huge difference between the two, and he was sure his cousin knew that. “She’s going through an emotional time,” Vegeta stated firmly, “as you just heard. You are not to try anything with her, or I will know. She doesn’t need this on top of what she’s dealing with.”

“But?” Jay asked hopefully, sensing there was more.

“Be her friend,” Vegeta replied. “She’ll need that. After everything is said and done and the baby is born, and she’s been given time to adjust only then, if your interests are still with her, can you see if she’s interested.”

Jay grinned a bit. “That was actually the plan, cuz,” he admitted. “After all, she doesn’t even know me yet. It would be a little weird if I said anything now. I’m not an idiot.”

“Hn,” Vegeta laughed slightly, “could have fooled me.”

“Hey!”

“In all seriousness, though,” Vegeta continued, “you will need to prove yourself. As of a few months ago, you were flirting with my wife making her feel uncomfortable. I don’t know if I trust you with a girl I’m starting to see as more of a daughter than as a sister-in-law. I’m protective of all the girls, and I will make your life hell if you do anything-”

“I won’t,” Jay said so sincerely that Vegeta didn’t even care he had interrupted him. “I know my word doesn’t mean much, but I will prove that I care about her. This isn’t me being a stupid kid. There’s something there, and I really don’t want to risk it or lose it before it can ever be. I’ll do whatever I have to. I promise.”

Vegeta couldn’t deny that he both liked and believed what he was hearing from his cousin. He still was wary about Jay, especially with all of the other drama going on. He did not want to have to worry about Kaylee possibly having relationship drama on top of her health, home schooling, and desire to study cooking. The girl had been through a lot, and experienced a lot of change. Where it was all positive, making adjustments were difficult. He hoped she would eventually feel comfortable in her life, before she had to deal with the exhausting progression of the pregnancy. He was not giving Jay his blessing any time soon.

“I will hold you to that. Again, just be her friend for now. She _will_ need that.”

Vegeta motioned for his cousin to leave the kitchen as he finished up breakfast. Kaylee had gotten part of the way through, so Vegeta could figure out what she was making and picked up where she left off. The girl had been offering to cook a lot of meals lately for practice, and everyone was willing to let her. She needed a break, though, and Vegeta was happy to give it to her. Besides, cooking would keep him distracted from the craziness surrounding his life. He’d rather be focusing on frying bacon instead of focusing on his father and his mobster friend. He had had enough of that.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

Later, when everyone was out, Bulma and Vegeta were in the living room nervous to make the call, but for different reasons. Bulma was relieved that Kakarot had offered to take Sara to the park and that Kaylee and Jay wanted to go with them before Jay left for home. Juu and Krillin had gotten a phone call from Raditz, so they were going to go see him and stay the night. What he wanted, they didn’t know.

Bulma really didn’t want to talk to her mom, but she needed to know about this baby Kooru had mentioned. Vegeta also didn’t want his wife going through this, but he knew that Frieza saying what he did to Bulma was not a good sign. After a few minutes of mental debate for both of them, Bulma finally hit the call button on Vegeta’s phone and they waited for an answer.

 _“I thought I told you not to call again,”_ Bunny hissed into the phone.

Both Bulma and Vegeta rolled their eyes. “Hello to you, too, mother,” she sneered. “Look, we need to talk.”

_“I already told you about Kooru Freeze. What more could you possibly want to discuss?”_

“We met him,” Bulma confirmed, and her mother’s shrill voice grew eerily quiet, “and he said something to me and we need to talk about it. Vegeta is here, too. Something was amiss with what he said, and well…mom…I’m scared.”

Vegeta was taken aback at his wife’s confession. He looked to her like she had grown three heads. Even though she didn’t know the full extent as to what was going on, she had her own fear and he wondered if she was thinking the same thing he was.

 _“What did he say?”_ Bunny questioned, though it was clear she didn’t buy it.

Bulma took a deep breath, but was only able to speak after Vegeta took her hand. “He said he wanted me to give you his condolences,” Bulma replied, “and that he was sorry about the baby.”

Bunny didn’t say anything right away, but she must have just been stunned because she was screaming the next minute. _“That son of a bitch,”_ she snarled. _“How dare he even bring that up? That…that bastard! He didn’t say any of this around Vegeta, did he?”_

“No,” Bulma informed her. “He got me alone and said it only to me. Vegeta’s dad wasn’t there. Mom, what’s going on? What is he talking about? What baby?”

 _“I don’t want to talk about it,”_ Bunny returned, though her voice sounded more hurt and distraught than anything else.

“Your daughter is pregnant,” Vegeta stated. “If there’s something going on that we need to watch out for, we need to know now.”

 _“You’re pregnant?”_ Bunny asked, sounding surprised and uncharacteristically empathetic.

“Yeah,” Bulma answered, “but only our circle of people know. Vegeta’s dad doesn’t know and neither does Kooru, but we don’t know how long we’ll be able to hide it. If there’s something I need to watch out for…”

 _“I understand,”_ Bunny responded before sighing. _“Vegeta, you cannot tell your father any of this. I planned to carry this to the grave, understand?”_

“Crystal,” Vegeta grunted. “What happened?”

 _“Your father and I dated, as you both know,”_ Bunny started, _“and you were right that it did get very serious. We were engaged, and I had found myself pregnant. It was close to finals and Vegeta had a lot of business related stuff to do, so I was going to wait to tell him until all of that was over._

_“But Kooru found out. To this day, I haven’t figured out how unless he was spying on me. He confronted me one day, being sickeningly sweet as always. I had always hated him, and he knew it. He started implying that he knew about the baby, and then threateningly told me to be careful. At the time, I thought he was just being his usually shady and creepy self, so I didn’t bother going to anyone._

_“One day, I was staying late to work on a project in the library, and I was descending the stairs very slowly. I was always being extra careful, especially since I was pregnant. Out of nowhere I felt like someone had pushed me hard, and I fell hitting my head. I had only been halfway down the stairwell. When I looked up, I saw only the silhouette of whoever pushed me, but I heard Kooru’s sickening laugh before I passed out.”_

It got quiet for a moment before Bunny continued, and both Bulma and Vegeta were stunned to hear the story she was telling them. _“I woke up in the hospital the next day with a slight concussion and a broken arm. Vegeta hadn’t been able to get there yet because he had three finals in that one day. I asked the doctor about the baby and he had told me that I lost it. It was the worst experience of my life. I had been so excited to tell Vegeta, had almost everything planned out too._

_“The doctor had asked me what happened, but Kooru chose that moment to show up saying that his friend had sent him to check on his fiancé. Mentally, I was screaming at the doctor not to leave the room, but when I tried to open my mouth Kooru glared at me and I just let the doctor leave. Once we were alone, he shut the door and told me that if I ever told Vegeta what he did that he would make sure I suffered so extensively that the cops would be lucky if they ever found me in one piece.”_

“The fuck?” Vegeta breathed out feeling a rage that he hadn’t ever known consume him. Sure he hadn’t been born yet, and if this hadn’t happened he and Bulma might not have even existed, but Bunny was basically telling them that Kooru not only killed their unborn sibling, but also threatened the life of a distraught woman. “Bunny, you need to tell Bardock about all of this.”

 _“The hell I do!”_ the woman snapped. _“I’m sure if I did, Kooru would hold true to his threat. I’m not stupid enough to risk my life.”_

Bulma then changed the subject. “You said Kooru was the reason that you and Vegeta broke up. What did you mean by that? What changed with you guys?”

Bunny sighed, but decided to answer Bulma’s question. This would, after all, be the only time she could finally confide in someone all the rage and hurt she had kept bottled in for so long. _“When Vegeta showed up later, he was a wreck. Not only had he been stressed about his exams, but he had also been extremely worried about me. I assured him that I was fine. I had already let my doctor know that I never told the father and that I just wanted to deal with it on my own, to which he had no choice but to accept._

_“So we started talking about other things, about the wedding and the future and where we were going to live. I didn’t bother to steer the conversation to kids because I just couldn’t deal with that then. It was when he said that he and Kooru were discussing opening a business together after graduation that I had felt hatred and dread. I begged him not to go into business with that monster, and he assumed it was just because I just didn’t like him. I wanted to tell him so badly, but he cut me off saying there was nothing I could say that would make him reconsider. It would be a huge deal for him, very advantageous for his portfolio. It was then I saw something I had never wanted to see._

_“He was a cold-hearted businessman, and I couldn’t trust him with what I knew._

_“So instead I slid the ring off my finger and shoved it into his hand. I told him we were done, not because he was going into business with Kooru, but because he didn’t care enough about me to listen what I had to say. I gave him the opportunity to listen then, but he just walked out of the room, stunned in silence. I don’t even think he even registered that I was leaving him until a few weeks later when I moved away from school without telling him. I didn’t speak to him again until I was trying to get back at your father, Bulma. It was probably stupid to let him in my life again, but truthfully I missed him. And that’s when he told me he never went into business with Kooru, but wouldn’t tell me why. It was his way of trying to get me back, but I just couldn’t do it, especially with how he hadn’t fought for me back then.”_

“It’s understandable,” Bulma comforted. She looked to her astonished husband and smiled sadly. “You need to be able to trust your partner and know they’ll listen and be understanding. You need to know that they’ll be there for you.”

 _“This is all I can say on this matter,”_ Bunny replied, ignoring Bulma’s attempt to reach out to the woman. _“Kooru is a dangerous man, and if he knew you were digging into his past, you’d be at risk. I’d be at risk. For all of our sakes and the sake of your own child, just let this go. You can’t beat this man.”_

Vegeta knew she was wrong. After all, if Bunny would testify against Kooru Freeze, a.k.a. Frieza, then that would be another point in their favor. He would have to talk to Bardock about this later. They’d be able to subpoena her if they had to at a later date. For now, he’d let his mother-in-law think they were playing along. “Noted,” he replied.

“Thank you,” Bulma added, “for telling us, I mean. I honestly feel like I understand you a little better. Mom, just know we won’t do or say anything that could get you hurt. For all we know, this Kooru guy expects you not to tell me anything. It’s not like we’ll be seeing him soon, anyway.”

 _“Just be careful,”_ her mother sighed. _“Don’t ever let yourself get alone with him again. Bad things happen when people are alone with him.”_

Before Bulma could say goodbye to her mother, the woman hung up. It didn’t surprise Bulma. After all, they hadn’t really gotten along for a while, so saying things like “I love you” or “I’ll talk to you soon” would probably never happen. The couple exchanged looks, both wary about the new information, but Vegeta pulled Bulma in for a hug and the two of them sat there just trying to let everything set in. It had been a very long couple of days.

* * *

The next day was a little tense as Vegeta explained the situation to Kakarot and Bardock. Both of them were far from happy. It weirded Kakarot out as much as it had weirded he and Bulma out to learn they would have had an older sibling and such, but the knowledge just made Kakarot realize just how sick and damaged Kooru Freeze actually was.

“We can’t do anything about this now,” Bardock stated. “All we can do is make sure Bulma is safe and protected. She already knows she’s in danger, so I think telling her the creep is some mobster s.o.b. is on a need to know basis.”

“Agreed,” Vegeta stated. “This whole thing is a mess. If Bulma knew my father was using this freak to lead me to a life of crime…”

“It’s going to be okay,” his optimistic brother-in-law said, clamping his hand on his shoulder. “We’re all in this together. Besides, dad said he and the others have finally gotten some information, right dad?”

Bardock nodded. “It’s not much, but it’s a start. Further than we’ve ever been before. With the stuff your father said to you and Frieza said to Bulma, and with what happened to Bunny, we’ll be able to start structuring a case. It’ll take some time, but it’s going to happen.”

“And then after?” Vegeta pressed knowing how television shows portrayed mob activity.

“Don’t worry, son,” Bardock responded. “I won’t let anything happen to my daughter. Before we ever go to trial or show evidence, we’ll make sure it’s foolproof. We’re not taking chances with this. If we do this, Frieza is going down for good, and so are all his men.”

Vegeta nodded. He didn’t understand just how much Bardock, Fasha, and Nappa were putting into this case, but he had to let them do their jobs. They were being discrete, something they all needed to be right now. Somehow, things would work out. He just needed to keep believing that. Though, now he was even more concerned about Bulma and the pregnancy. Would Frieza watch her and find out about the baby just like he had with her mother? It wouldn’t matter, because Vegeta would never let Bulma go to her appointments alone. Bulma already said she wouldn’t take the stairs or escalators at school or the malls. She was going to be taking this seriously too. It had to be enough.

* * *

At the same time Vegeta was informing Bardock and Kakarot about Frieza’s past dealings in their family, another pair was getting berated by a girl’s father and grandfather. “What you did was incredibly stupid,” Raditz stated, his arms crossed as he stood in front of his daughter. “Getting involved in this mess…it was not the best idea, but I understand why you did it.”

“Is this lecture going to end with me being grounded?” Juu deadpanned, “Because I think I’m a little old for that.”

Raditz sighed and shook his head, looking to his father for an answer. “You were stupid, but not wrong. If you had done nothing, I most likely wouldn’t have gotten involved. I don’t know how you got to be so selfless, but it works for you. You did a stupid, yet good thing. I’m proud of you.”

Juu looked to her father for confirmation that she wasn’t in trouble and found him smiling. “Couldn’t have said it better myself,” he murmured. Then he looked to Krillin. “Now, I don’t know what my daughter said to get you to go along with this, but thanks for looking out for her.”

“Of course,” Krillin answered nervously. “Um, I’d do anything for her. I think she knew that before she asked me.”

Raditz caught his daughter fighting a blush while trying to look cool and indifferent. It made him smile, knowing that she had someone like Krillin in her life. He knew his ex-wife didn’t approve of the boy, but he certainly did. He didn’t know if they had gotten back together yet, or if they ever would, but he had confidence in the boy and he wouldn’t stand in their way.

“I think you can both return home,” Raditz told them. “Juu, you’ll stay with me. It won’t bother me if Krillin comes over. I’ll deal with your mother. But now I think it’s time you let Vegeta and his wife’s family handle this. Your grandfather and Bulma’s father will find a way to get them out of this shithole.”

Juu snorted at her father’s comment. “Fine. It’ll be nice to be in my own bed again, anyway. Like I said, it was just a cover story. But thanks.” She looked to Krillin. “I’ll be in touch and you can come over whenever you want.”

Krillin smiled and Raditz could see the happiness inside the boy bursting out. It was true that they had broken up, but it hadn’t been Krillin’s choice. There was a possibility that he continued to harbor feelings for Juu and agreed to the ruse because he truly cared for her, not expecting to gain anything in return. He felt better knowing that, but also empathized with the kid. After all, it would probably take Juu a while to accept being in a relationship with anyone. Before Krillin left the house, Raditz pulled him aside and told him to “hang in there,” leaving Krillin shocked as he was led out of the house.

* * *

Ronda had been really worried about Bulma and Vegeta lately. It had been quite a while since anyone had heard anything from them. She had tried Bardock, but he too never seemed to answer. Later that night, she was relieved when she saw Vegeta’s number. “Hey, we’ve been trying to reach you,” she greeted. “Is everything all right?”

 _“No,”_ Vegeta answered her. _“I can’t tell you anything over the phone. We’re going to meet at Bardock’s. I’ll text you the address.”_

Vegeta hung up so quickly, and Ronda was concerned. The boy had said that something was wrong. She really hoped that everything was okay with Bulma and the baby. It never occurred to her that something was going on with Vegeta’s father or even a mob boss.

* * *

Kaylee was in her room working on one of her assignments at her desk. She was waiting for Bulma to come and get her when everyone was ready to go to Bardock’s. Everyone had seemed so on edge, so she decided to try to keep out of their way. Juu had returned to gather her stuff saying she was going to her dad’s house. Jay had stayed a little too long to drive all the way to his mother’s house, so he’d be staying over again.

The girl decided to do something she hadn’t done since she had gotten across the country. Her school had a chatroom for the students to discuss the latest gossip. For the most part, she had tried to get rid of her old life. Vegeta had gotten her a new phone, and Bulma had helped her set up new e-mail addresses. When they had taken guardianship of her, they even put her on their insurance so that she no longer had to depend on Bunny and Michael.

But she was a teenager and still wondered what people back home thought of her. She wanted to know what her “friends” were saying about her. Did they believe Jessie like her parents did? Did they even know? She remembered how everyone was so hard on Bulma after she left.

Of course, the second she signed in, she saw many conversations that were discussing her in a negative light. It pained her to read the cruel words of her classmates and the derogatory names they called her. What hurt even more was that her sister was currently online saying those exact same things, making fun of her with people they had both known. Some people were debating who the father was, while the stoners of the school were asking Jessie if they knew if it was one of their one-night stands. Jessie, though she had wished Kaylee luck when she left, was saying she didn’t know or care and that Kaylee had brought everything upon herself. She said she was glad she was gone and loved being an only child for once.

Kaylee slammed her computer screen down and shook her head as tears began to fall. It was bad enough she was already emotional, but she hadn’t needed to read all of that. She now understood why Bulma never joined the chatroom or why she told her to delete the website. Once again, she had been stupid and should have listened to her older sister.

Jay had entered her room at that precise moment bringing the girl a snack and something to drink. He hadn’t looked over to her yet and casually said, “Hey, I thought you might like something while we’re waiting to-”

His eyes had fallen on the girl’s saddened form, and the snack he had brought was nearly tossed onto the bed as was the bottled drink. “Hey, hey,” he tried to say as softly as he could, instantly by her side and holding her. “What’s going on? What happened?” But he didn’t get an answer. Kaylee only held onto him tightly and sobbed against his stomach as he stood over her, holding her. He started to move to his knees so he was below her, still holding her arms as he looked up at her sullen face. “Kaylee,” he tried again, “what happened?”

“My sister is a bitch,” the girl forced out, tears still flowing freely down her face. “I’m such an idiot.”

Jay glared at her for saying something so derogatory about herself. “Don’t say that,” he demanded. “You are not an idiot. Haven’t we already been over this?”

“I did something stupid and went on to our school’s gossip chatroom,” she told him. “Everyone is talking about me, saying horrible things about me and trying to figure out who the father is, and Jessie took the reins on it all. She said she was happy I left and that I deserved this. Where, yes, I shouldn’t have gone to the party, she’s the one…” Kaylee started crying harder again and shook her head.

It was at that moment that Vegeta had entered the room, hearing the girl cry. When he saw Jay there, his eyes narrowed, but he waited before entering at least wanting to know what Jay had done, if anything, to upset her.

“Listen,” Jay murmured softly, “what those people at that school think…it’s not important. You don’t go there anymore, so whatever they say can’t and shouldn’t affect you. They only know what your sister is saying, and not what’s really going on. They can say whatever stupid shit they want about you, but all of us here know that you’re really trying and that you’re making good choices. Your sister is the one who’s an idiot, not you. You definitely didn’t deserve what she did and is still doing, and you don’t deserve to suffer, so just stop beating yourself up over it and try to stay calm. You’ll only upset yourself and the baby if you do.”

“I know,” Kaylee said weakly making Vegeta even angrier. From what he gathered, Jessie had somehow played a role in this and insulted her. “I should have listened to Bulma and gotten rid of the chat site link.”

“We can do that now,” Jay suggested, gently squeezing her arms. “That way, you never have to read anything those morons are saying again.”

Kaylee nodded and started to raise her computer screen again. “it just hurts so much that Jessie would…she did it to Bulma too, though everyone at school just thought Bulma was crazy and a compulsive liar.” The girl shook her head. “I should have done something then…why am I always such a failure when it comes to this stuff?”

“You aren’t a failure,” Jay told her. “You were young and were just going along with your sister. Knowing who you are now, and who you were then, would you change it?”

“Of course I would,” Kaylee replied. “But I can’t go back and fix it.”

“I don’t think Bulma cares about what people back there thought of her,” Jay comforted. “She seems happy with how everything turned out. I’m sure she’d be saying not to feel bad.”

“I know, because Bulma forgives everyone,” Kaylee pointed out again. She sighed and shook her head again as she looked at her computer screen at the horrible messages. “It makes me wonder how she does it.”

Jay didn’t know Bulma well, but he knew a little something about forgiveness. After all, he had forgiven his mom for what she had done to his dad. He still didn’t approve of it, but nothing could be done about it now. His hand rested on top of Kaylee’s as they moved to her favorites, deleted the link, and reset her browsing history. “Because she’s able to let go of the past,” he answered. “It doesn’t erase it, but you don’t have to linger on it anymore.”

Kaylee chuckled slightly, still so overly emotional. Now, she felt happy despite the fact that she was still crying. “Oh God,” she laughed as she used a tissue to try to stop the tears. “I’m such an emotional mess. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Jay only laughed. “Um, you’re pregnant, that’s what,” he teased. “But seriously, nothing is wrong with you. You’re perfect.”

Kaylee’s breath caught in her throat, mainly because he had truly meant that yet she was far from perfect. She didn’t even ask him how he could possibly say that, for she knew he would be complimenting her and trying to encourage her, and he had already helped her out so much today. “Thank you,” she replied as she leaned into him.

He smiled, hugging the girl, and laughed. “No problem, Kay.”

Vegeta smirked, impressed that Jay had come such a long way. He hadn’t been sure if he believed him in the kitchen earlier, but now he could see how the teenager truly felt. Not wanting to delay their outing any longer, Vegeta knocked on the door and the two teens nearly jumped apart. “Who is it?” Kaylee called out.

The man pushed the door open and revealed himself. “It’s time to head over. You two ready?”

Kaylee nodded and finished wiping the remnants of tears away. “Yeah, sorry. Just had a moment.”

“Understandable,” Vegeta responded. “Let’s go.”

As Kaylee left the room, Jay stayed behind looking very much like a deer caught in the headlight. “That wasn’t-”

“I know what it was,” Vegeta remarked sternly crossing his arms. He sort of wanted to have fun with his cousin. “I don’t like seeing her cry, so as for you…” Jay grimaced slightly, his shoulders slumping, “Just keep doing what you’re doing.”

Jay straightened back up and looked to Vegeta in confusion. His eyes narrowed slightly as he said, “You’re a real asshole, you know that?”

Vegeta smirked and then laughed. “Yes,” he replied. “Consider it payback for hitting on my wife.”

Jay’s arms crossed and he looked embarrassed, not able to hide his blush. “Whatever,” he said trying to play off his discomfort. He then looked back to Vegeta after a momentary cool down. “Um, thanks, by the way, for letting me stay here and for being cool about all this. Just um, I already told her, but remind her she can contact me if she needs to.”

Vegeta nodded his agreement before the two of them left the room. It was kind of strange to him, how everyone between his and Bulma’s family were fitting together. It was almost as if some kind of cosmic power was at work causing problems, but leading to a close-knit group of people, a family in its own right. He remembered his mother’s words as a child, “God works in mysterious ways,” and smirked. For a moment he felt a wave of positivity that things would work out, even though they were dealing with really crappy odds.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

“Veggie!”

Little Tarble ran up to his brother, jumping up for the older sibling to catch him. Vegeta just hugged Tarble close to him as the boy embraced him. He was reluctant to let him go, but then Tarble struggled to get out of his hold so that he could hug Bulma, though not a roughly as he had Vegeta.

Jay’s mouth dropped open when he saw the child. He hadn’t known that Vegeta had met his little brother. All he knew was that the kid had been adopted. The resemblance was striking. Kaylee noticed Jay’s shock and gently nudged him, but he couldn’t answer her. He was too busy being in shock.

Vegeta looked to the Swifts with a serious countenance. “We all need to talk,” he stated before looking at Kaylee and Jay. “Will the two of you stay here with Tarble?”

“Aw, but Veggie,” the child whined while frowning. “I haven’t seen you in a long time. I wanna talk, too.”

Ronda and Robert understood something was wrong when Vegeta pleadingly glanced at them. The mother knelt down in front of Tarble and said with a smile, “Don’t worry, sweetie. You’ll have time with your brother. We just need to talk about big people stuff first, okay?”

“Okay,” Tarble muttered before he looked over to Kaylee and Jay. He realized that the two teenagers were people he had never met before and then grew excited. “I’m Tarble. Who are you?”

Kaylee smiled at the boy and took his hand. “My name’s Kaylee,” she answered. “I’m one of Bulma’s stepsisters.”

Jay was still stupefied and he reeled back when Tarble moved in front of him. He quickly looked to Vegeta and was not surprised by his glare. He understood what he meant. There was a silent threat behind Vegeta’s eyes, and Jay nodded to him letting him know he wouldn’t mention any of this to his father. Although Vegeta knew his father knew of Tarble from the unfortunate incident during the beach trip, he didn’t need to know that Vegeta remained in contact with the boy. He didn’t need to give his father an opening to anyone else in his life.

Which is why he really needed to talk to the Swifts.

“We spoke to my mother about this ‘friend’ Vegeta’s father was talking about,” Bulma explained to the couple. “She was actually really concerned. We only found out why today.”

“Why was she so concerned?” Ronda asked feeling insanely worried. It wasn’t like Vegeta or Bulma to overdramatize anything. The banquet alone sounded awful. The fact that Vegeta’s father was somewhat threatening Bulma didn’t sit well with them. They only knew what Bulma knew, though, which meant they didn’t know that Vegeta would be forced to commit crimes if they couldn’t bring Kooru Freeze to justice.

Bulma looked to Vegeta, unsure of how he wanted to broach the subject. “Her mother only began to tell us the extent of Kooru’s misdeeds when we informed her that Bulma was pregnant and that Kooru had gotten her alone,” Vegeta murmured quietly as not to alert his brother or sister-in-law in the other room. “Apparently she and my father were going to have a baby back in college and were engaged, but Kooru had gotten her alone and pushed her down a flight of stairs causing her to lose the child.” Vegeta took a deep breath, hating Frieza with every word he spoke. “And then he threatened her to remain silent since my father hadn’t known about the kid. She warned us not to ever be alone with him because bad things happen to others when he gets them alone.”

“Why are you telling us this, son?” Robert asked.

Vegeta cringed when Robert called him son. This is why he wanted them to know. He felt close to the people who raised his brother, and they accepted him as part of their family. That could put them in danger. He hated the idea of never seeing Tarble again, but he needed to give his parents the choice of keeping him safe. He expected them to turn him away in order to keep the child safe from their father’s plans and scrutiny and away from Frieza. “I would understand if you want us to stop coming around and-”

“Vegeta,” Ronda said softly, taking his hand, “we have already discussed this. We aren’t going to punish you or Tarble for anything your father is doing.”

“This has nothing to do with punishment,” Vegeta countered. “It has to do with his safety.”

“Tarble will be safe,” Robert assured him, “but he will never get over losing his older brother. This Kooru guy may be dangerous, but we can’t live our lives in fear of him. Ronda and I already did that with your father. Ten years we were looking over our shoulders, terrified to answer the door thinking it could be the police because we could be reported as kidnappers. Once we had the paperwork in and actually felt free we realized that your father could still be a problem, but instead of fearing him we decided we would fight him to keep Tarble and you safe. We’re not going to chase you out of our lives just because your father is throwing a hissy fit and overreacting.”

Bulma chuckled slightly earning Vegeta’s shock. “What? It’s true. I mean, this is his version of a hissy fit.”

Vegeta looked back over to the Swifts with his stoic façade and said, “Where he may be overreacting, he is still involving a dangerous man in our lives. Do you really want to expose Tarble to that?”

“Life is tough, Vegeta,” Ronda reminded him. “I think everyone in this room understands that best. We can’t sacrifice good times and throw people into the fray alone just because it might make things easier. Think of it from Tarble’s perspective for a moment. Do you think, regardless of if you’re trying to protect him, that he’ll be happy you’re gone? He hasn’t seen you in a couple of weeks. Who was the first person he went to when you got here? He loves you, Vegeta, and honestly we do, too. That means that, no matter what, you’re stuck with us. After all, friends are the family we choose.”

Ronda’s words struck Vegeta’s heart. He had always felt a connection to the woman, seeing her as a motherly figure, but now he realized. She reminded him so much of his own mother. He couldn’t believe he had banished his mother’s pep talks and lessons to the back of his mind. Of course, his life had taken a horrible turn from being taught by a loving mother to having love being stripped from his world as a child. His father would have never stuck up for him if faced with a situation like this. Hell, his father was causing this situation. The fact that so many in his life who didn’t _have_ to be with him actually were with him was causing a glimmer of hope to seep into his heart. It broke what remained of his cold façade as he remembered words his mother once said to him. _“Friends are the family that we choose.”_

His mother never really went out because of his father’s demands. She spent more time with Vegeta. The only times she went out and talked to anyone were times when Vegeta went to the park and played with other neighborhood kids. The closest thing he ever remembered his mother having as a friend was the woman who was mother to a kid he played with. When she told him that line, he could think of no one in particular, but then he realized. He looked to Ronda, confusion returning to him.

“Can we have a moment alone?” Vegeta remarked, looking over to Kakarot and Bardock.

“Um, sure Vegeta, but why?” Kakarot questioned.

Vegeta just nodded his head towards the door and then grasped Bulma’s hand. She was the only one he wanted in the room. “We’ll just go check on the kids, then,” Bardock stated pushing Kakarot out the door.

Ronda smiled when Vegeta observed her intently, and she realized that he knew. “Yes, I knew her,” she confirmed before Vegeta asked.

“You were that mother from the park,” Vegeta pointed out. “I thought you couldn’t have children.”

“I wasn’t the boy’s mother,” she replied while noting Bulma’s confusion. Robert sat down next to her as they began to explain. “Vegeta, we’re sorry we weren’t honest with you from the beginning, but we didn’t know where you were with your grief and you were already going through so much.”

“If you had seen me as a child, then why did you think I was my father?” Vegeta questioned, feeling a bit dejected remembering their first meeting.

“In truth, your father had contacted us a few days before when we got the paperwork,” Robert explained. “We should start from the beginning.”

“What in the world is going on?” Bulma asked. She was gathering that somehow Ronda knew Vegeta as a child, but everything else was being lost in translation.

“Well, basically I just realized that Ronda knew my mother when I was a child,” Vegeta bit out blandly. Part of him was a little upset that Ronda hadn’t been open with him about this, but he would give her a chance to explain.

Ronda was still smiling at him as she started her tale. “Your mother and I were friends for a while. I knew her from high school, and then I had moved to the same town where you lived with your parents. She admitted to me that she couldn’t get out of the house much, and then told me about your father, why she was with him, and how irritable he got when she went out in public.”

“Just out of curiosity, why was she with him?”

Bulma voiced the question that even Vegeta wanted to know. He never asked her as a child, but as he grew older he became curious. His mother, though, was never around to answer his wondering all because of a husband that didn’t care if she lived or died.

“Well,” Ronda said nervously eyeing Vegeta apologetically, “basically, your father was a player and had a very persuasive way with women. He would act like the perfect gentleman and your mother fell for him. Eventually, she realized it was all an act, but she empathized with him because she understood that he had been deeply hurt by another woman and she wanted to help him.

“They became friends,” Ronda continued, “or that’s what your mother told me. Eventually, the relationship had become more and she found herself pregnant for the first time, about a year before I moved to the town. It hadn’t been planned and was the topic of gossip for a while. To make it easier on your father, she told the press that they were engaged. She hadn’t understood what kind of problems that would cause.”

“That must be why he didn’t want her going out,” Vegeta scoffed. “It’s the same reason he didn’t like me hanging out in public after school.”

“Seriously?” Bulma said in exasperation before shaking her head. “That’s just stupid.”

Vegeta nodded before his attention returned to Ronda. “Was what you guys told me about my father and adopting Tarble true?”

Unfortunately, Ronda and Robert nodded. “Your mother wanted the two of us to take both of you if anything ever happened to her,” she admitted. “She was not delusional and knew that you’d both be miserable if you were ever left alone with your father without her. She also knew we couldn’t have kids and she saw how I was with the boy I babysat. She hadn’t expected to have complications during birth, so we hadn’t gone to a lawyer or anything before she passed away.

“We had to fight to see Tarble when he was born,” Robert told him. “Your father knew of what your mother’s wishes were mainly because they had been discussing separation around that time. He did not want either of us near you or Tarble, but then he realized he didn’t know what to do with a baby. You were already ten and would be able to do more for yourself and take care of yourself. He said he’d sell us Tarble, but only if we agreed to it just being Tarble.”

“We tried to fight for you, too,” Ronda interjected not wanting Vegeta to think they were abandoning him. “We told him if money was what he wanted that we’d find a way to basically buy both of you, but he said it was either just Tarble or both of you would end up in the foster care system.”

“You needed to do the lesser of two evils,” Vegeta murmured, accepting their choice. “I take it my father blackmailed you right after that.”

Ronda nodded. “He said if we ever tried to contact him again or fight for you that he would bring it to everyone’s attention that we got Tarble illegally. He said he wouldn’t send ‘legal’ documents until you were eighteen and he had full control over you. We hadn’t known what that had meant.”

Vegeta knew, though. “That son of a bitch,” he growled lowly. “He needed to make sure that I followed his commands to a T. I hadn’t been in business yet, but he knew I would still work for the company anyway… He wanted to make sure I wasn’t with anyone before he sent the papers. I had basically told him then that I wasn’t dating Bulma and didn’t intend to date anyone.”

Bulma grasped his hand in hers squeezing it gently to give him assurance. “He contacted us to give us the papers,” Robert continued. “He didn’t say anything, but he must have known we could run into you. He once again warned us that he could show up for Tarble at any time if we violated any of his conditions, and that’s when we panicked. When we saw you…well, we’re really sorry. It wasn’t until we saw your sadness and Bulma told us who you were that we realized how ridiculous we had been.”

“We’ve already gotten past that,” Vegeta assured her before closing his eyes and sighing. “This is a lot to take in…”

“We understand,” the couple responded together. “It’s a complicated situation,” Ronda added. “Just know that we don’t intend to walk away or separate you and your brother.”

“Thank you,” Vegeta remarked beside himself, “for being there for my mother then and us now.”

Ronda and her husband just smiled at the teenager. “We’ve all been trying to make up from back then,” Robert pointed out.

“Can we come in yet?”

Tarble had called into the kitchen, growing impatient with the fact that he had not yet been able to talk to his brother. With all of the heaviness out of the way, and a huge revelation, Vegeta was happy to welcome the child in. If the Swifts believed things would work out and wanted to keep the two brothers together, he couldn’t deny them. Besides, the thought of never seeing his brother again made him feel sick. At least now it had felt like a huge weight was removed from his shoulders. Now he just needed to worry about his father’s threats on Bulma and the fact that there was a mob boss involved. Still, even with that weight, with all these people on his side, he knew he could do this.

“Yes, come in.”

* * *

Dinner was nice and peaceful despite all the adults were going through. The Swifts and Tarble were officially introduced to Jay, and Vegeta explained that he was the grandson of his father’s ‘best friend’ who worked with Bardock, casually leaving out the drama. Tarble told Vegeta all about school and how the end of the year was going. He was going to have field day pretty soon, and then the week after school he would be going to summer camp during the day. The child was really excited about the prospect of making new friends and participating in all these different activities. He was so happy that Vegeta was excited for him, telling him he better take pictures while ruffling the boy’s hair.

Jay was still in awe by this whole thing. He had never really seen Vegeta this laidback or happy. He knew Bulma made him happy, that he was more laidback than when he was anywhere near his father. From what Jay had gathered, Vegeta’s father was up to something terrible, and Vegeta was highly concerned about those around him. All of that disappeared when Vegeta was around all these people that he cared about. Now Jay understood what Juu had been doing. Sure, he didn’t _know_ for sure, but now he was thinking that she had somehow known everything going on. She was crafty like that, and it would make more sense for her to be trying to warn Vegeta and sticking around to keep an eye on things than her causing problems because of a boy. Truthfully, Jay now felt a sense of protectiveness, too. He had been an ass to Bulma and disrespectful of Vegeta the majority of their lives. He now saw them in a new light. Had he really grown up that much in the last few months? Well, he already knew that he had changed because he had actually developed feelings for Kaylee instead of hitting on her like he was used to doing.

The Swifts were very kind to Kaylee as well. Her situation was glossed over mainly because Tarble was in the room, but when she explained that she had been thrown out by Bunny and Michael because of a “tough situation” and then caressed her stomach, the adults instantly understood and pitied the girl. Instead of letting her wallow on the topic, Kaylee was asked what her plans were so the teenager explained just how much Vegeta and Bulma were helping her to turn her life around. Tarble didn’t understand why anyone’s parents would throw them out, especially someone as nice as his sister-in-law. Kaylee had blushed when Tarble said that and glanced over to Bulma who just smiled at her. Finally, Kaylee smiled back, accepting the fact that she really was different. She hugged the boy thanking him for his kind words.

Everything was picturesque.

* * *

But elsewhere…

“So, what are your plans?”

Frieza looked over to his subordinate, Zarbon, while wearing a chilling smirk. Vegeta Sr. had demanded that Frieza go after Bulma, but he never said how or when. Well, he sort of said when. He wanted Vegeta to be lured into a false sense of security, mainly his deal. The father wanted to get his son into dirty business, letting his son think Bulma would be safe, but in actuality he would lose her anyway.

Still, Frieza had free reign.

He had sent Zarbon snooping to find out more information about Vegeta and the girl. Vegeta was smart and sensible, a shark in the business world having nearly blindsided his father. Frieza wanted that for himself. He also wanted to make the teenager squirm. He would use Bulma to do that, and not just Bulma.

Zarbon’s day job was as a figurehead. He was a wealthy benefactor that put a lot of money into the obstetrician department of the hospital. Both Frieza and Zarbon had already been aware of Bulma after Vegeta Sr. had called the mob boss around Christmastime. When she had shown up at the doctors for an appointment with Vegeta, Zarbon had been around and recognized the name. He stuck around and found out that the girl was pregnant. He had immediately told Frieza.

Frieza had been entertained by the thought. He knew Bulma was Bunny’s daughter as well as the daughter of Bardock. He had known she was pregnant when he caught up with her in the hallway. It was truly interesting how she tried to play it off and mislead the boy’s father. It was also _very_ interesting how Bardock’s son had been watching him all night. The dark-haired teen did his best to hide his intentions, but Frieza knew. The boy, Kakarot he believed, knew exactly who he was in every sense.

The businessman grinned in amusement. He was certainly going to have his fun with that lot of children. All he needed to do was bide his time. Vegeta Sr. would get his wish…maybe. If his son proved useful, he might just use the girl and unborn child to do his bidding. “Just keep watch over them,” Frieza instructed his underling. “I want to know every little detail about the pregnancy, whatever you can find out. And…watch over the Son boy. I have plans for him, too.”

* * *

The summer was reaching its end and there had yet to be an incident. Vegeta was growing increasingly agitated. His wife was three months along, so they were still able to cover up her pregnancy, save going to appointments. He may not have wanted his father to know, but he’d be damned if he let her risk her health like the bastard had forced his mother to do. Unfortunately, that wasn’t his biggest concern. Vegeta Sr. had ordered him to complete his first crime in the dirty dealing business, mainly planting a bug in a competitor’s conference room so that his father could steal some ideas. Vegeta, or course, warned his father-in-law of what he was doing. His father-in-law then alerted Nappa. Nappa, in turn, found a way to prevent his friend from getting what he wanted by staging an emergency call of some kind, searching for a criminal. He had found his way into the office and then “discovered” the bug. It was then broadcasted that the cops had found a bug at a company after receiving a call from a worker about a suspicious character in a brown trench coat. When Vegeta Sr. got wind of this, he was angry but he could not fault his son. His son had done exactly what he asked, and he hadn’t even done anything to stand out. Vegeta was in the clear…for now.

Sleep alluded Vegeta most of the time, but he found he could rest somewhat peacefully as long as he had Bulma in his arms. Even though their child wasn’t visibly stirring since it was in the beginning of the pregnancy, Vegeta felt calm whenever he rested his hand against Bulma’s stomach. Just knowing the baby was there was enough for him.

Taking the girls to the doctor, though, still unnerved him. If Vegeta thought it was bad worrying about his wife, worrying about his sister-in-law was worse. She was young and was feeling very weak from her pregnancy with a slightly elevated blood pressure. The doctor had run some tests, but they all came back normal. The weakness, the doctor said, was due to the amount of stress she still put on herself. Like with Bulma when she had first broken away from her mother, it was recommended that Kaylee go to therapy. If not, her blood pressure would probably remain elevated since she didn’t know how to process the stress. What also helped, in addition to the therapy, was that Jay continued to come around and distract the girl.

With all that Kakarot had learned about Frieza and his mother…and a baby, he decided moving out wasn’t the best option anymore. The apartment had gotten less cramped considering Juu and Krillin were no longer there and Jay only showed up every so often. Kakarot wanted to be close to his sisters, at least until the babies was born and Frieza was dealt with. Eventually, he confided everything to Chi Chi. Chi Chi was the only one against not telling Bulma that Frieza was a mob boss. It was Bardock who convinced her to keep quiet. Well, Bardock and Fasha. If they both agreed to keeping quiet, than there had to be more to the story that she didn’t know. Of course, Kakarot did leave out one detail. He left out the fact that Frieza had singlehandedly murdered his grandparents before any of them were even born. Had he mentioned that, Chi Chi, too, would be stressed and he didn’t want that.

Because, of course, with everything going on, Chi Chi had also turned up pregnant.

She wasn’t far along. It was just the beginnings, and she had found out on accident when she went to get blood drawn for a yearly physical at her regular healthcare physician. Her bloodwork always came back normal, no high sugar, no elevated cholesterol…but this time her blood was accidentally sent to the wrong wing. Half was sent to be tested for elevated parameters. The other tube was sent to a whole other department entirely. The hospital was embarrassed by their mix up, but Chi Chi really didn’t care. Their blunder had alerted her to the fact that she was pregnant. For now, Kakarot was keeping it quiet from everyone and even suggested that Chi Chi go to a different doctor so she didn’t run into Bulma or Kaylee. That decision alone would save his girlfriend from the scrutiny of Zarbon. Kakarot didn’t even know he had saved her life by suggesting that, or that his sisters were in danger.

There was still not much news regarding Frieza in the police department, but Fasha had succeeded in getting Kooru Freeze’s records. It had been a challenge. There was so much paperwork she needed to go through to find the hidden documents. All she had learned from that paperwork, though, was that the college student was a troublemaker. Parking violations, arrested for assault a couple of times but always let off because of the victims backing down, and underage drinking and drug use…not enough to prove he was a mob boss, but enough to show that the man had issues.

Bardock was growing increasingly agitated, especially because Zarbon had gone off the radar, probably under an alias with a new look. He knew this was how the group operated, for that had been what happened after Dodoria was exonerated. He had reappeared years later with a new name and even a different hair color and skin tone. He had been arrested for another murder under this new name. Bardock, though, saw right through him. He could never forget the look in his eyes after his acquittal. He was in prison for life and was murdered by an inmate. Zarbon and Frieza…they deserved much, much worse, especially if their organization considered hurting his little girl.

* * *

Bulma was babysitting Tarble after Vegeta had dropped her off. Vegeta had been wary, leaving her anywhere with Kooru Freeze still out there. His father, though, wanted him at the company, and he wanted her and the girls somewhere safe. Kaylee and Sara were with her in the Swifts’ home while they were at work.

Bulma was watching the three children of different age groups interact. She could tell that Kaylee was going to be a good mother when the time came. It was also nice to see how protective and careful little Tarble was with Sara. She couldn’t wait for her own little bundle to join the fray as she moved her hand to rest on her small bump.

“Hey, Bulma,” Tarble called out. “Can we go to the park? I wanna push Sara on the swings.”

The park the child was speaking of was pretty close by. It was rarely crowded and was challenging to get to. Those were the reasons that Vegeta had chosen that particular park to take Tarble. For some reason, though, Bulma felt that maybe she should say “no.” She quickly pushed that notion away, for there would be no good reason for her to deny the boy’s request. Kaylee was with her and the two little children, so Bulma knew things would be fine. “Sure,” Bulma answered. “Why not?”

An excited cheer from her husband’s little brother was all she needed to know she was making the right decision.

* * *

Sara laughed as she took off for the skies while Tarble continued to push the two year old higher and higher. Bulma and Kaylee watched them, sitting side by side in the quiet park. Though everything seemed calm, Bulma still felt slight panic. She was starting to question their surroundings, her intuition screaming at her, when Sara started crying. Tarble had been so shocked and backed away from the baby. “I didn’t do it!” he shouted to the two women.

Bulma chuckled and got up to attend to her little sister/adopted daughter. She checked to see if she was wet, and of course she had been. “I can take her,” Kaylee offered. “I, um, sort of need the practice.”

The older woman took her sister up on the offer. It was nice to see that Kaylee was trying to take charge and get practice at parenthood before she gave birth. In the meantime, she was with Tarble and the little boy was really curious about everything that had been going on. “What is everyone talking about?” he asked, shocking Bulma.

“Wh-What do you mean?” the woman responded, not understanding what the boy was talking about.

Tarble looked up at her with saddened, dark eyes that reminded her of Vegeta’s. “I know something is going on, but I don’t know what,” the boy admitted. “I knew when you guys asked to talk to my mom and dad alone, but no one will tell me. I asked mama and she just said not to worry about it, that everything was okay, but I knew. Everything’s not okay and I don’t like people thinking I’m a little kid that can’t handle it.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Bulma cooed, pulling the boy to her while kneeling down in front of him. “No one thinks you’re a little kid who can’t handle it. We just don’t want you to have to worry about anything. When you’re older, you’ll understand why, but for now you just need to trust me, your brother, and your parents. We wouldn’t keep you in the dark if it wasn’t in your best interest.”

Tarble still seemed really sad and crestfallen, but he weakly asked, “You’ll tell me when I’m older?”

Bulma smiled at him and nodded. “I’m sure that Vegeta wouldn’t mind you knowing, but right now you need to focus on good things like camp. We’re all fine, and that’s all you need to know.”

“Is that right?”

Bulma’s heart leapt into her throat at the sound of the stranger’s voice. It sounded so sinister and cruel with a hint of amusement. That’s when Bulma turned and saw a man with long, jade-colored hair. He was tall, clean-cut, and Bulma couldn’t help but feel like she had seen the man somewhere before. “Can I help you?” she asked nervously, her stomach doing summersaults.

“Ms. Ouji, I need you to come with me,” the man replied. “You and that boy.”

Bulma looked over to Tarble, mouthing at him to run on signal. She looked back to the man and said, “Who exactly are you? I don’t necessarily go off with strangers.”

The man looked at her with wicked glee. “My name is Zarbon, miss, and I assure you that I am no stranger. I’ve interacted with you several times. In fact, I’ve seen you many times at your OBGYN appointments.”

While the man was distracted by his speech, Tarble started inching towards the side of the park where the bathrooms were so he could get Kaylee’s help. Out of nowhere, though, a gunshot was fired and Tarble had fallen backwards looking at the spot on the ground where the bullet had only just missed him. He fearfully looked over to the man who was sneering at him with derision. Bulma just looked stunned. “Now, boy, don’t be rude. I wasn’t done talking.”

Bulma’s maternal instinct overrode her shock and she glared at the attacker hatefully. “How dare you attack a child?” she shouted. “He’s done noth-”

But Zarbon’s heated scowl was redirected to her, as well as the gun, and she was stunned into silence.

“Now, now, Bulma,” Zarbon cooed as he smirked when he realized he silenced her, “don’t say anything we’ll both regret. I have a temper that rivals my boss. Shall we?”

Bulma looked over to Tarble who looked insanely frightened. They both had to go with this man if they hoped to survive. It was then Bulma noticed her sister in the distance holding her hand over Sara’s mouth while also looking on in shock. She instantly looked back over to Tarble and began to slowly walk over to the boy. She would go along with this man, only because she knew her sister would alert her husband, brother, and father.

She pulled Tarble close to her and whispered in his ear that things would be okay and help would be on the way. That seemed to lessen the boy’s terror. He shakily stood and latched onto Bulma. His grip on her was surprisingly hard for a small child, and Bulma could hardly blame him. The situation had her feeling seriously ill, but she needed to hold it together to keep Tarble, herself, and her unborn child safe.

“What are you going to do with us?” she asked with as much courage as possible.

Zarbon just grinned at her as he stated, “I will let my boss determine that. For now, let’s just get to our destination.”

“And…where is that?” Bulma pressed, hoping to give Kaylee more information to report to the others.

That was when Zarbon’s amused grin turned sickeningly sweet. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” was all Bulma heard before she was hit over the head and blacked out.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

“Bulma, please Bulma, wake up.”

Bulma started coming too, though she cringed when the blurry light entered her vision. She felt someone shaking her as she heard a small voice pleading with her. Her memory returned to her and she shot up, her vision growing clearer. She looked over to Tarble whose tearstained face made her heart ache. “Oh, come here, sweetie,” she cooed as the boy buried himself against her chest.

Tarble began to cry tears of relief that his sister had been okay. He had been horrified when Zarbon had knocked her out in the park. He kept calling for help, but Zarbon had slapped him across the face and demanded his silence. He had forced the kid to put on a blindfold as well so that he couldn’t see where they were going.

The child sniffled in the backseat of the car and only peaked out once to look at Bulma. He was so worried that she was hurt, but Zarbon assured him after he brought them into the warehouse that Bulma was fine. He had only knocked her out. She and the baby were fine. When the little boy asked what Zarbon planned to do them, the man simply left the room and locked the door. Tarble had been trying to wake Bulma up ever since.

Now that she was awake, Bulma glanced around the small room they were in. The gears in her head were turning. There had to be a way out of this mess. “How long has it been since Zarbon’s been in here?” she asked the little boy. Tarble just continued to cry against her chest. Bulma rubbed his back comfortingly. He was so terrified and overwhelmed. Honestly, he probably hadn’t been keeping track of time. To him, it probably felt like eternity.

Which meant Bulma needed to work fast.

She released Tarble who was about to question her when she pressed her fingers to her lips and stood up. There wasn’t much to the room, but there was a window. Taking her chances, she decided to look out and see what landmarks there were. Hopefully, Zarbon hadn’t thought to take her phone away.

* * *

Vegeta was getting really irritated, forced to do his father’s bidding. He was taking messages from angry clients that his father had screwed over and basically had to tell them that the contracts they signed had loopholes. “Ready for the meeting?” his father asked as he entered his office.

The angered son growled and stood up from his desk. Out of nowhere, he heard the secretary down the hall yelling, “You can’t go in there,” to someone. He looked up to see his father looking confused as Bulma’s sister ran into the office in tears clutching Sara.

“Kaylee,” Vegeta breathed out. “I thought you were with-”

“Tarble wanted to go to the park,” Kaylee said hesitantly. “A man came. He forced Bulma and Tarble to go with him. He…he said he’s been following Bulma to her appointments and that his boss is involved. Vegeta, he knocked her out…he had a gun. He nearly shot Tarble.”

Vegeta held the girls close as Kaylee began crying. His heart had stopped in his chest. Someone had taken his wife and his little brother? The person had a gun? He looked over to his father whose expression was dour. “This is your doing,” Vegeta snarled.

“It’s not,” his father returned.

“Kaylee,” Vegeta said to his sister-in-law, “here’s my phone. Go call Bardock and Kakarot. I need a word with my father.”

“Is Bulma going to be okay?” Kaylee asked him.

He could see the fear in the teenager’s eyes and placed his hands on her shoulders. “If I have anything to say about it, she will be.”

Kaylee nodded and took Vegeta’s phone. He watched as his father reached out to stop the girl, but Vegeta simply walked over to his father and yanked him into the office. “Don’t even think about it,” his voice rumbled with force as he had his father by the collar against a wall, “and don’t bother lying to me either. I know all about Kooru Freeze, and I know that he’s a mob boss named Frieza.”

Vegeta Sr. looked astonished. “How?” he spat. “How did you figure any of that out?”

“You underestimated just how connected to my wife he was,” Vegeta snapped at his father. “Her mother knew of Kooru and had enough of a run-in with him to scar her for life. Frieza is the one who killed Bardock’s parents and who he had been thoroughly investigating with help of the whole department. If anything happens to Bulma and my brother, I will make sure to bring you down with those assholes.”

“You can’t prove a thing,” Vegeta Sr. sneered. “All I can tell you is that _if_ I had anything to do with them, I did not give them this order.”

“What?” Vegeta barked.

The older Vegeta cringed at his son’s volume, but regained himself. “I did not give them the order to cause harm. If Kooru did anything, he’s doing it rogue. I have nothing to do with it.”

“I don’t believe you,” Bardock stated as he and Nappa walked into the room.

“You got here quick,” Vegeta remarked, still holding his father against the wall.

“We were nearby,” Nappa admitted. “We found something incriminating.” He looked to his old friend and shook his head. “I never would have expected this of you, Vegeta. We’re going to need to bring you down to the station for questioning.”

“Excuse me?” the businessman roared. “What the hell did you find?”

“You were seen with Kooru the night he allegedly murdered Gohan Son and his wife,” Nappa growled.

“I know nothing of that!” Vegeta Sr. shouted.

“Oh, I have no doubt about that,” Bardock scoffed, “but you were in business with him then, and his business was the drug trade. Kooru actually went to jail. He paid millions to cover up his past. He made you sign a contract going into business with him.”

“A temporary contract that I broke,” Vegeta Sr. pointed out. “What does out agreement have to do with anything?”

“Kooru Freeze had in the contract that you were agreeing to be the fall guy for any crimes he committed in the business, even after termination by quitting or firing,” Nappa informed him. “You literally signed your life away.”

“You’re lying,” Vegeta Sr. growled menacingly. “He would have never-”

“Yes, he would have,” his son informed him. “There’s a lot you don’t know about the man you were partnering with. I take it Nappa is here to arrest you and taking you in. Be sure to use your one phone call to call Bunny, and then ask her about why she didn’t want you going into business with Kooru.”

Vegeta threw his father down to the floor and left the room with Bardock. In that moment, Kaylee ran up to them again with Vegeta’s phone in hand. “Vegeta! Quick, it’s Bulma!”

* * *

Bulma realized where she was based in the few landmarks she could see. She was downtown, in a warehouse near the hospital a few blocks down. It was across the street from a small lake. She could tell because of she could see a small part of the lake park between some buildings. She knew where she was.

Quickly, she checked her pockets and realized she still had her phone on her. She deadpanned at the fact that she had been underestimated, or it could have just meant that Zarbon was an idiot. Still, she had her phone and she didn’t hear anyone coming. She dialed Vegeta’s number, knowing he’d come to find her.

To both her immense shock and relief, Kaylee answered meaning Vegeta was already aware of hers and Tarble’s kidnapping. No doubt her father and brother would be involved as well. Before Bulma could say anything, she heard Kaylee calling for Vegeta, and her husband was on the phone seconds later.

_“Are you and Tarble okay?”_

That was the first thing on his mind, obviously. She smiled when she heard his voice. “We’re okay,” she said quietly. “Vegeta, we’re in a warehouse near the hospital, across from the lake. I was able to see out a side window of one of the small store rooms.”

_“Hide your phone somewhere where they won’t be able to see. We’re on our way, and we’ll be listening to everything.”_

“Okay,” Bulma replied looking for a place to hide the phone. She saw some crates and decided to hide the device behind one of them. “I love you,” she said into the receiver before she set it up. She then headed back to the spot where Tarble was and held him close to her.

 _“What do they want from us?”_ Vegeta and Bardock heard the boy say as they were driving his car.

* * *

Kakarot had shown up at the company while Vegeta’s father had been taken away in handcuffs. He offered to bring Kaylee and Sara home. Jay had surprised Kaylee by being there once again. He had been stunned by her fearful form as Kakarot explained the situation to Chi Chi.

“Kooru is a mob boss?” Kaylee had shouted when she overheard. “Why…why didn’t you guys..?”

“Sh, Kaylee,” Kakarot said, holding his step-sister. “Bulma nearly had a panic attack the night Kooru got her alone, and your blood pressure’s been high. We needed to keep you both calm.”

“I wish I had known,” Kaylee replied. “Maybe I could have convinced Tarble to wait on the park.”

“Hey, this is on us,” Kakarot assured her, “so none of that. None of us expected this to happen. Vegeta had been doing what his father wanted to prevent this from happening.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Jay groaned. “Look, I get that he doesn’t like your sister for whatever reason, but handing her over to a mob boss? To what end? His son’s going to go postal.”

“I know,” Kakarot stated seriously. “Now, I need to get back out there and help-”

“Kakarot, please don’t go,” Chi Chi pleaded. “Let your dad and Vegeta handle this. I can’t bear the thought of…”

Kakarot frowned, but he walked over to his girlfriend and placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulders gently squeezing them. “Chi, I have to do this. My sister is out there. I can’t just sit at the sidelines and wait for news on whether she’s okay or not. That’s not my style. I would do the same for you, too.”

“I know you would,” Chi Chi replied reluctantly. “Just please be careful. I need you to come back safely, okay?”

Kakarot’s soft grin warmed her heart. “Okay. Lock the door when I’m gone and don’t leave or answer the door until you hear from any of us.”

Chi Chi nodded her agreement and walked Kakarot to the door. She watched him leave in Bulma’s car and then closed the door as he sped around the corner. She had tried to hold it together for her boyfriend’s benefit, but as soon as she was alone she cried. She was thankful that Jay had offered to help Kaylee put Sara down for a nap while she was pleading with the father of her unborn child.

She really needed them all to return safely.

* * *

“We still need to process everything, but you’re definitely stuck here tonight,” Nappa informed his old friend bitterly. Sarcastically, he added, “I hope the accommodations are to your liking.”

“Screw off,” Vegeta Sr. growled at the man. “I never thought you’d betray me, Nappa.”

“Betray you?” the officer asked indignantly. “I’ve been telling you to knock off this illegal shit for a while, but you’ve continued with it after drowning yourself. Doesn’t it bother you that your _friend_ , Frieza, is letting you take the fall for all his crimes? If he really does succeed in whatever he plans to do to Bulma and her child, not to mention your other son, it will all fall on you. Unless…you’re willing to turn Frieza in yourself. If you would just make a public statement putting on record that Kooru Frieza is Frieza, the professional criminal, then we can most likely work something out.”

“Why would I do that?” Vegeta Sr. barked. Then, his mind registered Nappa’s words. “Her child?” he shouted angrily.

Nappa nodded. “Your daughter-in-law is pregnant, and your son will be out for blood if he loses her like he did his mother.”

“Shut up,” the prisoner demanded. “You know nothing.”

“I know more than you do about Frieza,” Nappa countered. “I know what Vegeta meant when he told you to use your one phone call to contact Bunny. I would take him up on the decision, but I know you won’t because you’re going to want a lawyer to clean up your mess. Bunny told Bulma and Vegeta not to tell you, but I have no problem informing you of the reason she left your sorry ass.”

“Watch it,” Vegeta Sr. growled. “Do not bring her into this. She broke my heart and betrayed me. You don’t know what I went through because of her.”

“You should know what she went through,” Nappa stated curtly. “She was pregnant, Vegeta. Your ‘good friend’ that you’re protecting pushed her down the flight of stairs because he knew. Before you saw her in the hospital, he threatened her. He told her not to tell you about the child or what he had done or she’d end up dead. She had given you the option to get out, but you chose to stay in business with a cold-blooded killer instead of your fiancé. Have fun dealing with that while I deal with your paperwork.”

Stunned into silence, Vegeta Sr. was locked in a holding cell. There was no way that what Nappa said was true, right? Bunny would have told him. She wouldn’t have kept something like that from him. She would have trusted him not to let on to Kooru that he knew. She wouldn’t have kept this to herself…she would have trusted him with her pain and let him feel the loss with her.

“You there!” he snapped at the guard. “Get me a fucking phone. I still have a phone call.”

* * *

Tarble had fallen asleep in Bulma’s arms. The young child must have been so exhausted from what they were experiencing. She was finally able to calm the boy down enough for him to sleep. She was thankful he had fallen asleep. Still, no one had come to see them, and she still had her phone on near the crate.

Of course, she had little time to reflect on anything when the metal door creaked open.

She was face to face with Kooru Freeze, and he looked pretty pleased with himself.

At least Vegeta knew where she was and her father could track her phone.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

_“Who is this?”_

Vegeta Sr. sucked in a surprised gasp at hearing her voice. He hated his own reaction to this woman. Every time he heard her voice, a part of him, an innocent part of him that he long thought was dead and buried, would stir. It disgusted him. He had reacted similarly when she called to ask for assistance to get full custody of the bane of his existence, going as far as to fake a paternity test with her and some random stranger so that that Bardock had no legal ground to stand on. Of course, the cop hadn’t been privy to this information. Bunny had pleaded with the judge to keep it under wraps because “she had never told her husband” about her mistake. He had not heard from her since she had called to inform him of Vegeta dating her daughter over a voicemail.

“It’s been a while, Bunny,” he said smoothly, though he was shaking inside.

 _“No,”_ she replied, sounding very upset and irate. _“No, no, no. No! Did that son of yours tell you? I swear; those two are-”_

“Vegeta told me nothing,” the man interjected, not knowing why he defended his son at the moment. It’s not like he cared about him enough to protect him. “I heard from someone else. Is it true?”

 _“I’m not discussing this with you,”_ Bunny snapped. _“I want you to hang up and leave me alone. Never call me again.”_

“If you really wanted that,” Vegeta Sr. started, “then you wouldn’t be talking to me now. You’d be the one hanging up instead asking me to be the one to do it.”

There was a moment of silence before the bite in Bunny’s voice dissipated. _“I always hated how you did that. Dissecting my feelings like your stupid business partners.”_

Vegeta Sr. chuckled out of genuine humor before his expression soured. “Apparently not all my business partners. Is it true?”

 _“I wouldn’t lie about something like that,”_ Bunny replied, her voice raw with emotion. _“We were supposed to be happy, but you chose that villain over me.”_

“If I had known, I wouldn’t have gone into business with him. I would have found a way to keep you safe.”

 _“Would you have even believed me?”_ Bunny jeered, anger returning. _“You didn’t trust me enough to end before you even began. And what is this number? Where are you calling me from?”_

“Prison,” he said grimly. “Apparently Kooru had me sign a contract where I volunteered myself as a fall guy.”

 _“Oh,”_ Bunny answered monotonously. _“Well, good luck dealing with all that. I need to go.”_

“Wait!” Vegeta Sr. said a bit too eagerly before softening. “Please, don’t go.”

The woman released a frustrated sigh. _“What do you want from me, Vegeta? I’m married now, across country, away from you and that life. My life isn’t perfect, but it’s better than what I had. I hated my children, because they reminded me of what I lost. The only reason I was even with Bardock was because we both ended up at the same bar on the two year anniversary after Kooru had hurt me and he lost his parents.”_

“Apparently, Kooru is responsible for the death of his parents,” Vegeta Sr. stated absentmindedly.

 _“What?”_ Bunny shrieked. _“Okay, this is over. I’m done with all of this. One way or another, you people are going to bring me into this, and I’m not going back there. Unless I hear that Kooru is dead and his threat is no longer being held over my head,_ this _is over. Have a nice life, Vegeta.”_

The line went dead.

“Let’s go,” the officer said as Vegeta Sr. slowly hung up the phone, the same look of shock plastered on his face as when Bunny broke off their engagement. “You’ve used your one phone call. Hope is was worth it.”

Had it been worth it? To hear her voice regardless of the fact that she had banished him from her life? To be honest, it had been, but now the man had to live with the fact that he signed his life to the man who ruined his happiness and took from him the one woman and child he would have ever truly loved.

Frieza was going to pay. After, he’d tie up all the loose ends of his life.

* * *

“Well, well, well,” Kooru began in a sickeningly sweet voice. “It seems the child is tuckered out. I must ask. How do you like your accommodations?”

Bulma was terrified, and unconsciously gripped Tarble closer to her. “Please, let Tarble go. He’s a child and isn’t involved in this. He doesn’t know where we are. He told me that man kept him blindfolded. Just let him go.”

“You make some excellent points, my dear,” Kooru said, pondering her request, “however, I wanted both of you here as my guests.”

“Why?”

“Tell me, child, what do you know about me? And be honest, or I will know.”

“If you already know what I’m going to say,” Bulma responded, glaring at her captor, “then why go through the trouble of making me say it?”

“Because I want to hear it from the source. Don’t worry; I already knew your mother would tell you, and I do not intend to go after her. I know she’ll never confirm accusations to the police or state them in court, so I am not bothered by you knowing.”

“Why?” Bulma questioned. “Why did you go after your friend’s child?”

“In the world of business, there are no friends,” Kooru remarked with a cruel laugh. “There are only those who will help you get ahead, and those you leave to handle the fallout of your deals. Your husband’s father was in the latter category, as I’m sure he’ll be finding out soon enough.”

Bulma shivered, grimacing, surprisingly feeling bad for her horrible father-in-law. “And what about my mother, and my unborn brother or sister? Why did you go after them?”

“She would have gotten in my way,” Kooru returned, walking around the warehouse to the window. Bulma glanced at the door, wondering if she could make an escape. Of course, Kooru probably locked them in there, and her attempt would result in three deaths. She stayed put. “She had a sway over Vegeta like no other person, much like you do with the younger Vegeta.” He turned to the girl, smirking, as he looked into her panic-stricken face. “Oh, don’t worry, my dear,” he assured her. “I don’t intend to do business with your husband, nor do I intend to kill you or your child.”

“Then why do any of this?” Bulma asked. “If you’re not interested in Vegeta, me, or my child, then why did you take me and Tarble?”

Kooru turned fully to face her and smirked down at the overwhelmed, sleeping child. “Did you know that in your arms lies a child prodigy?” he asked her. “That little one knows more about numbers than most. I wish to groom him much like Vegeta groomed his elder son, but don’t worry, this boy will have more freedom, and he will also have you. The reason as to why you are here is to keep the boy in line. He’ll do anything asked of him to keep you safe. It’s also for my own personal amusement. Where I’m not interested in making your husband my fall guy or going into business with him, he’ll do anything I ask to keep you, your child, and his brother safe, even say…transferring all of his father’s assets to me. Yes, that would do. Plus, I can stick it to your father.”

“What does my father have to do with any of this?” Bulma nearly shrieked. It was bad enough that she was being used against everyone she loved, but he had reasons for Vegeta and Tarble. Why would he want to go after her father? What did he want from him?

“You see, child,” Kooru elucidated, “back in college, I was in the drug trade, and there was a cop who was a pain in my ass. He always busted me when I was making trades, but I always got off on a technicality. The man hated me, and made it his mission to take me down.

“He and his wife ended up dead, only for their son, a fellow student of mine, to come home and find them dead with my gang name written in their blood. That man grew up to become an officer himself, and a father to two children before he got separated from one in a messy divorce. Now, he’s also on my tail, but if he wants his daughter to live, he’ll back off.”

“You’re a monster,” Bulma choked out as she began to cry. She hadn’t known that her father’s parents were murdered. She hadn’t known that the man who killed her mother’s child also murdered her grandparents. Now, he was holding hostage to make everyone bow down and cower at his feet.

“Hm, maybe,” Kooru replied. “Now, my dear, I shall leave you two alone again, but I will be back shortly. Try not to miss me too much.”

And with that, the criminal walked out of the room, leaving Bulma once again to blame herself for ever going out in the first place. She should have listened to her gut reaction. Now, everyone was in danger and it was all her fault.

* * *

“That son of a bitch,” Vegeta growled, gripping tightly on the door handle. “Drive faster. We need to get there.”

“Do not tell me how to do my job, Vegeta,” Bardock snapped. “I’m not in the mood. I’m driving as fast as we can, making sure we don’t get into any accidents, _and_ worrying about my daughter.”

“You can do more than I can do,” Vegeta admitted. “I have to sit here and listen to him degrade my wife and make her fear for all of us. I have to listen to him say he wants everything from my father’s company and plans to keep my wife, child, and brother there until he sees fit. I can’t even kill the bastard without having to face consequences.”

“I understand how you feel,” Bardock admitted, his grip on the wheel loosening and his voice softening. “Why do you think I became a cop? If I had found Frieza sooner, he would be dead. I wouldn’t give a shit about police brutality or senseless murder, abusing my post. Who would go against the word of a trusted official claiming self-defense? Against a mob boss no less. Only those close to me would have known it was pure vengeance.”

Vegeta nodded. “That’s going against so many laws, though.”

“Do you think I care?” Bardock scoffed. “The asshole murdered my parents. My mother hadn’t even done anything to him. And don’t get me started on his underling.”

“There’s more?”

“Dodoria…he killed the woman I had intended to marry and my best friend to try to get me to withdraw from the police academy,” he recounted. “Gine and Tora…they were the only people I could confide in when my parents were killed. They understood my need for vengeance. It’s hard to believe, but Kakarot is a lot like her, even though he came from a completely different woman. Gine was peaceful, but she also wouldn’t take shit when someone went after those she cared about. Tora…well, Tora was a lot like you.”

“Me?” Vegeta questioned, slightly shocked.

Bardock nodded. “His father was an asshole, too. Always wanted him to be some damned doctor. Tora was smart enough for it, but he didn’t want it. He just wanted peace in his life. Didn’t want to be a surgeon like his father groomed him to be. Actually, he wanted to be a writer. Mysteries were his thing, where he’d analyze the psyches of his criminal characters and explained why they did what they did. Brilliant man, and easy to confide in. He probably would have stopped me from marrying Bunny, though, and then we wouldn’t have Bulma or Kakarot, so in a bittersweet way it worked out for the best.”

“Don’t worry about thinking that way,” Vegeta remarked. “A lot of things would have been different had certain events not come to pass. If Frieza hadn’t gone after Bunny and killed her child, she would have stayed with my father, and Tarble and I wouldn’t be alive. You would have been alone with no Bulma or Kakarot, and I wouldn’t have met the love of my life. Shit happens. Can only try to move on from there, however insane it sounds or heartless we may seem because we’re happy with the turnout.”

“We’re getting Bulma and Tarble out of there safely,” Bardock promised. “I swear it to you. No one but Frieza is dying today. Well, except any of his other lackeys.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Vegeta agreed before a gun was shoved into his chest. He looked to his father-in-law in astonishment. He had just handed him an officer’s gun. Vegeta didn’t even want to think of who he had taken in from.

“It’s my spare,” he told the boy. “Have you ever shot before?” Vegeta nodded. He remembered Raditz and Nappa taking him and Jay to the shooting range a long time ago when they were younger. “Good. If you get to Frieza before I do, shoot him. I don’t care. They’ll think I was the one who did it, and like I said, I’ll claim self-defense.”

“Heh,” Vegeta chuckled. “You and Kakarot are so different. Strange when you look so much alike.”

* * *

What Vegeta didn’t realize was that Kakarot was not all that different from his father. He was out for blood, too, though his need was significantly lower. He kept his mind rational as he went to his father’s girlfriend and demanded she help him get to where the others were. She had rejected his desire, angering Kakarot, but that didn’t deter him.

“Well, who am I registering this to?”

“Goku.”

Working at a law firm, Kakarot knew some people who sold guns illegally on the streets. They didn’t ask for identification, just a name. If they saw him later in the firm saying he purchased a gun from them, he could easily lie and say he had never gone. They wouldn’t have his true name written on their records.

“What do you need it for?”

“Nothing that concerns you,” Kakarot replied defensively.

“Look,” the dealer said, “I’m doing this as a favor. I know your name isn’t Goku, but I’m just going to let it slide in case I get caught only if you tell me why you’re risking your precious internship for this.”

“How…how do you know so much about me?” Kakarot inquired, his voice shaky and wary.

“Do you forget so easily?” the man replied. “The name’s Piccolo. Your firm was against me in the last case I had to deal with. Ring a bell?”

“Right,” Kakarot answered solemnly. “You really won’t tell if I tell you my reason?”

“I can already tell you aren’t a criminal,” Piccolo replied. “So why in God’s name do you need a gun?”

“My sister’s been kidnapped by a mob boss that killed my grandparents and our mother’s unborn child before she ever met our father,” Kakarot confessed, noting how psychotic it sounded. “I can’t sit on the sidelines and let my dad and brother-in-law deal with this alone.”

Piccolo searched the teenager for a minute and could see how torn up he was about it. He could see a hint of self-loathing, but a strong determination to protect his family. That was something to be respected, unlike the petty criminals that had been using his services. “Do you have the money in cash?” Kakarot nodded. “Good. It won’t be traced back to you. If you kill with it, dispose of it. If it’s ever found, it’ll be traced back to Goku.”

“Thank you,” the teenager replied, handing Piccolo an envelope with quite a bit of money that he had been saving for his and Chi Chi’s new place before they decided against it.

“Go help your family. And Goku…don’t ever come back to this side of town again.”

Kakarot nodded, silently thanking the dealer, before taking off. He had somewhere to be, now. He was through sitting on the sidelines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, now we’re getting closer towards the action, and of course, more bombshells are being dropped. Also, sorry to DBZ fans, but this is most likely the only chapter Piccolo will be in. I hope that doesn’t bother people, but we already know who our focus group is. And I’ll be honest, after the Frieza drama…the story is not over yet! You’ll see what I mean later ;)


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

Bulma was panicking inside, and it was not helping that she knew Vegeta and her father had heard everything. She started to freak herself out thinking about being stuck in this place with her baby and Tarble, trying to keep them safe while she was the one truly in danger. She thought of her mother. Even though Kooru said he didn’t plan to harm her child, he had still hurt her mother when she least expected it. She didn’t trust him. She couldn’t.

And the stress was starting to get her to panic.

It was making her feel as sick as she was the night of the banquet. Zarbon came into the room soon after Kooru had left her and sneer at the sight of the woman holding herself, sobbing, and nearly hyperventilating. Her arms were wrapped around her abdomen as Tarble slept beside her and she was breathing very shallow. “What is wrong with you, woman?” he snapped.

“I…” Bulma tried to speak, but her chest clenched. She knew she was having a panic attack of some sorts. “Doctor…”

Zarbon’s eyes widened before he narrowed them at her. “You would like me to call someone and tell them where to find you.”

“Can’t breathe,” she whispered quickly. “Pain. Panic. Y-You know him. J-Just…ask…ask him…t-to c-come. Please.”

“Fine,” Zarbon replied before he made the call. He was able to reach the doctor and explained that he was with one of his patients and to come to a warehouse. The doctor agreed to come and Zarbon hung up. “I will get him and be in the room as he examines you.”

“P-Please…don’t hurt him. Let him go when he’s d-done,” Bulma pleaded.

“He will not leave this place injured.”

Bulma nodded shakily. At least she knew her doctor would be able to leave unharmed. She would have to make sure he not tell anyone where she was. After all, she had already done it. They would let him return to his place of work safely.

“You are more trouble than you’re worth, girl,” Zarbon scoffed. “And you will learn your place here?”

Bulma nearly laughed through her pain and tears. “You…You’re not helping the anxiety,” she said. “You standing o-over me…o-only making it worse. I-I need to be left alone. I need t-to c-calm myself d-down.”

Zarbon insensitively rolled his eyes. “Ridiculous. I’ll leave to watch out for your doctor. I only have to say one thing. You better not be faking.”

The man left Bulma alone. She was so tense as she shook and she was beginning to feel sick to her stomach. “We’re going to be okay,” she told herself. She really did believe it, but she needed to convince her body of that as well. “We’re going to be okay.”

* * *

She was going to be okay, but Vegeta was still panicking upon hearing his wife’s desperate words. The woman was going to send herself into a spiral possibly hurting her and the baby. “At least he’s getting the doctor,” Bardock attempted to assure Vegeta, though he unconsciously picked up speed as he continued to the other side of the city.

“She shouldn’t be involved in this,” Vegeta growled. “This is all my fault.”

“It is not your fault,” Bardock confirmed. “The only people at fault are your father, Frieza, and Zarbon. Neither of you deserved this. How were any of us to know that Frieza had his eye on your brother?”

“I don’t know how he found out…” Vegeta pondered. “It just makes no sense.”

“Frieza never made sense,” Bardock bit out. “Don’t worry; we’re going to be there in less than ten minutes.”

That didn’t help Vegeta. All he could do in that moment was look at the clock and listen to the sounds of his wife sobbing and trying to focus her breathing. Everything was a mess. One thing was certain, though.

Frieza would be dead today. One way or another.

* * *

“What would one of my patients be doing in a warehouse storeroom?” the OBGYN asked Zarbon. The man didn’t respond, only shrugging his shoulders. “Well, I appreciate you calling me here. I had no idea you were involved in the steel industry as well.”

“Yes, I’ve made lots of fortunate connections,” Zarbon replied. Truthfully, he couldn’t stand the doctor, but he had had to do humanitarian work in order to have a cover or an alibi. One night alone, he had been seen at a party, gone off with a woman, and then a competitor to Frieza was found dead and the only loose end was the female he had knocked out and then casually snuck into bed with. It gave him the perfect opportunities to hide who he really was. “This is where she is. I will wait out here. She didn’t respond well to me.”

The doctor was a bit stunned by the words, no patients of his coming to mind. When he opened the door, though, he paled. What on Earth was Bulma doing in a warehouse with an unconscious child? “Bulma, what happened?”

“N-No time,” she whispered. “I feel pain.” She rubbed her abdomen, and the doctor was instantly at her side. He examined her the best he could away from his office.

“You need to relax your muscles. The baby is fine, but the pain is coming because you’re clenching your muscles.”

“I don’t know if I can calm down,” Bulma admitted.

He had nothing to give her for that, but he gently grabbed Bulma’s arms and looked into her terror-stricken eyes. “Bulma, listen to my voice and continue staring into my eyes, okay?” Bulma nodded. “You need to take some deep breaths. Breathe in.” Bulma did what he said, though the breath had been a bit shaky. “Out. Okay, good, in again. Now, out.” She could already feel her arms relaxing. It was a start. “In. Out. Okay, repeat that. That’s it.

“Okay, now that you loosened up slightly, I need you to close your eyes and picture something that makes you happy. I know you love your husband. Think about you and him…your first date, perhaps.”

Oh, their first date had seemed so long ago. Vegeta had been wonderful. He had had her childish favorites, messy as they were, waiting for her at dinner and found her favorite movie. The way he had held her so tenderly, Bulma could already feel her body starting to relax as she thought of how his hands rested on her stomach as he held her protectively. They had woken up the same way the next morning, Vegeta moving his hands to her hair.

“Yes, that’s it. You’re starting to relax. Here, drink this.”

The doctor pulled out a bottled water he had had with him. Bulma began taking slow sips, but she was actually starting to relax. The dizziness and shakiness from earlier was beginning to subside as well. “Now, can you tell me what you’re doing here?”

Bulma tensed and shook her head. “Don’t get involved. Once I’m calm, knock on the door and he’ll let you leave.”

“Let me…Bulma, I’m not sure I understand.”

“Just tell him I’m okay and to take me home and leave,” she instructed him. “Please. I’m okay.”

But the doctor didn’t believe her. She had just had an anxiety attack, so bad that his practice’s benefactor had to call him, and now she was asking to be left here alone where she could have another anxiety attack. “I’ll tell him I need to check the baby out back at the office,” he told her. “He’ll let you-”

“No,” the frantic woman interrupted, shaking her head. “No…Tarble and I have to stay here. Don’t worry about us. We’ll be fine. Do not say anything. Do not let on that you suspect anything. Just-”

“Is everything all right in here?” Zarbon asked, entering the store room again.

The doctor looked to the man, trying to contain his shock, but he really didn’t do a good job. He did, however, clear his throat and said, “I was able to calm her down.” He looked to Bulma. “When you get a chance, call the office to make an appointment. We’re going to need to discuss therapies for keeping your anxiety down.”

“When I get a chance, I will,” Bulma assured him. “Thank you, doctor.”

Before the doctor could stand, though, a shot was heard and the doctor fell dead in front of Bulma. It took her a minute to register what happened before the panic started to take over again. She looked over to Kooru’s henchman in shock. “You promised!” she cried out, tears falling freely down her face. “You said you wouldn’t hurt him!”

Zarbon held the gun on her and smirked as if he were enjoying what just transpired. “I said that he wouldn’t leave here injured. I said nothing about him leaving here dead. Now, do your best not to feel too anxious. I’d hate for you to be the reason more good doctors die. Frieza will be back momentarily.”

“Frieza?” Bulma voiced, not knowing why that name sounded familiar. She started focusing on where she had heard that name before and recalled a night where she was eavesdropping on her parents. Her father had been working on a case, and her mother had been angry at him for putting the case ahead of her. She remembered Bardock saying that Bunny didn't understand, that he needed to bring his parents’ killer to justice, and the only clue he had to go on was the name ‘Frieza’ written in blood.

It had been so long ago and nighttime when Bulma had heard the discussion. She one time asked her mother about it and the woman said she didn’t know what her daughter was talking about. She had thought the conversation to have been a dream, but now she knew for certain that it wasn’t.

Kooru Freeze…Frieza.

She gasped as her terrified orbs met the sinister eyes of Zarbon. The hired killer left her to her thoughts, alone with a sleeping child that would probably wake soon and the dead body of her obstetrician. She didn’t know how she couldn’t have made the connection sooner. Kooru had admitted to killing her father’s parents, but she did not link his words to her childhood memory.

The man, Kooru Freeze, whom had hurt her mother and killed her baby, and Frieza, the criminal who killed her father’s parents, were one in the same. There was definitely no denying that she was in the middle of something truly horrifying.

_Oh, Vegeta, please, get here soon._


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

Bulma was still in shock, waiting for the apparently professional criminal to return. Thankfully, Tarble was still asleep; however, when he woke up, he’d probably have nightmares forever. She knew she would. The dead body of her obstetrician was still lying in from of them in a pool of his own blood.

She couldn’t take it anymore and just started crying while holding Tarble. “This is my fault,” she whispered to herself. “If I could have gotten control of myself, he wouldn’t have had to come here. Zarbon wouldn’t have killed him if I hadn’t…”

No…that wasn’t true. Sure, this man wouldn’t have died, but being there would have still made Bulma panic and that wasn’t her fault. In fact, Vegeta hearing her say these things over the hidden phone was probably pissing him off. A small smile appeared on her face at the thought of her husband. She knew that he and her father would save her. She trusted them fully and wholeheartedly. Just a little longer, and they’d be out of the living nightmare.

“Bulma?”

The woman looked down to Tarble in alarm. She wasn’t expecting him to wake up now. She was about to tell him to go back to sleep when he looked over to the doctor’s body, his face full of horror. “Wha…what happened?” he asked in alarm. “W-Why?”

“Sh,” Bulma cooed while burying his face against her chest to hide him from the horror that took place two feet in front of them. “It’s okay. We’re going to be okay. Vegeta and my dad will be here soon, and then we’ll get out of here and talk about everything, okay?”

“What do they want from us?” the child asked weakly.

Bulma didn’t have the heart to tell the boy they were kidnapped because of his skills and intellect. No, it would be best if he never learned that. If she could keep that fact quiet from him, then there would be no chance Tarble would blame himself. She was no stranger to blaming herself, clearly since she had done so moments before the boy had awaken. It was not something she wanted for her little brother-in-law.

“It doesn’t matter,” she told him, telling him the truth in an indirect way. “All that matters is that we get through this. Just focus on the fact that your big brother will be here soon. We’re going to be okay.”

Tarble nodded against his sister’s chest, though he was still crying. All of this was a little too much for him to comprehend. They had only decided to go to the park, and that set in motion a chain of events that landed them there. He was scared. He just wanted to go home.

The child was thankful he had Bulma, but he was also terrified that something would happen to her. There was already a man dead in front of them. Tarble had never seen a dead body before. His parents didn’t have many relatives, and he had never lost anyone. The only reason he knew what death was had to do with learning about his birth mother from Vegeta and his parents, and from television shows and for the most part he didn’t even see that. Just threats to superheroes from villains. That was about it.

The real thing was horrifying.

Thankfully, he had Bulma to shield him from it.

* * *

“Alright, things look clear on this end,” Zarbon stated to his underling. “Are you sure you saw someone out here?”

“Sir, I think I was confused,” a teenager wearing an orange bandana over his head and another over his face. “I’ll get back to watching out.”

“Hm, fine,” Zarbon replied before he glanced at him. “Hm, you look familiar, kid. You new?”

“Yes, sir,” the low voice replied. “I just started last week.”

“Probably why I can hardly recall you,” the killer scoffed. “Just tell Cui when he gets back not to abandon his post again. He’ll be in need of some new fingers if you know what I mean.”

The new employee hesitated. “Uh, yes sir. I’ll tell him.”

Zarbon glanced at the new operative and shook his head. “I can tell you’re new. You’re gonna have to learn to stomach this, kid. If not, there’s room on the unemployment line.”

“I can handle it,” the kid replied in irritation.

“See that you can. Frieza doesn’t need any men that would botch a hit.”

The teenager watched Zarbon go back into the warehouse, and he went in a different direction from when he came. He had just heard a gunshot beforehand. When he arrived, a guy accosted him, so he quickly knocked him out using the butt of the gun he acquired. “He had to have just shot someone,” the teenager said. “If I go that way, I might be able to find Bulma. Jeez…I hope she’s okay.”

In that moment, he heard the screeching of tires as a cop car swiftly turned down the street and drove past the building. The car parked on the next street and the teenager saw Bardock and Vegeta exiting the vehicle. And then Vegeta started running towards the building, his sights set on the guard. “Oh boy,” the teen murmured, knowing he was about to have an issue.

“Where the hell is my wife, bastard?” Vegeta snarled roughly, holding the guard by the shirt.

“Hey, Vegeta, ease up buddy, it’s only me.”

The guard pulled his bandanas away from his face, his dark eyes meeting those of his astonished best friend and brother-in-law. “Kakarot?” he heard his dad shout as Vegeta released him. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“No time,” his son replied, taking out his illegally acquired firearm.

“Son, what the heck did you do?”

“Nothing that will be traced back to me?” Kakarot tried hopefully, smiling slightly before growing serious. “Look, that Zarbon guy just came from that direction and I heard a gunshot. I don’t know if that’s where Bulma is or not, but we have to get her out of there.”

“He shot her obstetrician,” Vegeta told his friend. “Bulma is fine…well, as fine as she can be.”

“Shit,” Kakarot breathed out. “Alright, let’s go.”

“Why were you dressed like that?” his father asked as they started heading to the side of the warehouse Bulma was at.

“Um…I sort of got caught by the guard and knocked him out. I was pretending to be the replacement.”

Bardock said nothing for a minute and actually looked very angry. “When we get home, we’re going to have a long discussion about your actions today, got it?” Kakarot nodded, his expression becoming grim. His father sighed and shook his head. “But, only because you were doing this for your sister, I’m going to keep it quiet. You’re sure it won’t get traced back to you?”

“Yeah, I gave a fake name.”

“I have to hand it to you, Kakarot,” Vegeta grunted. “You always come through in the strangest ways.”

That remark alone brought the smile back to Kakarot’s face. “Back at you.”

* * *

Bulma was rocking Tarble, whispering comforting words into his ear, although she was still shaking. Her eyes kept wandering over to her obstetrician. She had really liked the man. He had been very understanding to her and Vegeta and everything that had happened to them. She couldn’t believe that he was gone just like that just because some trigger happy mobster decided he couldn’t be trusted to stay silent.

Knowing that Frieza could return at any minute didn’t help Bulma either. She was trying to remain calm for Tarble, for herself, for the little one resting inside her, even for Vegeta who would be devastated if anything happened to her. At least her phone was still hidden. She was still surprised that Zarbon hadn’t thought to check her for a phone. It didn’t matter, she figured. The truth was it was definitely a blessing.

Hearing someone coming down the hall was not.

Unconsciously, she clutched onto Tarble a little harder, alerting the boy that something was wrong.

Before the child could say anything, he heard a bang against the door and then muffled voices coming from the other side. He grew nervous until he looked up at Bulma. The woman didn’t seem so frightened anymore, but she was definitely confused. Usually, Zarbon or Frieza would be the ones to return to the room, and they wouldn’t be fumbling on the other side. What was going on out there?

* * *

“Damn it!” Vegeta exclaimed, punching the hard metal door yet not flinching. “It’s fucking locked!”

“Out of the way,” Bardock sighed. He then looked to his two sons and said, “You boys might want to step back…all the way at the end of the hallway.”

The two didn’t need to be told twice as the scrambled and ducked behind a corner. Bardock took out his gun and shot the metal lock a couple of times for good measure. Under the force of his bullets, the lock cracked and fell. He withdrew his weapon and smirked. “And that boys, is how it’s done.”

The three men rushed to open the door, though Kakarot went back to the end of the hall with his weapon just in case anyone was to return. Vegeta ran into the room, embracing both his wife and brother.

Astonished, Bulma let out a gasp but instantly relaxed and wrapped one of her arms around his neck. “Thank God you’re both okay.”

Bulma wore a regretful smile. She didn’t want to worry Vegeta, but she and Tarble were far from okay. The day was very emotionally trying and traumatic. But for now, she wouldn’t worry Vegeta with the details. “I knew you’d find us,” she admitted.

Bardock watched his son-in-law hold his daughter and little Tarble and grinned a little. His little girl was okay for the most part. He looked over to the dead body bleeding out on the floor and knew both she and the kid would be scarred for a long time if not for the rest of their lives. Still, they were physically healthy, and that was more than he could ask for considering who they were dealing with.

He moved to grab her phone and then handed it to her. Vegeta helped her and Tarble up, still refusing to let go of either of them, his hands shaking slightly from the fear of losing them somehow. “Daddy,” Bulma whispered, tears forming in her eyes. “I am so sor-”

“Don’t, princess,” Bardock stopped her. “There’s nothing you have to be sorry for. Let’s just get you two out of here and back to the station. Nappa is waiting there for you guys, and he’ll take you home and keep you guarded.”

“What? Nappa? But I thought…”

“He’s not happy with what my father has gotten involved in. In fact, he just arrested my father earlier for whatever his involvement was with Frieza.”

“This is all so crazy,” Bulma murmured before meeting Vegeta’s eyes. “How long have you known?”

Instantly, Vegeta felt guilty. “A while,” he answered, his voice seriously. “We were trying to bring him down. Bulma, I didn’t want to stress you out, and my father was basically threatening your life if I didn’t comply with his demands.”

“Why would our dad do that?”

Vegeta looked down to Tarble and then knelt in front of him. “Tarble, that man is not your father, Robert is. He’s hardly mine. He’s a cruel and evil man that I’ve been trying to keep you away from. He never cared about me or our mother, and I didn’t want you to ever be exposed to that. Unfortunately, you got dragged into something that you should have never been a part of. I’m sorry.”

“Veggie, it’s okay,” Tarble replied. “I just want to go home.”

“Would you settle for my apartment? Kaylee and Jay are still there waiting with Chi Chi.”

“Okay!” Tarble exclaimed, getting excited. Thankfully, with Vegeta in front of him the horror of the situation was completely blocked out from the ten year-old.

Bulma was feeling very relieved that her father and husband were with her, but something was nagging at the back of her mind. “But what about Frieza and Zarbon? How are we going to get out of here?”

“I’ll deal with them,” Bardock stated. “Don’t worry; no one is stopping us from getting you out of here.”

“We…we need to go to a doctor before we go home, though, too,” Bulma remembered. “Before…he said I needed to get checked out.”

“I know,” Vegeta responded hollowly. He still couldn’t believe that the one doctor he trusted to take care of his wife was gone. Though they had started off on the wrong foot, the doctor was actually very comforting to both parents, understanding Vegeta’s immense fear and working with him as well as Bulma. There were very few people Vegeta let in, and now one of them lost his life trying to help his wife. He refused to let that be in vain. “We’ll have Nappa take us there first.”

Bulma nodded and let Vegeta coax her away from her doctor, both of them shielding Tarble’s vision. Bardock corralled them out of the room letting the door close behind them. At that moment, Bulma saw Kakarot staring at her with a relieved smile on his face. She was stunned that her brother was there, mainly because he was holding a gun and looked ready to attack anyone who would dare to come near her.

As they approached him, he hugged her with his free arm. “Thank goodness. I was so worried when I heard the shot go off. I didn’t know if he hurt you.”

“Oh, Kakarot,” Bulma cooed and hugged him tightly. “I’m okay. Just shaken up. It’s been one hell of a day.”

“Understatement of the century, sis,” her brother teased before becoming serious. “Come on. We need to keep moving. There’s no telling when either of those guys will come back.”

“Right,” the woman replied, still clutching onto Tarble. “Let’s get out of here.”

* * *

Kakarot and Bardock took the lead, leading the others through the hall. Vegeta had his gun tucked away for safe keeping, but his main priority was making sure to get his wife and brother out of there. He thanked God that there was something keeping Frieza and Zarbon busy considering they made it out okay.

Once outside, Vegeta looked to his father-in-law for instructions, but saw him glaring angrily back at the building. The man had unfinished business with Frieza, and Vegeta wouldn’t get in the way of that. “Kakarot, go with them. You all have a head start to get to a bus. Get to the station and do what Nappa says.”

“What, dad, no!” Kakarot exclaimed. “I’m not letting you go in there alone.”

“Dad, just come with us, please,” Bulma tried. “I’m safe now.”

“For now,” Bardock replied. “Just go.”

Bulma and her brother exchanged glances right before their father ran back in. When he was out of earshot, Bulma requested, “Kakarot, you have to go with him. They…they’re cruel monsters, and I’m afraid for him. He needs someone.”

“I know,” Kakarot admitted. “Believe me. You just go with Vegeta and Tarble and get to Nappa. We’ll check in as soon as we get out of here. Please, try not to worry too much. It’s…uh, not good for you.”

Bulma hugged her brother tightly. “Be careful, little brother. I can’t lose either of you.”

“You won’t,” he promised. “Now go, before anyone sees you, okay?”

Bulma nodded and let Vegeta take her away from the warehouse, but it didn’t stop either of them from looking back at the building after Kakarot went inside. “They’ll be okay,” Vegeta assured her.

“I know,” Bulma replied quietly, “but I’m still scared.”

“Me too,” Vegeta admitted for the first time that day. “At least you’re no longer in there. I swear…if I ever get my hands on my father…”

“Vegeta, please,” Bulma stopped him. “I don’t want you getting hurt. I honestly don’t trust him, either.”

“At least he’s behind bars. We’ll never have to worry about that bastard again.”

Bulma knew he was right as they boarded the bus. The three went all the way to the back and held onto each other, ignoring the whispers from some of the other passengers who were probably passing uniformed judgement. Vegeta and Bulma didn’t care. They were through caring about anyone’s opinions of them, not that they had really cared to begin with.

Honestly, dealing with the stares of onlookers was much easier than what they had just gotten away from.

And, of course, they now had to deal with the fallout.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

“We need to see a doctor immediately.”

Vegeta did his best not to let his voice waver, but a slight crack betrayed him. He was still tense as anything as he held his wife close to him. Nappa watched them carefully while holding Tarble’s hand. The plan had been to bring Tarble to the apartment and leave him with the others, but he refused to go wanting to stay with Vegeta and Bulma. Even now, the little boy wanted to run to his brother and sister-in-law, but the officer knew that Vegeta needed to get Bulma signed in. The woman was shaky worrying about her father and brother, not to mention all the stress from what she had witnessed that day.

“I’m sorry, but your regular doctor is out on call right now. A benefactor contacted him saying that one of his patients needed to see him.” Vegeta tensed and Bulma sucked in some air as the two exchanged looks. The receptionist noticed the strange behavior and grew concerned. “Is something the matter?”

Bulma said nothing and turned away to hide her tears while Nappa finally came up with Tarble. “Sign them in with any doctor,” Nappa ordered gently. “They’ve been through a lot today. I’m with the force and I’ll tell you what happened, but it isn’t public yet. What I will tell you now is that the patient the doctor was going to see was Bulma, and he told her she needed to get herself and the baby checked out as soon as possible.”

The receptionist nodded and got Bulma signed in with a new doctor. As Nappa went to speak with the woman in private, Vegeta wrapped one arm around Bulma and grabbed Tarble’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “What’s going to happen?” Tarble asked his brother.

“We don’t know, yet, sweetie,” Bulma answered, trying her best to sound strong. “We’re just going to see a doctor and make sure everything is okay. Then we’re going to go back to our place and wait for my dad and Kakarot to get home.”

“When will they get home?”

“Mr. and Mrs. Ouji, the doctor will see you now.”

Bulma and Vegeta looked to the receptionist who had exited the office with Nappa. The woman looked so upset, distraught, and shaky as she went back to her post. Her eyes were red, and it was clear she was forcing herself not to cry yet struggling to keep a strong front. The couple definitely understood that mentality.

Nappa went to them and said, “I’m going to take Tarble to get checked out, too, just to be safe. Will you two be all right here on you own?”

“Yes,” Vegeta assured him. “We’re together, and I’m sure Bardock will handle Frieza and Zarbon.”

Nappa frowned at that. He knew he wouldn’t be able to condone Bardock for taking out a criminal before trial, but he knew if it had been his son or grandchildren he would be out for blood. Knowing that Juu had involved herself and that Jay had been spending more time with them recently, it very well could have been, and his _best friend_ would have been to blame. He still couldn’t believe how far Vegeta Sr. had been willing to go to keep control over his son. Nappa had assumed once Vegeta took interest in the company, his father would ease up a bit, but he had been very wrong. Despite how long he had known Vegeta Sr., he really didn’t know who that man had turned into.

* * *

Bulma was ready for the doctor to come in the room while tapping on the chair repetitively and rapidly. “I just want to go home,” she stated softly as she used the other hand to rub her slightly protruding stomach. “I just want to hang onto Sara and Tarble for the rest of the day and shut everything else out.”

“I better not be included in that everything else,” Vegeta murmured in frustration. “You aren’t leaving my side for a minute.”

“Of course you were included,” Bulma assured him finally stopping her incessant tapping to take Vegeta’s hand. “To be fair to us both, I don’t really want to leave you side after this.”

“Regardless, you wouldn’t have a choice. Don’t you ever scare me like this again, Bulma,” he ordered, though his voice sounded strained and broken like he too was trying to force himself not to cry. Bulma had only seen Vegeta cry once, when she and he went to meet Tarble for the first time and the Swifts hadn’t been friendly towards him. Not once had he cried any time after, and Bulma could tell how terrified her husband truly was during the whole ordeal.

“Next time, I won’t go to the park, though I think after today we should be safe. Your father is locked up, and Frieza will join him.”

Vegeta didn’t have the heart to tell her that both Zarbon and Frieza would be dead by the end of the day.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Frieza was discussing some things with Zarbon about Cui and the newbie that they’d have to keep an eye on. Zarbon didn’t fully trust the kid’s story about Cui’s absence, though it wouldn’t have surprised him if Cui had run off for whatever reason. “Hm, it appears you can’t trust anyone these days,” Frieza posed. “Oh well, get the answers from Cui later, and bring our new recruit here so that I can question him. I don’t remember hiring anyone new.”

Zarbon was about to reply when another voice interrupted the two. “No one is going anywhere.”

Two pairs of eyes landed on the newcomer, a very angry Bardock. Frieza smirked and laughed at the turn of events. “Well, well…look at who has joined the party. Officer Bardock, we finally meet face to face. How are you this fine afternoon?”

“Cut the shit, Frieza,” Bardock spat while holding his gun directly aimed at the head gangster. “This isn’t a social call?”

Frieza snickered darkly. “Isn’t it though?” he taunted. “So, what do I owe this visit? I must say that I’m surprised you found me.”

“You had my daughter and her brother-in-law, and now you’ll pay for interfering with my family.”

“Had?” Frieza growled, his teasing mask replaced with a fiery glower. His eyes cut to Zarbon who instantly had his gun on Bardock.

“Talk,” the second commanded.

This time, Bardock felt like he was on top and smirked. “I don’t think I have to. I’m sure you both can tell. I’m here, and I knew Bulma was here. Do you honestly think I wouldn’t have made sure my daughter was safe _before_ coming to face you, you bastard?”

Frieza glared at the man. “Kill him,” he ordered.

Bardock attempted to shoot Frieza out first, but Zarbon was fast in his firing. The officer dodged the first few hits, but did not see that Zarbon was shooting him into a non-existent corner, controlling where the man stepped. Thankfully, Kakarot had arrived just in time, for his father had be hit. It wasn’t a fatal wound, but enough to cripple him momentarily, a graze to his non-dominate shoulder. Since Zarbon had not expected the new arrival, Kakarot was able to shoot him in the hand. Bardock had the opportunity to execute the finishing blow to the mercenary, shooting his down from the ground.

The eyes of the officer’s son met Frieza’s, and they were none too happy with the turn of events. His eyes were cold, causing Kakarot to shiver. He had never been terrified of anything or anyone in his life, but this gangster had him frozen in his spot not knowing what to expect. When a sinister smirk appeared, Kakarot felt even more horrified.

Frieza snickered for a moment before taking out his own weapon and aiming it at Kakarot’s downed father. “Now, boy, I saw that. You purposefully aimed at my underling’s hand, a well-executed shot. If you could do that, why didn’t you kill him?”

Kakarot didn’t answer. If Frieza had noticed that, then he most likely knew the reason why. “You have the skills of an enforcer, I think, but you’ve never taken a life, have you? Is this your first time holding a gun? Let’s see you use it, if you have the guts that is.”

“Wha-What do you mean?”

“Well, clearly, your father is injured and won’t be able to make an effective shot while I’m all the way up here,” Frieza explained. “Only you can get a clear hit, but I don’t think you have the guts. So, let’s play a game, a gamble.

“In my gun, I have a clip of six, but only one bullet. Every thirty seconds, while you stand there holding your gun aimed at me, I will shoot at your father unless you pull your trigger first and kill me.”

“Why would you want me to kill you?”

“As I said, it’s a gamble. You’re not cold-hearted like Officer Son over there. You won’t shoot me. That’s my gamble. By the time you get the balls to do so, your father may already be dead.”

A pang hit Kakarot’s heart. This tyrant was sick. He wasn’t seriously asking him to play a game of life or death. Either option would haunt the teenager forever. Was this creep for real?

Frieza pulled the trigger, but they only hear a click, and Frieza smirked at Kakarot’s horrified expression. The teenager’s hand was shaking, the gun still cocked and aimed at Frieza. A smirk appeared on the gangster’s face. “Kakarot, ignore him. Just go,” he heard his father call. His heart nearly stopped. His father sounded weak, like the pain was taking over.

“Kakarot, hm?” Frieza replied having not remembered the kid’s name before. “Ah, thirty seconds.” Another empty shot. Kakarot’s blood started to flow colder, his anger and fear both increasing. “Two empties. That’s quite disappointing. Usually I have better odds than this.”

“Tch,” Kakarot growled, steadily holding the gun now causing Frieza to snicker.

“Yes, exactly what I wanted to see,” the man jeered. “I’m beginning to see the eyes of a killer. Do it, now. Kill me and save your father.” Another empty.

Kakarot hesitated to pull the trigger, but when Frieza got through his next shot, he knew he had a fifty-fifty chance of losing his father. “Enough!” he shouted, his voice full of anguish as he pulled the trigger.

Frieza gasped out as the bullet went through his heart, but as the gun fell from his hand he grinned. As he felt backwards to the ground, Frieza’s mirthful eyes met Kakarot’s horrified orbs. He smiled victoriously. “I win.”

Kakarot fell to his knees.

* * *

The doctor finally entered the room looking somber as anything, but he forced a smile on his face for the couple in front of him. “Good afternoon, Mrs. Ouji, Mr. Ouji. I’ve been…made aware of your circumstances today and I know your doctor wanted you to be seen.”

“Y-Yeah,” Bulma stammered. “I…I panicked where I was and I couldn’t calm down and I was clenching my stomach muscles so hard that I was in so much pain.”

“I can understand that,” the doctor assured her. “Now, I have reviewed your chart and he made sure to note everything about your situation, including your stress and your husband’s fears. So, even though I’m sure everything is fine and you weren’t scheduled for it, would you two like to see that everything is okay?”

“A sonogram?” Vegeta asked, his voice sounding hopeful.

The doctor nodded. “I’m sure neither of you will be calm until you can see that your baby is healthy and moving. I’ll get the machine. Now, for the stress, there are some home remedies, like aromatherapy, that might be of interest. We can discuss them later, of course.”

“Okay,” Bulma whispered sheepishly before adding a, “thank you.”

The doctor had brought over the ultrasound machine and a little while later they could see a semi-developed baby moving around inside. “Oh,” Bulma breathed out in awe and relief while becoming tearful. “The last time we did this, he was a little dot.”

Vegeta breathed out a heavy sigh and finally felt relaxed enough to partially sit beside Bulma. “Yeah. This is…amazing.”

The doctor smiled at the two when Bulma asked, “Is it too early to tell the gender?”

“Yes,” he replied. “That’s why you were scheduled for about a month from now. We’ll be able to tell in another month or two.”

“Well, whatever gender,” Vegeta breathed out, “it will be perfect.”

“Too much pressure,” Bulma teased making Vegeta chuckle and roll his eyes.

“You know what I mean.”

“I’m going to give you two a moment alone,” the obstetrician said before leaving the room.

Neither Bulma nor Vegeta could remove their eyes from the screen as Bulma’s welled up with tears. She clutched Vegeta close to her, and he didn’t fight her. Feeling her shaking in his arms, he wrapped his around her tightly and rested his chin on top of her head, a few tears of his own streaming down his face. A cold, honest fact was still consuming him.

He had almost lost them that day.

A knock on the door snapped them out of their trance and Nappa opened the door slightly. Vegeta nearly panicked when he didn’t see Tarble with him, but Nappa didn’t look too worried. “Hey,” he greeted, “I just wanted to let you know that Kakarot has Tarble and Bardock’s been admitted.”

Bulma’s heart nearly stopped, but Vegeta tightened his hold on her to keep her as calm as possible. “Wh-What? Is dad okay?”

“He’s fine,” Nappa stated. “Just got grazed in the shoulder by Zarbon’s bullet. Don’t worry, though. He’s a trooper.”

“I take it Zarbon and Frieza are dealt with?”

“Yeah, Bardock said he managed to dodge Zarbon’s bullets for the most part and an employee of theirs shot Zarbon’s hand crippling him. Bardock took out Zarbon, but Frieza had him. The employee managed to kill Frieza and then ran away, according to your father.”

Vegeta knew, though, that Kakarot had to have been the “employee” to whom Nappa referred, his eyes widening in shock and concern for the teenager. He couldn’t believe that his best friend had had to make that choice. Vegeta had never killed himself, though he knew if his family were in danger, he could no matter who the person was. Kakarot, however, was still as innocent, cheerful, and friendly as the day he met him, so it would most likely hit the teenager a lot harder.

“I…please let my dad know I’m okay,” Bulma whispered, trying to hang onto whatever peace she still felt. She didn’t want to panic again and risk hurting the baby.

“I will tell him,” Nappa responded just as soft. “If you two need anything, let me know. Vegeta, you have my cell number.”

“I need to know what charges my father is looking at.”

His stern demeanor startled Nappa. He hadn’t expected him to ask anything regarding his father, but he was so hardened to whatever the outcome would be. He figured this was the result of his former friend’s treatment of the boy, plus the fact that he put an innocent woman and children in danger. “He’s looking at a lot, including corporate espionage, illegal dealings for both his own and Frieza’s past dealings, conspiracy to murder, among many, many other corporate crimes. He also kept Frieza’s identity a secret knowing of the murders he committed throughout the years. He could have turned him in years ago when the cases were open, which would have also freed up resources at the department. He’s going away for a long time. We’ve got him dead to rights.”

“Good,” Vegeta grunted. “That will be all, then.”

Nappa left the two alone, not missing Bulma’s hand reach up to stroke Vegeta’s face comfortingly. He also saw the calming effect it had on the teenager and smiled slightly. They had all given Bulma a hard time when they first met her, but honestly it was more for amusement than actual dislike. They couldn’t treat her that way anymore. She was a part of their family, and she was good for Vegeta. She didn’t let their craziness affect her, nor was she afraid of a man who had tried to bribe or threaten her on numerous occasions. She was all right with his family.

* * *

Later, Bardock demanded to be released, not caring if he was in pain. He wanted to get his family home and try to get passed the craziness of his day. The doctors tried to convince both Kakarot and Bulma to keep him admitted, but Bulma refused. Her father just wanted some painkillers and to go home. Like her and her brother, her father absolutely hated hospitals. Everyone was just ready to go home.

“Bulma!”

Kaylee was the first to run up to and embrace Bulma, sobbing against her stepsister’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

“Sh, sh,” Bulma cooed patting the girl’s back. “I’m all right. I promise. It’s just been a very long day.”

“That has to be an understatement,” Jay tried to joke, though he actually appeared concerned. “Are you really okay?”

“She is,” Vegeta stated, but more to reassure himself than his cousin. “Can we not discuss this?”

Kakarot entered the house and set Tarble down who instantly ran to his stepsister to quell her worry. He himself, though, whispered a quiet, “Excuse me,” and then hightailed it to his room slamming the door shut.

“W-What happened with Kakarot?” Kaylee asked, concerned for her brother.

“He needs some time to himself,” Bardock explained, his voice raw with emotion. He looked to Officer Nappa. “Thank you for accompanying us home, but now that Frieza is gone we will be fine. Please leave us.”

“Roger,” Nappa replied. “Call if you need anything. We will keep you updated on everything regarding Vegeta’s trial.”

“Why does big brother have to go to trial?” Tarble questioned hesitantly.

“Not your brother, kid,” Nappa corrected. “Your father.”

“His father is Robert Swift, not mine,” Vegeta responded angrily, glaring at Nappa.

Nappa seemed to understand and grew serious. “Of course. Vegeta, I will keep you updated about the trial and anything else you want to know. Please, for your sake, get some rest.”

Once Nappa was gone, the two Sons and Vegeta released the breaths they had been holding. “Dad, will Kakarot be okay?” Bulma questioned, her eyes saddened.

“Frieza toyed with him and left him without a choice but to kill him.”

Chi Chi gasped. “What?”

Jay whistled. “Kakarot killed him? Does my grandfather know?”

“Jay, please don’t tell him,” Bulma pleaded. “He used an alias for getting a gun. You don’t know what happened.”

“I can imagine,” Jay comforted her. “I won’t say anything.”

“Thank you.”

Vegeta went to Tarble and pulled him into a hug. The boy was startled, but wrapped his arms around your brother. “I want you to stay here tonight. I will call your parents.”

“Okay…”

His eyes met Bulma's, and she smiled and nodded at him before taking a seat on the couch, Sara crawling over to her to be picked up and held. Bardock joined his daughter, sitting next to her and taking her hand. Despite the pain it had to have caused him, he squeezed her hand reassuringly when Kaylee noticed that his shoulder was bandaged. She could only guess what happened. She turned to Jay. "Would you mind helping me with dinner?" she asked before looking to Tarble. "You too?"

“Sure!” Tarble chimed, ready to get back to some normalcy.

Chi Chi looked between the father/daughter pair and then took off in the opposite direction for Kakarot’s room. She opened the door only to see him kneeling on the floor, his arms propping his head up over his bed as he shook. “Kakarot?”

He didn’t answer her, but she entered anyway closing the door behind her. She knelt beside him, rubbing his back. He tensed slightly under her touch, but immediately relaxed as he turned to take her hand. “I can’t believe I did that. I cannot believe I fucking did that.”

“Kakarot,” Chi Chi cooed, placing a kiss on his forehead. “There wasn’t any choice.”

“There’s always a choice,” he argued. “I just did something that we normally have to defend people for and I’m getting off scot free.”

“Your father doesn’t want you to suffer that way,” she reminded him. “You’ve been through enough today.”

“I was just so angry, and I felt like I didn’t have a choice, but I did. I could have shot his hand, too, before he took another shot at my father. I could have…I could have…”

Chi Chi silenced him with a kiss, catching him off-guard. Still, he was able to get into it, but she pulled away rather quickly. She looked into his eyes with a serious expression. “You could have lost your sister and father, today,” she finished for him. “You could have been killed today, all of you. We were so scared, Kakarot, and now I know why you needed to go. Sitting here, waiting for word on what was happening, I was terrified that I was going to lose you. I was scared our child was going to grow up without a father. That…That man….he wouldn’t have cared. He kidnapped a child and a pregnant woman without second thought. I know this is painful for you, and you probably won’t get over it for a long time, but you should. If you hadn’t killed him, he would have killed you.”

He knew she was right, but it still didn’t make it any easier to deal with. “He said I had the eyes of a murderer and the skills of an enforcer.”

“So what?” she retorted. “You used those skills for good, not evil. And believe me, I don’t see the eyes of a murderer right now. I see the eyes of a man who feels immense guilt, a man who actually cares about life however good or bad the person is. A murderer doesn’t feel those things.”

Kakarot had not thought of it that way. He was too wrapped up in the guilt after his actions. His father managed to get him out of there. He told him to run and leave the gun, and then cleaned the fingerprints. Because Frieza was shot with a bullet from that gun, it needed to be locked into evidence, but if anyone tracked it down, it would be tracked down to Frieza’s recently hired employee, Goku. Bardock’s son would never have to face this, just inside of himself, and the teenager realized he had a lot of people to help him do it.

“Kakarot?” they heard Kaylee’s voice call from the other side. “Dinner’s ready when you are.”

His stomach rumbled at the thought, and Chi Chi laughed. “Sounds like someone is feeling better.”

The boy flashed her a sheepish smile. “A little.” That was as good as they were going to get for now.

* * *

Bardock refused to go home, so Jay offered up the couch. Kaylee had offered for her friend to stay with her in her room, causing Jay and Vegeta to exchange glances. Vegeta simply nodded his permission, knowing Kaylee was probably going to have issues sleeping. He glanced over to Tarble. His parents had been so upset after what they heard, but they understood Vegeta’s need to have his brother close by. They said they would be by in the morning with breakfast and thanked Vegeta for everything he had done.

Later, Bulma and Vegeta were in bed, Tarble in between them. They just kept staring at each other, waiting, for Tarble had already woken up from nightmares a few times. He had had it the worst that day, for he was a child and didn’t understand any of it. “He’s going to need therapy,” Vegeta stated.

Bulma nodded. “Him and my brother both,” she sighed, shaking her head. “This whole thing is horrible. I had no idea…”

“Bulma, none of us did,” Vegeta assured her. “We knew my father was planning something, and we knew he had had dealings with Kooru Freeze, AKA Frieza, but we had no idea when or how he was going to strike. My father was controlling me to do illegal workings in the company, threatening your life. I gave Nappa and your father everything, so they knew what was going on and they worked with me. But he said you would be safe as long as I cooperated. He even said Frieza acted on his own, today.”

“Still, I just can’t believe it,” Bulma responded. “That guy was the same man who killing our sibling and my grandparents. His second killed my doctor. Vegeta, I was so worried that-”

“Sh,” he cooed, pressing his lips to her head, “sh. We’re all right. We’re safe and together, and Frieza is gone. We’re going to be okay.”

Vegeta’s phone went off in that moment, and his heart definitely stopped. Bulma watched him as he answered it. “Hello?” he greeted quietly, his eyes then narrowing as someone spoke on the other line. “When? Impossible…I…just find him.”

He nearly slammed his phone down on the nightstand, but was able to control it as to not wake up his brother. “Vegeta?” He didn’t answer. “Vegeta, what is it?”

“He escaped,” Vegeta growled. “That bastard escaped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And everyone thought Frieza was going to be the major conflict. Nope! We now have another, little twist in the story, and that will be much, much worse. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. There will be a little bit of calm before the next storm.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

The first few days after Vegeta Sr. escaped from prison were full of anxiety and panic. The workers at the company were in an uproar over what had been going on in the company. Once their CEO was arrested for corporate espionage among other crimes and illegal dealings, no one knew what would happen to the company. Most employees believed the company’s assets would be confiscated and they would be out of a job. Surprisingly, nothing like that happened.

The next day, after Vegeta had received the call about his father, he knew things were going to be difficult. He and Bulma talked that night, and he knew what he had to do. The company would go under and so many people would suffer due to his father’s actions unless someone else took the reins. That is why Vegeta went to the company the next day with Bulma and Bardock, and they looked through all of Vegeta Sr.’s documentation picking out every legal dealing they could find. Anyone who was blackmailed, Vegeta called and personally apologized offering to renegotiate deals now that he was taking over. All the businessmen were willing to meet with him, and Bulma set up appointments with each of them. By the end of the week, Vegeta knew what money of the company was legally obtained and what was obtained through his past illegal dealings. There was a great deal of money that was tainted, but plenty more that was clean. Even though the company would take a hit for a while, it wasn’t ruined. No one would have to be fired, and now that his father’s salary would no longer be taken from the dealings, Vegeta could say with confidence that there was enough to work with and save the company.

Bardock and Nappa investigated each other dealings and tied up the money in the meantime until they were given information on what to do with it. Some of the money was deemed releasable and Vegeta used it to give the rest of the workers bonuses for all of their hard work and also as an apology for the stress they had to endure in the process. By the end of the month, Ouji Corp. was completely stable and all of the attention shifted back to updating the technology and releasing new products.

Bulma had helped with that, for she used whatever projects she was working on for her degree to enhance Ouji Corp.’s product line. It was kind of nice to work with his wife, and Vegeta finally found a balance between completing his degrees, being part of a family, and managing a company. Some days were tough and he found himself exhausted, but Bulma was with him now a majority of the time. He knew she was safe.

No one had heard from Vegeta Sr. He had completely disappeared from anyone’s radar. It was surprising to Vegeta that his father couldn’t be found. He had such a distinct look and couldn’t really hide. His accounts were left untouched meaning he was either getting by without funds or with cash. Who knew with him?

Because he had not be found, Vegeta was reluctant to let anyone go anywhere without some form of supervision. He knew Kakarot could handle himself and Chi Chi. His friend had been getting better dealing with the incident with Frieza and didn’t seem to be weighed heavily down with guilt. Kaylee was another story, but when she wanted to go out she always invited Jay and he always showed up. That still left Tarble, going to and from school. He decided that any time Robert had to leave for work early, he would take Tarble to the bus, and he would be there to pick him up in the afternoons. Sometimes Tarble even came to the company and quietly worked on his homework assignments. Where Vegeta didn’t think his father would go for Tarble like Frieza had, he didn’t trust the man.

He couldn’t always be everywhere, and sometimes Bulma had to stay later at the university than he did. He made her promise to always be around people and to call her father or brother to meet her at home in case his father decided to go after her, wherever he was. When he was stuck at work, he had her text him throughout the day or call. It may have seemed silly, but he had to admit he felt relief anytime he saw her messages or heard her voice.

* * *

The following month, Vegeta was able to focus more on the things going on at home instead of the company. He had promoted Mark and Kevin to administrative positions, Mark taking the role as the co-CEO, and Kevin becoming the head of finance. They were doing well for themselves, handling tasks Vegeta hadn’t yet learned how to handle, and that took a huge weight off of his shoulders.

Thanks to them, he was able to join Bulma for her sonogram appointment, and he realized that Bulma’s motherly intuition was spot on. The child she had been calling a “he” through her pregnancy was, in fact, a boy. They had five months left to go before their son would be born, and Bulma was already starting to show.

Kaylee had also gone to Bulma’s new doctor as well as Chi Chi. Bulma’s sister was close to finding out the gender of her baby as well, but she decided she wanted to be surprised. She just wanted her child to be healthy. It was still too early to tell the gender of Kakarot’s and Chi Chi’s baby, but Bulma made her predictions and refused to tell anyone until she found out she was right. In fact, the family had made a game out of it, and Bulma put her predictions down on paper in a sealed envelope that Vegeta would read once both children were born.

Vegeta was in the kitchen watching Kaylee cook. She had come a long way since the day she appeared on their doorstep. The girl looked happy and well-rested, was getting good grades in her online schooling, and she had become an excellent chef and enjoyed cooking. It was good stress relief for her, though there were times where she was tired where Vegeta or Bulma would take over. “So, I hear you’ll be meeting Jay’s mother soon,” he voiced as the girl stirred some sauce she made in a bowl.

“Yeah, I’m a little nervous,” Kaylee replied. “Bulma said I’ll be okay, though. Jay doesn’t want me to tell her I’m pregnant, though. He’s afraid she’ll get the wrong idea. He’s only introducing me as a friend, anyway, so either way I should be fine.”

Vegeta nodded. Jay had been an excellent friend to Kaylee, and he never tried to push for something more though the older male could tell he wanted to. He had promised to wait and pursue a relationship with her until after she had the baby and had gotten used to being a mother. Still, he was sticking around even taking Kaylee to her appointments if no one else could. He would wait for her in the waiting room, respecting her privacy. It was hard to believe he used to be such an obnoxious player. He would even make fun of himself for his past. “Juu said she will be there, too, so that might take the attention off of you. She said she’d bring Krillin just to earn her mother’s ire.”

Kaylee laughed a little covering her mouth with her hand. “She really doesn’t need to go through all that trouble. I can handle myself. After all, I’m going to have to get used to it. I have a little one I’ll have to stand up for in the future.”

“Hm,” Vegeta responded with a smile. “It’s good to see you like this. To be honest, I was worried about you there for a while.”

“I was too, Vegeta,” Kaylee admitted with a sigh. “I just kept thinking of what I came from and I couldn’t let go. Bulma really helped me. I owe her and you both so much. I really like it here.”

“We both enjoy having you here,” Vegeta assured her. “Bulma, especially. She’s very happy that the two of you have become so close and that you’re close to Sara now, too.”

“I have a question about that,” Kaylee stated. “I know Sara is talking now and all, and she keeps calling you ‘dada’ and Bulma ‘mama.’ Who should I tell her I am? I know technically you guys are my guardians, but I can’t call Bulma mom. That’d just be super weird for me. And even though you’ve both acted as parental figures…I just, I don’t know.”

“We’re very close in age,” Vegeta stated with a nod. “It makes sense, and it does seem weird. We do see you as our own, but we’re just here to give you financial support and help. You and Bulma act more like sisters as you are, so if Sara ever asks, just tell her you’re her aunt. When she gets older, Bulma and I plan to tell her the whole story and give her the option to get to know her parents.”

“You would do that?” Kaylee asked, stunned.

“Yes,” Vegeta replied. “Everyone deserves to know where they come from, and while she’s a child we most likely won’t say anything. She doesn’t need the disappointment at a young age. That’s why we plan on telling her when she’s in her teenage years. At least then, she can understand what she came from and that we wanted to get her away from it.”

She nodded in response. Honestly, Kaylee believed it was the right decision. Sara didn’t need to have the drama of their family. She deserved to be raised in a happy and loving home with parents who loved her and aunts and uncles who would support her. She’d even have a little brother and cousins. “It’s for the best. Bunny most likely won’t want anything to do with her, and my dad never wanted children.”

“Hm?” Vegeta questioned, taken aback slightly by her later statement. “Who told you that?”

Kaylee scoffed, her disgust evident. “My father. He made it clear to me and my sister that he never wanted us. Mom was pregnant with twins, and he went along with what she wanted because he loved her so much, and then when she died he met Bunny and she had been going through a divorce and fighting for custody of Bulma. He married her thinking that she’d take care of us, and we all know who got left dealing with us. He acts like he cares, says he loves us and spoiled us a lot, but it was all an act, just like Bunny.”

“I had no idea,” Vegeta told her shaking his head. “No wonder you and Jessie behaved the way you did.”

“As I’ve said in the past, it still doesn’t excuse it,” Kaylee replied, “but yeah. It’s something I’ve been working out in therapy. Speaking of, how is Tarble doing?”

Vegeta’s expression darkened, but he was able to speak calmly. “He’s recovering. He still has nightmares about everything that happened. It’s going to be a while before he gets back into a fully normal routine. He’s been wanting to stay home a little bit more, but he feels safe going out with his parents or us.”

“I can’t blame him,” the teenager replied. “It was terrifying. I had to watch with Sara while that creep knocked Bulma out and took them. I was so helpless.”

“You came to us and that set everything in motion,” Vegeta assured her. “Had you not come, we wouldn’t have known until it was too late.”

Kaylee nodded grimly before her attention went back to preparing the meal. Vegeta could definitely understand how the girl felt considering they had both almost lost his wife, and Kaylee had also become very close to Tarble. He wished he could reassure her, but with his father out there he just couldn’t. All he could do was continue to live life as normally as possible with always having to look over his shoulder. He didn’t trust the bastard as far as he could throw him.

* * *

Bulma was in the grocery store with Kakarot just aimlessly walking the aisles. “Are you sure you don’t want to try therapy?”

“It’s a crime, Bulma,” her brother whispered. “It’s not safe to talk about it to anyone, especially not here.”

She sighed and shook her head. “Well, you won’t talk to me about it at home. Is this payback for me keeping the stuff with mom a secret?”

“Of course not,” Kakarot assured her. “I just…you don’t need to know. Dad witnessed it, and that’s enough for me.” He shook his head trying to rid himself of the memories. “Frieza was sick, and I just want to forget it.”

Bulma’s expression softened and she frowned at her brother, her eyes full of worry. “But you can’t.”

“But I can’t,” he agreed. “It’s so hard at work, now, too. I’m a criminal, Bulma.”

“Kakarot, it was self-defense. He would have killed dad. You can think should have, would have, could have, but the fact is that creep clouded your head so much that you couldn’t think of a way out if it. Don’t let whatever he said get to you. We’re talking about the guy who killed our grandparents and mom’s child. Oh, shit…mom…”

“Bulma?”

Bulma sighed and realized that her mother at least deserved to know that the man who caused her so much pain had finally perished. Bunny had warned Bulma about Kooru, not wanting her to be hurt by him. She had shared something so personal, and had she not given them a heads up things could have been so much worse. It didn’t mean Bulma planned on letting her mother back into her life or Kakarot’s and Kaylee’s, but she needed to know her life was no longer in danger.

 _“What now?”_ the older woman murmured on the opposite side in the line.

“Hello to you, too,” Bulma scoffed. “I felt there was something you needed to know.”

 _“If it’s that Vegeta is in prison, I already know,”_ Bunny scoffed. _“He contacted me.”_

Bulma was startled by the admission. “N-No,” she stammered. “It’s not about him.” She didn’t want to tell the woman he had escaped. “Kooru…he’s dead. I thought you should know.”

 _“W-What?”_ Bunny questioned, her voice both nervous and hopeful. _“Is that a joke?”_

“No, mom,” Bulma replied, “it’s not. He kidnapped me and Vegeta’s little brother. Vegeta and dad found us.” Bulma looked to her brother who nodded his thanks at being left out. “Dad stood up to him and nearly got killed, but one of Frieza’s employees took care of him and ran away. You don’t have to worry anymore.”

 _“Oh,”_ Bunny choked out, sounding like she was sobbing. _“Th-Thank God! I can’t believe it’s over.”_

“Yeah, well, everything worked out,” Bulma replied.

_“Are you…are you and the baby all right?”_

Bulma felt her heart leap in her chest at the sound of concern in her mother’s voice. She hadn’t heard her sound like that over her or any of her children in a very long time. She didn’t want to read too much into it. For her sanity, she had to assume her mother was asking as a fellow woman and not a concerned parent. Frieza had taken her child away from her, and it clearly had left her bitter for years. Most likely, she wouldn’t wish it on her worst enemy, or her daughter. “Y-Yeah…we’re fine. It was touch and go because I panicked, and then Frieza’s second called my doctor. He…he was killed so that he couldn’t give away my location to the cops.”

 _“Oh my God,”_ Bunny croaked. _“I can’t even imagine. I knew that man was a psychopath, but holy shit… I know…I know we’re not close, and I know you probably want nothing to do with me, especially because of Sara and Kaylee, and I get it. To be completely honest, Bulma, after I lost mine and Vegeta’s child, I never wanted any other. I took it out on all of you, and that most likely won’t change. I don’t want to be a parent, so out of respect for what you just went through, you don’t have to worry about me interfering with your life or your child’s ever again. Still, I am glad that you survived and didn’t lose your child. That kind of pain…it destroyed me, and I’d hate to see anyone else suffer that way.”_

“For what it’s worth, mom,” Bulma started, “I still love you, and I’m sure Kakarot feels the same. But you’re right. We honestly don’t want to see you again.” Kakarot nodded in agreement after hearing his mother’s confession standing next to his sister. “We want Sara to be happy and grow up without all of this. I want my son to grow up without it, too.”

 _“A son,”_ Bunny laughed lightly. _“I bet he’ll be a beautiful boy. Maybe he’ll be like what mine and Vegeta’s son would have been. You know, I hate getting all reminiscent, but you and your husband look like we did in college, save your hair color. You don’t owe me anything, and I know you probably think this is creepy, but when the child is born, can you send me a picture?”_

Bulma seemed a little bothered by the request, for she really didn’t even want to think of Vegeta’s father and her mother and what their kid would have looked like. She looked over to Kakarot, asking for his input. He rolled his eyes and shrugged, but nodded. In his mind, as long as they got this woman to leave them alone forever, they could do that much. “Yeah, sure. It’s weird, but sure.”

_“This is goodbye, Bulma. I look forward to the photo.”_

The woman hung up on her daughter which was not really surprising. Bulma then looked to Kakarot and shook her head. “Man…we come from a really messed up family, don’t we?”

“Well, you can’t be faulted you fell for Vegeta,” Kakarot remarked. “He’s great. It’s weird our mom and his dad…you know, but it can’t be helped. It happened before any of us were born. At least the family we made for ourselves, however weird and confusing, makes us happy.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Bulma agreed. “Now…I need a really hot bath and to bang my head against a wall for that conversation.”

“I know I don’t drink, but I could use some hard liquor,” Kakarot joked.

Bulma laughed. “Yeah, no, little brother. Maybe when you’re twenty-one. For now, especially going through this crap, you don’t want it.”

“Hm, sparking cider then?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

Vegeta was able to work from home that day, which was good because he was able to go to Tarble’s therapy session. He had gone before to explain what had happened and why Tarble had been targeted. He told the therapist that he never wanted his brother to know the truth which she agreed was for the best. After all, Tarble was already blaming the incident on himself for wanting to go to the park. He was afraid to go to that park ever again, so Vegeta and the Swifts had been taking him to more populated parks. He could at least make some new friends there.

The Swifts had given Vegeta the okay to keep Tarble for the night. He planned to drive the boy to school the next morning. Tarble was already asleep on the bed while he read over the new deal with another popular company, Capsule Corp. They had never made deals with Ouji Corp. before considering his father’s sketchy persona. He couldn’t blame them, and he was able to reassure the CEO about his company’s current activities. The head of the company was willing to meet with him mainly because he spoke with other companies and they had raved over Vegeta Sr.’s son.

He heard the door squeak open and then closed before he was engulfed by a pair of arms. “Hey,” Bulma greeted as she hugged him. “How was your day?”

“Fine,” Vegeta replied turning away from the desk and hoisting Bulma onto his lap. Bulma kissed him, keeping their lips pressed for a moment as he ran his fingers through her hair. She pulled away only to smile down at him before her attention moved to the sleeping child in their bed and then Sara in her crib.

“Mm,” she sighed lightly. “Looks like you had a productive evening. Both kids asleep. They weren’t too difficult, were they?”

Vegeta shook his head slowly. “Sara was good going down, and Tarble passed out very soon after he came in here. He was watching a movie with Kaylee when I started reading over this agreement for our new prospect.”

“I know you’ve always hated the company, but you are doing an amazing job. I just hope you aren’t just doing it because of you dad.”

“It started out that way, yes,” Vegeta remarked, “but I’m glad I was able to reverse a lot of his damage. Once the finances were under control, I was able to supply more jobs to people who were desperate for work.”

“How’s that working out?”

“It’s a challenge, but they’re being trained and are doing an excellent job in sales and customer service,” Vegeta said nonchalantly, though he was very thankful he was able to help people after his father had used the company to oppress them. Bulma was smiling brightly at him. “Besides, Tarble already expressed interest in helping me with the company one day. Right now I’m trying to think up some names to change the company name. I don’t want it associated with that man.”

Bulma nodded in understanding. “Well, we can think up some stuff together. But before you think up names for the company, we should probably think of names for our baby. I’m getting even more excited.”

“Hm,” Vegeta hummed, a smile on his face. “Well, I can say one thing. We are not naming him Vegeta.”

“I can agreed to that,” Bulma laughed tousling her husband’s hair. “Oh, I should probably tell you, while Kakarot and I were out, I called my mother and let her know about Kooru.” Vegeta instantly grimaced, his grip on her hips tightening. “I felt she deserved to know. She sort of confessed she never really wanted any of her kids and is bowing out gracefully. She’s just relieved another woman didn’t lose her child to that monster. She did ask for something weird from me, though.”

“Oh God…what?” Vegeta groaned.

“She wants to see a picture of the baby when he’s born, because you and I look so much like our parents when they were in school, apparently.” Vegeta’s nose scrunched up in disgust. “She wants to see what their child would have looked like.”

“I have no words, but whatever,” Vegeta remarked. “If it keeps her out of ours and his life, fine.”

“That’s basically what Kakarot said, too. I even told mom we never wanted to see her again or expose Sara or our son to all this craziness.”

“They’ll have a better childhood than either of us,” Vegeta assured her. “There is no need to worry.”

“I’m not, honestly,” Bulma admitted. “I’m more worried about you.” Vegeta seemed surprised. “Does Nappa have any word on your father?”

Vegeta sighed in frustration and then shook his head. “Unfortunately, no. I haven’t even heard from him. If he knows what’s good for him, he’ll stay away, but I don’t fucking know.” Vegeta looked to his little brother. “I don’t trust him. I trust him even less than I trusted Kooru Freeze.” Hate laced his voice when he spoke that vile name. “He will retaliate, and I just don’t want you, Sara, or Tarble to be in the middle of it. Last time…”

He silenced himself, steeling himself from the possibilities. “Hey,” Bulma cooed, stroking his tensed jaw. “You won’t lose us, okay? We’re going to be okay, all of us. Dad, Fasha, and Nappa are looking out for us. They haven't given up searching. They’ll catch him, Vegeta. Just have faith. It hasn’t failed us so far.”

He had to admit Bulma was right. Life had a strange way of working out, so he just had to remain calm and trust it. “You’re right. Now, I really want to think of names, but it’s late and I _have_ to finish reading over this agreement. Tomorrow, though, I’m off and all yours.”

“It’s a date,” Bulma answered with a wink. “And I look forward to it.”

Vegeta smirked at her, feeling an overwhelming sensation of love for the woman in his arms. He pulled her head down for a gentle kiss and then released her motioning his head over to the bed. She playfully rolled her eyes before squeezing his bicep and whispering “goodnight.” He watched as she crawled into bed, sighing as her head hit the pillow. She was out like a light almost instantly, and that was when Vegeta’s attention turned back to the agreement.

If he could land Capsule Corp., it would change everything. They were a great, family-owned company, and the CEO was kindhearted. Vegeta knew that the people at his company would benefit from that connection, and he hoped that an alliance with his company would benefit them, too. It would provide a lot more jobs and funding for those in need. Vegeta wanted to change the face of Ouji Corp. He would erase all of his father’s crimes. That was a promise.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

Bulma and Vegeta went to a little café for breakfast the next morning after they dropped Tarble off at school. Tarble had been reluctant to leave the car, but Bulma promised they would all go to the large park later and feed the ducks. With that promise, Tarble skittishly left the vehicle and ran over to his teacher. Vegeta had taken Bulma’s hand, squeezing it in silent thanks. He was so overwhelmed that his brother was still this upset. He couldn’t blame him, but he wanted Tarble to be okay and not to be afraid.

“So, we agree we aren’t naming him Vegeta,” Bulma teased lightly, “and I don’t want to name him after dad or Kakarot, because it would just be confusing as hell. Is there anything you wanted?”

Vegeta shook his head as he drank his coffee and then leaned back with his leg crossed. “To be honest, Bulma, I have never intended to date let alone be a father,” he reminded her. “Where I was prepared to be a father to Tarble, I never really believed I could be until we had Sara with us. Even then, even knowing how…active…we were…” Bulma blushed and smiled at that. “I never really expected it or gave it any thought. Since finding out you were pregnant, I’ve been focused on my fear and then on my father and that bastard. I never gave thought to names.”

“I think I have one,” Bulma replied, grinning. “Tell me what you think. Trunks Cole Ouji.”

Vegeta sucked in a breath and looked to Bulma, genuinely shocked. “Cole?”

“For your mother,” Bulma answered, taking his hand. “She was a good woman to raise a son like you. She was important to you, so I want her to be there somewhere.”

“Bulma,” Vegeta breathed out before he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

They didn’t notice their waitress return until a throat was cleared and they pulled away looking at a young, blonde woman. She was grinning at them before asking, “Would you like me to ring you out?”

Vegeta chuckled and nodded looking over to a glowing Bulma. To be honest, over the last few weeks, Vegeta had forgotten what this felt like. He had been so overwhelmed and felt so trapped dealing with his father that he had felt the strain on his and Bulma’s relationship. Now, he felt calm and relaxed, still worried about her health and his little brother, but he knew they had a lot to look forward to, especially the birth of little Trunks Cole.

* * *

Kaylee was a bit nervous as she and Jay entered his mother’s house, especially when they saw that not only his sister and Krillin were there, but his father was there as well. Even Jay appeared shocked, not understanding why his father and mother were even together. Raditz’s eyes met his son’s and he smiled, waving the two teenagers in. “Mom!” Jay called out. “I’m here.”

Instantly, Maron was in the kitchen and hugged her son before eyeing Kaylee up and down. Her eyes narrowed, but she walked away. Jay looked to Raditz for answers. “Your sister and Krillin are out back, so your mother is already pissed off. Don’t take it personally, Kaylee. She thinks you’re another of Jay’s usual girls.”

“Dad, really?” Jay asked, feeling incredibly alarmed before glancing at Kaylee.

“Jay, it’s all right,” Kaylee assured him placing her hand on his shoulder. She looked back to his father and said, “Please don’t say that again. Jay is my friend, and I already know about his past. We aren’t together.”

“I know,” Raditz explained, a warm smile gracing his features. “My dad told me everything, including what we won’t be telling my wife.” Both teens seemed surprised. “To be fair to both of you, I came. Juu and I know how my ex-wife can be. It’s a complicated situation. I get it. If anything comes out of this friendship of yours, I’m on board. Just relax. Maron will calm her ass down once Jay introduces you as a friend.”

“Thanks, dad,” Jay murmured. “That honestly means a lot.”

Raditz nodded, and then the three of them talked about something a little lighter. Well, that was until Juu entered the room confident and smirking with a nervous Krillin in tow. Maron came in after them, a firm frown indicating her mood before she went back to cooking. The tense atmosphere in the kitchen was suffocating, but Juu and Raditz simply exchanged glances and silently chuckled.

Jay leaned over to Kaylee and whispered, “It’s hard to believe they aren’t related.”

Since Kaylee knew his family’s strange circumstance, she found it humorous that Jay would make a joke. She tried really hard not to laugh, but she failed and her giggles couldn’t be contained. Jay smiled fondly at the girl, but then he tensed realizing his mother was looking at them with a sour expression.

“And what, may I ask, is so funny?”

Kaylee calmed herself down and smiled at the woman. “I’m sorry, ma’am,” she apologized sincerely. “Jay just made a joke and, well, I couldn’t contain myself.”

Maron’s expression softened before she looked to her son. “And who is this?”

“This is Kaylee, mom,” Jay introduced. “She’s a really good friend of mine.”

“Really?” Maron scoffed. “And why haven’t I heard about her before?”

“I just moved here a few months ago,” Kaylee replied. “I’m actually Bulma’s stepsister, and I came to get away from my family.” Jay seemed horrified that she was giving that much information. “Bulma and Vegeta are my legal guardians.”

“That seems odd,” Maron replied, “but fine. As long as you aren’t one of those tramps Jay brings home.”

“Seriously,” Jay huffed, “if we’re all going to keep bringing that up, then we’re leaving.”

Juu honestly felt bad for her brother, but she smiled when Kaylee placed her hand on his arm reassuring him over his past blunders. She realized that even where Jay had been a player, he didn’t deserve their mother’s judgment, for she was far worse than he was. At least he never cheated on anyone. She wondered if, when she ran off to Vegeta’s with Krillin, Jay had to deal with this every day. “Yeah, lay off him,” Juu stated smoothly. “The past is the past, right mother?”

Maron fumed when Juu spoke to her that way using words she used to defend her affair on Raditz. She didn’t know why Juu liked Raditz so much even when he wasn’t biologically her father, and to hear her say that in front of the man and her brother, plus two guests, however unwanted at least Krillin was, set her off. “Apparently not,” the woman remarked. “You brought back this riffraff.”

Kaylee couldn’t believe what Maron had said, and she felt horrible for Krillin when she saw him sink in his chair. Juu had confided in the girl and Bulma about her past relationship. Krillin was good to her, and she only stopped seeing him because of the pressure from her mother. Of course, they didn’t believe Krillin knew that. Juu had remained friends with him to a certain extent, but once he helped her create an excuse and they spent time at the apartment, Juu had started falling for him all over again. Kaylee looked between the two women seeing the look of disgust on Juu’s face and the smug smirk on Maron’s. She couldn’t just stay quiet. It wasn’t right to talk about someone like that when they knew nothing about him.

Everyone’s attention was stolen by Kaylee as she stood up and slammed her hands down on the table. Jay stood up, placing a hand on her shoulder to try to keep her calm. She didn’t need to upset herself or the baby. “How can you say something so…so…demoralizing in front of the person you’re slandering?” she asked, her voice tight. Maron seemed confused by her question. “I mean, really, do you even know him? He’s not riffraff.”

“Kaylee, it’s okay,” Krillin remarked. “I’m used to it. You don’t have to stand up for me.”

Kaylee looked over to the teenager and frowned. “But it’s not right,” she replied, her eyes shifting over to Maron. “Take it back.”

Maron snorted. “Yeah, right. Why do you even care?”

Kaylee froze. She knew why she cared. Krillin was a really nice guy, but honestly she was trying to start standing up for people. She had hurt Bulma so much, and when she started to realize what she was doing she did and said nothing, continuing to say horrible things. Vegeta had been the first person to defend Bulma to her and Jessie. He was right in saying that Kaylee would need to learn to stand up for herself and her son, and so she stopped keeping her opinions to herself. She saw Jay and Juu as friends, and Krillin by extension. She had been so irate hearing Maron not only take jabs at Jay, but then at Juu and Krillin, too?

“Look,” she said a bit more hesitant, “it’s not just what you said about Krillin I want you to take back, but what you said to your son, also? If you don’t have anything nice to say, don’t say it.”

Maron was furious that this nobody girl had walked into her home and spoke to her in such a manner. She looked over to her son and said, “Get this girl out of here. She isn’t welcome.”

Raditz snorted and stood up. “Maron, really? You want to alienate our kids, more? This girl has a point. And honestly, if you send her away, Jay would go with her.”

“Excuse me?” Maron snapped, hands on her hips as she faced her ex. “Jay knows that if I don’t want him to see her, he won’t.”

“Or what?”

Jay spoke up and his mother’s and father’s attention landed on him. Raditz was smirking, but Maron looked like she was ready to blow. “What?” she asked darkly.

“Exactly,” Jay countered, his eyes narrowing. “What can you do to me? To Juu? We’re going to be eighteen next year. Sure, you could make our lives hell as you scream all day, but what if we don’t care what you’re saying? What then? Are you going to ground me for spending time with Kaylee? Fine, I’ll sneak out. Are you going to take away my bike? I’ll walk or catch a ride from a friend. Stop giving me an allowance? I’ll find a job. There is nothing you can do to me. If you send Kaylee away now, I’m going with her.”

Juu smiled slyly at her brother before she looked over to her mom. “I feel the same way. Mom, I like Krillin, and I’m not going to stop seeing him this time. At first, I’ll be honest, it was an excuse because of the drama going on with Vegeta’s dad. I honestly like Krillin, and if you try to stop us from seeing each other, I’ll leave too. I’m sure dad doesn’t mind housing me and Jay for a while, right?”

“Right,” Raditz agreed looking over to his dumbfounded ex-wife. “So…are you going to let this go so we can all have a nice dinner, or are we all leaving?”

Everyone’s attention turned to Maron, Jay with a determined fire in his eyes and Juu with nonchalant amusement. Maron looked over to Krillin who honestly looked nervous around her, and then to Kaylee who had a similar fire in her eyes to her son. Where she didn’t approve of either teenager being in her children’s lives, she wasn’t willing to lose her kids over it. “Fine. Everyone sit down and I’ll finish up dinner.”

Jay’s ire dissipated and he turned to Kaylee pulling out her chair out for her. She smiled at him and took a seat. Though there was still a tense air around the room, it didn’t stop the teenagers from conversing with each other. Raditz grinned at the scene, happy that both his kids were content and growing into their own. He looked over to Maron as she chopped up some vegetables quickly in frustration. Part of him was pretty giddy over the fact that she hadn’t gotten her way. That was always a plus.

* * *

Since that day, another months had gone by, and the semester was once again over. Bulma was relieved since so much had happened since winter break. She honestly just wanted to curl up and nap. She was starting to have trouble getting sleep because she was a bit larger than she was a month ago. She didn’t mind, though. It just meant Trunks was growing bigger and bigger.

After the semester ended, Vegeta was able to spend more time at the company, and Bulma came with him to help him with some clerical work. He was honestly thankful for everything Bulma did as well as her presence. He never thought he would like managing the company so much, but being able to spend time with his wife during the day was a blessing. He remembered all of those days where he and his mother were home alone, his father hardly ever coming home during normal evening hours and even weekends when he went on business trips. Vegeta was never close to his father, so it didn’t matter much to him. He loved spending time with his mother. It was the only time he was happy.

He never wanted to be like his father at all. He never wanted to be a businessman. He honestly wanted to be a psychologist. He was good at seeing through bullshit, but empathetic to the plights of others, especially those with challenging families. Back when Bulma had entered his life, all he wanted was to reunite his friend with his sister. Everything that happened after, the times she confided in him, the advice he gave her, it made him believe he could be a good one. He would still pursue it, but most of his attention unfortunately belonged to the company.

At least he didn’t have to split his time all the time between work and family, because at that point he’d just sell the company. He refused to be his father. He wouldn’t abandon his loved ones. He was definitely changing the image of Ouji Corp. to appeal to families. Thanks to his deal with Capsule Corp., his company would be able to make a line of capsule products, a niche that the CEO hadn’t thought of: relaxation.

Summer vacation was starting up, and Vegeta and his employees had been discussing different things they wanted to do with their children. Camping, fishing, late night sleepovers…so many great ideas. Capsule Corp. focused on home appliances, vehicles, and storage. They were willing to accept ideas for prepared, luxury camping tents, stainless steel fishing equipment, sleeping bag air mattresses, especially because Ouji Corp. would be giving them part of their profits. It seemed so simple an idea, but it would appeal to the family unit, and the products would be released the following month, right before kids would be let out for the summer.

Another thing that had changed was the company name. Vegeta had gone back and forth on a name he had been toying around with. He had been thinking along the lines of Orion Corp., but Bulma had shot the idea down with good reason. Orion, where he was strong, was also a hunter. Considering how his father had behaved, even Vegeta grimaced when his wife reminded him of the myth. She understood his desire for a strong name, and so she decorated it a bit. Ouji Corp. was now known as Orius, taking out the corporation title completely. It made the company seem more formidable while also embracing this new family feel.

The couple was busy at work, Bulma typing up information on Vegeta’s computer while he was on the phone sitting on the opposite side of his deck. He was discussing current production with Capsule while the couple exchanged smiles. Out of nowhere, though, Bulma felt a sharp pang but it wasn’t painful, just unexpected, and yelped as her hand moved to her stomach, her eyes wide. Vegeta managed to finish up the conversation quickly and said goodbye before he rushed to her side. Bulma was breathing slightly heavy, but more because she couldn’t contain herself. Her surprise turned to excitement as she grabbed Vegeta’s hand and placed it over her enlarged abdomen before he could even ask is she was okay.

For a moment, Vegeta didn’t know what was going on until he felt the spot under his hand move. His expression matched Bulma’s earlier, and she simply smiled as he took it all in, tears of happiness in her eyes. “I think he wanted to say ‘hello,’” Bulma said with fondness. “He must be tired being cooped up in there.”

“Damn it, Bulma,” Vegeta chuckled wiping away the few tears that snuck out. It was not lost on Vegeta that their little fighter had already been through hell before he had even come into the world. It had only been a couple of months since Bulma had been kidnapped and in the same room with trigger-happy psychopaths.

She reached her hand out to cup his face as both their free hands rested on her stomach. It was absolutely amazing to feel their little boy thumping and moving around. All it did was make them feel more excited for his arrival. They only had four more months to go.

* * *

Each week during that summer break was new and exciting. The first week, Bulma and Vegeta had gotten to feel the first movements of their son. The following, Vegeta had a business trip in New York City, and Bulma went with him. It was like having their official honeymoon since they had hardly had a peaceful moment alone since their marriage. When they returned at the end of the week, they were surprised with the news that Kakarot and Chi Chi had gotten engaged. Bulma was so happy for her brother and friend, the two hormonal women crying happily together with the men staring and blinking for a good thirty minutes wondering if they should chuckle at the ridiculousness or console them.

The week after, Kaylee finished off her school work, a week or two earlier than most schools let out. She spent quite a bit of time out of the house with Jay, but she always checked in when she was going to be late. She had come such a long way, as had Jay which Vegeta could hardly believe, so he and Bulma chose to trust the girl giving her the freedom she needed while still looking out for her wellbeing.

The next week was pretty exciting, for Sara was both ready for a big girl bed, which they somehow managed to squeeze in their room, and she lost her first tooth. Kakarot and Chi Chi began their search once again to get an apartment in the same complex or a neighboring one, hoping to give Vegeta and Bulma some more space. Of course, only known to Vegeta and Kakarot, the elder teen was looking for a larger, four bedroom apartment so that Trunks, Sara, and Kaylee would have their own rooms. It was a surprise, though, and so far Kakarot was able to keep it secret. Until then, Bulma and Vegeta had squeezed a small bed into their room and, since Bulma needed to get to sleep fairly early, Vegeta was tasked with the Tooth Fairy role. He never expected to ever be doing this and was just thankful that Sara remained asleep throughout the ordeal. The next morning, she was so excited to find that the tooth fairy left her enough money to get a snack on the park, which is where Bulma and Vegeta met the Swifts letting Tarble and Sara run around for a couple hours.

Of course, the second week of June came and Tarble was graduating from elementary school. The little boy had to have had the largest family there, having to borrow tickets from his friends who just had their parents there. Vegeta was so proud of Tarble, even if it was just a formality saying that the kids were leaving elementary school. A lot had happened to the child within the year, within the last few months alone, but he had still managed to keep his grades up even when he tried to avoid school. The boy was really excited to start middle school in the fall, already looking at different after school activities and teams to join. He was still in therapy, still traumatized by his day in the warehouse, but nightmares were happening less and less each week. By the end of the summer, it was but an afterthought.

Once Tarble was on break, Vegeta decided to invite the Swifts to the beach house with him, Bulma and her family, Kaylee and Sara, and he even decided to invite Nappa’s family and his father’s cousin and sister’s family. Yamcha and Launch had been surprised to see such a full house, and Launch definitely wasn’t thrilled, but Vegeta told her that she’d have to get used to it. He did not want the house to be a hostile environment any longer, and he wanted the kids to enjoy it now that it was considered family property.

During the two weeks there, Vegeta was able to go through his father’s office once it was late at night and the kids were asleep. There wasn’t much he kept there, nothing that could add to his charges, so Vegeta arranged for someone to come in and remove the stuff from the office. He and Bulma planned to spend part of the summer thinking of ways to remodel the room so that it would be a playroom for their son, daughter, Tarble, and Kaylee’s and Kakarot’s kids.

After they returned home, Kaylee and Jay revealed that, much to Maron’s chagrin, they decided to start dating. Where Kaylee had wanted to wait at first, she didn’t want to miss out even if it added just a little bit of pressure. Besides, Jay was very sincere in pursuing a relationship with her, taking her for a walk in the park, out to eat, or to the movies. He wasn’t intending to rush her into anything, so Vegeta took a step back. It was nice to see Kaylee so happy and Jay acting so chivalrous, sending her flowers on days where he couldn’t see her or coming over to watch a movie or talk when she was feeling low.

The final week of summer was incredibly stormy raining the whole week and keeping people trapped in their homes. Tarble was over at the apartment since the Swifts needed to go out of town for a few days before school started back up, and he asked if they could do the indoor camping thing. Kaylee had never heard of that before, and Jay was equally confused, so Bulma explained to them her fond memories from her childhood.

“When mom went out wherever, Kakarot, dad, and I would set up tents in the living room and squeeze inside falling asleep to movies.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun, actually,” Jay marveled.

Bulma looked to her little brother-in-law, and explained, “I’d love to Tarble, but I think Kaylee, Chi Chi, and I would have trouble getting to the floor.”

“Hey, I have an idea!” Kakarot chimed in, wrapping his arm around his fiancé. “We have a couple cots. Vegeta thought it would be a good idea in case we had a full house of people again. We can set them up here and then instead of tents, we could make a huge fort.”

Vegeta thought about it for a moment, thinking of what they’d be able to use. “Let’s do that. We can use some sheets for the top and tape some string to the walls so that we can prop them up enough for us to walk.”

“I’ll get the lanterns,” Chi Chi offered as she headed around the corner.

“I can make microwave s’mores,” Kaylee said trying to engage as much as possible in this indoor camp out.

Sara, who had becoming more vocal lately with her baby babble, cheered, “Yay, smbores!” causing the adults to chuckle.

Everyone had gotten to work with their respective tasks, and once the fort was set up, the kids got comfortable in some sleeping bags while watching Disney movies. Everyone had gotten all snuggled up in chairs or on the couches not ready to use the cots just yet. Bulma’s eyes landed on Kaylee who was sitting with Jay in the comfy chair, the dark-haired teen whispering words in her ears that made Kaylee giggle and blush. Kakarot was running his fingers through Chi Chi’s hair as she dozed off leaning on his shoulder. Her eyes were then met by Vegeta’s smoldering orbs as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She attempted to hide her bashful smile.

For a moment, she was lost in thought, caught up in all her memories. She went all the way back to the day she had found her father’s letters, the day she had decided to flee across country and start a new life for herself. Finding her brother and father was not something she expected. Meeting the love of her life had been an added blessing which led to her being able to save her baby sister from feeling that same abandonment and inadequacy both she and Kaylee felt. She had been given the opportunity to help Kaylee, help her to do better for herself. Soon, she’d have a beautiful son, and she couldn’t be happier.

A lot had happened over the year and a half she had been there, and all of it wouldn’t have happened had she not left her mother’s…had Vegeta not found her. “What is it?” his smooth voice reached her ears. She hadn’t realized that she had been staring at him so long.

She blinked a few times before the warm and loving smile returned and shook her head. “Not much. I was just thinking.”

“About?” Vegeta pressed lightly while playing with the strands of her hair.

“Just…how much different my life would have been had I not met you.” Vegeta chuckled, nearly laughing when she voiced this making her brows furrow. “What?”

“Woman,” he called affectionately, “you and I were thinking the exact same thing.” Before Bulma could respond, he silenced her with a kiss, and when they pulled away, their attention went back to focusing on all of the love and happiness around them. It was simply perfect.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

It was the end of August, and everyone was back to their school year routine. Classes at the university had started back up a couple weeks earlier, and Tarble was now just entering middle school. Activity at Bardock’s precinct had been average for the city, but thankfully there was not as much chaos after the Frieza fiasco. He still had to close up the case of Frieza’s murder, but there wasn’t much left to do and the nightmare would be over soon.

At times, Kakarot still felt the weight of Frieza’s words, but he was also able to focus on both Chi Chi’s and Bulma’s words. Even Vegeta, strangely enough, had offered his input late one night reminding the teenager that Frieza would have killed many more had he not ended him. When he put it like that, Kakarot could accept his actions a bit better. Honestly, had Frieza gotten away, there was nothing stopping him from putting hits out on their whole family and kidnapping Tarble again. At least they didn’t have to worry about him anymore.

Since months had gone by, Vegeta had started to feel a bit better in regards to his father. Honestly, the man knew he was looking at life in prison. Even though Vegeta detested his father, he knew the man wasn’t stupid. He was probably halfway around the world by now living a new life. Whatever he was doing, Vegeta could hardly care. He had enough to be looking forward to anyway, like the fact that his son would be born in just one more month.

He and Bulma could hardly believe they were getting so close. Of course, it made Vegeta a bit antsy, and so they were spending their morning getting bags ready for the hospital. “Come on, really?” Bulma had asked, shaking her head at her husband. “We still have time to do this, you know. We still have weeks.”

“Tarble was born early,” Vegeta pointed out. “Just humor me.”

“Fine,” she replied with a chuckle. “Hm, let’s see, we have clothes for the baby in both, and blankets. Diapers. A change of clothes for me in both. Books. Glucose tablets. I think we’re just about finished.”

Vegeta nodded and set aside both bags. One was for when they were at home, and the other was for the office whether they were both there or only he was and had to meet her at the hospital. He sat down on the bed, sighing as he leaned back against the headboard. Bulma smiled at him, taking a seat beside him. She took his hand in hers. “Hey, everything’s going to be fine,” she assured him. “I’ve been going to the doctor for every appointment, taking my vitamins religiously, and I’ve kept my anxiety levels down since that day. Nothing is going to happen, even if Trunks comes a little early.”

“I know,” Vegeta breathed out. “I can’t help whatever this is I’m feeling. I just keep thinking about my mother and what she went through. I never say this out loud, but I’m scared. What if we take too long to get to the hospital? What if you’re alone when you go into labor?”

“Vegeta, you can’t think of worst case scenarios,” Bulma reminded him. “Besides, even if I go into labor, it could be hours. Hell, it could even be close to a day before this little one would actually grace us with his presence. I have my phone on me at all times, so even if I am alone, I can call the hospital to send someone and can call you to meet me there. You just need to stay calm.”

He chuckled at that before wrapping his arms around her. “I know that, too. It’s just…it’s hard to let go sometimes. I always have that feeling that the other shoe will drop and something more will happen.”

“That’s because you had to live your life walking on eggshells. But, I promise, everything is going to work out. You’ll see.”

Vegeta gave a curt nod. He knew Bulma was right and that he was just being silly. She was fine, and every appointment the doctor said both she and the baby were healthy. Once Trunks was born and the three of them went home together as a family, he would be able to relax and put his mind at ease. Just a few more weeks and everything would work out.

* * *

The following day, Bulma and Vegeta headed to Orius for a meeting before they had to get to school. He hadn’t scheduled the meeting, hadn’t even heard about anything. He had been away from the company a couple of weeks leaving everything to Mark while he got used to his new class schedule. Well, he was the CEO, so he figured he’d be called for some impromptu meetings. He was just surprised that Bulma was called in for one also.

They entered the building and Vegeta’s eyes widened at what he saw in the lobby. On one side, in a separate room separated by glass windows was what looked like a daycare. Employees’ children were inside running around as well as a few others Vegeta hadn’t seen. On the other side of the building, in similar fashion to the daycare was what looked to be like a waiting room with different abstract art. He had no idea what was going on, but Bulma didn’t seem surprised at all. In fact, neither did the rest of his staff that were downstairs waiting for them.

“Good morning, boss,” Mark stated, grinning like a cat that ate the canary. “So, what do you think? We did a lot these last few weeks, huh?”

“What is all this?” Vegeta questioned taking a seat and then looking around once again.

“Well,” Carol spoke up, “the PR department thought it would be a good idea to promote the fact that Orius was now a company focusing on relaxation and family, so there’s now a daycare, which by the way you can bring Sara too, free for the employees of Orius but very low cost for low income families. And then over there, well, we all know what you had been going to school for before this and we wanted to make things easier on you. So what you’re seeing on the other side is our new psychology department. We have a therapist working full-time, and you can get experience there while still being close to the office and even work there once you’ve gotten your degree.”

He was completely taken aback, never having thought of this or expected it. He looked to his wife and asked, “And you knew about this?”

“Who do you think signed off on redesigning the lobby?” she countered, smirking. Vegeta could hardly believe it, but he was amazed by the idea. His father would hate this, though, what the company had become. It was so much better than what Vegeta could have hoped for.

Vegeta was even more caught off-guard when a cake appeared in front of him. He looked to his employees, and they were all ready to celebrate something. “We can never thank you enough,” Kevin explained, “for what you’ve done and given up for this company, and we never got the chance to welcome you as our new CEO. So, here’s to you, Vegeta. Congratulations on becoming CEO.”

“To Vegeta,” the others chimed in gentle clinking their coffee cups together.

His attention returned to Bulma and he smiled. He knew this was all her doing, for she was the only one he ever told that he never had a surprise party before. To be honest, he kind of enjoyed it.

* * *

Kakarot was done with his classes for the day, and he was off from his internship. That was good for him because he wanted to see his dad, anyway. He needed advice, for her would be meeting Chi Chi’s father very soon. She had hardly ever talked about the man before they were engaged, so he was a bit worried.

He entered the station and immediately found Nappa talking to one of the officers. Walking over to the police chief, Kakarot asked where his father was. Nappa had told him that Bardock was in interrogation, and Kakarot started making his way back there. He figured his dad was alone in the room, so he let himself in and was startled seeing Piccolo sitting in front of his father.

“Kakarot, you shouldn’t be in here,” his father sighed. “The light was on.”

“Sorry,” his son murmured anxiously. “I didn’t see it.”

“It’s fine,” the officer remarked looking to the illegal arms salesmen. “I know you two know each other anyway.”

Piccolo looked over to Kakarot who looked very apologetic. “Don’t fret, kid. I haven’t been arrested. Your dad’s just questioning me about the gun I sold to ‘Goku.’ They needed an official statement.”

“Oh?”

Piccolo smirked. “Yeah. Kid was in a mask and didn’t tell me what he needed it for. I can’t tell them much more than that.”

Bardock nodded. “Well, thanks for your cooperation and statement. If the chief needs anything else, we know where to find you. You can see yourself out.”

Kakarot watched as his father left the room and then shifted his sights back to Piccolo. “Why?”

“You never told me you were going up against Frieza, kid,” Piccolo stated effectively ignoring Kakarot’s wonderings. “It was stupid. Stupid, but brave. That guy was a psychopath.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Kakarot huffed. “So, how did they find you?”

“I’ve been caught distributing a similar type of gun before,” Piccolo replied. “It was a hunch, and then when they saw I had sold the exact same gun to Goku, they wanted me to answer a few questions about him like the day the trade took place, why, and what he looked like. Basically, I gave the day, said that there was no reason given so now they’ll speculate it was because he was an employee of Frieza, and basically what you heard me tell your father. You also failed to mention you father was in the force.”

“I didn’t have time to give you my backstory,” Kakarot deadpanned. “So now what?”

“Who knows? They most likely will never catch Goku, and because he saved an officer, even if he was in the mob, the kill was in self-defense. They’ll most likely let the case officially go after a few months. But, it’s not over yet.”

Kakarot was astonished as Piccolo slid a gun over to him. He looked at the man questioningly. “You can’t honestly believe that Frieza acted alone,” he remarked. “You’re smarter than that. All of his men were psychopaths. Most likely, he did the mercenary work, but who made all of his business deals? He wasn’t smart enough to pull off making an empire. I’m sure you realized he talked way too much and gave away too much information. There’s no way he kept himself hidden for so long without help.”

“What are you saying?” Kakarot asked. Brows furrowed in confusion as he tried to make sense of it. “That someone else hid Frieza’s identity from the cops? Who could do something like that? And what’s this gun for?”

“It’s a legal firearm registered out to you,” Piccolo stated shocking Kakarot. “After I heard about what happened on the street, I knew you’d be up against the big boss soon.”

“The who? How do you know about any of this?”

“My father went to school with Kooru Freeze, and he knew all the people he hung out with. You would think Frieza was the brains behind the operation, especially considering he screwed over his literal partner in crime. Who would ever think the boss was the one who took the fall for everything? No one, because they would think the man was played for a fool, but in actuality he was as sleazy building his company on dirty money and profiting. A man who could screw over other companies wouldn’t have signed a deal where he took responsibility unless he wanted to look like the victim.”

“Wh…what are you saying?” At this point, Kakarot already knew what Piccolo was eluding to, his heart thumping hard in his chest. Piccolo just gave him a pointed stare and crossed his arms. His eyes told Kakarot that the teenager already knew. “Shit! I need to warn Vegeta!”

Kakarot barreled out of the room running all the way home.

* * *

Vegeta had left Bulma at the company to finish up some documents they were working up together when he got a call from the Swifts. Apparently, Tarble’s first day of middle school had not gone over well, and he had gotten into a fight as the day was ending. It didn’t sound like his little brother, to start a fight, and Vegeta was right. Robert was recounting Tarble’s side of the story, and the principle had believed the boy as well.

He shook his head in disgust. Since the whole confrontation with Frieza had happened, it had been newsworthy for a long time. The fact that Tarble had been kidnapped by a mob boss was public knowledge, and the fact that he was Vegeta’s little brother had come out as well. He wondered if Tarble would have to deal with the pressures of bullying like he had, though he was always a fighter and could take a hit before releasing his full rage on the kids that had bullied him back in the day. He wasn’t scared of them.

Tarble was so upset by the whole thing that he locked himself in the bathroom and refused to come out when Robert went to get him. Why, Vegeta didn’t know. It couldn’t be that he was afraid of punishment. The other kid had heard he survived a kidnapping and was a “spoiled little rich kid” not knowing that the latter was the furthest from the truth. Tarble had tried to ignore him and walk away before the kid attacked him. Tarble had gotten hit in the eye, but somehow he managed to fight the kid off and knocked him down to the ground as one of the teachers caught them. Other students had told the teacher that Tarble had started the fight, and some told her that he had tried to walk away and got hit. The teacher knew it would be a game of he said she said so she brought both boys down to the office.

Vegeta pulled into a spot and headed into the school, and when he got inside Robert and Ronda were waiting for him. “The principle let him off with a warning,” the mother told him, “but she understands that he was only defending himself. His teachers will be looking out for him.” Vegeta gave her a nod and then walked over to Robert who was waiting outside the bathroom. He went inside and found the one closed stall and could hear quiet sniffles.

Wrapping lightly on the door, he was met with a weak voice. “Go away.” It sounded more like a plea than an order.

“Is that any way to talk to your older brother?” Vegeta teased lightheartedly earning a surprised gasp.

Tarble unlocked the door so Vegeta got a good look at him. He already had a black eye and even his arm was bruised. “Hm, not too bad,” Vegeta assured. “I used to come home looking a lot worse.”

“Really?” Tarble asked wiping his tears away. “I didn’t mean to get in trouble, Veggie, but I didn’t know what else to do. He wouldn’t let me go.”

“I heard,” he assured him, “and you aren’t in trouble. I heard you were let off with a warning.”

“Yeah, but mom and dad got fined because I threw a couple punches. There’s a rule here that the parents of any student has to pay a fine for every punch thrown.”

“I’m sure they’re not stupid enough to charge your parents,” Vegeta countered. “You could have been hurt worse if you hadn’t fought back. In any case, you won, Tarble, so that kid would be foolish to come after you again.”

Tarble didn’t seem convinced. “I don’t know. He wasn’t happy that I beat him. What if he tries to get revenge?”

“If you’re worried, I could teach you some self-defense moves to incapacitate an opponent. You won’t even have to throw a punch.”

Tarble looked hopeful and then nodded. “Okay. It’s probably a good idea. I didn’t know you got into fights.”

Vegeta shrugged. “You’re in a very awkward stage of life, right now, where everyone is trying to make a name for themselves becoming either the popular kid, the bad boy, the bully, or the quiet one. Some people are just trying to get through school, like you. Back when I was your age, it was my first time in public school, and everyone knew I was the Ouji heir and they wanted to see if I was some stuffy rich kid who had his parents fighting his battles. It was after our mother died, and my father and I stopped speaking. Honestly, I just wanted to be left alone.

“So when this big idiot came up to me and started throwing insults, and I just stared at him and walked away. That’s when he grabbed me and tried to land a punch, but I only had to move my head slightly and he punched the solid wall hard. I pushed him off me and then he never bothered me again. My actions had dubbed me the loner, and people steered clear of me even until high school until I met Kakarot. He kept trying to befriend me, coming over to me and talking incessantly while I ignored him. It wasn’t until some other new guy came and saw me as a challenge because of some rumors. He got me cornered in a hallway after school with a bunch of his buddies.”

“What happened?” Tarble asked, curious.

“I knew I could take some of them, but I wouldn’t be able to handle them all,” Vegeta retold. “That was when Kakarot showed up and jumped in, fighting alongside me. I hadn’t wanted or even accepted that I needed his help. We both had detention for a week despite the fact that they pursued me. If I thought him chattering away during lunch was bad, two hours after school was even more frustrating, but eventually he kind of grew on me. I didn’t mind having him around, and somehow we became friends. I hadn’t had that before.”

“I’m glad you guys became friends,” Tarble said with a smile. “And I’m still sorry I got in trouble.”

“Don’t apologize,” Vegeta chided. “You were only defending yourself. Let’s get you out of here.”

“I still don’t want to go home yet,” Tarble muttered.

“Then I’ll ask your parents if you can come for dinner. And kid, don’t worry if there’s a fine. I’ll gladly pay it.”

Tarble perked up at that. “Well, okay. I’ll go.”

Vegeta smirked at the boy, helping him up and ruffling his hair. The two of them walked out together, discussing plans for the night with his parents. The Swifts were okay with Tarble staying with Vegeta for dinner, and since Tarble had been giving a warning there wasn’t any fine. Of course, Vegeta pulled the principal aside and mentioned his history and concern for Tarble. He demanded that if Tarble had no choice, and a fine was given, that the school was to let him pay it and not penalize the family.

They had gotten home, and Bulma still wasn’t in. Vegeta texted her to make sure she was doing okay to which she responded she was almost done with her work. A few moments later, Kakarot returned home and that set off a whole new concern. He sent Tarble to go find Chi Chi and hang out with her while he talked to Vegeta, his breathing heavy. In that next moment, Kakarot told Vegeta everything Piccolo had said. Vegeta’s eyes widened, but he could believe it with every fiber in his being.

His father was the real criminal. Frieza had just been a figurehead.

* * *

Bulma finally finished what she and Vegeta had been working on before he had been called out to help with Tarble and stretched her arms above her head. She was ready to head home when Carol called up asking her if she wanted a snack. She declined the woman, just ready to go home. Of course, Little Trunks had other plans and Bulma found herself rushing to the bathroom as her little one shifted and put pressure on her bladder. What she didn’t know was, at that point, Vegeta and Kakarot were on their way to the office and her cell phone was on the desk ringing.

“Damn it,” Vegeta hissed as he hung up the phone. “She isn’t answering.”

Kakarot was driving Vegeta’s car while he was having his meltdown. His grip was tight on the wheel, but he was trying not to think worst case scenario. “Vegeta, we don’t even know if he’s going to go after her this second. Just because I found out today doesn’t mean-”

“You’re the one who came home and informed me my father was behind the deals in Frieza’s empire,” the concerned husband snapped. “He’s still roaming free, Kakarot, and if that’s the case, he’d be having us watched. I left her alone almost an hour ago. It’s the perfect time to strike.”

Vegeta was huffing in frustration and panic, and Kakarot was worried his friend was going to hyperventilate. “We’ll get there, Vegeta. Nothing will happen to her. I promise.”

Strangely enough, hearing Kakarot speak so calmly and genuinely made Vegeta feel better about the situation. He looked at his phone, five minutes having passed. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to try Bulma again.

* * *

Bulma had made it halfway down the hall back to the office before she had to use the restroom again. At first, she hadn’t minded it so much, but now it was just getting ridiculous. “Take it easy in there, Trunks,” she chided lightly still wearing a smile as she rubbed her stomach. “Mommy needs a break.”

As if the baby could hear, he settled, and she went to the bathroom once again before finally returning to the office. She heard her phone ringing and realized she didn’t have it on her. Opening the door to the office, she expected to find it empty save her phone.

Instead, she found her father-in-law casually sitting with his feet crossed and propped on the desk, a gun in his hand and aimed to the door. Bulma’s mouth immediately fell as she tried to make sense of the scene before her, her blood turning to ice in her veins. “Ah, there you are,” he slurred in amusement. Both his eyes and hers went to her ringing phone. “I would leave that if I were you. Now, take a seat. There are some things we must discuss.”

Bulma didn’t want to listen to him, but there wasn’t much she could do, not with a gun aimed at her. If she tried to call out for help, she had no doubt he’d shoot her. She must have inherited her father’s detective skills, for she instantly noticed that Vegeta Sr.’s gun was nearly identical to the type of gun Zarbon had used to kill her obstetrician. The gears in her brain were turning, putting the pieces together, and she could now safely assume that Vegeta and Frieza truly were partners in crime.

The only thing she could do was sit down across from the desk and pray.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters

All she could do was sit down across from the desk and pray.

Bulma felt disgusted as her father-in-law’s lazy demeanor turned to pleasure as she took a seat. His self-satisfied smirk angered her. He knew he had her where he wanted her, and she just felt so helpless. Trunks was beginning to move once again causing Bulma to feel immense nausea, though she was sure part of it had to do with her nerves. “Now,” Vegeta Sr. spoke with a sinister chuckle, “as I said, we-”

There was a knock on the door that made Bulma jump and look back. She heard the sound of the gun being cocked and turned her attention back to the man across from her. He held a finger to his lips and shook his head aiming the gun at her abdomen. She got his unspoken message very clearly. “Bulma, are you in there?” She didn’t answer. Then she heard Carol’s voice say, “I’m sorry, Vegeta, but I don’t think she’s still in. It’s possible she’s driving home right now and that’s why she isn’t answering.”

Bulma swallowed. She really hoped Vegeta wouldn’t believe that. Carol sighed and said, “Well, all right, Vegeta. I’ll go inside and look.”

That alone had panicked Bulma, for she didn’t know what her father-in-law would do. Mentally, she willed Carol not to enter. Carol clearly tried to enter, but the handle was jammed. “Huh, strange. It’s locked. Well, honestly, I think she left. Maybe you should try her again.”

The two in the office heard retreating footsteps before Bulma released a sigh of relief for her fellow employee. Her gaze returned to her husband’s father who was once again calm and entertained. “As I was saying before that little interruption, there are matters we must discuss.”

“L-Like what?” Bulma asked nervously, not missing the sadistic grin her father-in-law flashed her.

“Ah, Bulma,” he sighed shaking his head. “Bulma, Bulma, Bulma, I gave you so many opportunities to walk away. Now, you’re at my mercy.”

Her eyes narrowed, but she said nothing as he continued. “You know, I tried to protect him. I knew you would be his downfall as your mother was mine. To be honest, when she left me, I was a mess. I had no idea what Kooru had done, but to be honest I’ve long gotten over my past.”

“Then why did you help her get me?” the girl inquired. She had seen how Vegeta Sr. was whenever her mother was mentioned. He clearly wasn’t over her.

The man’s expression darkened. “I ran into her while she was going into her hardships, and she did ask the favor. I had connections, and that conniving little bitch played on our past. She invoked those old feelings and I played into her hands like a sucker. I never made that mistake again.”

“She made it sound like she still communicated with you,” Bulma pondered, not understanding all this drama.

“That bitch is a liar,” he emphasized again, “just like you. I know how she operated, and I wanted to protect my son from you. You’re the spitting image of that woman, and I have no doubt you’re using everything to your advantage. What I don’t understand is why. I offered you money, yet you didn’t take it. Threatening you didn’t seem to work, so what exactly is your angle? Are you just serving to be a constant reminder of what that woman stole from me?"

“I understand why you’re upset,” Bulma offered, trying to appease the man and keep him talking without upsetting him. “My mother treated us all horribly. Kakarot was lucky not to have known her. I was nothing but a slave to her, so no…I am not like her. I could never put someone I love through what she put you through. I swear…I am no threat to your son.”

“You changed him, and that was enough,” the elder Vegeta scoffed. “He was fine, perfect. Cold, ruthless, cunning. He gave into all my demands save a few because he had his mother’s defiant nature. He was the perfect candidate to run my empire.”

“Empire?” Bulma voiced, but side-stepped it. “With all due respect, your son was miserable. He hated you.”

Vegeta Sr. chuckled. “Oh, I know, girl,” he admitted shocking his daughter-in-law. “That’s what made him perfect. If he had no love in his life, he wouldn’t suffer like I had. He’d completely bypass that stage in his life and cut to what really mattered. Power. That’s why I forbade him to date. It’s why I sold that brat of a child to that couple. It’s why I refused to let my wife go to the doctor’s.”

A red flag went off in Bulma’s mind as her eyes quickly flashed to the firearm. She was horrified by the revelation. “You…you wanted her to die?”

“I did.”

It became eerily quiet as Bulma realized the predicament she was in. She was not sitting in the room with her husband’s father, the asshole who tried to force her to leave his son. She was sitting in the room with a sociopath who was planning on killing her and her unborn son to destroy his own. “You’re Frieza…” she stated, her voice distant.

Vegeta Sr. released a sinister snicker. “Congratulations, Bulma. You’ve won the prize. Too bad you’ll never be able to tell your father that I still live on. You won’t be saying much of anything when I’m done with you. Well, actually, there is one thing more I want you to say…”

Vegeta was tapping his fingers on the car door. Between the traffic and the red lights he was getting stuck at, he believed someone was out to get him. Something was wrong. He could feel it in his soul. To be honest, he felt like there was someone prodding him to get out of the car and run to the company. He had felt something similar the day he decided to go out to the bar, the day he found Bulma. This instinct he had scared him, but it had never steered him wrong before. “Kakarot,” Vegeta finally spoke after ten straight minutes of silence, “I need to get out of here. Meet me at Orius. I need to get there now.”

“I get it, believe me,” Kakarot assured him. “Go. I’ll be there soon.”

Vegeta nodded and got out of the vehicle running between the cars to get to the sidewalk. He ignored the honking of pissed off commuters and ran towards the company at lightning speed. Whatever he was feeling, he didn’t trust it. When his phone went off, dread was all he felt even when he saw Bulma’s name on the screen.

“Yes,” he spoke hesitantly, somehow knowing he would not be hearing his wife’s voice.

 _“Well, well,”_ his father’s voice grated on his eardrums, _“it’s nice to hear your voice again, son. How have you been?”_

“Y-You…” Vegeta growled, his grip tightening on his phone as he paused in his running.

 _“Your wife and I are just discussing a few things in your office,”_ he goaded. _“If you want to see her again, you better hurry.”_

“Bastard,” his son spat in derision. “Put her on the phone. Now.”

_“Of course.”_

_“Vegeta?”_

Vegeta felt immense relief that Bulma sounded a bit frightened, but okay. “I’ll be there soon,” he promised. “Please be safe.”

 _“I…”_ She paused, and Vegeta instantly felt his heart sink. _“I will try. There’s just…I need to tell you something before I hang up.”_

“What?”

_“I love you.”_

Bulma hung up her phone knowing that she had probably struck fear into her husband’s heart, but truthfully she didn’t know if she would be alive in the next five seconds let alone however long it would take him to get there. Her father-in-law seemed elated by the exchange and once again pointed the gun lazily in her direction. “Very good performance,” he praised. “I almost believed you.”

“Stop it,” Bulma hissed quietly, tears forming in her eyes. “You have no idea what Vegeta and I have. We are nothing like you and my mother. Despite all the crap both of you have put us through, we found our way to each other _and_ worked everything out. Why couldn’t you just let us be happy?”

“Happiness is but an illusion,” the elder Vegeta drawled. “Seeing as you won’t live passed the day, there’s no harm in telling you. There was a time I was happy. You see, my mother was a wonderful woman who took pride in her children and the nephew she adopted from her sister before that bitch fled. It was Yamcha, Launch, and me growing up together. We had everything and were spoiled little rich kids in every sense. Our father was never around, so we all looked up to the woman. And then that bitch left us one night, packed her bags and was never heard from or seen again.

“We begged our father to let us speak to her thinking that she was leaving him because he was a negligent husband, but the truth was she unhappy with her life and her children. Strangely enough, she had never wanted us and only adopted Yamcha because her mother begged her to.

“After that, I hated women, until I met your mother. She was fiery, my equal in every way. I knew we’d be good together, but I never imagined how good. I had grown fond of her, dare I even say loved her, but we were both detached enough to not fall strongly. That was the reason I proposed to her. Then of course, she called it off and I realized that I had fallen for her more than I had thought possible. She nearly ruined me, many times over.

“You won’t get the opportunity to poison my son anymore,” he declared. “In fact, you will help me destroy him.”

“Never,” the appalled woman retorted, turning away from him.

At that moment, Vegeta chose to enter his office nearly breaking his own door down when the handle wouldn’t give. His anger gave way to shock when he saw his father sitting in his desk holding a gun to his frightened wife. He said nothing, only clenching his fists to attempt to hold himself back from doing anything that would put Bulma and the baby at risk. “Father,” he spat, “what the fuck is this?”

The man answered with a grin. “Relax, Vegeta. Your wife and I were simply getting to know each other better. Why don’t you take a seat?”

“I would prefer to stand,” Vegeta countered walking up to the desk and getting between his father and Bulma. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Straight to the point,” his father responded. “You can’t even humor me, can you?”

“Not when you’re holding a gun on my wife in my office when your ass is supposed to be in jail.”

Vegeta Sr. chuckled. “Now, now,” he chided, “that isn’t any way to speak to your father, Vegeta. Your little harlot and I were discussing how she’s destroyed all the progress we made for your future. But don’t worry. We can correct it, and then we will continue grooming you to take over my business and empire.”

“W…” Vegeta choked out, “What are you saying?”

“I think you already know the answer to that, but I digress.” Vegeta watched as his father slid a stack of papers to him, a contract. “Now, Vegeta, return the company and its assets to me, and I won’t be forced to take drastic measures.”

“Don’t,” Bulma interjected earning a glare from her father-in-law. “Vegeta, he’ll kill me whether you sign it or not. Don’t give him any satisfaction.”

Vegeta’s eyes instantly landed on Bulma begging her to remain silent. She blinked in surprise having never seen that helpless look in her husband’s eyes. He was truly afraid for her, and he didn’t trust what his father’s actions would be. His attention shifted back to the man as he asked, “Where do I sign?”

The criminal seemed pleased yet surprised. “Just like that? After everything you had accomplished in such a short time. Tsk tsk, son,” he jeered, “that’s not the way this works. You’ve failed my test. Proof the bitch needs to die.”

“Don’t even think about it,” Vegeta replied with venom. “Do anything to my wife and you will die. I don’t give a shit that you’re my father. I will find a way to destroy you.”

“And that’s exactly what I want.”

Vegeta had been taken aback by his father’s words when the gun was shot off. He reacted quickly, pushing Bulma out of the way to safety though she did hit the ground a little harder than either of them would have liked. Unfortunately, he couldn’t get himself out of the way and fell to the ground grunting out in pain. Bulma looked over and noticed drops of blood hitting the ground. A gasp left her as she hurriedly crawled over to her husband.

“Vegeta,” she nearly shouted, her hands cupping his face as he hit the ground. Her eyes moved to the bullet and she panicked. It was very close to his heart.

“I…I’m fine,” he choked out, a bloodied hand reaching out to trace her face. He could hardly hold the shaking appendage in place as his fingers dragged streaks of red down her face. “You’re okay.”

“Shut up,” she whimpered, tears streaming as her hands moved to put pressure on his wound. He groaned, but didn’t complain much more than that as his eyes started to close. “No! Vegeta, stay with me. You have to…please.”

His glossy eyes opened meeting hers, a smile adorning his features. “You’re safe. S’all that matters,” he hummed.

Bulma was starting to get worked up and started shaking her head. “You idiot. Stop talking like that. I need you to stay awake. We’re both getting out of this. Please, you can’t leave me alone. I can’t be alone again.”

“You’re not,” Vegeta remarked. “‘M fine.”

“Just keep talking, okay,” she said as she searched around for her phone. As her attention went to the desk, she realized she had completely forgotten they weren’t alone. Vegeta Sr. was still rooted in his spot, but he seemed bothered and distant. She wondered what exactly was going through the villain’s mind, but she couldn’t focus on that as he regained his senses and glared at her. His gun was holding steady.

“Please,” she pleaded, “you have to call for help. He’ll die.”

“Then that’s what he gets for protecting you.”

A shot was fired, Bulma closing her eyes as she heard the noise throwing herself on her husband. In that moment, though, she felt something wet running down her legs. _Oh God, not now!_ she mentally screamed at herself. She couldn’t afford to be in labor right now.

With that thought, she realized that she hadn’t been shot, and Vegeta hadn’t been again either. She quickly sat up and saw her brother standing in the door with his own firearm. Gasping behind her indicated that Vegeta Sr. had been the one that was hit. She looked over to the man and saw him cradling his hand.

“You son of a bitch!” he shouted at the teenager. “You’ll pay dearly for that.”

Kakarot glared at the man and then fired the gun once again shooting the creep in the knee. The elder Vegeta cried out in pain, and Kakarot ran into the room and knelt down beside his best friend and sister. “T-Took you long enough,” Vegeta stammered, grinning sardonically. His face contorted in pain. “F-Fu…”

“Hey, relax,” Kakarot ordered quickly moving to get Bulma’s phone to dial 911. He looked over to his friend’s father. Yeah, he wasn’t going anywhere for a while.

“Kakarot,” Bulma called out, “tell them to send an obstetrician with an ambulance.”

“Huh?” her brother questioned as a woman came spoke over the phone. “Um, yeah, we’re at Orius’s main building. My brother-in-law’s been shot. My sister said to send an ambulance and an obstetrician.” He was silent for a moment. “Actually, send two. I shot my brother-in-law’s father in the hand and knee to stop him from killing them.”

“Why would you tell them that?” Vegeta mumbled into his bloodied fist. His mind started to clear slightly as he finally registered what Bulma had asked for. “W-Wait a minute…”

“I’m sort of in labor,” Bulma said with a weak smile. “Your son decided that coming at the most inopportune time was the way to go.”

“Shit,” Vegeta hissed as he attempted to sit up. “Bulma, we need-”

“Sh,” she cooed in attempted to reassure him. “I’m okay. We’re going to be okay. Just stay awake and keep talking, okay? You have to do that for me.”

“Bulma,” he sighed, closing his eyes and breathing through his nose, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she told him. “It’s not your fault.”

Kakarot looked over to Vegeta Sr. who was still trying to pull himself off the ground. He was disgusted by the scene he had witnessed upon entering the office and had nearly lost control of himself with rage. He don’t know what had brought him out of his rage, but he was quickly able to react and nonlethally disarm Vegeta’s father. He had known that if he had killed the man, he would forever be haunted. As long as Vegeta and Bulma were safe, Vegeta Sr. did not have to die. Honestly, he deserved to be imprisoned for the rest of his life.

Sirens could be heard, a medical team rushing to the office and started attending to the couple. A few officers had arrived as well, Kakarot’s and Bulma’s father being with them. “Jesus,” he breathed out while mentally thanking God that his kids and son-in-law were alive, though Vegeta looked worse for wear. He immediately went to Vegeta Sr. growling out the man’s rights before he slapped handcuffs on him despite his injured hand.

Everything was happening so fast and Vegeta was losing a lot of blood which added to Bulma’s anxiety. She refused to leave his side despite the very clear fact that she was starting to experience contractions. At first, they had wanted to take her in a separate ambulance from her husband and send his father along with him and her brother with her, but Bardock made it very clear that Vegeta Sr. was to be nowhere near his son. He was worried about his daughter, but she was refusing to leave Vegeta’s side so he mandated they be sent together or risk either of their patients having a severe anxiety attack.

Kakarot watched as his friend was loaded into the ambulance and then glared at the crook who caused all of this. It wasn’t fair that Vegeta had to suffer because of his father. All of this was just too much. Kakarot marched over to Vegeta Sr., his eyes cold and hardened. “Why?” he growled as he clenched his fists. “Why did you do any of this?”

Vegeta Sr. didn’t answer at first, only smirking as he said, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“That’s enough,” Bardock snapped, pulling on the handcuffs making the villain yelp. The officer smirked. “Aw, did that hurt?” His amusement left as he glowered at the man. “You’re lucky that’s all I intend to do to you, you bastard. Now, you’ve been read your rights and I’m going to let Nappa deal with you so that I can be there for both my daughter and _my_ son.”

Vegeta Sr. glared at the officer. “Vegeta is mine. This isn’t over.”

“Oh, it is,” Kakarot replied. “You see, you’re wanted for a lot more than you were before, and now that I know the truth, you better be damn sure you won’t ever see the light of day again.”

“And what,” the prisoner spat, “pray tell, do you think you know?”

“That you’re Frieza,” Kakarot responded socking both Vegeta Sr. and his father. “Someone told me you were the one responsible for everything. Kooru Freeze was just your figurehead while you did your illegal crap in the background. You would have never signed something where you’d take the fall for everything. You wanted to appear the victim. I don’t get why you did all of this, but by the end of today, the whole world will know what a vile snake you are.”

“You will regret this, boy,” Vegeta Sr. threatened. “I’ll find a way.”

“No you fucking won’t,” Bardock hissed pulling Vegeta Sr. to his face. “You will never hurt my family again. If you keep this up, I’ll personally transfer you to a state that has the death penalty.”

“I’m so scared,” Vegeta Sr. replied sounding incredibly bored. “If you want to make sure I don’t escape, both of you better accompany me in the ambulance. Even with my hand and knee out of commission, I still have my ways.”

Bardock’s expression was grim. “We’re going to take you to a different hospital and get Chief Nappa and Officer Fasha to guard you. No way in hell am I letting them bring you to the same hospital as Vegeta and Bulma. Besides, your wounds aren’t lethal.”

Vegeta Sr.’s expression soured. He was hoping to go to the same hospital as that treacherous disappointment of a son. He hoped to finish the job on both his and Bulma’s account. Of course, Officer Bardock had seen right through him. He couldn’t get his way this time. He would just have to bide his time once more.

* * *

As soon as the ambulance reached the hospital, Vegeta was rushed to the operating room, instantly separating him from his wife. He didn’t want to leave her side, not when she was in labor. Removing the bullet was the doctors’ first priority, for the obstetrician had said it would be a while before the baby came. Vegeta could barely register what was being said around him except for Bulma’s words of assurance. She was going to be okay, she kept telling him, and so was he. Everything else, he drowned out. He hoped, though, that he would be there for her when the time came. He couldn’t live with himself if he wasn’t.

Bulma was in quite a bit of pain each time a contraction took hold, but she knew it couldn’t be as bad as what Vegeta was dealing with. She kept asking her doctors for progress reports on the surgery, but because of her anxiety, they didn’t want to tell her all of the details. Eventually he actual obstetrician came in and mandated that they let her know, for she wouldn’t be calm until she knew no matter how difficult. Bulma learned that Vegeta had almost died on the table, but the doctor working on him was amazing and managed to prevent that. The surgery would be over soon, and then Vegeta would be in recovery. Bulma was relieved when they assured her that her husband would be okay. She didn’t know what she would have done had she lost him.

Part of her wished that he was at her side, but she wanted him to focus on surviving and getting better. Besides, Trunks was now taking his sweet time to grace the world with his presence. Bulma couldn’t help but chuckle. Trunks was ready to come early, yet he was hanging back for a while. It seemed ironic to her.

For now, she just had to hold out and wait patiently. Kakarot had called her phone, which her nurse had handed to her, and he told her that Vegeta’s father was with Nappa being interrogated at the hospital, and once he was treated he would go to the station and be placed in solitary confinement. Her brother and father were hurrying back to the hospital so that she wouldn’t be alone. The promise her brother made, that everything was going to be okay, helped her to relax enough to rest as she waited.

A couple hours later, Vegeta had awoken from the heavy drugs. He felt completely woozy and sick, but he was able to sit up. He felt a sharp pang from his chest to his shoulder and all of the events of the day returned to him. In a panic, he ignored the pain and grabbed for a controller to get an orderly over to him. Nurses from every direction ran over to him when they saw him struggling. “Easy does it,” a man ordered while trying to settle him down. “You’re in recovery right now. Do you remember why you’re here?”

“Yes,” Vegeta rasped, “my asshole father shot me and my wife is in labor and I need to get there.”

“You can’t right now,” a woman told him, “but I’ve been checking in with them in case you woke up. Your wife is doing fine. She hasn’t had the baby yet.”

“All the more reason for me to get to her.”

Vegeta attempted to get up again and felt a wave of dizziness. The man caught him and lied him down again. “You see…this is the reason you can’t go yet. You need to rest.”

The patient only glared in response. “I don’t care what condition I am in,” he spat. “I’m going to see my wife.”

“But-”

“So, how’s the patient?”

Vegeta looked off to the side to see another man entering with a woman in tow. The man took his chart and started reviewing the information. He signed off on a few things on the chart and then said, “Alright, Vegeta, I’m Dr. Mar. I was the one who performed your surgery today. How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Vegeta declared, his voice sounding very strained as he pushed his anger down. “This idiot here refuses to let me leave.”

The doctor flashed the orderly a smile and said, “I understand your rush to leave, but how about I offer up a different solution. You still need to recover, that is true. We’d like to keep you overnight for observation.” Vegeta looked like he was about to protest when the doctor held up his hand indicating to Vegeta that he wasn’t finished. “I know what’s going on right now. This nurse has actually been going back and forth between the two departments to give us updates on your wife. So, here’s what I propose we do. I’ll let you go up there and be with her provided you agree to have this nurse bring you up there in bed. When the child is born, you and your wife will both be placed in a private room where you’ll both stay the night. Tomorrow, the both of you can go home with you child as long as you don’t do anything strenuous. I’m prescribing you some painkillers, and I expect to see you back here in a couple of weeks so that I can remove your stiches. I’ll have someone come up to you to show you how to change the dressings later. Is this all right with you?”

Vegeta nodded. Anything that would get him to Bulma quicker, he would do, even if it meant staying in bed being hooked up and pumped with medications to dull his pain. He just wanted to be there, for her and for Trunks. “Then let’s get you out of here.”

The nurse went around the bed and the orderlies remained with them helping them steer the bed through the hospital. People looked at all of them, and Vegeta felt like he was being put on display. The nurse who had been with his wife began talking to him distracting him from all the prying eyes. “Bulma has been doing very well, but she’s very exhausted. She was resting when the doctors and I agreed to bring you up to her. She’s been so worried about you.”

Vegeta relaxed when he heard that Bulma was doing okay. To be honest, the second he had woken up and could clearly think, his mind was on her. He was so worried about what could be going on in that room. To hear that she was resting and thinking about him made him feel a little better. He still wouldn’t be content until he physically saw her. Nothing else mattered.

Well, almost nothing.

“Do we know anything about my father?”

The nurse felt a heaviness in the air when he asked that question. “Your brother-in-law called saying that the police chief had him in custody and under surveillance at a completely different hospital. Bulma also mentioned something about solitary confinement. I’m certain everything will be okay.”

“You don’t know him like I do,” Vegeta mumbled as he laid back. To be honest, solitary confinement was still too good for the man. Besides, he had escaped prison once. What made Nappa think he wouldn’t be able to again?

* * *

If there was anything Vegeta Sr. hated, it was being chained to a bed like an animal. He was trapped and he knew it, and the doctors didn’t give two shits about him. They were only doing their job and taking care of his injuries. After he was bandaged up and in his private room that was being guarded by officers, they had let him be and went to tend their other patients.

He would not surrender. He planned to get away as soon as he was able. It wouldn’t be hard. He had a knack for getting out of tough situations. Smirking to himself, he laid back and decided it was best to bide his time as he had the last time. If he had it his way, both his son and daughter-in-law would be dead by the end of the month, and their child would become his new heir.

Nappa entered the room all dressed up in his officer getup. He was glaring at his grinning friend with a fire that amused the elder Vegeta. “You’re in deep shit. I hope you know that.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the man replied. “After all, you know very well that I was Kooru’s victim, so I will be able to fight those charges eventually. I didn’t kill anyone. Anything you have is hearsay.”

“You know that’s all a lie and we have you dead to rights,” Nappa reminded him. “I told you that, and then you escaped from jail only to return and hold an innocent, pregnant woman at gunpoint. You shot your own kid. The only reason you’re alive right now is because her brother has a heart and didn’t want that on his conscience. He figured it all out, Vegeta, and his sister confirmed it. You are Frieza.”

The amusement left Vegeta as his eyes met Nappa’s. “You’ll never be able to prove that.”

“Look, I’m going to level with you. That boy is the one who killed your figurehead.” Vegeta Sr. seemed shocked. “He confessed everything to me because he had information that would put you away for life and give us what we needed to ensure you won’t try to escape.”

“Enlighten me.”

Nappa sighed as he thought of what the teenager had told him. The chief had not been surprised, especially because he knew if he was in the same position he probably would have done the same. He assured both Kakarot and Bardock that Kakarot would not be charged and would not be arrested. It was self-defense, anyway, and Kakarot intended never to do it again. The only punishment Nappa instilled on the young boy for taking things into his own hands was to tell the lawyer he interned for. It was up to the man to decide if he’d keep Kakarot in his firm. The anxiety of waiting for that answer was enough of a punishment for him, Nappa figured.

“He got a gun from someone he knew from working at the firm and went to the warehouse disguised so that Kooru wouldn’t recognize him, and then when Bardock went to confront him alone thinking he was Frieza, the bastard who worked for him shot him. Bardock still managed to take Zarbon out, and then that left Kooru. Kakarot had shot out Zarbon’s hand much like he did to you so that he couldn’t harm his father more. Kooru could tell he had skills and decided to toy with him, challenging him to kill him while playing Russian roulette with his father’s life, so he killed him.

“You’re lucky he decided not to end you, but he felt guilty enough from killing Kooru. Anyway, we brought the gun salesman in for questioning. His name was Piccolo.” Vegeta’s expression darkened. “You knew his father, he stated. He implied you were the brains behind the operation. When Kakarot told this to his sister when he called, she told him he was right. You were Frieza all along. So, here’s what’s going to happen.” His prisoner snorted a laugh. “You’re going to agree to be imprisoned, right now. You will assure me you will never try to escape. You won’t complain about being placed in solitary. You will live the rest of your days this way.”

“Bah,” Vegeta Sr. scoffed. “Why the hell would I agree to that?”

Nappa smirked at his former friend. “Because, Vegeta, everyone knows now. It’s already getting around the prison, and it’s public news. In prison and out, people who you screwed over are out for blood. That’s why you won’t leave. The second you try to get out of your cell without permission, either an officer, inmate, or enraged citizen will kill you. If you want to live, you’ll do exactly as I say.”

Vegeta felt a fire ignite his soul, a rage so deep-rooted that he wished he wasn’t cuffed so that he could strangle the officer to death for his offensive remarks and actions towards him. Sure, he had been friends with Nappa a long time, and the officer had warned him to stop his illegal dealings, but now he knew the truth, and the whole world knew as well. His friend had damned him, and he had no other choice but to nod. Once the officer left, he mentally cursed his son and his wife. Unfortunately for him, he knew they would never pay for their misdeeds. They had beaten him, and he would forever hate them for it.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters
> 
> I wasn’t expecting this to be the last chapter, but it was. As I started writing the first scenes, it transitioned well into how I wanted to end the story, so without further ado the final chapter.

Bulma had woken up shortly before Vegeta was brought in by the nurse. The fact that he was there stunned her. She looked to her doctor and the nurses, and they were all smiling. “Bulma,” Vegeta breathed out, though his voice sounded strained. The woman turned to face him, instantly taking his outstretched hand. He managed to smile, though it was slightly forced. She couldn’t even imagine the pain the gunshot and surgery had caused him.

As she thought this, a contraction hit her hard causing her to cry out and grip Vegeta’s hand. He grimaced slightly, but made no complaint. The doctor went to check Bulma in that moment, and then informed the parents, “Your son is ready to be born.”

“About time,” Bulma teased, laughing through her tears. She looked over to her husband with loving eyes. “I guess he was waiting for you.”

“Hm,” Vegeta grunted. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” she told him, her voice quiet. “I’m…I’m really glad you’re here.”

Vegeta answered her with a nod before the doctor told her to push. It took a while and a lot of effort, but eventually cries could be heard in the room. Bulma and Vegeta watched the doctors cautiously as they cleaned their little boy and wrapped the tiny child in a blanket. The baby was handed to Bulma, tears welling up in her eyes when the baby peaked his crystal blue eyes open. She couldn’t believe it, but Trunks was here.

Bulma looked to her husband whose expression was full of surprise and awe. Vegeta couldn’t believe how small Trunks was, but seeing as he decided to grace them early, they were lucky his size would be the only thing to worry about. The doctors decided to step out for just a moment to leave the couple alone with the child.

“He’s perfect,” Bulma said after sniffling and wiping some of her tears.

Vegeta managed to sit up, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. He wanted to at least touch his son, make sure he was really there. Bulma could see her husband struggling, so she moved slightly to allow Vegeta to reach. He placed a hand on top Trunks’s head covering his little lavender tuft, and he could feel the warmth emanating from his body. He was really there, and Bulma was really okay. Vegeta’s worried orbs softened as they met his wife’s, her leaning down to kiss him. And now he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Kaylee was pacing back and forth. She and Jay had returned home to find Chi Chi holding Tarble close to her. They were watching the news, and the little boy looked very fearful. The couple had gone to look at the television and saw that there had been a shooting at Orius’s main building. Jay paled when he read that Vegeta Ouji, Jr. had been shot and that Vegeta Ouji, Sr. was now at another hospital under police custody. The news broadcaster explained that both Vegeta and Bulma had gone in one ambulance, and it was rumored that the woman was in labor. Everyone was panicked.

Chi Chi had tears in her eyes. In that moment, the phone rang, and the dark-haired woman nearly flew off the couch to answer it. “Hello?” She sighed in relief. “Oh, Kakarot, thank God…what’s going on? We’ve been watching the news for the last hour.” There was silence for a moment before the woman’s eyes widened. “R-Really? They’re all okay?”

Tarble sat up instantly, getting out of his fetal position. He crawled over to Chi Chi and tried to listen. “Sure, we can get to the hospital. I’ll call the Swifts on the way. Kakarot…I’m glad you’re all okay.”

When she hung up the phone, Chi Chi had three pairs of eyes staring at her. She managed to smile. “Kaylee, go grab Sara. We need to head to the hospital now.”

“Are Bulma and Vegeta okay?” Kaylee asked. She needed to know.

Chi Chi nodded. “Vegeta had some surgery, and then they brought him up to Bulma after he woke up and she had the baby. He’s healthy. Now they’re in a private room and we can all go and visit. Everything is fine, now.”

“Thank God,” Jay marveled. “I can’t even…this is…let’s just go.”

Kaylee rushed to get Sara and put her in her car seat. Tarble slipped in the back with Jay as Chi Chi drove all of them to the hospital. The woman handed Tarble her phone so he could call his parents and tell them to meet them all there. There wasn’t any doubt that they had seen the broadcast, too, and everyone needed to see that their family was all okay.

* * *

Bardock had gone down to see his grandchild after they had done a checkup. The little bundle definitely could not be mistaking with his vibrant lavender hair and brilliant blue eyes. Beside himself, he smiled. Things could have taken a horrible turn that day, but everything was fine now. Everything was still so hard to believe.

“Dad,” Kakarot called out returning to his father’s side. “They’re gonna bring Trunks up to them soon.”

Bardock regarded his son with a nod, his expression serious. “Did you speak with your bass?”

Kakarot frowned and nodded. “He said he understood the circumstances, but even without charges being filed, he needs to think about it. He has mixed feelings because it was a mob syndicate and self-defense, but I still acquired an illegal firearm from someone we had a case against. He did say, though, that if he couldn’t get past it, that if I went somewhere else, he would be a reference.”

“That’s at least something,” Bardock answered. “All things considered, we all got off extremely lucky. I still don’t understand how that bastard could be Frieza.”

“I still think Kooru was the one who killed your parents,” Kakarot stated earning his father’s attention. “Vegeta’s father…he was very secretive, but Kooru was very out there. It was probably Vegeta Sr.’s order, but carried out by Kooru. Either way, Kooru and Zarbon are gone now, and the real Frieza is going away for a long time.”

“Life,” Bardock grunted. “He won’t be able to hurt anyone again. He’ll never see Vegeta again.”

“Thank God for that,” Kakarot responded with a sigh.

The two stayed until the nurse removed Trunks from the viewing area. “Come on, son. We should go check on them.”

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

* * *

Bulma was so happy to have Trunks in her arms again. Vegeta hardly took his eyes off of her even though the doctor had given him really heavy painkillers. She was thankful that they put them together in a private room, for she wouldn’t be able to sleep without him there. Vegeta’s bed was positioned ninety degrees from her, making it easier for them to glance at each other.

Eventually, Bulma’s father and brother joined them, and then everyone else followed suit. Tarble instantly went to his older brother, tears in his eyes. Vegeta attempted to soothe him, ruffling his hair and assuring him that he was perfectly fine.

“Are…are you guys really going to be okay?” Kaylee asked nervously. She visibly relaxed when Bulma nodded her head.

“Yeah, we’re all fine,” she promised. “It was a pretty difficult day, though.”

“At least you overcame,” Ronda said optimistically. “You’re very lucky. That man was crazy.”

“You have no idea,” Vegeta stated, his face scrunched up in disgust. When he and Bulma had been alone, she had filled him in on everything. He looked to Kaylee and Jay. “Would you mind taking Sara and Tarble out of here for a little bit?”

“No!” Tarble snapped, stomping his foot down. Vegeta stared at him in shock.

“Son,” Robert tried, but Tarble interrupted him.

“No. I’m not leaving.” The tears in his eyes hit Vegeta hard, and he could not speak. “I know you want to protect Sara and me, but well…this is our life, right? We have a right to know. She probably won’t even remember it. And me…I’m not a little kid anymore. You can’t just say things are okay and expect me to take it at face value.”

Vegeta’s expression grew grim, but he nodded and looked to Bulma and the Swifts to see if they’d agree on letting the kids stay in. They all gave their visible okay, and Vegeta patted the side of his bed inviting Tarble to take a seat. “My father was a mob boss,” he began. “I didn’t know that, but he was. It apparently started in college for him, and he was dating Bulma’s and Kakarot’s mother at the time. He was going to marry her, and they were going to have a child.”

“What happened?”

“Well, a man named Kooru, the one who had you kidnapped, had found out the woman was pregnant, and he caused her to lose the child and threatened her into never telling my father. Beforehand, he had Kooru kill Bardock’s parents and eventually he met Bulma’s and Kakarot’s mother. While they were together, my father met our mother, and she was an amazing, loving woman.”

“You’ve told me about her before,” Tarble stated. “She had gotten sick?”

Vegeta looked to Bulma, his eyes troubled as he started telling the boy. “She died in childbirth.” Tarble looked up at him, guilt etched on his features. “It wasn’t your fault. It was my father’s.”

“Y-You keep saying your father and not our father,” Tarble grumbled.

“I don’t want you to ever associate yourself with him,” Vegeta returned. “And it was his fault. He told Bulma this evening that he purposefully refused to let her get treatment. He wanted me to live a loveless life, be cold and ruthless like him, and because of our mother, I didn’t give into him. The reason he gave you to the Swifts was to make sure I didn’t have love for anyone or anything, or in return have anyone love me. It’s also why he forbade me to date.”

“Seriously?” Jay exclaimed. “That low-life scum.”

Vegeta looked over to his “cousin” and nodded. “Basically he wanted me to take over his organization. When I refused to do what he wanted willingly, he began threatening Bulma’s life so that I would submit.” He looked to the Swifts. “I don’t think he ordered for Tarble to be kidnapped. I think Kooru did that on his own for his own sick amusement.”

The two parents nodded, both still looking horrified. Bardock could tell that everyone had been overtaxed and suggested they talk about the baby instead. “So, what did you guys settled on for a name?”

Bulma smiled as she rocked her son. “Vegeta and I talked long and hard about this, and we already spoke to the doctors. Meet the newest addition to our family, Trunks Cole Son.”

“Son?” Kakarot asked. “But your last name is Ouji?”

“That’s what we talked about,” Vegeta interjected. “The second we’re freed from this place, we’re going to the courthouse and legally changing our last name to Son.”

“But…why not your mother’s maiden name if you don’t want you father’s name?” his brother-in-law inquired. When he saw Vegeta’s stunned gaze, he asked, “What?”

“I…I never thought about that,” he remarked. He looked to Bulma. “W…What do you think?”

“I think we should do it,” Bulma replied with the sincerest expression he had ever seen. “The doctor said he’ll check in with us before doing the birth certificate, because obviously right now our names are still Ouji. What is it?”

“Kurobushi,” he answered. “It was technically a name she chose for herself. She was a foster kid until she was eighteen, so it was something she had come up with.”

“Even better,” Bulma murmured before yawning. “Man, what a day.”

“Mama,” Sara called out barreling over to her. Kakarot chuckled and moved to lift Sara so she could snuggle with Bulma. The little toddler took a look at the baby in her adoptive mother’s arms.

“Hey, Sara,” Bulma cooed. “Meet your little brother.”

“Bra-jah?”

Everyone in the room chuckled as they all exchanged contented glances. Even Tarble managed a smile, especially when Vegeta clapped his good hand on his shoulder. For the rest of the evening, the family exchanged stories and pleasantries, all passing the new baby around. It was disappointing when the nurse entered and said visiting hours were over. Eventually, even Trunks needed to be taken away for the night leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone with each other.

* * *

It had been a long time since they were surrounded by this much silence. Neither of them knew what to say, but both ended up saying the same two words after a while. “I’m sorry.”

Vegeta looked at Bulma like she was crazy, but he remained quiet and listened to her soft voice. “I’m sorry that you had to go through what you did…that he put you through it. I wish…I wish I could have known you sooner, help you through the worst of it.”

“The worst of it,” Vegeta scoffed. “Bulma, nearly losing you and our son was the worst of it. What happened to my mother will always be horrible and will always haunt me, but I’ve mourned for her all my life. If I had lost you and the boy…Bulma, I would have never recovered. For everything you both went through today, for my father’s sick obsession with your mother, for what he had done to your grandparents…I’m sorry for all of it.”

“You didn’t control his actions, Vegeta,” she assured him, her face alit with compassion. “His goal was destroy any inkling of joy you had in your life. You were more of a victim than I was. He was willing to let you die. Vegeta, I wouldn’t have recovered either. I would have had to be strong for the children, but I would have never been the same.”

Vegeta didn’t care about what he had agreed with the doctors, didn’t care that he was so drugged that he was dizzy. At the sight of her tears, Vegeta forced himself out of bed. “Ah, Vegeta, wait,” Bulma tried to stop him, but he didn’t listen even as he stumbled over to her bed and sat down. He used his good arm to embrace her, inhaling deeply. Their eyes met, hers shining with concern and glistening tears. Vegeta smirked, moving his hand to cup her chin guiding her lips to his. He kissed her with so much passion that both of their minds became hazy, and he pulled away to adjoin their foreheads.

“We never have to worry about him again,” he remarked in a breathy whisper. “Nappa, your dad…they won’t let him back into our lives. Your mother…we sent her the photo and we’re done. Sara and Trunks will never have to suffer the way either of us did. They’ll have the life we couldn’t.”

“With both of their parents love…and none of this mafia crap,” Bulma added making her husband snort.

As they gazed into each other’s eyes lovingly, they knew their life was about to truly begin. The past could no longer affect how they carried themselves. They were free to live how they wanted. Their children would have the most amazing support system they could ever have. They were about to embark on an amazing journey.

* * *

About eight years later, Vegeta Kurobushi had stepped down from Orius to allow his brother, Tarble Swift, to become president and CEO. The elder brother had long since been finished with the company fulfilling his true passion of helping others like Bulma, himself, and Kaylee learn to live their lives and put their pain in the past where it belonged. That psychiatric branch in the Orius main building had come in handy, especially when Vegeta had become a licensed therapist.

Bulma had graduated with her engineering degree, however since she had minored in creative writing, she spent a bit of time writing either children’s books or mysteries that reflected their own past life. She had become a best seller, which was beneficial for she was able to spend a lot of time at home only working at Orius a couple days a week. She only worked there while the kids were at school, making sure to be home just in time.

Kakarot had been pardoned by his boss eight years prior, and when he graduated he was offered a fulltime job. He and Chi Chi had had a son, Gohan, and he and Trunks were little troublemakers whenever they were together. The two had been married a year after their son was born and they had moved out into a neighboring apartment.

Eventually, Vegeta and Bulma decided to move into a house, especially to make things easier for Kaylee. The teenager had had her little girl, Erica, the year she graduated. Her family and Jay had helped her finish out the year online, and then she had gotten into a local culinary school. She and Jay had continued dating and, when she was halfway done with school, they had gotten engaged to the joy of Juu and her husband, Krillin, Raditz, and Nappa. Maron had taken a bit more time to accept it, but there was little she could do to stop Jay from proposing.

Anyway, while Kaylee and Erica were still living with them, they figured it would be better to get a house. Sara and Trunks would have their own rooms which they were both already looking forward to decorating. It would be closer to the elementary school, and only a few blocks away from Robert’s and Ronda’s home.

Bulma sighed after she hung up the phone looking to her brother-in-law. She had received a call from the school about Trunks and Gohan getting into a fight at the school, and she was sure that she would be meeting her brother there. “Well, duty calls, Tarble. I need to go off early.”

“Everything okay?” he asked, concerned.

The woman nodded. “It will be. I just need to go tend to the kids. Can you call down to Vegeta to let him know? I know he still has a couple appointments left.”

“Yeah, I can handle that, sis.”

A smile was his response as Bulma left the office. She had been surprised to get a call from the principal. Trunks was not one to get into fights at school. He was only eight, anyway. What kind of scuffle could he and his cousin have gotten themselves into?

When she entered the office, she found her daughter crying in the corner and Trunks, Gohan, and even Erica trying to soothe her. The other student that had been involved, as Bulma assumed from the black eye, was sitting far away from the three looking angry. He looked up having hear a sound of someone walking towards them and paled. Then Erica saw her and ran over to her. “Auntie Bulma,” she said hurriedly while pulling the woman over to the group. “Sara won’t stop crying.”

“What happened?”

Trunks looked to his mother sporting a slightly bruised jaw. “That guy told her she didn’t look like any of us,” he explained. “He told her she had to be adopted. Then she got upset and he started pushing her around. I saw it and got sick of it?”

“So you jumped in with violence?” Bulma sighed. “I’m glad you stuck up for your sister, though.”

Trunks perked up at that and then offered a sheepish smile. The children then explained that Gohan had jumped in when the guy started wailing on Trunks instead. “Mama?”

Sara’s troubled voice struck Bulma’s heart. She moved to embrace her daughter who quickly wrapped her arms around her neck. “Oh sweetie, it’s okay.”

“A-Am I really adopted?”

Bulma pulled the ten year old back slightly to look her in the eye. “It’s a long story,” she began softly, “but I do want you to know that your father and I were planning on telling you soon. It’s a very complicated story.”

“Why?” Sara asked. “I-It is true, isn’t it?”

“Let me talk to your teacher, and then I’ll sign you guys out for the day. We’ll join up with daddy and talk about it.”

“Aw, can we come too?” Gohan asked.

“I guess.”

Bulma turned to see her brother and sister coming up to them. “Hey you guys. Guess you got the call too? Kaylee, what are you doing here?”

“Well, after the fight, Erica skipped class and refused to return, so they called me,” the woman answered. “So, what’s the big issue?”

That was when the principal came out and corralled the parents into his office. Given the circumstances and the fact that it was self-defense, the man was willing to give the boys a warning since they had never gotten into fights before and the other boy had. Next time, though, they definitely would face disciplinary action.

As promised, Bulma signed her kids out as did Kakarot and Kaylee, and they all decided to meet up at the house. In the car, Bulma called Vegeta and left him a message to come home as soon as he could for there had been an incident and now Sara was practically inconsolable. They both needed to be there for the girl when she learned the truth.

Vegeta had finished up with an appointment when he decided to check his messages, his brows furrowing as he heard his wife’s concerned voice. It was enough to get him to hand his appointments off to the other therapist who had thankfully had a clear schedule that evening.

He rushed home and found everyone sitting in the kitchen, Bulma placing snacks on the table and trying to encourage Sara to eat something before her father had come home. He made his presence known, instantly moving to embrace his precious daughter. “What’s going on?” he asked as he sat down and cradled the upset child on his lap.

“Gohan and I kind of got into a fight, dad,” Trunks admitted. His father’s eyes landed on him demanding an explanation. “There was this kid and he was picking on Sara and when he got her upset he started pushing her around and pulling her hair.”

Vegeta could definitely accept his son getting into a fight when it came to defending his sister. It was a much better reason than he had ever gotten into brawls when he was in school. He was more concerned that Sara seemed so upset by the whole ordeal. This time, he looked to his wife hoping he could shed some light on the situation.

“The kid decided to point out to Sara that she didn’t look like her family members and told her that meant she was adopted,” the woman informed him.

His expression softened as he moved his daughter so he could look at her. She looked devastated by the idea, but he knew it was time to explain the story to the children in their family. They had been hoping to wait a couple more years when all the kids would understand all of the craziness that happened in their lifetime. He breathed out through his nose before saying, “I guess it’s time, then.”

“Time for what?” Gohan asked, curious.

All the adults exchanged glances before Bulma began talking. “Time to talk to you all about mine and Kakarot’s mother.”

“Wait,” Trunks stated. “Isn’t your mother Kaylee’s mother?”

“No, sweetie,” Kaylee stated. “You see, I’m your parents’ stepsister. That means one of my parents married one of their parents.”

Trunks looked perplexed by the idea, but he nodded anyway. “You see,” Bulma continued, “our mother was a difficult woman, and she left our father. Kakarot went to live with Grandpa Bardock, but I went to live with our mother. She married Kaylee’s father.”

“We weren’t very nice to your mother,” Kaylee admitted looking between Trunks and Sara. “My sister and I were incredibly bratty and miserable, and we took it out on her which was very wrong of us. Bulma had been struggling doing all of the housework, cooking, chores, and taking care of Sara all on her own.”

Trunks’s eyes widened at that. “But, what do you mean by that?”

Sara’s eyes were on Bulma’s looking highly fearful, not understanding. “Sara,” Bulma cooed while getting up from her seat. “Vegeta and I…we aren’t your parents. Actually, you’re mine, Kakarot’s, and Kaylee’s half-sister. You were born when I was in high school and I took care of you all the time. I even had a crib set up in my room so I’d be there for you if you woke up.”

All the kids looked stunned by the revelation. They didn’t want to overtax the children, but if they told them everything, they could process it all and then ask their questions. “When your mother and I got married,” Vegeta spoke, “we had decided to visit her old home and we found Sara alone.”

Kaylee frowned and sunk into her chair. “Yeah, my sister and I were stupid, reckless teenagers and we had left you alone. We were highly irresponsible back then, and I apologize for that.”

“We fought to get custody of you,” Vegeta continued as he stared into Sara’s eyes, “and we did adopt you, but you were always a part of this family even before that. Bulma and I wanted to make sure you received the love you deserved and a happy life surrounded by a supportive family. Surprisingly enough, you called Bulma your mother right away, with a little coaxing from Kakarot. When you called me dad for the first time, I had never felt so honored. I’ve always seen you as my daughter and so has Bulma. It doesn’t matter that you were adopted. You are our child in every way that counts.”

“I…” Sara started to say, but she couldn’t think straight and just buried herself against Vegeta’s chest.

Bulma patted her back before Sara threw herself at the woman, Vegeta still holding her so that Bulma wouldn’t need to hold her full weight. “We love you, sweetie,” she cooed giving the girl kisses on her forehead.

“I love you, too, mama,” Sara responded, not letting go.

Trunks had finally let everything sink in and smiled. He had been so mad at the boy for suggesting anything like that to his sister. There was a small part of him that had to admit he was glad everything was out in the open. Now Sara knew she was loved so much and it wasn’t a case of her parents not wanting her, but of two people that weren’t capable of raising a child. It also made him respect his mother more, for she had had to suffer so deeply and it wasn’t fair.

Vegeta chuckled and took the girl fully from Bulma. “Well, this was an unexpected turn of events, huh?” Sara giggled at that and smiled. The proud father looked to Bulma and said, “Maybe we should tell them the surprise.”

“Surprise?” the four kids asked simultaneously in different tones.

Bulma couldn’t help but grin at the children’s eagerness. “Yes. For fall break next week, everyone was able to get off. We’re going to go to the beach house.”

“The whole week?” Gohan asked.

“Yeah, son,” his father replied patting his back. “The whole week.”

“Awesome!”

The adults all shared knowing glances before they decided it was time to order dinner. It had been a long day for the kids, so they were easily appeased with food and movies for the night before Kakarot took Gohan home. Kaylee took Erica to her room to leave Vegeta and Bulma alone with their kids. After moments of silence, Trunks sighed. He looked at his parents and Sara with a sheepish smile before he said, “I’m glad you adopted Sara. I like having a sister.”

The parents’ eyes met both shining with love and pride in their little boy. “I’m glad you did too,” Sara stated. “It’s a lot to take in, but I’m happy I grew up with you two as parents. I…I can still call you both that, right?”

“Of course you can,” Bulma assured her. “We’ll never stop seeing you as our daughter. Always and forever.”

“Well, okay,” Sara sighed in relief. “I love you mama. I love you dada.”

“We both do,” Trunks chimed.

“And us you,” Vegeta stated as he ruffled the boy’s hair. “Let’s get you two to bed. Tomorrow after school we can talk about all you want to do at the beach.”

“Can we go sailing again?” Trunks asked hopefully.

“Or to the little shops?” Sara added.

Both the parents laughed and shook their heads. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow,” Vegeta assured them.

After they got both of their children in bed, the couple returned to their room together to get some well-deserved rest after the emotional day. Bulma lied peacefully in Vegeta’s arms. He cradled her, rubbing her back soothingly as she focused on her breathing. “So, is it official?” Vegeta asked after a moment of silence.

“Uh-huh,” she replied. “I went to the doctor this morning before I joined Tarble at the office. I would have told you earlier but you had patients.”

Vegeta hummed and then pulled her closer. “I think we’ll both be okay this time around,” he stated, making his wife grin knowingly.

“We will be,” she promised. Her hands moved to remove his from her back, and then she placed them on her stomach. “This time we’ve got this.”

The two of them fell asleep with contented smiles on their faces.

* * *

The children excitedly ran into the beach house excited for their vacation. Nappa chuckled as they instantly ran up to the playroom. “How was the drive?” he asked Vegeta as he placed the suitcases down.

Vegeta looked to the man and nodded. “It was all right,” he replied.

It had been a long time, but Vegeta had come to see Nappa’s family has his own, mainly because of Jay’s relationship with Kaylee and not his father’s friendship with the man. After Vegeta Sr.’s imprisonment, Vegeta never heard from him again. Nappa had given him updates on the court hearing and the final sentencing but then never mentioned the man again. No one really mentioned him except in passing occasionally. Vegeta did know that one day his children would be curious, and he was prepared to tell them everything. For now, they decided to enjoy the peace awarded to them.

“Hey everyone!”

Attention shifted to Yamcha, who had entered the home with his fiancé. After some time and therapy, Yamcha managed to get over his issues talking with women. Vegeta would always remember that he had been there, had warned him about his father’s tendencies, and who had kept him and Bulma running away to get married a secret. Because of that trust, Vegeta was actually very close with his cousin.

The family had a day of fun: a picnic on the beach, shopping, sailing, and even going to the new arcade on the boardwalk. As the day drew to a close, everyone sat together watching movies and drinking hot cider that Launch had made. Vegeta had been sitting in a chair off to the side with Bulma in his lap. The couple was whispering words to one another, Vegeta asking when she planned to tell everyone and Bulma assuring him before the end of the trip.

They glanced around the room at their strange family, all relaxed and happy. It sure was a most dysfunctional bunch, but it was theirs nonetheless.


End file.
